Dearly Beloved
by smartkid37
Summary: With just three days until the wedding, both Tim and Leroy struggle to keep their focus on work. That is, until something unexpected and unwanted changes their focus, has one of them struggling to survive while shifting the axis of both their worlds as a couple in a way they can't prevent and can only hope to make it through together. Follows "Wedding Present Like No Other"
1. Chapter 1

_Thurs – Dec 16th_

 _Three days!_

It's three days before his wedding and Tim is doing a bang up job of concentrating on the job he actually earns his paycheck from and not mentally focusing on the upcoming big day, the private ceremony at home with a justice of the peace officiating and the team along with Penny and Sarah to witness and help them celebrate. Even harder to keep off his mind are the romantic love filled nights and tender moment filled early mornings he's been experiencing at home.

Work comes first even if he _is_ jittery with nerves because it took forever to find someone to officiate the ceremony for them or because he can barely think of the vows he wants to say to Leroy. It does bring a smile to his face though when he pictures he and Leroy finally married.

Hell, he's not even allowing himself to focus on how he's still in shock from his sister's wedding present to them! Never in a million years would he have guessed that she would even think to go that route for them! To be their Gestational Surrogate? There's just no words to describe how much that means to him! It's no wonder he's on cloud nine – what with all the love and support he and Leroy have gotten between Sarah, Penny and their NCIS friends and family!

 *********NCIS*********

Gibbs finds it extremely hard to concentrate on work this morning. Paperwork first thing in the morning just sucks. But then again, it does give him the space to let his delicious memories out to play. He's so submersed in what Tim does to his heart that it doesn't even give him pause, to think this way now. He welcomes the replays when they come because they're always warm, inviting and filled with examples of all the ways the younger man loves him with all he's got to give.

***Flashback***

 _"Let go, luv, I've gotcha." Leroy coaxes Tim as he pumps his lover's throbbing muscle in his hand with all the careful gentleness he possess not too fast or hard but just the way Tim likes it, firm and quick enough to bring him to the release Tim's earned and needs. He knows the younger man is nearing his limit since they've been teasing each other seductively to the brink and back for over an hour now._

 _Caught up in the sensations rolling through him, Tim's too far gone to speak, his eyes closed fingers clenching the sheets as his physical body tenses up twitching and writhing restlessly for more. "ooh. Leroy! So good. Coming…."_

 _His heart swelling with all kinds of emotions, Leroy watches with a renewed awe as Tim falls apart in his arms, with his touch, not holding anything back. Tim's orgasm ripples through_ _him and sets him floating into space with the man he loves and trusts with his whole being there to catch him hold him and treasure him as he comes back down to earth_. _His emotions overflowing at the sight that always brings him joy, that of his love falling so completely apart like this because he trusts Leroy to never let go of him, the older man can barely breathe around the lump in his throat._

 _Snuggled with him now that he's come back down to earth, Leroy watches his beloved Tim sleep – admiring him in so many ways, deceptively sensitive – with a strength reinforced with steel at Tim's core – a strength that few have seen. The younger man he has fallen so deeply for – laughs and cries – hopes and dreams – promises and loves – in all parts completely and soul deep in honesty, resilience and trust in the goodness of others. Tim who trusts him to love him and keep his heart safe and unbroken because he's willing to love Leroy with equal strength and passion. Their forever is waiting for them and in just three days they'll be taking that first step into it. Leroy can't wait._

***End Flashback***

 _Three days_. They're ready, thanks a great deal in part to Tim's sister and grandmother. Sarah's gift to them had opened up emotions both he and Tim had silently and subconsciously been burying, each trying to look out for the other, without any discussion about it at all. They've learned their lesson on that one and have become much closer for it. Having taken the envelope home with them and taken the time to pour over what she'd so diligently put together for them, it hadn't taken them long to decide they were in - completely. In fact, they've done one better and filled out every single piece of paper, crossed every 't' and dotted every 'I' and gone to the place where Sarah had begun to put the pieces together for them.

After much discussion and even a question and answer session with the right people, they've agreed that they needed to live as though tomorrow isn't promised to them – and to go ahead and bank their sperm while they were there – and officially signed up – instead of waiting until 'that' day that may not be. Now, all they need to do is let Sarah know that the perfect time will depend on her schedule because from the moment they tie the knot officially, they'll be ready, that, they've already agreed on, even if it does mean changing out Tim's new office for a nursery in nine or ten months or so. It's an announcement they plan to spring on her after they get back from their honeymoon.

With those pleasant thoughts swirling around in his head, Gibbs answers the phone on his desk as it shatters the silence. Putting the phone down with the rousing words that signify giving them their first call-out in days, he stands to his feet, grabbing his cold weather jacket off the chair as he grabs his weapon and badge. "Gear up." As he distractedly hurries out with his team mere moments later, he spares a thought to hope this one is a quick solve with no actual death involved. This close to his wedding, he's praying nothing will screw things up for himself and Tim.

 _ ************NCIS**************_

Nodding at what he's being told at the moment by one of the employees under him, Tim moves on into the room, working his way through his department, one question or problem as it may be, at a time. It's his usual way of starting the day before he gets to his office and dives into what's waiting for him there. Once he's in the middle of that, an hour can go by without him coming up for air, so he likes to start with his team, knowing he's showing them that he's there for them first.

With a huff of silent laughter, he makes his way to his office now that he's got his people all settled into whatever they're working on. Settling in behind his desk, he sets his 'Leroy' phone down on the flat surface and signs onto his work station. He's got the usual two dozen emails to get through, each either asking for help or giving him an update on something he's helped with. As he sorts through them, time does fly and it's nearly ten before he's ready to check on his people again for their updates.

But first, he gives himself the space and a few moments to come up for air – and think some more over what he and Leroy have learned about the process that will allow them to become fathers in the not too far away future. It's amazing to him, that these possible alternatives are out there. They're both grateful that the IVF method is one that won't be any more difficult to find egg donors because that's the way they've decided to go since it's the most effective form of assisted reproductive technology.

Standing to his feet, he stretches his back and rolls his neck around on his shoulders to loosen the kinks as he mentally relishes that his life is now more than awesome and he's never been happier or more excited about the future. Settling back in his seat for a quick break, he scoops up his "Leroy" phone and rolls it in his palm. It's his way of focusing on his love for a moment in the midst of a busy day. Even now, his mind wanders back to just last night after work, a lazy, sensual experience in itself, with his loving Fiance' showing him without a shadow of a doubt, just how much he cherishes him.

**Flashback***

 _"Four days, lLeroy!" Tim exclaims excitedly as he descends the stairs to the basement, finding Leroy stretched out in the comfortable recliner they've put down there for such occasions as this._

 _From his spot already relaxing in the extra wide chair Leroy grins at him. It's contagious and Tim knows it. He feels it. He feels it even more when Leroy snags his hand as he comes closer and pulls him down to snuggle with him. With his hunger strewn across his expression, the older man swoops in for his first taste of the nectar he's after since he hasn't had any for hours._

 _It's not long before those beloved hands are searching, moving over every inch of Tim's upper body in blazing paths of lit nerve endings now. "So beautiful, luv." Leroy murmurs appreciatively amidst the kisses he's blazing a trail with all over Tim's jawline, neck and chest down to his nipples. "Need to taste of you – be one with you". As Leroy moves and stands to his feet to undress without any further wasted time, Tim's eyes take in every movement, his own libido very much aware of every inch of the beautiful man. He sees his lover watching him just as steadily, those gorgeous blue eyes filled with promise, hunger and the passion to mix it beautifully for Tim._

 _Wanting to touch him, Tim moves to get up, only to see his lover shake his head, asking him to stay put. It's not long before Leroy shows him why, his well-conditioned thighs moving to straddle his own, the hard lines of muscles as they flex when Leroy bends to kiss Tim's mouth while their groins settle next to each other, made easier by the earlier removal of Tim's pants and boxers. His hand lovingly holds Tim's head to his own when their mouths mesh in a heated dance, both of them moaning as the billowy cloud of pleasurable sensations fill both of their beings._

 _Tim revels in his lover's response to his unbridled passion for him - that low moan, rough with abject wanting and growing hunger. unleashing the heat and need within him, leaving him nearly breathless as the emotions climb through him like vines - from the soles of his feet to the deepest depths of his soul and even further - up into his throat. Without conscious thought, he arches upwards into his lover's touch, his head and shoulders the only part of him still touching the chair. Bowed tight enough to snap, Tim's soon wrapped securely in his lover's arms and laid back down, their multiple points of contact along their bodies still connected._

" _Easy, luv. I've gotcha." Leroy croons to him as he continues to stir the fire's heat with loving attention delivered to Tim's sensitive nipples._

" _Ooh, Leroy!" Tim moans in ecstasy. "Don't stop!"_

 _As the sensations begin to overload him once more, his lover's hushed sexy voice encouraging him, a wave of heat uncurling between them. "Come for me, Tim."sends him flying once again with a shout._

 _"LEROY! "_

**Flashback***

Swallowing hard, Tim fights to cruelly stave off his body's natural response to the erotic memory he's just had replay in his mind. Wiping a hand over his face, he mentally pushes all personal thoughts and memories back into the closet for the day, bringing his focus back to work. Once he's done that, he's ready to get back to work.

Still, while he gets to his feet, he can't help but smile. As he walks to his office door and opens it, he stows his _'Leroy phone'_ in his pants pocket, only to quickly bring it back out again when he feels it vibrate in his hand, signaling an incoming call or text.

With his heart up in his throat because Leroy never calls or texts him on this phone this early in the work day, Tim answers it. Sure enough, it's _not_ his finance's voice on the other end of the line, but Tony's _._

 _"Probie. Meet us at Bethesda. Now! Gibbs' been shot!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gibbs' been shot!"_

"Where?" Tim asks almost on autopilot as the promise Leroy made to him in the first weeks of their relationship, about staying protected floods his mind now

 _"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Vests. From now on.  
"Thank you." _

_"Bethesda! I just **said** that!" _ Tony's response is impatient and angry.

"Where was he **_hit_** Tony?" Tim demands in return, his voice shaky yet firm, full of steel that won't break and anger at Tony's attitude and the agony of knowing this wasn't ever supposed to happen.

 _"In the chest. Tim, I'm so…"_

"How?"

 _"Sniper we didn't see, couldn't predict."_

" **How** was he shot through his **vest** , Tony?"

Silence heavy enough to cut with a knife has Tim's heart filling with dread and anger, alongside the worry, fear and sadness already quickly infiltrating it. Still he _has_ to know the answer. **"Tony!"**

 _"God, Tim, I...he wasn't wearin' it."_

"He _always_ wears one now!"

 _"Not this time. I talked him out of it. There wasn't enough ti…..."_

**SNAP** Tim's hand snaps his phone shut, his body immobile in shock.

 *******NCIS*******

Tony paces agitatedly. Why would Probie hang up on him like that? And what's with the focus on….."Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Agent." Tony replies automatically as the nurse who called his name approaches him now. "Agent Gibbs?" He jumps to his feet as he asks.

She shakes her head. "I don't have an update on him. It's much too soon. They literally _just_ got him prepped for surgery. It will be a couple of hours before we know how he's doing. I just wanted to ask you if you have his next of kin information."

"Next of kin? You talk like he's dyin' or something!" Tony angrily responds.

"No, sir. That's not it." The calm woman who barely reaches his shoulder quietly tells him. "It's for his own protection. Patient's rights. We have to do what they would want us to do in decision making and after-care."

"Sorry" Tony says as he tiredly scrubs a hand over his face and rakes it through his disheveled hair.

"No need to apologize. I understand. He's important to you. It's okay to be upset. But I really do need his next of kin information."

"Yeah. That's my friend, Tim McGee. I just called him. Oh, God, I have to call Ducky, too. He's probably still on there for Gibbs too. Wait, Gibbs' been in here before, why don't you have it on file?"

"It's possible that we do. It's just quicker if the family already has that information for us."

"Well, until Tim gets here, Ziva and I are his family."

"I understand, Agent DiNozzo. Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. I truly wish that it did."

"You and me both." Tony mutters. "You and me both."

"I will keep you updated," She promises. "But your friends will be here before I hear anything, I'm sure."

Tony nods and plops back down in his seat as Ziva comes out of the ladies room, her eyes suspiciously wet and red.

"Hey. It wasn't your fault. You know that, right?" Tony asks her with compassion as he quickly gets to his feet to reach her.

Ziva nods as she quietly responds, her heart obviously in pieces. "Yes, Tony. I know that. But it does not help. Nor will it help Tim and Gibbs get through this. They are supposed to be getting married in three days."

"I know. This really sucks! Oh, hell, I still have to call Ducky." He digs his phone out and walks over to the window as it rings.

 _"Anthony?"_

"Hey, Ducky."

 _"What's happened?_

"Gibbs' been shot. They're taking him into surgery now."

 _"Oh, dear heavens! Has Timothy been told?"_

"Yeah, I called him. Pretty sure he's stuck at work though."

 _"All right. I will find him and bring him to the hospital with me. Do try to stay calm, Anthony."_

"Kinda hard to do when it's the boss, ya know? He and Tim…oh, God, Tim..."

 _"I understand you are upset and worried for them, But do what Gibbs would want you to do, Tony. Follow your gut and you and Ziva will get through. How **is** Ziva?"_

"She's upset for them. Three days from their wedding, ya know? Tim and Gibbs were just on top of the world about it, finally finding that 'forever love. And now…"

 _"Now, they will have to postpone the ceremony. That is all, Anthony. Let us stay positive."_

"We'll do our best."

 _"Good. I shall see you shortly."_

"Hey, Ducky?"

 _"Yes?"_

"Do you think we should…..never mind. Probably not a good idea."

 _"I believe I know where your mind took you just now Anthony and I agree, now is not a good time to even consider letting Abigail back into the fold."_

"Yeah, I know. It's just so….weird not having her around at a time like this."

 _"I agree. However, I must insist that you do NOT call her."_

"Oh, I won't. I'm more concerned about Tim. And Ziva."

 _"That makes two of us, my boy."_

 ** _*****NCIS*****_**

Ducky snaps his phone shut and quickly hits the speed dial number for Tim's cell phone. It rings several times and goes to voicemail, setting up worry even more in the M.E.'s gut as he quickly heads out of Autopsy, grateful for once, that Jimmy isn't due to come in until after lunch. That'll be less time wasted explaining things right now. As he rides the elevator to the Director's office he calls the man, hoping to save some time.

 _"Dr. Mallard?"_

"Director Vance, I just received word from Anthony that Jethro's been shot and taken to Bethesda where he's being taken into surgery as we speak."

 _"Yes. I'm standing here with Agent McGee, who's already gotten the call. I don't want him driving but…"_

"I will drive him, Director." Ducky interrupts, not wanting to waste any more time in unnecessary talk. Not this time.

 _"Okay. He's all yours. You might want to check him over. He seems to be in shock._

"I'm here at your door. I will check him over now."

Vance walks over to his office door and opens it for the M.E. who nods at him and heads directly over to Tim, standing like a statue in front of the window.

"Timothy."

At the sound of the M.E.'s voice, Tim finally shows signs of life, moving as if waking from a dream, turning to the doctor in slow motion, as if he has no energy to move at all.

"Come, Timothy. I shall drive you to the hospital to see him now." Ducky urges him calmly.

The struggling young man accepts the older man's supportive hand around his shoulder as the M.E. excuses them and heralds Tim towards the door. Through every step, Tim holds himself together as if he refuses to show the Director any more weakness. Letting go of his charge's shoulders only long enough to close the man's door behind them once they've reached the outer office where his assistant 's desk sits, Ducky is not really surprised that the situation changes when he attempts to propel Timothy to stop moving long enough to sit down.

Almost as if turned on by a switch, Tim finally becomes animated, popping up from his seat like a loaded spring. "We need to go! Gibbs needs me!" Tim exclaims in something akin to panic mode, his expression that of urgency and fear mixed together. "We need to go now!"

It's obvious all thoughts of being a supervisor on duty have gone from the young man's head. He's not even aware that he came to be in the Director's office only because of the alertness of his Cyber Crimes employees who'd noticed his shocked state as he stood in the doorway of his own office trying to process the call he'd received and called the Director to alert him.

"Timothy. It will be quite some time before we can 'be there for him' as you say. He's being operated on as we speak." Ducky tries to calm him down.

Tim sways, his knees nearly buckling. "Oh, God. Ducky." He whispers as he reaches up to hold onto the wall. "I can't lose him."

"Easy, lad." Ducky encourages as he grasps Tim's upper arm to help hold him up. "Come, sit down and allow me to check you over."

"Ducky! Please!" Tim begs. "I'm fine. I swear! I just….we need to go!"

"Tim."

Hearing the Director address him with abject concern and solemnness and with his first name brings Tim's head up, his eyes snapping over to the man who's silently come out of his office to stand in front of him. "Director?"

"Let Dr. Mallard check you over. Then you can ride with him to the hospital. No one will make you leave Gibbs once you're there. I give you my word you can take all the time you need."

Tim swallows hard. "Thank you, Sir."

"Don't mention it. Just cooperate with Dr. Mallard. Gibbs wouldn't be too happy with us if something happens to you because we're not keeping an eye on you while the two of you get through this."

"Okay." Tim spares an apologetic look for the M.E. " Ducky, I'm so…."

"Nonsense young man! Your reaction is completely understandable. Now let's have a look, all right?"

Finally, Tim capitulates, sitting still for the look-over, his mind mired in worry for the man he loves more than life itself. _God, please don't take him away from me!_

 ** _*****NCIS*****_**

Ages have gone by since he's called Tim and even spoken to Ducky and Tony's way past restless. His eyes have glued themselves to the elevator, his heart jumping every time the door opens since he expects Tim at any moment. When the moment comes that Tim and Ducky _are_ the ones stepping off the moving box, Tony can't get to them fast enough.

"Tim! Oh, God, I'm so sorry, man!" The older agent envelops his friend in a fierce embrace, only to find Tim stiff and unyielding. "He's gonna pull through. We all know he's tough as nails. Right?"

Still angry and feeling overwhelmed, even after the painfully silent ride over with the equally troubled M. E., Tim has no answer for the older agent, the sight of him a fresh reminder that something went wrong that shouldn't have. His only thought is for news of the man he loves more than life. Feeling drained, he says nothing.

"McGee." Ziva speaks quietly at his side, a soothing hand on his other arm. "If there is anything I can do, all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks." Tim answers softly enough it's barely a whisper. With his eyes glued to hers now, he asks what's foremost on his mind. "Any news?"

"No, no one will tell us anything." Tony answers for her even though the unmistakable sign of Tim not even glancing his way a single time, has clued him in very quickly to the solid truth that the struggling younger man is extremely pissed at Tony right now. Tony can take it. He knows Tim needs someone to be angry at and he's okay with being that someone. What matters is getting an update so Tim can feel less like his world is collapsing. Maybe then, Tony will worry about helping Tim deal with his anger. But not now.

"I shall go see what his prognosis is. Do try to relax, would you please? Oh and will one of you kindly go and get Timothy – and yourselves something to eat? " Ducky implores them just before disappearing through the doors in search for their much needed update.

Sitting as still as a statue now, Tim looks every one of his years. The animation that normally fills his presence has vanished as he sits, arms propped on his knees, shoulders bowed. Fear and worry clear in every line of his face.

Tony takes the seat next to Tim and slips his arm across the younger man's shoulders, picking up a faint tremor he'd missed while watching him a moment ago.

"He's gonna be OK, McGee," he quietly tries to reassure him. "In a couple of days he's gonna be grumbling about missing your wedding day and demanding that we reschedule it as soon as we can get him out of here. And he'll be taking some heads off if they don't let him out of here as soon as possible."

Tim turns to look at him, fear haunting his eyes, fear Tony hasn't ever seen on his friend's face before. "Don't, Tony. Just don't!"

In an unexpected movement, the younger man is up, slowly making his way to the windows of the waiting room, his shoulders slouched in defeat. Lifting the shade to see beyond the cruel trick fate had just handed him and his fiancé on this side of the glass, Tim says nothing more.

 ** _*****NCIS*****_**

Time ticks by slowly and a light snow begins to fall outside as the hands of the clock on the wall moved at a snail's pace. Tony and Ziva let him be since it's obvious he wants time to process what's happening now. Neither of them feel any inclination to go in search of food if it means leaving Tim by himself at a time like this.

Tony has lost all track of time when he hears somebody enter the room. He looks up to see a lanky doctor in scrubs, a serious expression set on his weary face, obviously looking for someone.

From behind the newcomer, Ducky speaks. "Dr. Greene,"

The doctor in question sighs and then speaks, his eyes gluing themselves to Tony. "I understand you are all waiting for an update on Agent Gibbs. I can tell you this much. The good news is that Agent Gibbs is out of surgery."

"And the bad news?" Tim tries to hide the fear and worry in his voice, Ziva tightens a hand on his shoulder for support.

"Yes, well..." Dr. Greene hesitates briefly before speaking once more. "Agent Gibbs is somewhat less responsive than we would expect at this stage."

"That just goes to show how stubborn the old guy really is." Tony quips when his friend turns an even lighter shade of pale at this news. "He's a fighter."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, we are keeping him under strict observation until we see some improvement. That means no visitors, except for family members on record. And we'll need to limit visitation to one person for no more than 10 minutes every two hours so he can rest. Rest is what he needs most right now"

"No, doc. What he needs most is Tim. Trust me." Tony says seriously as he gestures with his head in his friend's direction.

"Why is that?"

Tim opens his mouth, the words nearly whisper quiet when they do come. "We put each other as medical proxy on record. Ducky you said everything was set."

"It should all be in order, Timothy." Ducky vows.

"I see." Dr. Greene says quietly. "Agent…?"

Tim shakes his head. "Tim's fine. "

Dr. Greene sighs. "Let's go talk in my office." He points in the direction of the doors he and Ducky have just come through. "Dr. Mallard?"

"Come, Timothy. It will do you good to hear the details regarding Gibbs' prognosis and road to recovery."

"Ducky?" Tony asks, leaving the rest of his question unspoken.

"Anthony. I'm afraid you will have to wait until Gibbs has shown more improvement. Why don't you and Ziva go home and get some rest?"

Tony freezes. _He can't't be serious_! He stares at the older man in surprise.

 ** _******NCIS******_**

Tim follows the doctor through the doors, only Ducky's supportive hand on his back keeping him moving. Once they've walked into the man's office, a good three hallways away from the waiting room they've just left, the doctor gestures for them to sit down while he takes the time to sit down in his chair behind his desk..

"I'll stand. What couldn't you say to me in front of the others?" Tim is quick to respond, his stomach in knots at the endless possibilities for being pulled away from the others for this.

"Tim. We've searched through Agent Gibbs' records. Your name isn't listed." Dr. Greene says almost sadly.

"There must be a mistake. I filed the paperwork myself." Ducky argues.

"I see." The doctor gets to his feet and comes back around his desk. "I'll be right back." Without another word, he's gone from the room, the door closing with a snap behind him.

"Oh, God!" Tim moans as he drops down into the nearest chair. "What am I gonna do, Ducky? I have to be there for him! He can't go through this alone!"

"Sssh. Timothy. Calm yourself. Let's take this one step at a time, all right?" Ducky attempts to soothe Tim's fears, falling silent when there seems nothing further to say to ease the situation.

It seems like forever before the doctor comes back into his office, a file folder in his hands, open to where he's reading it as he walks. "I found the paperwork that you filed on Tim's behalf, Dr. Mallard and unfortunately you are correct. There _has_ been a mistake.

"One that can be rectified, I assume." Ducky pushes for Tim's sake.

"I'm afraid not."

"What? Why not?" Tim angrily asks. "What kind of mistake can't be fixed?"

"The kind that requires the patient's signature." Dr. Greene answers sympathetically.

"No, that can't be right!" the young man is sure of it.

"Unfortunately, it is. It seems Agent Gibbs missed a necessary signature when he filled out his paperwork." The doctor turns the file around and points to the blank line where there clearly needed to be a signature.

"Oh, dear." Ducky laments as he recalls how rushed Gibbs was at the time because he'd received a call while he was going through it and he himself, had left him alone to sign it all – for the sake of a cup of tea. "Oh, Timothy, I am truly sorry, lad. This is my fault."

"It's not your fault he wasn't wearing a vest, Ducky." Tim's response is too quiet, a sign he's seriously being handed more than he can deal with since it's now a foregone conclusion he won't be allowed to be with the man he loves and be the one he sees when he wakes up.

"No, it wasn't. However, I was referring to the missing signature. I'm afraid, I excused myself to make a cup of hot tea and left Gibbs to sign the papers without making sure he signed everywhere he was supposed to. He received a call-out while he was doing all the signing. I never thought to check over it."

"I wish I could help you but hospital policy is what it is." Dr. Greene inserts regretfully.

Tim's thumb works over the band on his ring finger, hand chosen with love by the patient in question. It brings tears to his eyes to realize it carries all the weight he needs it to in his world with Leroy– but none in this hospital where he needs it to the most right now. He clenches his hands into fists and slowly uncurls them as a unconscious stress relief. He feels like he should say something but no words come to him now.

"Since Dr. Mallard is listed as Agent Gibbs' medical proxy, I am free to discuss the patient with him. Doctor?"

"Please, allow Timothy to hear this as well." Ducky implores the man.

"Very well. In regard to the bullet wound, I must say your Agent is one very lucky young man! The bullet's point of entry was on the left upper chest; through the Pectoralis Major Muscle, where it nicked the 3rd rib before it moved straight through, exiting under leaving 'textbook' indicators of entry and exit."

"Had it been one ½ inch to the left, the bullet would have hit his lung and I probably wouldn't have been able to get him as far as the operating table. Again, he was fortunate, with the straight path of this bullet."

"There was no organ damage?" Ducky double checks that very important fact.

The doctor shakes his head. "He is extremely fortunate that no organs were hit. And even though he has serious muscle damage and a bruised rib to contend with; Agent Gibbs is extremely lucky it wasn't worse."

"What did you have to do to repair the damage?" The M.E. asks.

We used an Angiography to check for blood vessel damage, as well as complete x-rays to make sure we found all the damage that was done. The first step after verifying the bullet was no longer inside, was, of course to go and repair what damage we could. Then his treatment began; debris removal, aggressive cleansing, irrigation and to be on the safe side, a tetanus shot update."

"What is his prognosis?" Again, the Medical Examiner pushes for information, more for Tim's sake than his own since he's already checked into this before coming back to the waiting room with Dr. Greene.

"He's been placed on preventative antibiotics and i.v. fluids and will be monitored for the next few days for any signs of secondary infections or delayed swelling. Barring any such complications, he should begin to make a full recovery once he wakes up, He can expect lots of rehabilitative therapy and will need help for a while."

"Timothy, this means that Gibbs' condition is as good as can be expected under the circumstances. He is, as the Doctor has just told us, very lucky, indeed. With a lot of rest and careful steps in the right direction, he will be back to his old self in no time, given his penchant for refusing to let such things get the better of him."

"That's right. Barring any complications beyond his so-called stubbornness that is keeping him from waking up and responding to us as we'd like. Now. if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my rounds. Again, Tim. I am sorry about the paperwork snafu." Dr. Greene leads the way to the door, clearly dismissing both men still reeling from this unexpected and unwanted news.

Tim nods silently, not willing to speak on this again. His heart's too broken amidst the fear and anger at it all. Silently he follows the man out of his office, stalling several feet further out apart from where Ducky has stopped out of concern for him, as he watches the doctor close his door, lock it and walk away without another word. _Now what?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thurs - Dec 16th_

 _21:30 Hours_

Leon Vance likes working this late in the evening when his kids are enjoying themselves at their friends house' on an overnight stay like they are tonight. The building is barely humming with the quiet synchronization of a second shift that knows they're manning phones and video monitors more than anything else. The agents on duty for field work, aside. They tend to keep themselves on a much more quieter level than first shift anyway. Overall the building is sparsely populated now, giving him plenty of time to think, process and plan, things that are on his plate.

Right now, the only thing on his mind, despite his overly stuffed larger than normal plate, is Gibbs. That man's given this agency his all for years now and taken more than his fair share of hits for it, both physical and political, so to speak. Vance had been shocked to find out that the normal red-haired female chaser had fallen for Tim McGee. The sudden transfer request for the younger man had been a tough pill to swallow but a good fit for the Agency overall so there's no doubt that it's a situation that has worked out well for everyone. He's seen with his own eyes, the affect the two men have on each other, what they bring out in each other and he's always amazed at the differences in both of them for having the other one in their lives these short six months.

Returning from a quick check on things in MTAC, Leon finds himself still thinking of what's happened to his MCRT and praying that Gibbs makes it out of this intact and with Tim still firmly by his side. It hasn't taken a genius to see how much happier both of them have become with each other. Who wouldn't wish they'd get to keep that forever? His thoughts in full swing as he makes his rounds, finding someone in his own inner office, brings him to a sudden standstill, his brain short-circuiting for a brief moment. Once he finds his voice again and the words, he can't help the shocked tone they come out in, "Tim? What are you doing here?"

 ** _******NCIS*******_**

Now anxious about not only Gibbs' condition, but Tim's long meeting with the doctor who'd operated on the boss, Tony's pacing has amped up a few notches. Without even attempting to watch him, Ziva has become beyond irritated and is on feet, ready to approach him with a well-aimed head-slap when the movement at the edge of her peripheral vision stops her cold. Tony too, freezes momentarily when Ducky comes back alone. His gut doesn't like this after Gibbs' doctor 's direction about the visiting restrictions for their boss. "Ducky? Has anything changed with Gibbs?"

"No. There has been no change. I suggest you go home and get a good night's rest. Gibbs will undoubtedly be ready for visitors if not tomorrow morning than most likely by tomorrow after lunch and you will want to be rested by then."

"Yeah. Okay. But, where did McGee go?" Tony wants to know.

"He left the doctor's office shortly before myself. I thought he intended to come back out here" The M.E. responds in surprise. "He has not?"

Ziva shakes her head. "We have not seen him return."

"Oh dear."

"What is it you're not tellin' us, Ducky?" Tony is suddenly feeling it in his gut, that something's not right.

"It is not for me to say, Anthony." Before he can say anything further, his cell phone chirps. Glancing at it, Ducky frowns as he excuses himself and heads outside to answer the call. Only when he's safely away from the agents does he finally let the call come through. "Good evening, Director…."

 ** _******NCIS*******_**

Jostled from his cloud of mindless despair and anger, Tim looks at his boss and although he's barely been able to string two words together until now, manages to make a request, his tone almost demanding as the anger over the situation returns. "I wanna find the bastard who did this."

It's clear that here is not where the young man wants to be, though. His heart's pain, fear and worry still written on his sleeve and strewn across his face as clearly as the determination and anger. Still, it's not clear why he's here while the person he loves is in the hospital having just been shot by the dirtbags the man's team had been trying to catch and put away.

Tim's well-known expertise being what it is, Vance doesn't waste time , but gets right to the young man's point as he opens his office door and beckons for him to come inside. "You want to run the searches – like you used to do."

"Please." Tim stands rooted to the spot on the floor he's stopped on – still outside the man's office. He's determined. After all, he's gotten a ride back to the Yard for the sole purpose of coming up here to not necessarily ask the Director, so much as to inform him of his intention. This is something he _has_ to do. If he can't be with the man he loves, then he can damned well spend his time finding the bastard who did this to them.

"Tim…"

"We NEED to find this guy!" The younger man tells his boss, his desperate need to do this all but shouting at the Director in his posture and determination. Not wanting to do nothing, he'd driven back to the Yard and stormed up here to the Director's office, intent on doing just this. "I _have_ to do it. For _Gibbs_."

"Okay. But, Tim…"

" _Please_ , let me get started on it."

Silently the man nods and watches Tim turn and walk back through his outer office and descend the stairs, one step at a time. Without wasting any time, The Director's turning back to his own office and closing the door before making a call that will hopefully clear up what it is that's brought this about. It just doesn't make sense. Why isn't the young man at Gibbs' bedside? As the call is answered.

 _"Director Vance?"_ Ducky's surprised voice comes over the phone line.

"Dr. Mallard. I take it there's a good reason why Tim McGee is here looking like his world has just crashed – instead of there with Gibbs?"

 _"Director, it is truly unfortunate, indeed. It seems that while Timothy and Jethro each designated the other as their medical proxy and signed the appropriate paperwork, Jethro, somehow missed one extremely vital signature necessary to make it completely official and legal. Thus, rendering the document useless to Timothy. And I failed to check behind him. I am heartbroken that my mistake is causing Timothy this pain."_

"So he's here because they won't let him in to see him."

 _"They have restricted Jethro's visitors to myself and his medical team."_

"I see. And how is he?"

 _"He is still not woken since they operated on him to stop the internal bleeding. I am optimistic that he will awaken when his body is ready for him to do so. He needs rest now, so this is not entirely a bad thing."_

"That's good to hear."

 _"Is Timothy ...?"_

"He's shifting his focus to finding the bastard who shot Gibbs. Now that he's got something to do, something Gibbs would want him to be doing, he's probably not going to be moving from here until he gets what he's looking for."

 _"Just like their Team Leader has taught them to do."_

"I know. Please tell Agents DiNozzo and Da'vid to go home since they're not able to stay with Gibbs either. They can start fresh in the morning – out at the scene until they find what they need to find this bastard."

 _"I have already done so, Director."_

"Are you staying with Gibbs?"

 _"For this evening, yes. I wish to keep an eye on him. Timothy is most upset that he might wake up alone."_

"I think you staying with him is a good idea, Doctor Mallard. "

 _"Director, you will keep an eye on Timothy, won't you?"_

"Definitely."

 _"Thank you."_

Thank _you_ Dr. Mallard. "

 _"Good night, Director."_

"Nite.

 ** _*****NCIS*****_**

Tim settles in at his old desk and gets to work logging in, his current passwords still gaining him access to the data bases he used to work in daily and needs to work in now. Mentally, he tosses himself a reminder to leave Dwayne a note apologizing for infringing on his computer and desk. Once logged in, he stalls out. He needs the case information to work with and right now he's got nothing, not even the bastard's name. He looks around and finds nothing. Sighing with exhaustion and sorrow mixed with twice as much worry, he brings out his cell phone and sends Ziva a text message.

 _Can you bring what evidence you have to the office now? Or just give me the bastard's name? We need to find this guy._

Feeling tense enough to snap, Tim uses the time he's waiting for an answer from her to flex his fingers and stretch his muscles in his arms and shoulders. He's fairly sure that even though she's still at the hospital, she'll answer his message. Sure enough, it's barely a moment later when his phone dings to let him know he has a message.

 _Yes. Why are you there and not here? Why did you not ask me to drive you?"_

Tim scoffs quietly. Yeah, like that would ever happen voluntarily. Quickly he sends her a response – keeping things simple. _Thank you. Took a cab. Didn't want to bother anyone._

Ziva's response is quick and encouraging: _I will be there shortly with the file. His name is Benjamin Stone._

With a sigh, Tim sends her his thanks and turns back to the computer, adding the bastard's name into his search patterns while he's waiting for Ziva.

It's not long, though, until the doctor's words in regard to his beloved's condition come back to him in vivid clarity.

 _"_ _Agent Gibbs' has been x-rayed and given a CT scan letting us identify the type and location of potentially lethal injuries. He's been given intravenous fluids to replace lost blood and we've operated on him to stop the internal bleeding. His wound sites have been debrided to remove tissue that cannot survive and other material that presents risk for infection. The process will need to be done several more times before he is released and again in the first week of his aftercare until the wounds begin to heal." _

Shaking his head, Tim clears his thoughts of the doctor that has barred him from his love's room and refocuses on the one thing he can do now to help Leroy more than anything else. Oddly enough, it seems barely any time at all has gone by before Ziva arrives with the case file and silently hands it to him.

"Should I stay?" She questions quietly, obviously wary of crowding him as he works his way though this _._

"No. thanks. I've got this." He tells her kindly.

"Tim. Why are you here and not sitting with Gibbs?" She asks gently.

His broken heart lining every word out of his mouth, he shares with her just a piece of the hell he's going through " I can't be with him."

"Why not?" She asks in shock.

Tim sighs heavily as he swallows hard around the lump in his throat. "This stays between us?"

"You have my word." She vows.

Tim nods as he swallows hard. "They won't let me sit with him because….."

 ************NCIS*************

Allowing himself to get his pained situation off his chest and share it with a genuine friend, helps Tim breathe easier. He's not sure how much time it's taken to say what he's had to say, but through it all Ziva has remained an apt listener with sympathy and concern. He offers her a small smile of appreciation. "Thanks."

"I am not sure what you are thanking me for, McGee. But, you are welcome."

"For listening. For being a friend."

"Always. I hope." She gives him a peck on the cheek and turns to head out. "I would stay and help you, however Director Vance has ordered Tony and myself to go home and sleep."

"Good." Tim responds.

"I had hoped he would have done the same for you"

Tim shakes his head. "I'm not goin' anywhere. I have to find the bastard who did this.'

Ziva nods. She gets it. Truly she does. "I will be back to help you in the morning."

"Thanks, Ziva."

 ** _*****NCIS*****_**

Sighing deeply, Ducky takes the hand of his medicated, wounded friend "Ah, Jethro, you do inspire deep loyalty in your people, that is most certain. And poor Timothy who loves you more than his own life, though grieving at not being allowed to be in here with you, is now focusing on finding the bastard who has done this to you. As for Ziva and Anthony, well only dire warnings and direct orders from Director Vance himself have moved either of them from the waiting room."

He stops talking long enough to take a good long look at the younger man. His color is still ashen and his chest underneath the blanket looks like went a couple of rounds with the sidewalk and lost. Then again, from what the younger agents had told Ducky, that's extremely close to the truth. Taken by surprise as they'd been, Gibbs, when shot had gone down hard and neither of Tony or Ziva had been in close enough proximity to him to catch him before he hit the ground. The patient is extremely lucky in that he did not hit his head in the fall, though the older man had in fact rolled to his side as he fell, tucking himself in defensively, thereby saving himself that potentially fatal injury.

While Ducky is extremely relieved about this, he has not troubled Timothy with it, simply because it's of no consequence to the struggling young man right now. It won't give him any further hope but his updates will, even if it shows no change. With that thought in mind, he older man reassures the patient he's not alone and settles down for his first two hour stretch of rest, several alarm times set on his phone so he can check on Gibbs throughout the night.


	4. Due Dilligence

**A/N:** _My deepest and humblest apologies! - Life has dumped buckets on my muse and my time._

 _Still writing / piecing the pieces of this my muse has given me together though - I will prevail!_

 _and onward we go..._

* * *

 _0630 Friday - Dec 17th_

Surrounded by near-smothering layers of cotton trying to mask the a white-hot fire poker branding him through his chest, wordlessly, GIbbs moans in pain as he tries to pull in more air. The movement sets off even more fireworks through his chest, yanking him from the bliss he'd fallen into. The unexpected blinding light hits him as he nears the surface of consciousness, seeming to burn his eyeballs even underneath his lids that remain glued shut.

 _Where am I? Why does it hurt so damn much to move?_ The questions are running amuck in his mind amidst the sensory overload stuck in pain. Nothing fits together in any semblance of sense or order because confusion has taken over and is reigning firmly. Before any cognizant answer or thought gets through the multiple layers Gibbs' mind seems to be wrapped up in, his physical body, still drenched in exhaustion and wracked with agony, reclaims the blissful nothingness pulling at him, claiming him once more.

 ********NCIS**********

It is very difficult for Ducky to see Gibbs so frail and damaged like this. When he'd looked at him a few moments ago, the poor normally stoic and tough as nails agent was still too pale and too still. He feels his heart nearly break at this turn of events for the patient as well as for the younger man not allowed to be in here with the man he loves, who's scared to death that their lives will never be the same, or worse, have Gibbs in it again. It's been nearly 24 hours and Gibbs is still not waking up.

These thoughts keep running through the M.E.'s mind as he continues looking at the man's chart now, as he has been for the past few minutes. For the umpteenth time since hearing that Gibbs made it through surgery last night, he finds himself relived that the damage done by the bullet wasn't more serious or permanent. Now, he just wishes his friend would stop being so damned stubborn and begin to show signs of waking up.

 _ ***********NCIS**********_

With his fingers still typing, as they have seemingly non-stop for the past 18 or so hours, Tim's mind is almost numb. The process of searching for the bastard who shot his fiancé happening almost by themselves since he's done them so many time before he can do them in his sleep. He can't stop thinking that he wishes the coward would just turn himself in and save them all the damned trouble they were having finding him. Sighing heavily in frustration as much as exhaustion, Tim stops typing and sits back in his chair. This isn't getting him anywhere.

It's been hours since Ducky's last text message giving him an update on how Leroy is doing. At last notice, there had been no change. The hurt agent was still unconscious. Tim's heart is still up in his throat about it any time he gives himself even a moment to think about it. Until this moment, he's done good, keeping an iron grip on those thoughts that would have become a roadblock to making any progress with his task. The fact that he's thinking about how he's spent all this time not thinking about it - means it's definitely time for a break and more coffee - and maybe even a good ole'fashioned "Gibbs-slap' too. Anything to reset his focus back on track.

Standing to his feet, he stretches his back and neck, rolling the latter on his shoulders enough to relieve the kinks He takes another minute to push his arms out into a full stretch over his head before bringing them back in and picking up his coffee cup. He needs a refill and the chance to stretch his legs.

As he rounds the desk, he spies the mess on his teammate's desk and finally realizes that Ziva's been here too. Hmm. That's funny. She's barely interrupted him to the point he'd hardly noticed she was here, Whoa, that's not necessarily a good thing. She was there when Gibbs got shot. Which means he needs to see how she's doing. Actually, it means, as a friend, he should have asked her that hours ago. Now he needs to find her - and a fresh cup of good coffee.

 _ ************NCIS**********_

"Agent Da'vid." Leon Vance greets Ziva as the only woman agent on Gibbs' team walks into his outer office nearly 24 hours after her Team Leader was shot out in the field. "I'd ask you what you're doing here this early, but chances are I already know the answer to that question. How are you coming along with finding your shooter?"

"McGee and I are still searching through his paper trail. At first it seemed that we would find him easily. However, that is proving to be more difficult as the hours go by. McGee will probably have him located soon. That is what he does best, yes?" Ziva answers him tiredly but with grit and determination to keep going. She isn't about to let McGee get this puzzle solved alone. The sooner they find the shooter, the sooner McGee can get some sleep and be ready to visit and stay with Gibbs when the visitor restrictions are lifted.

Vance smiles at Ziva's faith in her former teammate and friend It's obvious the camaraderie is still there. It's equally obvious that she's working herself into exhaustion and if she is than there's no doubt that Agent McGee already has. "Good, now you need to go home and get some sleep."

"Thank you, Director. But, I need to stay here and help McGee. He is the one who needs to be able to rest and go visit Gibbs when they let him. He has asked that Tony not be told of this 'issue', Director."

Vance frowns. Trouble between the two agents again? This time it sounds personal. It's been ages since he's heard of anything between them like this. Tony was with Gibbs when the older man got shot, so it in all likelihood has something to do with that. He'll stay out of it, but that doesn't mean he doesn't need to know about it. It is, after all, agency business since they both work for him. Right?

"Something I should know, Agent Da'vid?"

"I do not know the details. I do know that Gibbs was shot because he was not wearing his vest."

"Which he's been wearing every time he goes out in the field now, since..."

"Since a few days before McGee was kidnapped by Abby's friend." Ziva replies with a touch of bitterness at the reminder of that awful ordeal.

"Hmm. Enough said. All right, Agent Da'vid, I'll let you keep helping Agent McGee. However, I want you both to stand down the minute you find this guy."

"I will send McGee home at that time. However, I will stand down once the shooter is in custody."

"Fair enough. Appreciate the update. Keep them coming." Vance dismisses her.

With a nod, she's gone from his office, headed back downstairs with determination fueling her every step.

 _ ********NCIS*******_

 _0730 - Friday - Dec 17th_

Ducky's early morning foray into the halls of the hospital for a fresh cup of coffee has brought him back to Gibbs' room at the tail end of Dr. Greene's checking up on Gibbs. The M.E. greets the obviously tired M.D. and waits for him to speak. Dr. Greene nods in silent greeting, his attention more focused on reading the heartbeat readings for his patient.

Coming around the bed and heading towards the door after writing in Gibbs' chart and placing the chart in the slot at the end of the bed, Dr. Greene sums up his findings. "No change. And until something crops up, that's not a bad thing. Although it would be better if he were to wake up."

"I agree."

With a nod, Dr. Greene heads to the door, stopping as he places his hand on the door knob. Looking back, he sighs. Then he looks straight at Ducky and speaks, his voice surprisingly hesitant. "Dr. Mallard?"

"Yes?" Ducky responds in surprise. He's curious as to what this could be about since he's just admitted everything was okay with Gibbs. Ducky walks to the doorway so they can keep this conversation quiet and waits to hear what the man has to say.

"I'm just about to leave now that my shift is over. But, I wanted to ask you a question since you're here and Agent Gibbs is my last patient before I head out."

"Certainly." Ducky offers politely.

"Last night, when we spoke with Tim regarding his non-status for Agent Gibbs, I noticed he was wearing a ring. One that matches the ring we were forced to remove from Agent Gibbs' hand before we operated on him. I take it the reason Tim seemed so heartbroken is because Agent Gibbs is _more_ than just someone he's supposed to be a medical Proxy for? Are they married?"

Ducky looks at the other man carefully, searching for scorn or ridicule or anything negative. Finding nothing of the sort in the man's demeanor or tone he answers him with the truth as Jethro and Timothy deserve to be treated with. "The ceremony was set for this coming Sunday."

The doctor's shock is real, his regret just as sincere as he shakes his head. "I really wish I had been able to bend the rules for him in that case. Please, give him my sincere regrets that I could not."

"Thank you. I know both Timothy and Jethro will appreciate that." Ducky replies quietly.

The doctor nods. "I wish them both well. And as soon as this stubborn patient of ours decides to wake up, they should be able to begin the healing process without complications."

"What time frame are we looking at for his hospital stay?" Ducky pushes to know.

"Well, if it were up to me, he could go home as soon as he's able to walk around upright without falling over. Then again, I wouldn't expect that before at least a week."

"Very well. We shall plan for Wednesday." Ducky deadpans.

"Oh?"

"Jethro's stubbornness runs as deeply as Agent DiNozzo said. The man hates hospitals. And with their wedding postponed indefinitely now as it is, he will no doubt be in a hurry to rectify that by first being released from here as soon as humanly possible. He will not be adverse to signing himself out AMA. Unless that is, Timothy refuses to let him do so."

"I'd like to see that." The doctor chuckles quietly. "He has to wake up first."

Ducky smiles. "That he does."

 ********NCIS**********

 _0930 Friday - Dec 17th_

 _"Agent DiNozzo. Your team's off the roster until further notice."_

"Director?" Tony responds almost on autopilot to this unexpected directive, given that it's been slightly less than 24 hours since Gibbs has been shot and Tony hasn't even set foot back in the office yet. And while this call from the man in charge is not completely unexpected, it comes without any actual plan of action in place so it makes Tony a little edgy.

 _"Your Team Leader's down and until you've caught the son of a ***** who shot him, I don't want your team focusing on anything else."_

"Yes, Sir. Working on that, Director."

 _"I know. Keep me updated."_

"Yes, Sir." Tony snaps his phone shut as he looks around him in frustrated exhaustion. He's been chasing his tail on this end of the investigation for every bit of the last three hours now. He'd gone home last night and gotten a good night's sleep - as much as he could with the replay of Gibbs' getting shot going round in his head all night. But, at the crack of dawn this morning, he was here where the most horrible moments of the past year of his life took place. He's spent the morning searching every square inch of the place for evidence, a trace, a clue something that would lead them to who this guy was that had chosen to raise his gun and shoot not Ziva or Tony, but Gibbs while the team worked together to secure the building.

Speaking of Ziva, where is she? Tony wonders as his phone chirps, as luck would have it, with her number popping up as the caller. He hits the call button sharply, more than ready to hear her answers to his questions. "Where the hell have you been all morning, Ninja?"

 _"Working, Tony."_ Ziva's short answer holds no amusement for the nickname. It's clear she's still affected by the events of yesterday. "And the morning is not yet over."

"Well, if you're not working the scene with me, what else could you possibly be working on?"

 _"I stopped by the hospital to check on Gibbs on my way in to the yard. They still are not allowing us in to see him. Ducky said he has yet to awaken. He does not seem worried about that."_

"Bossman's tough. He's just being stubborn. He's spent so many years living off practically no sleep at all, that he's finally letting himself get caught up on it. I got my update from Ducky over the phone. But, that doesn't answer my question, Ziva. What've you been doin'?" Tony asks her again. He wants to know since he's the Senior of the two and responsible for the team's working together to find the shooter.

 _"We already knew our shooter's name because we knew of his ties to the group of drug dealers we were attempting to arrest yesterday, yes?"_

"Well, yeah." Tony's answer is dry.

 _"However, he also has a younger a brother that is involved according to his paper trail. I am attempting to track him down now. The brother's credit cards have been repeatedly used by our shooter in the last 48 hours. I am following the money. It should not be much longer"_

"Ah. Good plan. I like the way you think, Da'vid." Tony congratulates her. "Let's hope this is one time the dumb criminal doesn't wise up and start hiding better. Wait, how do we know it's the _brother_ leaving the trail?"

 _"Security Footage photos have shown him to be the one using the cards. However, the last time he has done so was several hours ago_. _Have you found anything that will help us locate him?"_ Ziva steers the discussion away from her end of things, not wanting Tony to know what Tim is not willing to let him know, especially on the heels of the conversation she's just had with the Director _._

"No. Not yet. Keep me posted on what you find out. Vance has cleared us to work on this and only this."

 _"That is as it should be, yes?"_

"Absolutely. Just don't forget to eat and sleep Ziva. Gotta take care of yourself."

 _"Tony, I am fine. Do not forget to follow your own advice."_

"Understood." Tony ends the call, staring at the phone. That was weird. Something's going on with her. Oh well, he'll check in with her in person later on. Right now, he's got a few more leads to check out while he's out here in the area. Motioning to the team of Deputies escorting him thanks to Metro's full cooperation and Vance's insistence, Tony keeps them going since there's plenty of daylight still left. Who knows, maybe he'll get lucky and find one of the people he's actually looking for before the night is over.

 _ ********NCIS*********_

 _0930 - Friday - Dec 17th_

 _"...need ... wake up Jethro. I am beginning to become quite concerned about you."_

 _Ducky!_ Gibbs tries to force his eyelids open, but they're too heavy. His worn out body is still just too exhausted to follow orders. To make matters worse, every movement by any part of his body sends excruciating pain radiating through him, seemingly everywhere. _What. The. Hell. Happened?_ Relief washes through him as he welcomes the nothingness of sleep once more.

Watching closely for any positive signs of cognizant awareness in his long-time friend, Ducky smiles now that at long last, he has seen the patient's eyes begin to move about under his lids even though his face had been pinched in pain. He knows that this way Gibbs' subconscious ' first attempt at waking up, aborted as it was. It's what they've all been waiting for and he's relieved to see it, although he's saddened at the younger man's pain that will come with each such awakening since they have already begun to wean him off it in hopes of waking him up.

 ********NCIS**********

 _1330 - Friday - Dec 17th_

It's been 24 hours since Gibbs was shot and Tim's been at his desk, working nonstop for nearly twenty of those hours. Through the remainder of last night and on up until now, he's worked on the case He's been alert enough to receive Ducky's text messages since the man had promised to send them only when he had an update on Leroy's condition and visitors' status. There have been several such updates and he has a whole litany of them running around in his head now, vivid memories on replay that don't seem to want to stop.

 _"There has been no change, Timothy. He has still not awoken."_

" _Watching him for signs of Hydrostatic shock."_

 _"Doing as well as expected, Timothy, thankfully with no complications._

 _"They've moved him to a regular room now, Timothy. However, they still want to limit his visitors to keep the chance of infections to a minimum.'_

 _"I am sorry, dear boy, they have not lifted the limitation on visitors yet."_

Tim's education and two degrees has given him enough knowledge that he knows what Ducky was referring to with the shock, that the kinetic energy of a bullet can sometimes send a shock wave through the body, transferring physical shock to tissues whose physiologic function may be disrupted by it, especially in the circulatory or nervous systems. He's grateful that so far no such complication has come up with Leroy.

His thoughts running the gambit as he closes down his work station now that he's done what he needed to do. Tim barely hears Tony as the older man storms into the squad room, livid with pent up rage, tension and confusion. "Why the hell won't you go see him, Probie? You do love the guy, right? He's been in the hospital for 24 hours now and outside of going to talk to his doctor last night, you've been avoiding him like the plague! Even I've at least followed up with a call to Ducky about how he's doing. Have you even done that much? No! From what I hear, you haven't budged from that desk since you got here last night! Why you even came here instead of staying with Gibbs, I don't understand. What the hell is more important than being with the man you love? "

His buttons finally pushed too far, Tim explodes, coming up from his chair like a heat-guided missile. "I'm doing what Gibbs would want me to do, Tony! tracking down the bastard who shot him!" He's been holding it all in for the entire 24 hours now, the anguish, the fear, the anger and the sense of utter helplessness. Holding out a piece of paper he's just written something on, he finally moves from behind his desk enough to smack Tony's chest with the hand in which he's grasping the paper - " _Here! Go get the son of a bi***!"_

Amidst the sight of Tony's jaw dropping, Tim storms away, fighting to keep the anguished tears from rolling down his face. There's no time for that now and he has to be stronger than that anyway! His task here is _finally_ done. Now it's time to prepare Leroy's home for his return - his new daily verbal prayer for his beloved reverberating through his mind now: _"Please, God, let him be okay."_

In what seems like complete mockery, his former daily verbal wish to his lover comes back to him just long enough for it to sting.

 _"Love you. With all my heart. Pease, stay safe today."_

Wiping a hand tiredly across his face, Tim mentally reinforces the barricade he's erected against the onslaught of emotions this has doused him with, forcing them back under cover so he can continue to focus on what needs to be done. Thinking about it for a moment, he realizes he'll need some advice in regard to the next job on the list. Withdrawing his phone from his pocket, he prepares to make a call when he's stopped by Ziva's arrival next to him where he stands up against the wall in the out of the way corridor.

"McGee. You have done your job. We have what we need to get the shooter. Before we go, I want you to promise me that you will go home and sleep. You will not do Gibbs any good in the condition you are in now."

Tim sighs as his head falls back to the wall behind him with a soft thump. "I know."

"I must go with Tony. You must promise me that you will do this!. Come, I will call you a cab."

Tim straightens up, resetting both his mental and physical balance as much as he can while he's this short on sleep. Exhaustion written all over him, he shakes his head a little in denial of her offer. "Thank you, Ziva. But I can handle it. You go on. Tony's probably chewing his fingernails waiting on you."

"I do not understand why he would do such a thing." Ziva says, her confusion palpable to the point that Tim huffs out a tiny laugh.

"Never mind. Just...thank you." He's too tired to laugh, but he's close enough to her that he can still infectiously smile at her confusion over yet another complex idiom.

"You are welcome. I will check on you later." She vows.

"I'll be fine. I promise." He promises. "Go on."

Ziva turns and walks back towards the squad room, her heart heavy with concern for Tim as well as for Gibbs and their difficult road ahead.

Now that the squad room will be vacant, Tim returns to the desk he's been using and calls himself a cab. He heads home - intent on crashing. He knows Ziva's right about his need to do that before he does anything else.

Once home, he is quick to shed his outer layers of clothing, choosing to sleep in comfortable sweats and a t-shirt. Between the time he came in the door and the time he flops down on the bed, he's been home exactly three minutes, just long enough to have one thought replay over and over in his head. _I miss you Leroy._

It's the last thought that crosses his mind before exhaustion carries him away.


	5. Chapter 5

_1330 - Friday – Dec 17th_

With his brain working slower than a snail's pace to reengage itself, only old questions abound when next Gibbs finds consciousness. _What the hell happened? Where is he and what is that smell - something strange and only vaguely familiar?_ As if trying to find the answers, his head finally finds enough strength to move, from side to side, searching. Shooting pain rips through him, bringing forth a groan and a freeze-frame moment when he stops moving in hopes the pain will edge off and stay gone.

Suddenly, a calming hand is on his shoulder and a familiar and comforting voice is quietly speaking into his ear. "Relax, Jethro. Just relax and go back to sleep. You'll feel much better when you wake up next."

Too weighed down and tired to think, Gibbs' brain remains idle as he welcomes the abyss of that peaceful darkness once more, allowing him to leave the oncoming pain behind.

The M.E finds the silver lining that he needs to stay positive in the moment. _At last, he can give Timothy a positive update!_ Taking out his cell phone, he sends the message to the younger man who he knows is still slaving away at his desk trying to ferret out the hiding place of the bastard who's put Gibbs in this hospital bed when he should have, by all rights, been happily getting married the day after tomorrow.

It's with a somewhat lighter heart that he types out and double checks his message, his finger paused over the send button. Satisfied with it, he pushes it on through, turning his attention once again to the once again peacefully slumbering patient. The young man is most likely still at his desk, slaving away at his task. The M.E. hopes that the young man finds his quarry soon. This ordeal will be taxing enough on him as it is without that further hindrance to his ability to be rested and ready to visit with Jethro when he's able.

 *******NCIS*******

 _1830 - Friday – Dec 17th_

It's dark outside when Tim next awakens, amidst the desperate need for his bladder to find relief. Heading back to bed once he's taken care of business and washed his hands, Tim's still half-asleep and looking forward to feeling the comfort of his bed beneath him once more. As his eyes find his phone where it sits on the nightstand next to his bed, he remembers to check for messages. Sighing tiredly, he gives his exhausted mind and body no thought while grabbing up his phone and checking it, hoping against hope that there's good news from Ducky here somewhere.

His mind comes fully awake now as he scrolls through the few messages there are waiting for him. With a flare of hope, he finds what he's been praying for – a text message from the M.E.

 _'He's beginning to make his way toward wakefulness, Timothy. I expect you will be able to visit with him by tomorrow afternoon sometime.'_

Hope flares to life within Tim's chest, overwhelmingly so to the point he has to force himself to steady his breathing. _Tomorrow! Thank God!_ _Yes!_ _Wait! I'm not waiting till then!_

The moment transforms itself into a wave of renewed determination to be ready and put back together as the thoughts realign themselves in his mind. _Better be rested and in sound mind by then if I plan on being there. And I definitely plan on being there! Tonight!_

 *******NCIS*******

 _1830 - Friday – Dec 17th_

She's done well in her commitment by staying busy working overtime in her new position and filling up her off time with lots of mundane things that don't give her the space or time to miss them. But when Abby hears through the grapevine that her 'Papa Gibbs' has been so seriously hurt on the job, she's brought to a sudden realization in her life – that she's forced herself to move on as if they no longer exist while her heart has never forsaken them or forgotten about them – or stopped loving them. Despite their estrangement, they are still her two favorite people. And now they're in pain and hurting and trying to recover.

True to her word, she doesn't even make a move to interfere with their lives, although she does ask to be kept in the loop on Gibbs' recovery and mentally formulate a new refocused plan for her off time; needing to stay even busier. She'll spend it watching from afar. Unfortunately, what she knows of the two of them tells her that the physical aspect of what they've been through with Gibbs getting shot, the older man's injury and rehabilitation won't be the worst of it - or the most difficult to get through for them.

 ********NCIS**********

 _1830 - Friday – Dec 17th_

When next he awakens, Gibbs feels floaty. He can't seem to open his eyes yet without even trying, he finally recognizes that smell, that antiseptic scent of a hospital. With a concentrated effort, he manages to wiggle his fingers and toes, needing to prove to his still exhausted brain that he is still alive. He tries to think about how he got where he must be, but all he can remember is entering the warehouse with Tony and Ziva and telling them to split up to try and take the place in stealth mode _. What the hell happened after that? Oh, wait…._

Ducky notices Gibbs moving restlessly around on the bed while even yet they're not yet open, his eyes search for someone he knows that will tell him what the hell is going on. Ducky hurries to the younger man's bedside where he will be directly in Gibbs line of vision when his eyes lose their cloudiness. He places a calming hand on his fingers as he speaks to him. "Relax, Jethro. You are all right, my friend."

The barely discernable pressure under his hand when the younger man attempts to squeeze his fingers back stabs Ducky' in the heart as it hits him just how weakened his friend really is. It also has him thinking the patient is attempting to convey something to him. Verbally, he checks on his theory. "Jethro?"

His mismatched thoughts interrupted, the injured agent rubs his thumb over his naked feeling left ring finger, his breath catching in his throat and his eyes finally snapping open. _What happened to his ring? And where's Tim? What..._ Gibbs pushes that last thought away while he fights to clear his vision. There has to be a reason, his beloved isn't here. Wait, maybe he is. After all, he can't even get his sight to work right, can he?

Ducky hears the change in his friend's breathing, signifying first of all, that Gibbs is fully awake at last, but also that there's something wrong. "Jethro? What is it? Are you in pain?"

"Ring?" Gibbs attempts to speak, but only manages to bare rasp out. "Tim?" His hand is still touching where his ring is supposed to be. His eyes still trying to focus on his finger.

"Ah, yes. Your ring is perfectly safe, waiting for the time that you are able to put it on once more. For the time being Timothy has given me this string that I've put it on for you. You can wear it around your neck if you so choose when you are healed a little more. As for Timothy, the last time I conversed with him, the dear boy was glued to his desk tracking down your shooter."

With a little work, Gibbs finally manages to force his eyes to clear, blinking several times as he looks over at the M. E. He wants to ask why it is that Tim isn't here instead of working, even if it is to find the bastard who put him here, but his brain can't get his mouth to work anymore while he works to process what he's hearing.

Seeing his friend's dilemma in his eyes, Ducky offers what he can by way of an explanation. "I'm afraid it is my fault, Jethro. It seems, that when signing the papers to add Timothy as your medical proxy, you missed a crucial signature. And as the person who pledged to ensure both of you that it was done correctly and filed without haste, I failed you both."

Gibbs' confusion is written on his face as he turns his attention to fumbling around in search of the bed controls. "What?"

Watching the patient try to find the bed controls, Ducky reaches over and holds the remote for the bed controls out for the younger man to see, but proceeds to slowly raise the bed up for him to save him the trouble. Watching for the moment Gibbs will let him know the bed is at the right level, he tells him what he needs to know.

"I failed to adequately check behind you through the paperwork before I filed it on your behalf." Seeing the short nod Gibbs gives him, Ducky lets go of the bed's button and sets the remote down as he continues speaking. "As I recall, I stepped into my office for a cup of tea, leaving you to fill them out on your own, during which you were interrupted with a call out for your team."

Leroy opens his mouth, but doesn't know what to say. He's angry at himself for doing such a screwed up thing that messed things up for Tim like this. But his thoughts beyond that are just fragments he can't seem to grab onto. He blinks a few times, and when he rubs his hand across his eyes, it comes away wet.

"I am truly sorry, Jethro."

Gibbs nods in silent forgiveness. What's done is done and the older man certainly hadn't meant for it to happen. He can't quite fathom what he's hearing though and feels the need to hear the words again. "So they haven't let him in."

"No. And I cannot tell you how terrible I feel for the pain it has caused you both, especially, Timothy."

"How is he?" Gibbs tone is barely there, but his abject concern is palpable. He knows without a shadow of a doubt, how deeply Tim loves him and that it must have truly been devastating for the younger man not to have been able to be with him. He knows this because he knows it's how he would have felt had the tables been turned.

"I think we both know that Timothy will be most upset if we dwell on this any longer. He is as I have explained, focused on doing what he can to find your shooter, but otherwise as well as can be expected."

"Ducky, just tell me. Is he okay?" Gibbs asks tiredly as exhaustion pulls at him again.

The M.E. looks at his friend carefully. He can see that as tired and uncomfortable with the pain medications wearing off, as he is, the silver haired man still wants the absolute truth about Tim's state of mind with everything he's been through. Besides, Ducky owes it to the young man in question to let his fiancé know that he has had a rough time of it, although he wishes he didn't have to do so right this minute. He frowns as he tells him the truth of the matter without causing him any further stress. "You know Timothy, Jethro. He holds himself close to the vest unless he is with you."

"Wanna see …im." He murmurs as he feels himself sinking towards sleep once more., noticing with relief, a lightness in his chest that hadn't been there before.

 ********NCIS**********

 _2130 - Friday – Dec 17th_

Gibbs awakens once again albeit briefly and for some unknown reason. Still adrift in the billowy layers of painless nothingness, he drifts back off, completely unaware that Tim sits by his side now, watching – having finally found a way in to see him.

Sighing, Tim shifts in his chair as he finally reaches out for Leroy's hand. He's waited until his love's fallen completely back to sleep, unwilling to handicap his recovery in any way like keeping him awake when he's so obviously still in need of rest. His hand cradles the patient's, his thumb softly caressing Leroy's, as his own burdened heart lays bare and hurting seeing, his beloved fiancé go through this as the result of a distracted choice not to wear his vest. Tony's part in all of this weighs heavily on him as well as it has from the beginning. But that much, he can shove back into the recesses of his mind until after he has the love of his life back whole and safe and tucked up at home. Until then his focus is Leroy. "You scared me so bad, Leroy. I thought sure when they told me I couldn't be in here with you, that I'd never see you again." He quietly admits, his voice thick with emotion.

Seeing Gibbs lying so still and pale, brings tears to his eyes that Tim, finally able to be himself while he's alone with his lover, doesn't have the strength to chase away. While he's incredibly thankful beyond measure that this man he adores is alive; he's spent the last 24 hours scared to death that the older man wouldn't survive this. For some reason, the doctor's warning that they'd have lost him if the bullet had been any closer to his heart, has been wreaking havoc on Tim's emotions and he still feels like he's all over the map because of it. It's a huge relief to be able to let his true emotions out.

Part of Tim's soul wants to scoop Gibbs up and hold him in his own protective custody for the rest of his life, never letting him go back out in the field or to work at all. He doesn't want to have to know what it feels like to not have him in his life. It's a bittersweet pill to swallow, knowing he can't bubble-wrap the man like that.

Being here with him is comfort enough for now. The silence gives him too much time to think though and he has to work to keep his thoughts from running away from him on the worry track. Knowing that Leroy wants to see him and that, he, himself doesn't want to lose a minute of being able to talk to him, doesn't negate Tim's responsibility and acute desire to do what's best for the injured man – even if that means not getting to spend any awake time with him just yet. Being able to touch him and see for himself that he is alive and getting better is good enough for now

Stroking Leroy's outer palm gently with his thumb, he squeezes it for a brief moment. "God, I love you so much! You _know_ that, right?" Tim's breath catches on a sob and he quickly brings his free hand up to his mouth, fingers curled into a fist to stem the emotions quickly ganging upon him in the moment. When next he speaks, his voice is shaking. "You have to fight, ok? Come back to me? Please? Come back to _us!_ "

"Timothy, you must calm yourself." The formerly silent Ducky quietly soothes him, a calming hand on his shoulder. "You know he will do just that as quickly as possible. Now, I'm afraid that's all the time I can give you with him this evening. Even this much has been a risk that the doctors or nurses will come throw us both out since Jethro is still under restricted visitors - and being that this after visiting hours are officially over – I'm afraid you're at an even greater risk of sanctions if we are caught."

Tim nods and reluctantly lets Leroy's hand go, his other hand carding his love's hair one last time. Standing up, he leans over and kisses him tenderly on the cheek, unwilling to risk the possibility of infection which would complicate his recovery, by anything more intimate. "Goodbye for now, Leroy. I'll be back tomorrow night. I promise. Be a good patient. For me? I love you." Straightening back up he slips a piece of paper into the older man's hand, closing his fingers over it before tucking that hand underneath the blanket for safe-keeping.

He lowers his voice to keep his words private. "Know that I was here and that I love you, okay?" Turning from the bed, Tim sighs tiredly and smiles thinly at the M.E. "Thanks for staying with him so he won't wake up alone. And for taking care of his ring so he can have it as soon as he asks for it."

"You are most welcome, Timothy. I'm happy to do both. Now, come, let me walk you out so no one will give you any grief. That won't bode well for you when the restrictions to his visitors _are_ lifted and we don't want anything to get in the way of that moment, do we?"

Tim nods. "Okay, but you'll get right back in here to him so he won't wake up alone, right?"

Ducky nods. "I give you my word, Timothy."

Tim nods. "Okay."

 ********NCIS**********

 _1100 Saturday_

The next time he's awake, Gibbs' realizes he's been moved. The lighting and temperature are both different and when he can finally open his eyes, Ducky's not in the room with him. He tries to shift more comfortably and immediately cries out as his chest erupts in agony, shards of pain shooting off in every direction of his physical body, leaving him weak and breathless.

"Take it easy, Boss, your chest is gonna hurt like hell for a while. The exit wound on your back, too, probably."

Gibbs looks over at Tony and tries to raise his eyebrow, but he still feels kind of fuzzy and floaty. Not liking it that Tony has seen him experiencing pain enough that he actually lost control of how he reacted. "Work?" He manages to croak out

"Sidelined," Tony says with a grin. His face changing into a serious expression, he continues on with what he wants to say. "Ducky said you kinda stirred for a bit earlier, but otherwise you've been out cold. the doctors didn't think you'd be awake for another couple of hours."

"Why….u…here?" The Team Leader manages to get out, albeit roughly and with a less than steady voice.

"Gee, I'm happy to see you too, Boss." Tony pouts as he smiles regardless of the boss' mood. "McAbsent is well, not here and none of us wants you to have to wake up alone, so while Ducky's getting some much needed shut-eye, you're stuck with yours truly. So. Other than hurtin' like hell when you move, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." Gibbs deadpans, his voice much improved. His face immediately turns into a frown of epic proportions. He's worried about his fiance', the young man he knows without a shadow of a doubt would die for him without the slightest hesitation and who loves him deeply, wouldn't be away from him now if there wasn't a damned good reason. "Where's Tim?"

Realizing the boss is super upset about his fiance's absence, Tony turns completely serious. "I have no clue. Boss. I'm sorry."

At Tony's apology, Gibbs' expression demands an explanation.

"I'm sorry he's not here for you. I don't know what's gotten in to him lately."

Gibbs looks down at his closed hand as he feels something in it. Uncurling the stiffened digits slowly from his palm, he sees a piece of paper with what looks like Tim's writing on it. Without his glasses he can't read it, but he knows that it's proof that his beloved has been here for him, with him. Looking at his Senior Field Agent with a strong dose of anger that he'd be talking crap about Tim like this, he fires off a response, keeping his tone deceptively quiet. "You're right. You don't.".

Tony knows Gibbs well enough to know the boss is far from happy right now, so he quickly changes the subject. "Hear they're springin' ya from this joint in a week if you continue doin' all that sleepin' we hear you've been doin."

Ziva walks into the room, a smile on her face. "Hello, Gibbs. I am glad to see you are finally awake long enough for us to talk with you. I heard you can home in one week, yes?"

Gibbs smiles tiredly at her. "How you doin', Zee?"

"I am fine. How are _you_ feeling?"

"Says he feels like he got shot. Can't imagine why he'd be feelin' like that can you Ziva?" Tony grins.

"Funny, Tony." Turning her attention to a closer look at the boss, she sees his frustration and even the beginning signs that his physical pain is surfacing. Silently, she nods at him and turns back to Tony. "You have been here since 0600. It is my turn to sit with Gibbs. You must go eat some lunch and go home to rest and shower.. Ducky's orders."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when the 'team is short one." Tony snips as he gets to his feet in preparation to give her the chair.

"Explain." Gibbs orders grumpily, his eyes boring into Tony's angrily.

Tony sighs. He's gonna be in deep shit for this one since Ducky ordered them not to diss Tim to Gibbs in any way, but Tony's just too pissed that the guy's not been here even once. Gibbs deserves so much more from him! "Easy, no one wants you to have to wake up alone and since they finally lifted the restrictions on your visitors, we're doing what we can to fill in for Ducky – but we haven't seen Tim here once."

"Tony…" Ziva attempts to speak but sees Gibbs shake his head at her.

"Ziva's right, DiNozzo. Your shift's over. Appreciate it."

Knowing a dismissal when he hears one, Tony nods and turns to head out. Stopping at the door, his hand on the handle, he turns back to the patient. "Can't tell you how relieved I am that you're all right, Boss."

"I know, Tony. Thanks." Gibbs replies with genuine gratitude.

With a nod, Tony's gone, the door closing behind him with a click.

"Gibbs, Tony does not know what I know." Ziva is very quick to open the discussion, wanting the older man to know the truth about her friend who loves Gibbs so much. "He has not spoken with McGee, as I have."

"They wouldn't let him in to see me." Gibbs tiredly reveals what he knows pain beginning to radiate from his chest with a vengeance.

"Tony does not know that."

"What?" Gibbs is clearly baffled.

McGee does not want him to now He has not shared his reasons with me. You are in pain and need more pain relief. I will be right back." She vows as she steps out to the nurse's desk and requests that he be given more meds for the pain. She's quick to return to his side, having much to say to him before he begins to think otherwise or goes to sleep without knowing the truth.

"On the night you were shot, they operated on you to repair the damage from the bullet. When they came to tell us you would be all right, McGee was asked by the doctor who operated on you to talk with him in private. Ducky went with them. We did not see McGee come back from the doctor's office. Much later when Ducky returned, he expressed concern that McGee had not returned sooner." She stops talking to check to see if he wants her to continue. He nods at her and she picks up where she'd left off.

"I received a text from McGee asking for the case information. I gave him the name and promised to bring him the rest of what we had. When I arrived at the squad room, McGee looked …broken. I asked him if he was all right and why he was not with you here. He asked me not to share what he was about to tell me with Tony. I promised him I would not. Gibbs when the doctors here told him they could not be with you while you first woke up – it broke his heart. He felt lost. So he vowed instead to focus where you would want him to – on the shooter. He located him early yesterday evening. Tony and I went to pick him up personally. Before we left to pick him up, I asked McGee to go home and get some sleep. He promised he would do so. The shooter is in custody now. I have not seen McGee since returning to the Navy Yard with the shooter."

"Wore himself out." Gibbs tells her in tired concern. He nods at the silent nurse who has entered in the midst of their conversation and quietly asked if he needed more pain relief. With his eyes turned back on Ziva, he awaits her answer.

"He _did_ work nonstop until he triangulated the dirtbag's whereabouts and he was not able to count on help from Abby this time so that meant he had more to go through. Yes, he was completely worn out and ready to drop when I saw him last. I offered to call him a cab. However, he said he could handle getting himself home. He promised to go home and sleep. I have not seen him since. I do not know why he is not here with you. What I _do_ know is that whatever reason he has for not being here – is an important one." Ziva explains.

"I know." Gibbs agrees as exhaustion pulls him under, his eyes sliding closed finally and his breathing evening out.

Ziva retreats to the chair in the corner of the room, satisfied that Gibbs has been given the much more complete picture of Tim's predicament and what he has been through, as well as a fresh round of pain relief. Knowing he'll sleep well now, she gets comfortable, settling down in the seat located there. She closes one eye and allows herself to cat nap.

 ********NCIS**********

 _1530 Saturday_

 _Damn, his head hurts! Why does it feel like he's been sleeping for a week?_ His hand that doesn't have an i.v. in it is suddenly squeezed gently in a hand that's most familiar and welcome, bringing his thoughts to a screeching halt as he looks at the object of his few lucid thoughts that he recalls having recently, even amidst all the cottony dreams. When he sees those green eyes looking back at him with concern, love and even a dose of fear, he can't help but reach out, his hand lifting up off the bed towards that tear streaked face. "Hey." He says softly.

Tim smiles with relief for the first time in 24 hours. "Hey, yourself, Sleeping Beauty. Or should I call you Rip Van Winkle?" He thought the others would never leave so he could have this time with the man. Although it had been nice to go home at five this morning to get some much needed sleep, he has been antsy to get back as soon as Ducky gave him the all clear, meaning the others had all spent time with Gibbs today and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Now, it was Tim's turn. The night was his and his alone with Leroy.

Leroy smiles at Tim's attempt at humor "Stupid meds, I guess." He grumbles.

"Don't fight them, Leroy. Sleep is what you need right now. Just focus on what feels good, so if that means you sleep, then you sleep." Tim's earnest plea sounds almost like he's begging, like he doesn't trust that the worst is over.

"Bossy." Leroy complains lamely, his love for Tim written in his eyes that are beginning to cloud with pain even while he does what he can to squeeze Tim's hand back affectionately.

"Let me call the nurse so they can check you over and up your pain meds if it's not too soon." Tim quickly offers, gently sliding his hand free of his love's weak grip.

Leroy nods silently the physical pain becoming more acute with every passing minute. He waits impatiently while Tim steps out of the room and comes back in with a nurse.

"So, Agent Gibbs. You've finally decided to wake up for us again, hmm?" She teases him as she checks his vital signs and records the machine readings into his chart. Once she's done she turns back to him, concern in her face at his silence. "Can you tell me on a scale of 1- to 10 – ten being really high – how much pain are you in?"

"5" Leroy tells her, his eyes closing in exhaustion.

"That means 10." Tim tells her with all seriousness. "He downplays everything. Can you give him something for it, please?"

"Agent?"

"It's Tim. And please. Just give him something for the pain so he can sleep."

" It's just about that time I'll double check and see if he can have more. Do relax, all right? We'll get you fixed right up, Agent Gibbs."

"Thanks." Tim replies testily, his temper shortened by his love being in obvious pain.

As the nurse leaves the room, Leroy reaches out for him again. "Tim."

The younger man recognizes that tone. "I know. I'm sorry." He shoves a shaky hand through his hair as he sits back down next to his love, taking his hand up in his own once more. Settled with Leroy once more, his eyes remain glued to their hands, as if afraid to let go of the sight of them.

"Hey." Leroy gently tries to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Tim looks over at him finally.

"I'm _okay_." The older man smiles tiredly.

"Really?" Tim pushes almost desperately.

"Yeah. C'mere." Leroy weakly tugs on Tim's hand, pulling him towards him.

Tim smiles a real smile now as he toes his shoes off and eases down on the bed beside him and gently leans over, hugging his love for the first time since this horrible drama unfolded on them. Silently, they hold each other now, each soaking up the love, the worry, the commitment and the determination that they will make it through this - together.

"There you go." The nurse quietly speaks as she changes out the bag in question on his i.v. pole and does all that's necessary for the drip to begin successfully.

Leroy offers her a tiny smile of thanks and watches her leave once more when she's done.

Immediately, Tim is back, gently settling down on the bed next to him, reaching out and holding him close once more. This time, though, he quietly urges him. "Sleep, babe. I've gotcha now."

Leroy sighs tiredly as he sinks into Tim's embrace as sleep takes him away once more, his hand falling back down to the bed.

Holding Leroy close, Tim's breath catches in his throat as it hits him hard just how bad the man he loves more than life is really doing _._

 _ *********NCIS********_

 _0800 Sunday_

"Ducky!"

"Hello, Anthony." The M.E. greets the Senior Field Agent outside the hospital, both of them heading inside. It's been a while since they've had this chance to talk. Each wonders how the other is faring through this challenging chain of events that has altered a great many of their lives, especially the lives of their friends who'd found utter joy in each other and had been intent on sharing that joy with the rest of them tomorrow.

Tossing that sad reminder back into the corner of his mind, Tony tosses the older man a question that's foremost on his mind. "Are you still covering for McAbsent? It's not right, you know, him asking that much of you. Why isn't he here with Gibbs, anyway? Wait if you're out here, who's in with Gibbs now?"

"Honestly, Anthony. You must work harder to stay on top of such things." Ducky scolds the younger man as they walk through the halls of the hospital towards Gibbs' room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony demands as they step onto the elevator going up to the right floor.

"Where is it you believe Timothy to be at the moment, Anthony?"

"Well, last I saw him he was yelling at me in the squad room assaulting me with the paper he'd written the address of the shooter on."

"What is it that has you so angry with Timothy?"

"Because, Ducky, he hasn't been here for Gibbs! You've had to cover for him all this time"

"He hasn't been here that you are aware of." Ducky chides knowingly.

"They just lifted the visiting restrictions like this morning Ducky! Are you telling me McGee's been here?"

"I am not telling you any such thing, Anthony. I am merely trying to get you to use your own investigative skills to ferret out the truth, as well regain your proper perspective on such things as your friendship with the younger man."

Tony sighs. "I know. I know. But ever since yesterday when he hung up on me, it's like he's been so….super pissed at me, I can't even get close to him."

"How is it that you can then choose to be angry at him for making sure Gibbs had someone with him at all times when he, himself could not be here?"

"That's what I mean, Ducky! What excuse could he possibly have for not being here for him?" Tony asks angrily as they step off the elevator.

Ducky gestures for Tony to stop walking as they step around the next hallway where there's an extra area of space out of the way while they talk.

"That is need to know, dear boy. Which you – do not."

"Somehow, I thought you'd say that. What I don't understand is why? I mean, the last time I checked, McGee and I were pretty damn close these last six months.'

"And yet, you were quite public, loud and vocal towards Timothy in the squad room yesterday when he did not meet your expectations. I am thankful that Gibbs was not there to see or hear of it."

Tony had the good sense to be embarrassed, his expression giving him away to the astute older man.

"You look well and guilty about something."

"Yeah well, I kinda told Gibbs earlier that I didn't know what McGee's problem was or why he hasn't been here for him."

"You did what?" Ducky is livid. No one needs to dump any such thing on the injured man.

"He asked me what I was doin' here I thought he meant instead of McAbsent." Tony explains.

"Honestly Anthony!"

"I know, Ducky. I shouldn't have said anything. I was just …..pissed at McGoo."

"Well, I hope you are able to mend these fences you seem intent on damaging, lad."

"Me too. So what's the update on Gibbs? How long do you think he'll be here?"

"That will depend, I suppose, on the level of caution Jethro's doctor wishes to follow." Ducky warns.

"He hates hospitals, Ducky. Even _I_ think he'd mend a hell of a lot quicker at home with Tim."

Gesturing for them to move once more, Ducky begins the trek to Gibbs' room, just around the corner as he responds to what the younger man has just said. "That may very well be so, Anthony, but as I am not Gibbs' treating physician right now, it is not my call to make. I have, already stressed that point with his doctor. And I will do what I can do to help him see the validity of it as the best place for Gibbs to be, when the time comes that Gibbs is able to stand on his own two feet. I do know that it will be at least no sooner than Wednesday It is more important that his body be given adequate time to rest and begin to right itself, first."

"Yeah. I hear ya. I just hope Gibbs can be convinced to be a model patient for that long." Tony replies as they reach Gibbs' room. Looking in through the window on the closed door, Tony feels shock wash through him. "Wow! I mean...did you…?"

"Did I _what_ , Anthony?" Ducky steps up to the door and looks inside. "Oh, good. I had hoped that Timothy would finally be able to spend a good part of his time with Gibbs."

"Finally?"

"Never mind, Anthony. Come, young man, let me buy you breakfast. And perhaps we can bring Timothy back a good breakfast as well"

"Uhm….Sure, okay."

 ********NCIS**********

 _0800 Sunday_

Time lost all meaning when the morning sun rose brightly through the window behind him ages ago. His back is stiff where he's been sitting in on spot all night, yet he feels no pain, except that in his heart for the physical mountain full of pain and discomfort the man in front of him still has to endure to find his way back completely from this.

Where their hands have been joined down on the bed, as Tim sits by Leroy's side, unwilling to leave him or let go of him, their connection rebuilds even as the injured man sleeps on. Idly, he begins once again rubbing his thumb across Leroy's palm, as if needing to feel the pulse, his eyes misting over with relief as they glue themselves to the sleeping man's face.

 _ ***************NCIS************_

 _0900 Sunday_

Gentle, repetitive caressing across his over-turned palm slowly drags him from the nothingness of sleep. This time, at least for now, there is no pain in his chest. Even his eyes cooperate with him as he wills them to open so he can look at the beloved man he knows is at the other end of that comforting touch.

"Hey." Tim greets him quietly. "Did I wake you? I didn't mean to. I just can't stop touching you since…"

Instead of answering him, Leroy tugs him closer for some cuddling, a soft smile on his face to show how happy he is to see the younger man.

Tim smiles softly as he obliges his love, helping him elevate the bed just a bit so they can sit together, holding each other close, no words between them. This is as close to heaven as they can get right now. Neither one of them are complaining. Both of them will gladly take what they can get.

 _ ***************NCIS************_

 _1145 Sunday_

Lunchtime rolls around to the accompaniment of the rolling of cart wheels bearing lunch trays for the patients. As the door to the room opens from the hallway, a perky kitchen worker comes in, closing her mouth from whatever it was she's been in the process of saying as she notices the pair sleeping in the bed, a smile on the patient's face. When she sets the food tray down on the movable table, she feels eyes on her and turns to see the visitor's green eyes on her, a small smile of thanks on his face.

She nods at him and leaves, but comes right back, carrying a second tray which she sets down on the counter over by the sink in the room. Turning back, she holds up a hot cup, judging by the steam coming from it. That earns her a bigger smile. With an understanding nod, she sets it down on the tray closer to the bed and heads out, happy to have made someone's day a little better.

Waiting until she's gone, Tim reaches up and begins carding Leroy's hair. "Hey, babe. Time to eat."

Leroy stirs under his caress and the sound of that comforting voice. His eyes open and a smile lights his face. "Hey."

"Hey, Rip." Tim teases with a kiss to the older man's temple. "You need to eat. Lunch is here."

"What is it?" Leroy's nose scrunches up, not really liking the smells in the room.

"I don't know yet, but whatever it is, you have to eat it. If you wanna get out of here, you have to get your strength back." Tim reminds him as he slides off the bed and reaches for the remote. Using it, he raises the bed, watching for Leroy's small nod for when it's where he's comfortable enough with it to be able to eat.

When Tim moves the table to where it's in front of the older man, Leroy frowns. He's looking at the turkey and dressing with gravy in front of him with something akin to revulsion. His stomach is recoiling at the thought of him sending that down to it. "Tim…."

"I know, Leroy." Tim sympathizes. "It's gonna be hard to swallow. But, there is this." Tim holds up the coffee the nurse brought in for him. It's got your name written _all_ over it."

Leroy grins. "Knew there's a reason I loved you."

Tim smiles widely as he carefully hands it over to him. "Anything for you, Leroy."

At that point, the door opens once more, this time letting Ducky and Tony in, both of them smuggling a brown bag under their jackets.

"Someone special order some lunch?" Tony asks flippantly as he removes the hospital trays of food and replaces them with the heated boxed grilled chicken sandwiches and small bowls of clam chowder.

"Thanks." Gibbs offers quietly.

Spying the coffee, Ducky frowns. "Really, Jethro, you shouldn't be drinking caffeine just yet."

"I didn't think it would hurt him, Ducky." Tim defended his choice to let Leroy have it.

"Well, let's keep it to ½ the cup, shall we?"

Gibbs nods. He can see the need for caution while appreciating the caffeine he is getting. "What've I missed?"

"Nothing, Boss. Like I told you earlier, we're sidelined until tomorrow."

"I am on call. Unless and until we have a body, Mr. Palmer can hold down Autopsy." Ducky contributes to the conversation. I will spell Timothy so that he may go home and rest and shower and change."

Tim shakes his head. "I appreciate that, Ducky. But, I'm not leaving."

Gibbs frowns. "Don't need to be babysat."

"Let's just let the patient eat, huh?" Tony offers, not willing to see an argument come about when they're all just trying to be there for Gibbs. "Since you guys have everything under control here, I'm gonna go check on Ziva. Nice to see you more lively, Boss. Maybe you'll be getting' outta here by Saturday, after _all_."

Watching Tony leave, Leroy's eyes turn next to his friend. "Duck?"

"Hmm? Oh, the doctor anticipates that you should be ready to go home by Saturday."

"I'm not stayin' in here that long." Gibbs argues firmly.

"I told him you'd be ready to go by Wednesday." Ducky deadpans.

Gibbs grins as Tim laughs. "That sounds about right."

"Granted you continue to concentrate on resting and regaining your strength and can ambulate without falling over by then, it is an achievable goal, Jethro"

"Glad to hear it." Leroy gruffly offers.

Tim gently elbows him. "Hey. I told you - you need your strength. Now eat some more."

"Not hungry." Leroy grouses.

"Too bad." Tim tells him seriously. "Eat three more bites." Tim looks at Ducky for confirmation.

"I agree with Timothy. At least of the chicken my friend. Even if you don't want the bun. Or perhaps, more of the soup."

"Yeah, Okay." Leroy concedes as he digs in once more, tiredness creeping back up on him enough that he's more than ready to close his eyes again, making each bite a chore to get through.

"Tired, babe?" Tim soothes. Feeling Leroy's physical body seemingly melt into his own in a silent response, he pulls him in even closer, helping him lift the spoon to his mouth. "There ya go." In silence, they get two more spoonful's of soup into the older man. Having gotten him to eat what they'd agreed he needed to a few moments later, Tim moves the table and uses the remote to lower the bed enough that Leroy settles into the mattress, his eyes closing on their own.

Feeling his love watch him, concern nearly palpable all around him, Leroy reaches out for Tim without opening his eyes, his tone a quiet request "Cmere."

Tim grins at Ducky and settles down next to Leroy, the older man immediately reaching out to hold him close, murmuring. "Hmm. This is nice." He doesn't comment on how this day that was supposed to have been their wedding day, has passed. He doesn't comment on how no one else has mentioned it either. He doesn't even comment on the text messages he's gotten from Penny and Sarah, with offers for help and promises to take care of everything so that nothing will be forgotten in the whole 'change of plans' situation. Tim's happy that Leroy's sleeping peacefully and has no intention whatsoever of bringing up what today should have been. They still have each other and that's what counts.

Ducky chuckles quietly as he discards the finished lunches and moves the lunch trays to the movable table. Rolling it to the door so whoever came for the trays will not have to wake either of the sleeping men in the bed, he takes his leave without disturbing them himself At long last, he's feeling positive about the outcome of this horrible mess, enough so that he knows he'll finally be able to sleep without waking in worry.

 ***********NCIS********

 _0845 Monday_

Monday is more of the same with sleep taking up most of Leroy's morning and Tim resolutely remaining by his side, refusing to leave him for even a minute. Even the arrival of Dr. Greene in the room, fails to move Tim from his place next to Leroy, only shifting him from beside him on the bed, to in the chair next to the bed.

"Good morning, gentlemen." The confident man speaks congenially, offering both of them a smile. "I hear our patient has been doing exactly what he's supposed to do. Funny thing about that, from everything I'd heard about him, 'model patient' was the last thing I expected to hear when I came in this morning."

Tim smiles at his love, knowing the Medical Doctor is just giving Leroy a bit of a hard time for fun. His eyes bug out when Leroy actually throws in his own one-liner.

"Easy to behave, when you've got someone stayin' by your side to keep you in line."

Dr. Greene chuckles. A moment later, he sobers up and pulls up a chair, sitting down close enough to Tim that it's clear he wants to talk with both of them.. "I asked Dr. Mallard to extend to you, Tim, my deepest apologies at not having been able to bend the hospital rules for you. Had I known at the time that you two were as good as married that night…."

"You would've let him in." Gibbs surmises with faith in the direction of the man's conversation.

"I would have had reason enough to attempt to circumvent the rules. "

"So, you're saying it's my fault for not just blurting out the status of my relationship with him." Tim states with a full dose of anger.

"No." Gibbs denies. "None of this is on you."

Dr. Greene holds out his hands almost as if he's surrendering. "No. I apologize. I didn't mean for it to come across that way. I was referring to my colossal failure to read the situation more clearly. "

Tim shakes his head. "After you'd just got done operating on Gibbs to save him? No one can blame you for that. I don't."

"Really?"

"I might have, in the moment. But, in hindsight now? No." Tim admits "Besides, what's important is that you did all you could to give Gibbs the best chance for full recovery."

"Thank you for that. Now, Agent Gibbs, let's have a look. ….."

 ***********NCIS********

With the doctor's approval once he's eaten lunch, the dreaded catheter has been removed and Leroy's more than ready to get up and move around now that he's free to do so. After a labored trip to the restroom with Tim's help as far as the door, he's able to freshen up as best he can without an actual shower. Between his still healing wounds and the i.v. he still has to depend on for the antibiotics running through him as well as the fluids to keep his nutrition in balance, getting into the shower just yet is a lost cause.

Feeling better, the patient comes back out ready to get started. "Okay. Let's go." With Tim by his side, he slowly begins his first trek across the room. Taking a breath and letting it back out, he finally speaks once more. "Again"

Tim nods and continues to walk with him, keeping pace as his love forces himself to trek back and forth across the room twice more, his breath becoming more harsh and unsteady with every step on the third go-round, belling his genuine struggle to regain his strength. Helping him sit down in the cushioned chair by the window, Tim finally speaks of his worry that Leroy's overdoing it aloud. "You okay?"

Leroy nods, his breathing still choppy and his chest beginning to tighten painfully. The younger man sits down on the heat register that runs along the width of the wall, positioning himself next to his love, he can reach over and wrap his arm around him. Kissing him gently on the temple, he quietly talks to him.

"No. You're not. Rest here. Okay? You've done enough for now."

Leroy folds, literally letting his body lean in Tim's direction, his eyes closing in exhaustion, too fatigued to speak.

The very fact that Leroy isn't arguing about anything speaks louder to Tim than any other sign he's seen this morning. He finds himself upset at having not stopped this sooner. "I shouldn't have let you push yourself so hard. I'm sorry." Tim murmurs. "Lemme go get the nurse to give you your pain meds so you can sleep better."

"Don't." Gibbs manages to speak. "Please…" The request is two-fold. He's not ready to move or deal with the nurses and he doesn't want Tim feeling bad about any of this.

Tim doesn't answer him verbally, but rather, he squeezes his shoulders a shade tighter, holding him closer as he gently lays his head down on top of the older man's for just a moment, letting his support say what it can.

Appreciating like hell, Tim's silent , unwavering support, Leroy does what he can to pull his breathing back under control so they can do what they should be doing, letting him get back to the bed and taking a nap. Tim is right, they don't want to be going backwards on this road to recovery and even his stubborn nature doesn't want that to happen.

Hearing Leroy's breathing come back under control, Tim gets to his feet and puts his hands on the chair rungs. "Gonna get you to bed now, Leroy. You need to take a good long nap if you want to go back at it again later today"

Leroy nods with a small appreciative smile on his face as the last few moments have given him back the strength to offer.

Tim slowly pulls the chair his love is sitting in, as close to the bed as he can get it. Without a word, he helps Leroy to his feet just enough that the older man can turn and sit down on the bed. Knowing Leroy needs a little dignity restored to him whenever possible in this mess, he leaves him to get comfortable while he returns the chair to its' proper place.

Feeling the pain in his chest remind him that he's been ignoring his pain medication all morning, Leroy still shifts until he's more comfortable. He knows Tim will get the nurse to give him his meds in a short minute if he even says anything, so he doesn't draw attention to that just yet.

Tim's not fooled. "Leroy. Thought you were gonna tell me before the pain meds completely wore off on you? You shouldn't have to be in this much pain at any time." He tries to keep his voice steady and encouraging but hears it shaking, despite his best efforts.

"I'm okay. Not big on the stuff, Tim" Leroy reminds him, his eyes looking right back at his, promising he's playing it straight.

"I know. But if you let it do its' job, you can focus on the other stuff better, sooner" The younger man explains his need to push the issue.

Leroy sighs as his eyes close for the moment. "Might be right."

"I just don't want you to be in any pain if you don't have to be, Leroy." Tim murmurs as he returns to his bedside and cards his hair. "Let me go check with the nurse, okay?"

The older man nods, but reaches his hand out for Tim, calling for his attention quietly. "Hey"

"Hmm?" Tim looks at him, their hands connected strongly.

"Love you" Leroy offers, his eyes opening back up once more to look Tim straight on.

"I love you too" Tim offers humbly, his voice almost a whisper.

"You okay?" Leroy worries now, his own hand reaching up to card Tim's hair.

"So long as you are" Tim replies seriously. With a tiny smile, he steps back. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you."

 _ ********NCIS******_

 _0800 Tuesday_

Tuesday morning arrives to find Tim feeling the pull of exhaustion on him. Try as he might, he's not able to hide it from Leroy, who says nothing yet doesn't let him do anything beyond lay with him on the bed and even while he, himself makes another trek across his hospital room floor and back after breakfast.

Tim can't recall the specifics of his bad dreams that kept him from getting a good night's sleep, but he knows it was related to the shooting – to the real possibility that he could have lost Leroy from his life. Deep in his soul, the anger begins to stir to life once more, right alongside the fear.

Coming back into his room after another round of exploratory xrays a little after ten, Leroy remains quiet as Tim slides in to finish rolling him to his bed, allowing the orderly to head out. He wants Tim to be able to speak his mind, but worries the younger man won't while his focus is on the injury and the whole ball of wax that comes with it. The trouble is, he knows Tim won't open up if he thinks he's being a burden, even if asked directly.

Wanting to leave well enough alone, Leroy encourages Tim to snuggle with him once more since the trip to get the x-rays has worn him out on the heels of a couple of treks back and forth across his room they'd completed earlier. He can't wait to get out of here and be at home with Tim. He misses their comfortable bed and the way they always make each other feel better, though everything and anything. As his eyes close in exhaustion, his brain fires off one last shot: _Why can't I just go home today?_

 ************NCIS****************

Tim waits until after Leroy falls asleep after lunch to make his escape and not because he wants to but because he has to. There's much to get done before the patient comes home tomorrow. Tim needs to have the man's house ready for him. Easing himself from the room, leaving Ziva to sit with Gibbs, Tim sighs. He wishes he didn't have to leave him but he's glad he doesn't have to pretend to be okay now. Exhaustion and prickly emotions have been playing havoc with him all day and it's a relief to finally be able to try to sort them out as he heads through the corridors towards the ground floor and the exit for the hospital. He waits until he's tucked up in his car a few moments later before taking out his cell phone and making a call.

"Ducky. I know I've asked an awful lot of you through all this and I don't have the right to ask anything more from you. I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you, but I have a ton of questions about how to get the house ready for Gibbs' homecoming and what else I need to do in preparation. Can you help me?"


	6. Home Again

_Little do either of them suspect – the roughest road still to travel lays just inside their own front door._

* * *

 _Wednesday - 1130_

Standing with his hand on the doorknob, ready to head to the hospital to help Ducky bring Leroy home, Tim gives the house one more sweeping glance. Mentally he reviews the checklist he and the M.E. as well as the ladies in his and Leroy's lives, had put together to get done in time for this. It had been a lengthy one, chock full of stuff to be done.

 _Brand New Adjustable Bed set up on the first floor – **check**_

 _Magazines, newspapers and a few books on the table by the temporary bed – **check**_

 _Cable installed on the living room TV_ – **check**

 _Fresh batteries in the tv remote - **check**_

 _Leroy's favorite foods fully stocked- **check**_

 _Food Staples fully stocked. – **check**._

 _Coffee supplies fully stocked –_ **Check, rechecked, double checked and checked again!**

 _A month's worth of home-cooked meals easy on the stomach already prepared and on their way to freezing – **check**_

 _Complete House Cleaned – From Top to Bottom **\- Check**_

 _All the laundry in the house caught up - **check**_

 _Extra sets of easy to wear sweats, t-shirts and socks bought, washed and dried for Leroy – **check**_

 _Leroy's favorite station tuned in on the radio beside the new bed - and fresh batteries for back up – **check**_

The list complete, Tim thoughts return to the bed – the brand new adjustable bed he's special ordered with the immediate delivery he'd asked for. Even now, he recalls the details that had sold him on the PLUSHBEDS brand that promised _'American Made Luxury'_

He'd been drawn to the Reverie 5D Adjustable model with the programmable wireless remote and the pre-programmed positions ranging from 'Touch Flat - Zero Gravity' all the way to 'Anti-Snore'. The three pre-programmed massage wave modes and two programmable position buttons along with the two massage motors, individually controlled 'for a more _soothing massage'_ went a long way towards selling Tim on it. But it was the _'whisper quiet lift system'_ \- the icing on the cake – that had him picking up the phone and ordering it the way he had in that he knew Leroy would absolutely appreciate that as well as the individual head  & foot positioning it offers with the head going up to a full 70 degrees and the feet to a full 47 degrees.

All in all, he's pleased as punch with it and the fact that the company got it here this fast. His mind refuses to wallow in the $1,648 price tag because Leroy's comfort is more important. Besides, it's not like he can't afford the $145 monthly payment on it. And it'll give them both peace of mind knowing Leroy's able to recover in comfort rather than trying to make do on a regular hospital bed or worse – the sofa. It looks funny to see the place where the sofa had been now being taken up by this bed, but since it's just a temporary situation and the sofa is safely stored at Ducky's until they need it back, Tim's feeling really good about the whole thing. So long as Leroy's as comfortable as he can be while he's stuck down here, unable to trek up and down the stairs.

Granted, the stubborn man might just refuse to take things so slow like that, but he'll at least have to hear the cautionary warnings about the risks of not taking doing so. As he watches Ziva and Jimmy both walk around giving the bed one last going over as well as the rest of the room, he thanks them for their help yet again, having done so countless times throughout the morning. Smiling softly in appreciation for all their help as they join Penny and Sarah and him at the door, Tim mentally concludes the checklist the four of them helped him get through. He's not sure how he would have gotten all this done or gotten through getting any of it done without their support. So much of had gotten done by them without him even having to ask, that it still trips him up to think of it.

Having them show up not even an hour after he'd gotten home last night had been a shock, especially when they'd each been bearing covered dishes of already made food. Penny had taken one look at him and sent him back to bed for some extra zzz's, promising to get the 'quiet work' done in the meantime. He hugged her gratefully and kissed each of the ladies on the cheek and given in without a fight, Jimmy's promise to help Ziva with any heavy lifting resounding in his ears as he walked away. Tim had stopped and turned around at that point, horrified at the thought that they'd do what he needed to be doing – just so he could sleep. Ziva had stopped him cold, sympathy in her eyes and in her tone.

"You will need your rest and your strength for when he is home with you, McGee. Let us do this for you both now. Later it will be just the two of you. You can be the strong one then."

"Besides, Tim, this is the only way some of us can help – and we definitely want to do that." Jimmy had added in his own quiet tone.

It had taken him a moment to swallow those two around the lump in his throat. The fact that all four of them had that same look in their eyes had made the decision for him because the last thing he wanted to do was to step all over their genuine desire to be the help he so desperately needed. "Ok. Thank you. All of you. Really."

"You are most welcome, McGee." Ziva had replied. "Now go, get your rest."

"I'll wake you for dinner." Penny had seconded in her _'don't argue with me'_ tone.

The three hour nap they'd given him had helped a hell of a lot, he reflects now. They'd filled the early evening with the endless list of things that needed to be taken care of and crashed fairly early so they could get an early start in the morning. By 0700 the next morning, they'd been at it again, doing mostly clean up from the cooking and washing, doing their best to leave everything in tip-top shape.

Watching the younger three head down the walkway slightly in front of him and his grandmother now, Tim sighs. Suddenly, he's feeling like he's taking on more than he can handle with Leroy injured like he is and dependent on help, his help. Only Penny's continued support along with Ducky's earlier voicemail infused him with enough courage to hold onto the belief that he can do this; he can be all that Leroy needs him to be in his recovery process. Ducky's words still ring in his ears as he locks the house up and heads to his car.

" _Timothy, I know you have lots to do and to get done dear boy, however you will need to be here by 11 when Jethro will be checked out and ready to go. There are last minute after-care instructions to be given that you need to hear and understand completely before our patient can go home with you."_

He glances once again at his grandmother as they walk out to their cars together, the look of concern on her face unmistakable as she tries to encourage him.

"Timothy. You will be fine. Don't second guess yourself so much, sweetheart."

Tim nods with another sigh as he accepts her encouragement while he processes that it's obviously his emotional state she's concerned about. He's not surprised when a mere two steps later, Penny tugs the shirt on his arm, stopping their movements as Ziva and Jimmy accompanies Sarah to the McGee car and get in so Sarah can drive them to the hospital.

"What's going on in that overloaded brain of yours, Sweetheart?"

"I'm not sure I can explain what it is I….I'm not a nurse." Tim worries, his bottom lip being drawn up between his teeth as he nervously knaws at it. "I don't know how to protect him against everything - infections, , being in pain...getting him to eat right….you know how stubborn he can be..."

"You're worried that you won't be able to take care of him." Penny realizes.

"Yeah." Tim answers her, his heart up in his throat. "What if I screw it up? What if I make things worse – hurt him somehow? I mean I've researched the after-care stuff - and it's extensive - everything from changing his dressings to making sure he doesn't lift anything heavier than the limit his doctor sets for him and getting him to take his meds. And short walks? Leroy? I'm telling you Penny, it's...what if he won't let me take care of him? We all know that part of recovering from a physical injury is doing what you don't want to do. What if he refuses to let me push him when he needs it and take it easy when he needs that?"

"Just do your best and abide by Ducky's guidance. Call for reinforcements if and when you need to. You'll do fine." She reminds him as they being moving towards the car once more. "You're made of strong stuff, Timothy. Don't forget that."

Tim sighs. "You're right. I really need to stop letting my nerves get the best of me like this."

Penny smiles at him. "Sweetheart, this is only the beginning - you'd better strap those things down for the ride!"

 ** _*****NCIS******_**

"Anthony, do stop pacing, would you, please?" Ducky implores the agent before stepping out of the room in search of the still absent doctor they need to talk to before Gibbs can go home.

"I'm sorry." Tony mutters as he continues to pace the room. "Just feelin' useless right now."

"Why _are_ you here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks quietly from where he's sitting in the chair by the window, already completely dressed and ready to go, in his opinion anyway.

"Because McGee's not?" Tony quips in the tone that says Gibbs should have already figured that much out for himself. "Seriously, Boss, I'm just tryin' to pick up his slack – not leave you hangin', ya know?"

Gibbs nods as he reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out his phone. Taking a minute to look appreciatively at the very recent pictures on there thanks to both the considerate, compassionate nursing staff as well as Ziva and Ducky from his own team, he smiles softly. His favorite is the one the nurse took of Tim at his bedside, holding his hand while he slept, Tim's eyes bright with unshed tears, his expression one of longing and love, hope and fear.

He'd asked Ducky about it and had quietly been told that it was not his story to tell but that he'd been there mere moments before that photo was taken, and had slipped out to fetch Tim some much needed coffee – and shortly thereafter had booted Tim out for the night before he got in trouble for breaking the regs.

"Boss?" Tony's dying of curiosity now.

Gibbs flips to a different picture because his favorite belongs to only him and Tim, just like the note Tim had written and left in his hand that first night he'd been able to sneak in and come visit him. The one he's comfortable showing his Senior Field Agent is one of Tim helping Gibbs walk across the room, his expression one of concern mixed with compassion and strength. Smiling at that one, he turns his phone around and shows it to Tony. " _That_ look like he hasn't been here for me?"

"No, Boss, I'm….." Tony feels like he's choking on his size 13 foot stuffed in his mouth – again.

"Remember the house, Tony?" Gibbs asks him pointedly, knowing Tony will know he's talking about that conversation they'd had months ago where the younger man had put his foot in his mouth in such a big way that while trying to help Tim, he'd actually angered him very much.

"Yeah, Boss. I remember." Tony answers quietly.

"Doin' it again." Gibbs warns him. "Breakin' Rule 8 a hell ova lot worse this time."

Tony frowns. He needs to think on that one. He knows he put his foot in it with Ducky not too long ago, about Tim. But, it sounds like Gibbs is telling him that he's wrong about a whole lot of what he's been thinkin' here lately.

"Hey." Tim's voice comes from the doorway behind him, catching Tony off guard.

The Senior Field Agent watches the light come into Gibbs' eyes as Tim steps into the room and takes himself around Tony and over to the patient, sitting down next to him, kissing him gently. Pulling back, Tim picks up the older man's hand and holds it, his eyes locked on his fiancé. "How you feelin'?"

"Ready to get out of here." Gibbs tells him impatiently. He feels himself calm down when Tim smiles softly at him. He settles down, his whole demeanor going still as he practically melts into the younger man's side.

"Okay. Are we set? Can we go?" Tim asks quietly as he gently pulls Leroy closer to him.

"No!" Gibbs gripes.

"What are w….?" Tim tries to ask but is quickly interrupted when Tony impatiently snaps off.

"Waitin' on the doc to show up to tell us everything Gibbs is supposed to be doin' and not doin' when he gets home." Tony adds moodily.

"Said he'd be here by 1100." Gibbs adds.

Tim nods. He glances around the room and notices that his love has barely touched his lunch. Looking back at Leroy, he asks him quietly. "Are you hungry at all?"

"Starving." Leroy answers.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"A nice big, juicy steak!" Tony suggests heartily, knowing the boss loves his steak.

"Out of the question for at least two more weeks, Jethro. Although you can have your coffee in one week." Ducky interjects into the conversation as he arrives back in the room, Penny, Ziva, Jimmy and Sarah in tow. "I've brought visitors who want to see you before you head home so that once you arrive there you won't be bombarded with their visits there, allowing you to recuperate with more peace and quiet.

"Thanks, Guys." Gibbs offers quietly. He watches Penny visually check him over, paying close attention to his expression. It comes as no surprise when she heads over in his direction, that Tim gets to his feet, relinquishing his place next to Leroy, making sure to give the man's hand one last loving squeeze before he moves away from him.

"The doctor will be here soon. Let's Gibbs have some peace and quiet for a few first, huh?" Tim asks the rest of them. He glances at Penny and nods. He knows she wants to talk to Gibbs alone and frankly, he's not at all opposed to that idea.

He ushers everyone else out of the room, himself included. With his back to the door, he essentially blocks anyone from seeing inside the room and that's the idea. Tim watches Tony as the older man reacts to having just been asked to leave the boss' room. Surprisingly enough the older man doesn't seem all that upset.

"Timothy?" Ducky garners his attention. "I realize that you had a nearly unsurmountable list of things to get done before Gibbs could come home. Tell me, lad, where you able to get it _all_ taken care of?"

Still watching Tony, Tim answers the M.E. "With Ziva, Jimmy, Penny and Sarah's help. Yes. Don't worry, Ducky. The house is perfectly cleaned, stocked and set up for Gibbs while he recovering. After all, I want him focused on getting better, not on not getting what he needs for food or comfortable clothes or the alleviation of his boredom."

Tony looks away first, suddenly realizing just how much Gibbs was right earlier. He really has been assuming Tim's been laying down on the job. And it took that picture of Tim helping Gibbs, cemented that in his mind a few moments ago to even begin to change how he was thinking.

 ** _********NCIS*****_**

"I wanted to apologise to you for not visiting or checking on you once you'd woken up." Penny offers.

"Not necessary." Gibbs tells her sincerely.

"I wanted Timothy to have all the time with you that he could – I didn't want to intrude on that."

"Appreciate that."

Penny sighs. Should she be telling the recovering man what she's about to say? Tim'll be upset with her. But, she wants Leroy to understand where Tim's at right about now. She straightens her shoulders and opens her mouth. "He's…"

"Good morning Agent Gibbs! I take it, you're ready to go?" Dr. Greene marches into the room, disregarding Penny for the moment as he walks straight to Gibbs and waits for his answer.

Gibbs glances at Tim's grandmother briefly before nodding at her and returning his gaze to the doctor. "Been ready since the day after I got here, Doc."

Penny nods, accepting the missed opportunity to talk and heads out of the room. She knows from experience that one last going –over by the doctor does not involve anyone else except Timothy – and Donald, if they wish for his involvement.

"I take it you will be staying with Tim?" Dr Greene asks.

"Already do." Gibbs replies calmly, not bothering to go into details.

"Ah. In that case, he needs to be in here. He'll need to hear this."

Almost as if having actually been called, Tim steps into the room with Ducky right behind him. While the M.E. closes the door behind himself and remains where he can closely watch the doctor while not getting in the way, Tim hurries to Leroy's side, sits down next to him and reaches out to hold his hand while he speaks. "Okay. Tell me what we need to know."

* * *

The ride home is a silent one with Tim behind the wheel, driving as carefully as he usually does while Leroy naps in the passenger seat beside him. The younger man isn't really scared, yet. His gut is still full of nervousness though, that sensation that the next mis-step is right around the corner. Tim wishes Ducky were here, but has to be satisfied that the M.E. is meeting them at the house. With Tony.

Yeah, there's a confrontation waiting to happen. _Not gonna give him that!_ Angrily, Tim forces that train of thought to the side. He'd accepted Tony's white flag of helping get Leroy in the car and his stuff loaded up, alongside his half-baked apology said for Tim's ears only. With everything else on Tim's plate right now and his focus planted firmly on Leroy and being there for his love no matter what, that's all the time he's got for that situation with Tony. Besides, he's not about to voluntarily do anything that will add even an ounce of stress to Leroy's recovery.

Tony helping them get Leroy settled will be the last foot the Senior Field Agent will set in their house until he can grow the hell up. It hurts to realize how quick the older man can still be to find something to get pissed at Tim for. Especially, when it's because the investigator in him has fallen down on the job. Had Tony even rubbed two of his brains cells together in this, he'd have figured out what was going on behind the scenes, where it was no one else's business. He should have known Tim better.

Pulling into their driveway now, Tim ruthlessly shoves that entire situation and all that came with it, into the farthest recesses of his mind. Leroy is his only concern now and that's not going to change for a long time. Turning off the engine, Tim looks over at the man he loves with all his heart, watching him continue to doze, despite the stillness of the air and the quietness of the car. Grateful that he's left the windows open for the fresh air, Tim lays his head back and silently watches over the older man, letting him catch this rest while he can.

Sure enough, it's barely five minutes later when he hears Ducky's Morgan coming down the street. Knowing Leroy won't want to be caught sleeping in the car, Tim gently rouses him now. By reaching out with one hand and lovingly trailing his index finger down the older man's cheek. "Babe. We're home."

 _"…be, we're home."_

Leroy smiles even before he opens his eyes. It's been almost a week since he's heard that nickname, heard that tone of voice from the man he loves with all his heart. It fills him with warmth to hear it again. Opening his eyes now, he reaches his own hand out and matches Tim's motion with his own finger, his heart singing at being able to have this moment with Tim outside the hospital. "Let's get inside." He quietly suggests.

Tim smiles softly at him. "Ducky and Tony are here to help with that. Okay?"

"Don't need 'em." Gibbs sighs tiredly.

"Yes. We do." Tim seriously replies. "The last thing we want is for you to push yourself too hard, trying to be tough. Please. Let them do the heavy lifting on this for you. Then it'll just be you and me alone at last. "

Leroy pauses at the plea in Tim's voice. He knows that the younger man has just been through a horrendous scare that he'd lost him. If letting the other men help get him in the house and up the stairs will ease Tim's mind, then well, it's the least he can do for a compromise. "Okay."

"Thank you." Tim replies, running his finger through Leroy's hair now. "God, I'm glad you're home!"

"Me too, Tim." Leroy answers warmly, albeit with exhaustion evident in his tone. "Me too."

Tim smiles at him and gets out of the car, greeting Ducky as he comes face to face with him while closing his own car door. "Thanks for this, Ducky. If you'll just make sure Tony and I are supporting him right and don't do anything that will hurt him worse?"

"Timothy, you are worrying too much. Jethro will tell you if what you are doing is causing him pain. That is what you need to heed most of all."

Tim sighs. "I know. I just don't want it to get to that point."

"You are overthinking this. There is no possible way to get the man you love through this recovery without causing him physical pain. You need to get that into your head and accept it. There is no other way – no miracle pain relief that will take it away for him. You will do well to realize that the old adage of 'no pain, no gain, is quite…truthful. " Ducky reminds him sympathetically.

"I know." Tim huffs sadly. "I just never wanted to be the one …."

"Tim!" Leroy's rather urgent, rough sounding use of his name from the other side of the car where Tony is now supporting the older man standing up, snaps Tim's attention over to him.

"Crap! Tony! You should have waited a minute!" Tim hands his keys to Ducky and hurries around the car to help support the patient under his other arm.

"Not tryin' to drag this out for the man, McGee." Tony snaps back, upset that Tim isn't more on the ball than this.

"You all right?" Tim asks worriedly as the three of them slowly walk up the walkway to the porch.

"Yeah." The older man breathes out raggedly as the exertion and exhaustion begin to overwhelm him.

Ducky's the first to the door and as he unlocks it and swings it open, stepping in through it so he can quickly get out of the way. Unable to stop himself, he marvels at the changes in the house. "Timothy, the changes in the living room should do wonderfully for Jethro's recovery! That new bed should be more than comfortable for him and save him the use of the stairs until he's str..."

"No." Gibbs is tired, cranky, in pain and not in any way prepared to hear about anything being changed in his home. "Just want my own bed." He grumbles.

"Jethro, surely you're not contemplating those stairs today." Ducky warns.

"Got plenty o' help, don't I?" The patient argues in irritation "Just need my bed and my coffee!"

"Jethro…"

"Ducky! "

Tim steps up to stop the escalation of stress falling down around them. "Let's get you upstairs then. Ducky, will you please get him some lunch? He didn't eat the one the hospital gave him."

"Certainly, Timothy." Ducky answers as he heads to the kitchen, leaving Tim and Tony to get the cranky silver-haired man to bed. The frown on his face giving testimony to how much of the situation he understands. Not only is Leroy refusing to even attempt to listen to reason about not climbing the stairs – but he's also refusing to even try the bed that's been bought and set up for him down here so he won't need to climb the stairs. Add to that how quickly he became agitated and irritated and Timothy's jump to soothe things over is understandable.

 *********NCIS*********

Nothing further is said from either Tony or Tim as they help the injured man trek up the stairs at Gibbs' pace, letting him get there under as much of his own steam as he wants, letting him lean on them when he wants to do that instead. It's a few minutes before they reach the bed and once there, Gibbs is quick to drop down heavily onto it, his chest heaving with the effort to keep up his breathing under control despite the strain.

Ignoring Tony now, Tim squats down and removes Leroy's shoes for him, picking up each foot easing the laces free and sliding the shoe off. Once both shoes are off, his love shifts around on the bed himself, attempting to raise his own legs up off the floor. When it becomes clear that he doesn't have the strength or the energy, Tim and Tony both help him, neither saying a word.

Once that's done, Tony turns to head out, unable to deal with seeing the boss so not himself. He knows Tim doesn't need him underfoot anyway. Thinking better of the silent departure, he turns at the door and reminds them that he's only a phone call away if they need him for anything.

When he doesn't get an answer, Tony heads out, closing the door behind him. One thing's for sure – he's going to make himself scare around here for at least the next week or two. This is a side of Gibbs he's definitely not comfortable with.

*************NCIS************

Stuffing one more pillow behind Leroy's head, Tim steps back just far enough to see the man's face as he asks him. "That enough?"

Leroy nods, his eyes closing in complete exhaustion.

"Need a blanket?"

"Enough, Tim." Leroy gripes tiredly.

"Okay." The younger man apologises as he steps back, turning to go to the door so that he can open it for Ducky's arrival with Leroy's lunch.

He's just in time as the M.E. steps into the room, lunch tray laden down with soup and juice for both of them. Before the older man can speak, Tim's finger on his own lips lets him know that their patient is already sleeping. Ducky shakes his head. It'll be better for Jethro to eat now so he can sleep longer.

Tim nods as he steps out of Ducky's way so the man can set the tray down on the bed.

"Leroy. Lunch is ready." Tim offers.

"Told you, enough, Tim!" The older man testily answers back.

"Jethro – you need to eat!" Ducky chastises him firmly.

"Duck…." Gibbs breathes out in aggravation.

"You need to eat now so that you can sleep until your next dose of pain medication is due in four hours."

"Don't need it." Gibbs complains, obviously in no mood for any such lecture or show of force when all he wants to do is sleep. He hurts, damn it! Everything hurts now that he's actually climbed stairs for the first time since being shot.

Ducky sighs. He looks over at the youngest man in the room, who has yet to look away from the man he loves and adores. Scrutinizing the look he's seeing in those big green eyes, the M.E. realizes it's a troubled look to be sure, but underneath it lies a strong layer of worry. The older man. wants to stop this from spiraling out of control. He works to keep his tone normal as he speaks. "Timothy, would you please be so kind as to retrieve my bag from the kitchen table?"

"Yeah. Sure." Tim answers almost absently as he forces himself to look away from the patient. Without another word, he slips from the room. It's disheartening to see the evidence of his concerns already, a mere thirty minutes into being home with the patient. He's glad of this chance to catch his breath.

Closing the door after the young man, Ducky clears his throat. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I will _not_ allow you to take this out on that young man!"

Startled, Gibbs looks over at his long-time friend, befuddlement clear in his expression.

Sighing, Ducky tones his lecture down a notch. "For all intents and purposes Timothy is your nurse from this moment on. Should you insist on being _this_ difficult and headstrong, I will be forced to alleviate Timothy's predicament and hire you a nurse in his place!"

"Why the he…?" Gibbs feels a wave of anger at that suggestion.

"Very simple, Jethro, such a decision will be made if necessary so that Timothy may return to his normal role in your life and your recovery may continue without becoming compromised by your own stubborness."

"Don't want ...stranger." Gibbs murmurs as he looks away, suddenly embarrassed that Ducky would even consider such an option when Tim would absolutely hate being moved aside like that. "...want Tim."

"Yes, well then you will do well to remember that it is imperative that you cooperate so that you may recover fully and with full use of the muscles injured in the shooting. Timothy knows what you need to do and when! "

"So do I, Duck. Been through it before. Remember?" Gibbs looks back at him now.

"Yes, well be that as it may, I suggest you do away with the stubborn refusal to cooperate. It will not do either you or your relationship with Timothy any good."

On that note, Gibbs' eyes close in a moment of contemplation. He recalls Penny trying to tell him something in the hospital. Opening his eyes and looking at his long-time friend once more, he demands to know something. "What aren't you and Penny telling me?"

"Simply that Timothy is feeling the weight of your recovery on his shoulders. Your insistence on this stubborn route will not help him at all. And it certainly will not do you any good either.

Gibbs nods. He understands that much. Something is niggling at the back of his mind. Something about when he first got in the door a while ago. What was it that had happened? He recalls feeling Tim's mood shift but doesn't recall why. _God, he hurts! Damn getting shot hurts like hell!_

"Jethro, you will not do your body any good at all by refusing to take the pain medication. Your nerves that relay the pain sensations to your brain are working overtime. All of you needs rest, my friend."

"'Kay." Gibbs murmurs as he lets his head softly hit the headboard of the bed, his eyes already closed. _God, he's so damned tired!_

Tim silently returns to the room, having opened the door in stealth mode. Now he remains still, letting Ducky guide this where the M.E. believes it needs to go.

"Your lunch is right next to you now. Why don't you eat a few bites and take your medication. Then you can sleep until 4."

Without opening his eyes, Gibbs tries to force his hand down to pick up the sandwich sitting there, but can't muster the strength. Sighing, he gives up, letting his arm stay there.

His eyes filling with sadness, Tim silently bends over and retrieves the soup from the tray before rounding the bed, sitting down on the bed facing the patient. He finally speaks as he lifts the first spoonful of soup from the bowl. "Here. Leroy. Let me help you get some of this soup into you. Okay?"

Opening his eyes, Leroy swallows hard as he manages a small nod, leaning forward just enough to capture the soup in his mouth from the spoon Tim's holding.

Tim smiles softly as he feeds his love from the bowl in his hand. "Let me know when you're full?"

 ***********NCIS***********

"He should sleep more comfortably now that he's gotten some food on his stomach and taken his pain medication, Timothy. _Do_ wake him just _before_ his next dose is due, hmm?" Ducky relates to Tim as they reach the kitchen together and are away from the sleeping patient upstairs. "And make sure he eats something with it as well. Change his dressings in the morning – and do not let him shower for at least another week. Sponge baths only. And plenty of rest without strain or stress."

"I know the drill, Ducky. I wrote it all down. Thank you for all your help." Tim genuinely offers.

"Timothy, I know you are feeling a bit overwhelmed right now. But take it moment by moment, so long as you keep the alarms set for Jethro's medication times adhere to them and the need to make sure he eats and drinks plenty of water and juice – but NO caffeine- you will do fine."

"Thanks, Ducky." Tim offers.

"You are very welcome, young man. Remember, I too, am merely a phone call away. Do not hesitate to call should you need me, whatever time it happens to be.

"Believe me, when it comes to Leroy's recovery. I'll be calling." Tim warns him.

"Day by day, Timothy. Now, do get some rest while you can, hmm?"

"I can do that." Tim smiles softly. "Penny picked me up a baby monitor so I can listen for Leroy when he calls out. Thankfully, it's got a video on it too, since he's not good at asking for help. I'll be able to see for myself when he needs something."

"Well, it sounds like you have everything in hand. I shall see myself out so you can get that rest while Jethro is sleeping."

"No. I'll take care of locking up, Ducky." Tim walks with him to the door, taking the time to thank him again.

Once the older man has gone, Tim sighs deeply. He can _do_ this. _Yes_ , he can!


	7. For better, for worse

Waking to the feeling of pain-filled stiffness in his neck and back on top of the drained feeling accompanied by the remnants of a nightmarish sleep filled with painful images he can't quite fathom, Tim's eyes snap open. His mind desperately searches for its' first grasp of the day while his body tries to associate what he knows as opposed to what it feels like happened. _Fell asleep in the easy chair by the window. No surprise there._

He remembers turning the fairly light piece of furniture last night once he was certain his love was completely asleep, so that it no longer faced the door, but rather the bed. It was his job to watch over Leroy, so that's what he set out to do, watch for any signs throughout the night, that Leroy needed him or help of any kind. _Leroy! Damn! Wasn't supposed to fall asleep on the job like that!_

Sending his eyes over to the bed, Tim scrutinizes the man he loves while the patient thankfully continues to sleep soundly. Inwardly, he sighs with relief. Needing to hit the head and go start breakfast, he gets to his feet, stretches his limbs for a minute and turns to head out of the room.

"Where's my coffee?"

Stopped on a dime as the question comes seemingly from out of nowhere, Tim's not as quick to respond on topic as usual, even though he is fairly quick to turn back and sit back down in the chair, looking his love directly on. "Uhm. Good morning. How a...?"

"Coffee?" Leroy asks more firmly now.

Tim shakes his head. "You heard Ducky. Not til next week."

"Damn it, Tim!"

"I promise, as soon as he gives the okay, I'll have you a cup of your favorite for you."

"Not good enough!" Leroy growls testily.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Tim attempts to turn the topic onto something less argumentative.

"Not hungry!" Leroy breathes out on a sigh as he closes his eyes in resignation. He's not big on breakfast. Tim knows that already.

"I know. But you need your medication and you know the drill with that stuff." The younger man pushes.

"Enough, Tim!" The patient impatiently growls.

"No, Leroy. I know this is the first time in forever that you've had someone stay with you and be in your corner 24/7 after you've been hurt on the job - and that's taking some getting used to - but I'm not going anywhere!" Tim firmly replies as he gets to his feet. "You have to eat regularly so you can heal physically. You have to do that before you can get back on your feet! I'll be back in a few with your breakfast. A small one, I promise." Without another word, he slips from the room and heads downstairs.

Leroy sighs. He knows he's being a grouch but he can't help it. Everything hurts, he has to use the head and he _really_ misses his coffee! Stubbornly, he refrains from saying as much to Tim. Rather, he tosses back the covers himself and moves his legs over the side of the bed, completely ignoring the pain that lances through his chest from that much activity so early in the swing of things. Holding on to the bed post, he grips it with what little strength he has and pushes himself to his feet, nearly toppling back onto the bed with the unsteadiness in his body's balancing ability. _Damn it!_

Holding still until he feels more balanced, Leroy lets go of the bed post and shuffles around the bed to the bathroom, one unsteady step at a time. When he reaches his destination successfully, shuffling through the door enough that he can grasp it and shove it closed, he does just that with a huge dose of satisfaction as it shuts with a resounding ****SLAM**** _At least he's not a complete invalid!_

 ** _******NCIS******_**

The sound of the bathroom door slamming shut upstairs has Tim dropping the toast he's buttering and racing up the stairs in a panic, calling out for Leroy as he takes the stairs two at a time. ** _"LEROY?"_**

Less than pleased when Tim bangs on the bathroom door on him, calling out to him louder than necessary, the older man snaps. "I'm not deaf!"

"Sorry!" Tim throws out as he struggles to regain both his regular breathing and his sense that all is actually okay. "Heard the door slam - thought you fell or something."

"Not an invalid either!"

The younger man sighs. "No. You're not. It's just...you know what...never mind." Tim's unsettled. He realizes he's doing exactly what he doesn't want to be doing - smothering Leroy. Unsure what to say on top of that, he retreats from the door so that the older man can have the privacy he'd obviously been after in the first place. Feeling less than happy with the way things are going so far this morning after a fairly okay evening last night, Tim takes the opportunity to give the room a sweeping glance, picking up the clothes and tossing them out into the hallway for taking downstairs. Fluffing Leroy's pillows up, he straightens the bedding and turns off the lamp since the daylight is enough through the curtained windows.

Without disturbing Leroy again, he scoops up the dirty clothes and heads back downstairs to salvage breakfast and bring it up to the bedroom. Hopefully he's not misjudging how _that_ will go. He knows his love doesn't eat much for breakfast so he's keeping it light and small like he promised. But he is taking the time to fix something the older man always enjoys when he does manage to eat this early in the day.

 ** _******NCIS******_**

Feeling like a heel, but not possessing the ability to reach outside the misery he's wrapped up in enough to fix things with Tim, Leroy finishes in the head, feeling better once he's washed his face and splashed some water on his scalp. He makes the return shuffle around the bed, settling in the chair. He doesn't want to lie in that bed for another minute.

He'd slept miserably last night, waking what seemed like every five minutes - not processing why he was in bed alone on any of those occasions - only that he was cold, lonely and in pain. Every time he'd tried to think beyond that, he'd fallen back asleep first. He closes his eyes tiredly now, enjoying the peace and quiet along with the comfort of the chair that's most definitely not the lonely bed, although he does notice with a slice of appreciation just before he dozes off, that Tim has remade said bed.

 ** _******NCIS******_**

"Leroy! I know you said you aren't hungry but I made you your favorite! Figured you wouldn't be able to resist one of my blueberry pancakes." Tim announces as he climbs the stairs with the breakfast tray, wanting to give the man advance notice of his arrival so they wouldn't bump into each other in the nearly aligned doorways of the master bathroom and bedroom.

Inwardly, he prays that he doesn't screw anything else up this morning. The minute he steps into the room, Tim knows it's too late - he's just messed up again. He can see it in Leroy's bleary-eyed expression. He sets the breakfast tray down. "I'm sorry. You were dozing, weren't you?" Oh, God, I'm so sorry I woke you!"

"Told you I'm not hungry." Leroy sighs tiredly as he rakes a shaky hand through his hair and forces them both past this incredibly uncomfortable moment. He's not used to seeing Tim this tripped up and he's definitely not used to all of these less than good moments between them.

"I know." Tim stubbornly insists. "But, I also know you have to take this and you can't do that on an empty stomach. So, three bites of your favorite pancake and we'll call it even on that. Okay?"

"Then you'll leave me alone so I can sleep?" The older man grouses, sounding almost like a cranky toddler.

"As soon as you take your pills." Tim promises firmly but without any heat in his tone.

"Get on with it, then." Comes the still grumpy reply.

 ** _******NCIS******_**

Thirty-five minutes later, Tim's setting his alarm on his phone to go off thirty minutes before Leroy's next dose of pain relief is due and stretching out on the bed since the older man chose to sleep in the chair and has already been peacefully resting for a good twenty minutes now. Worn out himself, the young man is asleep almost instantly.

 _..dropped straight into a nightmare as terror seizes his heart, squeezing it tight at the sight in front of him now…Leroy is backed up against the wall of a building not five feet in front of him He tries to reach out to him, tries to move – to get to him, yet he can't move at all! His arms are bound and strung up over his head. Why can't he reach his love? Why is the older man just standing there? Doesn't he sense the danger he's in? Doesn't he see the gun in the madman's hand? Wait! Leroy! Get out of the way! Do something! Oh, God! Why can't I save him? He's right there! Why are you holding me? Don't hurt him! LEROY! LEROY!_

 ** _"...im!"_**

His name crossing Leroy's lips in such an urgent tone yanks Tim from the vestiges of his tormented dream. Blinking a few times, he works to clear his vision before sitting up and scooting back against the headboard. He scrutinizes the older man for signs of pain or trouble but finds nothing Oddly enough, Leroy's no longer in the chair he'd fallen asleep in but actually sitting on the bed as if he'd been trying to reach Tim. Not understanding what's going on, Tim sighs as he rakes a hand haphazardly through his hair. More than concerned now, he asks the obvious question. "What's wrong?"

"Gonna ask you the same thing." Leroy replies, his tone matches Tim's while the older man remains in place waiting for a response.

Tim wipes a hand tiredly across his face. There's _no_ way he's dumping what doesn't even make sense to _him_ on the patient barely home from the hospital a day. Leroy's got _enough_ to deal with. "Just a strange dream" He deflects from the reality just enough that Leroy won't worry. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine." The silver hair shines as the head it's on gently shakes in denial.

The older man's quick answer doesn't fool Tim. The man knows Tim's avoiding telling him the truth but isn't willing to push the issue. For that, the younger man is grateful. Tim quickly changes the subject onto a very important one. "Are you ready to change your bandages?" He asks with genuine concern. They haven't even touched on that until now. He's not sure how _that_ whole part of Leroy's recuperation will go.

"Yeah, let's get it over with." The older man grouses. Between the frustration of having to choose between constant physical pain or less than solid sleep he's gotten since he's been home; the newly added irritation that Tim is now keeping something from him and the internal struggle to mentally keep it together without letting his emotions slip – the rage and the need to pound something into nothing until he feels better, Leroy is feeling pretty stretched to his limits. Given his choice, he'd push to get Tim to open up to him – but he doesn't have the inner strength to fight the younger man's defenses right now. That just makes the older man who loves him so much very grouchy.

In a flash, Tim's off the bed and over at the dresser retrieving the supplies already laid out in a sealed plastic bag. Taking everything out of the bag once he turns back to the bed, he shyly reminds his love of the need to be patient with him. "My first time doing this, so…"

"I know." Leroy answers calmly. "You'll do fine."

Tim smiles at the older man's faith in him. "Maybe you should sit down while I do this. Then I can take care of the other one without you having to do any more moving around?"

Leroy lowers himself down to the bed, he closes his eyes and lets Tim work unwatched, knowing it'll make it easier for the younger man that way.

Easing the first-aid scissors under the tape, the young man gently snips where he needs to so he can begin removing the old adhesive. he's come to the end of it where it first connects with the gauze padding. Knowing this part is going to hurt like hell, he hesitates.

"Just like a band-aid, Tim." Leroy reminds him, trying to brace himself for the upcoming pain he can't escape.

Nodding, Tim rips the tape off, the bandages coming away with the tape, unable to stop the wince that dances across his face before he can hide it or the hurt for the older man that he feels lancing through his own heart.

Having been through it before, Leroy manages the pain with stiffness and sheer will power. He's so silent that it scares Tim a little.

"Are you okay?"

Barely managing to get through it, Leroy gestures for Tim to keep going. He wants to have this done already.

"Okay." It's been hard, being petrified that any attempt he makes changing the wound dressing will cause Leroy loads of unnecessary physical pain. Actually tending to the wound now, the way he's been shown and told in the face of said fear, makes it that much worse. It's definitely more nerve wracking. In complete silence, Tim does what he can to keep his face expressionless but his concentration is on his hands and keeping them steady and as efficient a 1st time attempt can possibly be. He's too sensitive a soul though, not to inwardly cry at the sight that's met him underneath the bandages.

Tim feels the breath stall in his throat as his eyes take in the damage done to the man he loves, his fingertips gently try to soothe the wound. _God, the pain Leroy must have felt in that moment! How close he'd come to losing this man he treasures so deeply!_ He closes his eyes against the wave of it all.

From beneath his half-closed eyelids, Leroy sees the moment the reality of his bullet entry wound hits Tim the hardest. The younger man's fingertips gently push on the outermost edges of his wound, as if trying to ease the pain there. His eyes close as if to ward off the pain he knows Leroy had to have experienced in that moment and his breathing hitches and quickens as if he's fighting to catch his next breath, the way Leroy had in that moment he'd first felt the bullet rip through him.

 _He's alive, man. Focus on that! Feel his heartbeat underneath these very same fingertips!_ Swallowing hard, Tim opens his eyes and continues on with taking care of the wound, not disturbing the silence with any conversation – or noticing the silent scrutiny from the man who loves him completely and is in equal parts, masking his own physical pain while picking up on Tim's inner anguish.

Leroy feels for his pain, but leaves the moment alone for what it is, Tim's need to process the reality up close and personal, no matter how much it hurts to realize what the man he loves so much, has just been through. Between the exhaustion hanging on from last night, the physical pain of having his bandages changed and the emotional upheaval he's watching the man he loves go through, Leroy's feeling raw, tired and increasingly impatient to have this done with. Still, for Tim's sake and his own, he uses up some of his allotment of patience now and sits still through it all.

The silence continues while the caretaker moves to tend to the exit wound on the patient's back. When Tim is finished with that, he tenderly places his hand on Leroy's good shoulder and squeezes in a silent show of support as he whispers. "All done." Gathering up his supplies, he puts them away and clears away the trash, carrying it all the way downstairs so he can discard it appropriately and immediately without letting it sit in the house at all.

 ** _******NCIS******_**

Watching the now silent Tim leave with the soiled bandages and knowing that the younger man is making sure they get taken completely out of the house so they won't be a reminder of what's being experienced - adds to the weight on Leroy's heart.

He knows Tim will leave him in peace until dinner time now. And he's thankful for that perception from his love. Sitting back down in the chair again, Leroy stretches out his legs and gets comfortable once more, this time letting sleep carry him away as soon as it finds him.

 ** _******NCIS******_**

Fifteen busy minutes later, Tim has tidied up the kitchen, started the laundry going and taken a few minutes to scoop up some fresh air in the backyard. Feeling a little more like himself by the time he comes back inside, he toes off his shoes and leaves them where they belong by the front door before heading upstairs to check on Leroy. This time, he'll do it silently because as quiet as things have been up here, it's a pretty safe bet that the older man has finally caught a good nap and there's no way Tim's disturbing that.

Reaching the bedroom, he stops in the doorway as he takes in the sight in front of him. Leroy – the man he loves with all his heart – finally at peace as he sleeps in the chair. Tim shivers. It's a little drafty in here. Going back to the living room, he picks up the light bedspread that has been sitting on the bed downstairs unused – and returns to the bedroom, gently draping it over the sleeping man before silently slipping from the room once more.

He won't be taking any more naps in the same room as Leroy, that's for sure. The last thing the patient needs is to have his rest disturbed by the crazy stuff filling Tim's dreams these days. He returns to the living room and takes advantage of the comfortable bed. He's in need of a nap himself and with dinner time not very far away, it'll have to be a quick one.

 ** _******NCIS******_**

When the time comes for Leroy's afternoon pain medication, Tim is awake and ready, heating up a light dinner of chicken noodle soup, compliments of Ziva's cooking. He carries it upstairs to the bedroom and sets the tray down on the dresser, the evening dose of medication already laid out.

Leroy looks at the tray and sees the medication. Frowning, he puts his foot down as he gestures with his hand towards the pills on the tray. "Makes me sleep too damn much. Don't want it."

Turning from the tray, Tim looks over at him. "Ok. But will you at least try to eat the soup? Ziva made it and you need to get your strength back."

"Yeah. Soup's fine." Leroy grudgingly admits as he ambles over to the corner of the bed closest to the tray, takes the bowl and sits down on the bed with it. Holding the bowl with one hand, he tries to feed himself with the other, nearly wearing it all in the process because his hand is very unsteady" Damn it!"

Taking the soup from him and setting it back on the tray, the younger man speaks up. "Hang on. I got something that will help."

Tim heads out of the room and returns a moment later with a pair of collapsible tv tables he'd found in the attic earlier in the month and cleaned up in case they ever needed or wanted to use them. Setting one of them up now, he puts it down in front of the older man and returns his soup to him, placing it down on the table where he can reach it for himself.

"Thanks." Leroy gruffly offers as he digs in, obviously finally feeling hungry.

"Be right back." Tim offers quietly as he sets up the other table before stepping out and returning a few minutes later with his own bowl of soup. Sitting down next to Leroy but not close enough to him to accidentally jar his injuries, Tim digs into his soup, both of them finally sharing a meal together again.

 ** _******NCIS******_**

The evening moves smoothly on into both of them reading a book in companionable silence. Intimacy looms all of a sudden, when Tim sees that Leroy's not really reading the book propped up in front of him and takes a wild stab at suggesting something.

"Leroy. Let me give you a sponge bath."

Setting the book down, Leroy looks over at Tim and smiles softly – the first one since he's been inside the house, home from the hospital. "I'd like that." He gives back in his own quiet, turned on voice.

Tim smiles back at him and offers his hand up from the bed. Together, they slowly trek to the bathroom where Tim gently propels his love to sit down on the closed commode, warmed with a towel of course.

With a tiny huff of laughter at the sight of the towel to keep his backside warm, Leroy sees where Tim is taking this literally which means the boxers need to come off. He's not ready to shuck them off like he used to – when he didn't have to worry about reopening wounds or falling on his ass. So, instead, he nods at Tim's silent look of query, letting him know he's got the all clear to take them off for him.

Tim's breath catches in his throat. He hasn't undressed Leroy since the last time they made love – over two weeks ago. There's never been a time when it didn't nearly send Tim's libido into orbit doing it, either. His bigger concern now is that he not accidentally hurt him or something, but that initial concern lays heavy on his mind, too. With a gentle smile, he gets down to business, reaching out and gently pulling the material down off those sexy hips.

Keeping his eyes glued to what his hands are doing, he's got the boxers down past Leroy's thighs before he crouches down to the man's knees. Taking one calf lovingly in hand at a time, he eases the boxers off first one carefully lifted and held leg and then the other. That done, he stands back up to help Leroy sit down on the commode – only to find himself drawn gently into a breath stealing kiss – with Leroy's hands waiting to cradle his face – like old times.

The dance – as choreographed and well known as it is between their tongues – never gets old and together, they waltz around each other with such silent communication and emotion, both are fighting for breath when they finally pull apart, their eyes glassy as their chests heave with the strain.

Tim's full of remorse as he sees the strain taking affect on Leroy. Without saying anything he gently urges him to sit, not moving his hands off the older man's shoulders.

Pulling Tim closer to him once more, Leroy obliges his caretaker and sits. Several moments go by as Tim pays attention to the older man's breathing, not moving away until it's calmer. With a tender smile, he steps over to the sink, turning the water on now.

"Feel okay?" Tim asks quietly while he runs the water, wanting it to warm up before he even gets any on the patient.

"Feel fine, Tim." Leroy offers calmly, his hands snaking out to grab hold of the younger man's hips and pulling him snug up against him, obviously wanting more.

Reminded of the time when Tim had held Leroy like this, so long ago, Tim's throat closes around the lump that's suddenly there. He lays his head down on top of Leroy's, the tenderness of the moment not lost on him. This is as close as they've been in two days.

Leroy feels it, the emotion Tim's tripping over in the moment. He's there, too. And it's intoxicating. He wants more of it and because he can't have more – it's a twist of the knife – feeling the pain in his chest and even in his back, since he's interrupted his normal breathing rhythm in the search for this passion.

Mentally angry that he's set them on this course they can't even stay on – he drops his hands from Tim's hips and says something completely unexpected, designed to douse the flames beginning to flare to life between them. "Gonna get in the tub. Don't have to get _all_ wet to clean up."

Stung, Tim steps over to the tub and wordlessly fills it with the hot water he knows Leroy likes. As the water makes all the noise they need it to, nothing more is said. Tim doesn't know what he's done. But when the tub is filled where it is just high enough and Leroy has carefully stepped in and sat down, the silence between them nearly doubles in thickness and brings a wave of hurt with it. It's too much to overcome - no words can bridge the gap that's just opened up between them.

Leroy feels the wall going up between them but doesn't know what to do to get what they had back. Despite knowing deep down that he's doing what's best for the both of them, his heart is breaking. Right about now, he needs some defenses of his own. All he can think to do, is ask for some space. Quietly, he does just that. "I'll be fine, Tim."

Hearing the dismissal for what it is, Tim retreats from the room with a silent nod, closing the door quietly behind him.

 ** _******NCIS******_**

It's getting close to Leroy's next dose of medicine so Tim turns down the lights, pulls down the bedding, fluffs the man's pillows and sets out the pills and a bottle of water he knows Leroy will drink to take the medicine. Hurting and confused, he takes himself over to the window, staring out at the night beyond his world.

It's hit him – an epiphany of sorts _._ He's taking too much responsibility on his shoulders at once. And he is worrying over nothing. Penny was right. Tim _is_ strong enough to deal with this. All Leroy needs now is someone to be there for him and help him change his bandages, not a mother hen _._

He knows that Leroy's been trying to get him to dial back the mothering without actually saying the words. _And maybe Tim has taken the older man's reactions and attempts to communicate the wrong way. After all, Tim never asked the man for his preferences in terms of the new bed downstairs. He simply tried to surprise him. Obviously, that plan backfired, but that didn't make it Leroy's fault._

Mentally, Tim curses _._ For all of his not wanting Leroy to worry about anything but getting better, He sure is causing the man stress anyway!

 ** _******NCIS******_**

Leroy finds himself feeling physically better after his partial bath, completed not only with some alone time but also under his own steam. Having to carefully manover his way out of the porclain tub, however, has taken more out of him than he'd thought about up front. Once he'd found himself facing that delimma, he'd struggled with it alone because he'd had no intention of calling Tim back in there for help after the way he'd sent him out of the room. Now he has to suffer the consequences, mainly the beginnings of his nerve endings screaming at him for relief. Jerking the bathroom door open, he's more than ready to call it a night. He'll happily take the damn medication so he can sleep!

Spying the meds and the turned down bed, he sighs contentedly. Thank God for Tim. _Wait, where is Tim?_ Finding the younger man staring out beyond the window is disconcerting to say the least. In no way prepared to have any kind of heart –to-heart tonight, as well as being at a loss for words as to how to fix things, Leroy says nothing as he eases his aching, tired body down onto the bed and takes the medicine. Taking the time to get comfortably in the bed, he finally calls out to the love of his life still lost in his thoughts. "Tim?"

 ** _******NCIS******_**

"…im?"

Hearing his name called, Tim turns. Seeing the man he loves looking like he feels somewhat better, even if he does look like he wore himself out to get there, he smiles tenderly. "Hey."

"Took my medicine like a good patient." Leroy quips with a sloppy grin.

"So you're ready for a bedtime story then?" Tim teases in return.

Knowing where that parade can lead them, Leroy's quick to shake his head as he begins to slide on down where he can sleep more comfortably. "Too tired."

Tim frowns. He hopes the older man isn't upset at his teasing. But just in case, he'll put it away until further notice. Swallowing hard, he nods before he answers by asking the important question. "Need anything?"

"Just some sleep." Leroy quips as he closes his eyes without another word.

Silently leaving the room, Tim takes himself out to the stairwell and sits down on it, giving his love time to genuinely fall asleep while still staying close enough by to hear him if he calls out in need of something.

Waiting all of ten minutes, Tim gets back to his feet and peeps in on Leroy, a smile crossing his face at the sight of the older man at peace. With a quiet, "Love you, Leroy." Tim's gone from the room, this time retreating all the way down to the kitchen for another cup of coffee

It's been a hell of a day. With so many ups and downs, twists and turns, he's not even sure it's still Thursday. Taking his coffee, Tim retreats up to his office and closes the door. Sitting down at his desk – the desk that Leroy lovingly made for him – he cherishes the chance to catch his breath.

 ** _******NCIS******_**

 _"…ove you, Leroy."_ The uplifting words heard on the last whisp of consciousness, the sleeping man smiles as the nothingness carries him away in billowy softness.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Special thanks goes out to "ShadowWolf's Fables"_

* * *

 _Dec 12/24/10_

Another night spent tossing turning adrift in the endless shards of horrifying images that continue to follow him into his dreams, leaves Tim waking up feeling out of focus and rough around the edges before the new day's even started. What had formerly been unrecognizable slivers of images have just last night begun to fit together in large pieces, becoming vivid with detail, making it difficult for Tim to shake it off as just weird any more. In fact, now he's fighting to dispel the images of Leroy being held at gunpoint just a few feet away from him – and the deafening sound of that gunshot taking Leroy away from him permanently.

 _Leroy_. Forcing himself up out of the comfortable bed in the living room, Tim makes the decision to wait until he has breakfast ready before disturbing his love at all. He knows that it's doable since he's not tormenting the older man with the smell of coffee in the house until they can both have it without restriction. Tim freezes in place as he realizes that he has to check on him at least. Carefully making his way upstairs, he shoves everything else weighing him down, into the recesses of his mind.

The door to the room is still open as Tim left it the night before. Scrutinizing his love closely from the doorway, he can see that the older man has had a more peaceful night than the night before. For one thing, he's still in the same position he was the last time Tim checked on him last night. Nothing else in the room has changed or been touched. A closer look at the man's face and it becomes clear that he's still sleeping and he's not in pain. Satisfied, Tim turns and heads back downstairs. It's time to think about what to fix them for breakfast.

But, before he can even think of starting on that, he needs a shower and a chance to pull himself together, hopefully dropping the crap from his increasingly troubling dreams so that it disappears down the shower drain with the water. Try as he might while he works the shampoo through his hair a few minutes later, though, the replay of those horrible images won't stop coming back to the forefront of his mind. Even with his eyes open a couple of minutes later when he's moved on to washing the rest of himself, he sees the film clips of himself bound by hidden tethers of steel that won't let him move an inch, much less save the man he loves. And every single clip ends with the resounding sonic boom of a gunshot he's unable to prevent, shattering his heart to smithereens all over again.

Tim's exhausted and tense and he knows it but refuses to give in to it completely. Rinsing himself off, he yanks the water off and snaps the towel off the rack with an angry motion. _Damn, gotta let this go so Leroy doesn't pick up on it!_ Wiping his face, he freezes as it hits him. _This is all about how helpless he is to save Leroy. Ever._

It's a punch to the gut in addition to a breath-stealing knife to the heart. His knees give out and he lands on the already closed toilet with a plop. It's a long few minutes before his stricken thought process wraps back around to his defenses. _Wasn't supposed to have to save him from getting shot on the job since he was supposed to be wearing his vest! That's not on me!_

Giving himself a mental head-slap, Tim takes several deep, calming breaths, slowly letting each one out before taking the next. Once he feels calmer, he mentally regains enough of his strength to shove everything back under the rock it's supposed to be hiding under and begins to get on with his day, his focus now where it's supposed to be, on Leroy and what he needs today. Once he's finished in the bathroom, Tim heads to the kitchen, and begins fixing something small, yet filling for breakfast. Somehow, he manages to stay on track, his mental fortresses finally reinforced.

He's happy to see, as he heads into the bedroom with the laid out tray of food and juice, that Leroy is already waking up and seems to be in a much better mood, given he's already smiling in Tim's direction and quietly greeting him like he's missed him.

"Hey."

"Good morning." Tim offers as he sets the tray down on the dresser. He turns back to his love; anxious to see how he's feeling and what kind of night he's had. Before he can ask any questions though, Leroy's already speaks into the silence between them.

"Missed you again last night." The older man is watching Tim with his hawk like scrutiny now. Something's off, not good and Tim's trying like hell not to let it show.

Looking the man straight on, the younger man gives him the honest response he needs his love to hear and accept. "Leroy, I can't risk bumping into you and hurting your injuries or worse, ripping a stitch." Tim intentionally does not mention his own rough night but instead, pushes past this by asking the next question on his mind. "Sleep good otherwise?"

"Not as good as I do when you're here with me." Leroy answers quietly, his eyes still on Tim and filling up with concern.

Tim swallows hard. That wouldn't be the case right now but he can't tell Leroy that. He does the next best thing and offers him something to look forward to. "I promise, when Ducky gives the all clear…." Tim leaves it at that, knowing the older man understands exactly what he's saying.

"Tim…" The older man tries to break through his love's defensive wall.

The younger man smiles timidly as he remains silent while busying himself with setting up their TV trays. "This morning's light breakfast is a small bowl of oatmeal with a touch of brown sugar and a glass of milk to wash it down with."

Leroy sighs. It's clear Tim's not ready to talk about what's weighing on his mind. Unwilling to force the issue, he nods and offers Tim an appreciative small smile for his efforts. "Smells good."

Together again, they wordlessly sit down side by side and enjoy each other's company as they both make their way through their own breakfast. Exchanging small smiles while they enjoy their meal, both of them finish nearly at the same time. As Leroy downs his milk once he's swallowed his anti-biotic, Tim gets up from where he's sitting beside the older man on the bed, His subconscious has been stubbornly insisting that this feels a tad bit weird while hi heart argues with him. _Maybe he's overthinking things again_.

Choosing to see this glass as half full so long as he keeps his horrible dreams at bay, he allows himself to feel like things are _finally_ going to be okay. He sets his dishes down on the dresser and reaches for those of the older man. Returning once more to the bed after he sets the dishes down on the tray, he doesn't sit back down beside him, but rather, he gives in to temptation and leans down to kiss his love tenderly on the lips. _God, he misses doing this!_

Leroy groans, missing so much, the intimacy behind the kiss and all that would normally come with it. He reaches for Tim, which creates the domino effect of pain as his chest pulls against the healing wound, as does his back, which in turn, reminds him how much recovery he still has to go through before they can get back to this part of their relationship with any real amount of strength and vigor. These moments of hit and miss hurt too damn much when he can't have the whole cake. He's certain that it hurts Tim too much too, the younger man just can't help himself.

Seeing the look of pleasure turn into a look of acute pain on his love's face, Tim is inwardly kicking himself right about now and hard! _Didn't we just go through this yesterday? Stupid, Tim. Real, Stupid!_ Soothingly, he reaches out his hand and attempts to card Leroy's hair but the older man is still out of focus, the less than pleased look on his face unmoving and unchanging.

Sighing, Tim straightens back up and quietly speaks. "I'm sorry. I'll just go clean up the kitchen now, let you have your space." Without another word, Tim heads to the doorway, the breakfast tray in his hands.

Watching his love leave the room defeated, Leroy mentally head slaps himself. Hurting Tim is the last thing he wants to do. On the other hand, letting the younger man drag them both through the emotional upheaval and sexual frustration of starting something they can't finish will hurt them both worse in the long run. Leroy's so sure of that, he's willing to be as stubborn about this as he has to be. Just like he's positive what he has to say next is the right thing to do.

"Tim."

Looking back, Tim waits to hear what his love has to say. He feels the rug jerk out from under him when he hears the words coming out of his love's mouth next. "Want Ducky to change the dressing this mornin'."

Stunned, Tim can only nod, that is until he realizes that Leroy's not looking at him. Then he feels he has to reply. "Okay."

Leroy nods but says nothing more as Tim slips away.

 ** _*********************NCIS*****************_**

One silent hour later, his heart breaking for the pain he doesn't miss in Leroy's averted eyes, Tim stands silently by while Ducky checks the silver-haired man over, squeezing the dreaded blood-pressure cuff ball until it seems like it's going to take Leroy's arm off. It takes all of Tim's self-control to hold his tongue, his urge to protest on Leroy's behalf so strong and hanging on to the tip of his tongue with a vengeance as the man he loves grimaces in even more discomfort. After all, he'd been asked to get the M.E. to come and it's well known that this is part and parcel of the man's idea of being thorough, so he can't complain at Ducky's experienced handling of their patient, even if he wants to.

Ducky refrains from his usual long-winded chatter while he tends to his long-time friend's wounds and checks for signs of any complications or problems with the progression of their healing process. The realization that Timothy is looking quite subdued and unsure of himself does not sit well with the M.E. but he wisely keeps from drawing attention to him for it. When the young man texted him earlier in the morning, asking him to come check Leroy over and redress the wounds, he'd been not necessarily surprised that he'd asked, so much as surprised that he needed to ask. Surely, they had figured out some sort of routine by now and simply needed to fine tune it?

Sensing the tension-filled silence is too complicated and private for him to invade; Ducky keeps the words he does finally speak focused strictly on the patient's physical status with his wounds. "The entry and exit wounds are beginning to heal nicely with no signs of infection. That is as we want it."

Taking extra care to step cautiously, he addresses both of them with his glances, yet not by name, merely speaking as though they are a well-oiled machine that works well together about the necessary cautions and precautions needed to be heeded with the utmost seriousness for the next 24 hours. "Do keep the wound sites from getting wet for at least another week and watch closely for any redness, swelling or increased discomfort or pain."

Tim watches Leroy nod silently to show that he understands, but says nothing himself. He's pretty sure the M.E. has more to say and he wants to hear it all so he's not feeling so overwhelmed and incapable. Once again, however, he's respectfully asked to get Ducky a drink from the kitchen. Knowing the two older men want to talk without him present while sparking a bit of resentment, calms Tim as well. Maybe Leroy will open up to Ducky about whatever it is that's keeping him prickly one minute and loving the next. He can hope, anyway.

 ** _******NCIS*********_**

"Not talkin' about this, Duck." The silver-haired man warns a moment after the door closes behind Tim.

"Jethro, surely you must know that for Timothy to ask me to come over to do what it is he is perfectly capable of doing for you himself, warrants an explanation!"

"Too hard on him." Gibbs breathes out with regret and exhaustion mixed together.

" _You_ asked him to ask me to do this for you."

"I see how much it hurts him to see up close ….."

"How horribly close he came to losing you. Yes, I can imagine that was quite painful for him. But, as you yourself have reminded all of us, Timothy is not a fragile piece of glass."

"Doesn't mean he needs to have it shoved in his face every day, Doc."

Sighing, Ducky sits down in the chair to face his friend still sitting on the bed. "It is admirable, my friend, that your intentions here are to save Timothy from as much emotional trauma as you can."

"Spit it out, Ducky." Gibbs says. "But, what?"

"Well, it's simply that - I fear you are pushing him away without realizing it."

Gibbs shakes his head. "No, I'm not."

"Have you spoken to him about this?"

"Got enough on his mind."

"Oh dear."

"Aren't _you_ the one wanting to hire a nurse so Tim wouldn't have to deal with this?" Gibbs asks angrily, his confusion real.

"Yes. I'm afraid I did overstep in that manner. For that I truly apologise, Jethro."

Deflated, Gibbs sits back on the bed, turning so that his back hits the headboard and he can actually relax as he faces his friend once more. "Apology accepted."

"Thank you, Jethro. Now, I shall leave you in Timothy's capable hands. However, I also leave you one very crucial suggestion ."

"I'm listenin'."

"Actually, that is part of it. You must communicate more openly with Timothy – and listen to what he has to say as well. From everything I saw before this happened, the two of you were doing remarkably well at it."

"We're workin' on it, Doc." Gibbs promises him. "Have been since day 1."

"Jethro, if I may?"

"Go ahead."

"I have not felt such tension between the two of you since long before you and Timothy began working to figure things out between you."

"Like I said - workin' on it." The younger man admits as he settles himself more comfortably on the bed, obviously more than ready for a nap.

"Good. That is all that I ask." The M.E. replies as he stands to his feet and approaches the door. "That and the hope that you allow Timothy to be the one to take care of changing your bandages from here on. It may very well be something he needs to do for the both of you."

"Appreciate you comin' n takin' care of it today, Duck." Gibbs tiredly offers to let the older man know that he will do just that.

Watching with satisfaction as Jethro's eyes close on their own, he quietly responds while he silently opens the door of the room. "You are very welcome, my friend."

 ** _*********NCIS*********_**

Sitting at the kitchen table while he tries like hell to calmly relax and let everything just slide off his shoulders as he sips his way through a cup of hot tea, Tim sighs. It bothers him that Leroy is having a conversation with Ducky without him. What could he possibly have to hide from Tim, his future husband? Granted, things are a little less than perfect between them right now. But, to involve a 3rd person instead of just opening up to Tim? _That hurts!_

 _Every relationship has these moments._

Tim feels his hackles rise as those familiar words resonate in his mind in Tony's voice. He and Leroy don't fit that mold – 'every relationship' - as if they're as common and as black and white patterned as the next couple. They have NEVER been that. The depth of soul searching that's become part of the history that brought them together – the years of working together that are a strong part of the foundation of their relationship, the complete turn-a-round in their perspectives on love and gender roles within the relationships they expected to have - all became part and parcel of their own – unusual relationship.

Not to mention, thiers has been a relationship with NONE of the _usual_ up and down moments. Even those have been _differen_ t – nowhere near typical. So, no, to anyone who wants to tell Tim he's got nothing to worry about because all couples go through this – his answer won't be an agreement on that.

"Timothy?" Ducky's questioning voice draws him out of his inner thoughts and back to the here and now.

"Hey. Ducky. Leroy's _okay,_ right? I mean, nothing's _wrong_ that he's not telling me about?"

"Timothy, Everything is just as I said - beginning to heal just fine. Why don't you and I talk in the living room?"

"Yeah. Okay." Tim agrees as he picks up his cup. "Oh, wait. Do you want some tea, first?"

"No, thank you, young man."

Nodding, Tim sets his own cup down and leads the way to the living room, stopping at the back porch sliding glass doors. He beckons Ducky to the nearby chair while he leans his own body back against the door so they can talk in relative quietness. He doesn't want to disturb Leroy's rest. Waiting until the older man is sitting down, Tim asks the question that's been simmering all this time. "So, what _isn't_ he telling me?"

Ducky sighs. He's not sure where to begin or how much to share.

"Ducky. What reason did he have for wanting you to change his bandages today instead of me? Can you at least tell me that much?" Tim implores the older man, reaching for something to go on.

The older man's heart breaks for him and the man upstairs who's trying so hard to do right by this young man and is, as Ducky has feared, adding to the problems between them. There's only one way to fix this. "The best thing for you to do, young man, is to sit and talk with Jethro – the way you were doing so well before he was injured."

Tim sighs. _Yeah. He's known that answer was coming_. Still, he's relived that Ducky's not offering him anything neat or tidy or generalized to try to make him feel better. He tells him as much. "So glad you didn't just try to tell me that all couples go through this, Ducky."

"That, I would not do, Timothy."

"Tony sure would've." Tim mutters dejectedly.

"Any suggestion to that effect would be less than accurate, to be sure, Timothy. The road the two of you have traveled to find each other has been _far_ from ordinary or normal – thereby no longer defining your relationship as such." Ducky admits, clearly following Tim's train of thought on the matter.

"No argument there."

However, on the subject of Tony…"

"Not really my focus right now, Ducky." Tim warns. "What I said a minute ago kinda just slipped out."

"Understandable, dear boy. However, I _would_ ask that you keep in mind when thinking things over regarding your former teammate and friend, that although he may have initially asked Gibbs not to don his vest that day – the final decision was Gibbs' alone to make."

Tim nods silently, unwilling to give voice to that anger right now.

"I know that you realize Anthony undoubtedly feels quite troubled by seeing Gibbs shot in front of him. Also, you must keep in mind that the victim is not the only one who can experience trauma. It can also affect the person who witnessed the traumatic event."

"Yeah. I know. I remember being worried about Ziva while she was helping me track down the shooter, since she'd been there. But, with everything else going on and this…..mess with Tony. I just….." He can't imagine what that must of felt like. His dreams are keeping it real enough with just the constant threat of it, though, that it's a struggle to stay reminded that the dreams are just that – dreams. He cannot imagine what Tony's feeling or how he felt in those moments. Tim sighs.

"I realize you've been quite angry with him, however, I am not even certain that anyone has asked him how he is doing. His insecurities are going to come out full force to point where he feels he has failed his Team Leader. He may even be feeling as though no one needs him.

"I know you're right. I'm just…. Short of asking Ziva earlier if she was keeping an eye on him, I'm just not ready to even focus on Tony right now."

"Understandable, Timothy. And with everything you are dealing with now, it is commendable that you have taken the time to make the effort to reach out to your friend. However, I suggest that you not wait too terribly long to address this with him. I do not believe you are willing to allow this to damage your relationship with him."

"I won't." Tim vows.

For a moment, silence settles between them until Ducky asks a question seemingly from out of nowhere. "Timothy, are _you_ all right?"

Tim looks at the M.E. with surprise. "Sure. Why?"

"You seem deeply troubled."

"Just have a lot on my mind, Ducky. I'm fine. " Tim is quick to attempt to shy away from the attention.

"Or at least you will be, once and Gibbs talk, I presume?" The wiser of the two surmises, unwilling to push Tim further than he's willing to go.

"Talk?"

"The two of you are trying to read each other's minds instead of outright asking what the other is thinking, dear boy. That is a dangerous enough road to travel when things are well between two people as it is, I'm afraid. For you and Jethro to get mired in that now, will do neither of you any good. In fact, it may very well do you both much more harm than either of you can fathom."

Tim looks down at his feet for a brief moment before he looks over the older man's shoulder as he speaks. "He's been home less than 48 hours, Ducky. Not exactly life or death that we talk about anything yet. Besides, I don't feel right questioning him right now."

"Perhaps not, young man. Perhaps not. However, I ask that you remind yourself of this conversation before you allow anything that may subsequently arise to separate the two of you any further."

"Forecasting trouble, Ducky?" Tim asks nervously. "That's not like you."

"Absolutely not, Timothy. Merely advising you tread cautiously while not actively discussing things with your partner."

Tim nods. "I suppose that makes a certain amount of sense."

"I am glad we've had this chance to talk, Timothy."

"It _has_ been nice." The younger man agrees.

"I'm sure you treasure the moments of peace and quiet while Jethro sleeps, nearly as much as the time you have with him while he is awake. So, I'll be going now. Jethro should sleep comfortably for at least the next several hours. When he wakes, you know the drill." Ducky stands to his feet. "You've been doing just fine, Timothy. Do not doubt yourself. I shall let myself out while you return to whatever it is you were doing." He heads back towards the front door, pausing when he gets there to hear what Tim has to say.

"Thank you for coming over at practically the last minute, Ducky."

"Nonsense, dear boy. I told you to call whenever you needed to and for whatever reason you needed. And Jethro insisting that I tend to his dressings this morning certainly qualifies."

"You _know_ about that?" Tim asks in surprise.

Ducky refrains from answering that directly quietly offering a last minute piece of advice instead. "Talk with him, Timothy." Without waiting for an answer, the M.E. is gone from the house without a backward glance.

" ** _*********NCIS*********_**

It's been a hellaciously long 48 hours without any contact from his boss or his friend. Only Ziva's dogged persistence that he not be left alone until he feels 'right' again has saved him from what would have been his normal method of decompressing: drowning himself in beer while, watching Magnum P.I. until he couldn't stand to see that red car even one more time and suffering through the worst hangover he's ever had since the last time he was drunk on Spring Break the next morning.

Even now as he wakes up on his second day home, he's reminded of Ziva's presence immediately by the smell of fresh coffee brewing. That's something he doesn't bother to do for himself when it's easier to buy coffee on the way to wherever he's going. The sound of the shower starting up lets him know she's moving right along in her morning routine while off from work.

He smiles as he ponders how it is he knows her routine and even better yet, how it is she's become comfortable enough here to use his shower. As if continuing his train of thought, Ziva's cell phone rings and Tony's quick to answer it so she won't disrupt her shower. "Hello?"

 _"Tony? Why are you answering Ziva's phone?_

"Probie. Why are you _calling_ Ziva's phone. Scratch that. Why does it _matter_ why I'm answering it….I'm answering it because she's in the shower, all right, McNosey?"

 _"Show…. what's going on? Is she all right? Did she get hurt or something?"_

"No wise guy she didn't get hurt. She's just been stayin' close …." Tony sighs. "Forget it, McGee. You wouldn't understand."

 _"Tony, I think that's great. Really!"_

" _What_ is it you think is great, McGee? Not that…"

 _"You and Ziva being there for each other, in whatever way works for the two of you – is awesome!"_

"Well, that's great and all, Probie, but, I'm pretty sure that isn't what you called her for."

 _"Actually, it is."_

"Oh? Do tell."

 _"I was calling her to ask her if she was keeping an eye on you. Making su….."_

"Because you think I'm incapable of taking care of myself? Jeez, Probie. Thanks. I think." Tony's droll tone doesn't miss it's mark, but it does change Tim's tone, making it obvious that this direction and tone is certainly not a good one for their relationship.

 _"No, DiNozzo – because I actually give a damn – even though you …you know what, never mind! **Click**_

Tony frowns as he snaps his phone shut. _What the hell was his problem? And what exactly had he meant – 'even though he what?_

"Tony?"

Ziva's voice interrupts his mental query and he looks over at her. "Hey."

"Who were you talking to and why are you on my phone?"

"Oh, sorry. You were in the shower when it rang and I didn't want to disturb you so I picked it up – it was just Probie anyway."

"What did McGee want?"

"He wanted you to check up on me." Tony announces loudly as he gets to his feet and walks over to her to hand her back her phone. "I'm gonna take a shower. Thanks for stayin' " He keeps on walking past her, obviously bothered by what's just transpired between himself and his friend over the phone.

"Tony!" Ziva loudly calls him back from where he has already retreated down the hall towards his bedroom.

Waving a hand at her, he keeps going, determined not to talk about this with her. _She'll only sympathize with McGee anyway. He doesn't need that!_

 ** _************NCIS**********_**

Snapping his phone shut, Tim's grateful he'd taken the time and the chance of disturbing Leroy to take the man's phone back to him and retrieving his own from the bedroom where he'd accidentally picked up the wrong one earlier before he made that call. That's a conversation that would NOT have gone better if he'd called from the boss' phone. That's for sure. He's thankful that he'd been able to make the switch without disturbing the older man.

Setting his phone down on the table now, he starts to head back outside where it's nice for December. _Forecast did call for a_ _HI of 36 with a cloudy day and possible morning flurries._ Really nice weather for this time of year …. _Oh hell! It's Christmas Eve!_

That thought has him turning around and going back to the living room to come up with a plan because he's never been very good at pulling last minute things together – especially when it involves getting other people to drop what they're doing and change their plans on a holiday. Taking a minute to do some deep cleansing breathing, Tim calms down. He is quick to drop the situation with DiNozzo into the corner of his mind and refocus back on the love of his life upstairs.

Leroy deserves to have as much of a Christmas celebration as he can handle. Granted it won't be much. But, it should at least be something! Turning his phone over in his palm, he ponders who best to call to make that happen. Finally, he opens it and quickly hits the speed dial number he has set for the 1st call he needs to make. He's got a lot to get done in a short time if he's gonna pull this tiny surprise get-together off right.


	9. A Little Christmas is better than None

Ziva sits down on Tony's couch, her mind going over what Tony might be thinking, judging by what he has said so far and his quick exit from the discussion. Before she can think of a whole lot, her phone rings again. Expecting it to be Tim trying once again to talk to her, she is surprised to see Ducky's name pop up on her caller i.d. she answers the call. "Hello, Ducky."

 _"Ziva, dear, how are you?"_ The gentlemanly M.E. greets her through the phone line.

"I am fine. Is there something I can do for you?"

 _'"Actually, my dear. There is."_

"Name it."

 _"Come to Timothy's and Gibbs' for a small Christmas get together. It will_ not _be a long one, of course, but Timothy has asked that we do this for Gibbs. So long as it is a rather quiet and somewhat short gathering, it should be just the boost he needs."_

"McGee, too." Ziva adds seriously.

 _"Yes, Timothy needs it as well, even if he is loath to admit it aloud."_

"I would be honored. What do I need to bring?"

 _"You do not need to bring anything other than yourself – and Anthony, if you will be so kind."_

"Nonsense. Of course, we will bring food! Wait. Ducky, are you certain the two of them -Tony and McGee in the same room is a good idea right now, Ducky? They seem to be quite….. _angry_ with each other."

 _"Be that as it may, my dear, it is as Timothy himself has asserted, 'this is about giving Gibbs a piece of Christmas, despite the physical healing he is in the midst of, Ziva. – Nothing else matters."_

"Okay, then. We will come. What time do you wish us to be there?"

 _"Timothy is requesting that we come early – beginning at 6:00."_

"We will be there. And thank you, Ducky."

 *******NCIS********

By 1600 in _the_ afternoon, Tim's already overseen the changing out of the bed for his love's old sofa that the man loves so much with the help of Jimmy and the company that manufactured the bed. Having parked a little ways down the street so as to minimize the noise, they'd used dollies and lots of muscle power to tote the bed away and even helped Jimmy and Tim bring in the sofa and set it back up. Tim's also made room in the refrigerator and stove for as much food that he's been told is coming that he can. There's little more he can do until the others actually get here and start decorating. Now, he is more than ready to wake Leroy up so they can talk. _Kinda put the cart before the horse on this one. Smart, real smart, Tim!_

Sighing at his own shortsightedness in this one, he mentally shrugs. All he can do now is hope he has the time and the ability to set it straight; talk to Leroy -at least give him the chance to nix the get-together if he wants to. Tim's hoping that the promise to keep it tiny and short will help convince the Team Leader that his team needs to at least see him for the Christmas Holiday as much as he needs to see and connect with them. Heading upstairs with a heavy sigh, Tim swallows hard.

Reaching the bedroom doorway, he stops, his heart beating extra loudly in his ear as his heart sings at the sight of his love still sleeping peacefully without any sign of stress or pain. He hates to disturb him, but it's getting late and the older man will be hurting for his next dose of pain meds if Tim lets him sleep too much later. He'll also have trouble sleeping through the night if he doesn't get up now.

He walks into the room and skirts the end of the bed to stop next to the older man. Sitting down on the bed where he can reach over and card his love's hair, Tim does just that, a soft smile on his face. "Leroy." He murmurs quietly. "Time to wake up, babe."

Seeing the older man's eyes flicker and then open to look at him blearily has Tim smiling at him as he softly greets him, his hand dropping from the silver hair down into his lap like a dead weight. "Hey."

"What time is it?" Leroy asks gruffly, his hands coming up to scrub his face for a _moment_. _.."_

"1600 Christmas Eve." Tim says with bated breath, waiting to see what the older man has to say.

'Damn. Forgot all about it." Leroy admits with obvious frustration as he moves his legs around enough to put his feet on the floor.

"How are you feeling? Think you can handle the team coming by for a few just to wish you a Merry Christmas? They'd really like to see you and see that you're on the mend." Tim puts out there in a rush; as if he's afraid Leroy will shut him down before he can get it out.

"Just _me_?" Leroy asks with a touch of surprise, pausing in the midst of rising to his feet.

Encouraged, Tim nods without hesitation, answering as Leroy settles back down on the bed. "Yes. You. _You're_ the one we almost lost. We all want to celebrate that you're still here with us."

Noting that Tim isn't harping on what almost happened, rather merely mentioning it in passing to make his point, Leroy reaches out his hand towards him in an effort to calm his response and get him to actually pause for a moment. "Tim."

Immediately, Tim relaxes and reaches out to hold Leroy's hand.

"I'd like that." Leroy offers quietly.

Tim smiles sheepishly. "Good. Because I already told them to come. In my defense, I told them it had to be a quiet get-together and a short one. _And_ will only happen if you agreed."

"Relax, Tim." Leroy smiles. "You did good."

"Well, I _will_ have if I can get you downstairs before they get here at 1600." Tim jokes back. Gently, he drops his hand to give the older man his personal space back.

"Guess we'd better get movin' then, huh?" Leroy goads him just before he stands back up to his feet, immediately reaching out for some balance when his legs betray him by wobbling.

"I gotcha.' Tim offers quickly as he steps back up and wraps a supportive hand around Leroy's waist.

The older man nods. "Just for a minute."

"Okay." Tim agrees. He isn't interested in overstepping Leroy's ability to stand on his own two feet. Deep down, he knows that whatever the older man can do for himself is another step further down that recovery road they both want to see the end of as soon as they can. He keeps an eye out for Leroy's trademark quick nod that means he's ready. Seeing it, Tim lets go of his love and steps back out of the way, still ready to help if needed again.

"I'm gonna go finish cleaning up downstairs." Tim offers as he walks slowly behind Leroy while they both move through the room. While the older man hits the head, Tim heads back downstairs, his whole being feeling freer and lighter in spirit for the first time since Leroy's been shot. _This is a celebration he can enjoy knowing Leroy will feel better for it!_

 **************NCIS************

An hour later finds Leroy washed up, changed into comfortable sweats and t-shirt with an open button up over it, sitting comfortably on his couch with Tim too antsy to sit. "Tim?"

"I need to make sure there's enough room for everything in the kitchen. Do you need anything while I'm in there?" The young man asks after taking the time to help Leroy put some warm socks on.

"Tim. Sit. Relax."

Shaking his head as he heads out of the room, Tim answers quickly. "I'll sit after everyone's here."

"You got rid of the bed." Leroy finally addresses the elephant in the room.

Stopped on a dime, Tim turns and looks over at him. "Huh? Oh, yeah. It was gonna be in the way tonight. Besides, you didn't want it anyway. So, I sent it back. I'll be right back with a smoothie for you – the kind you like" Without waiting for any kind of response, Tim leaves the room, a frown on his face. _That_ was a conversation he hadn't wanted to have right now.

Watching Tim leave the room in a hurry, Leroy frowns. _That_ wasn't the answer he'd been hoping for and he definitely hadn't meant to get Tim's back up about the bed. This is definitely a discussion they'll need to pick back up tomorrow. _Probably need to talk about what Ducky said, too. Damn, what a mess!_

 **************NCIS************

Tony and Ziva are the first to arrive, almost as soon as Tim walks into the kitchen. Tim can't help but smile when he sees them. Ziva has turned herself into a walking decoration – minimal yet effective with her gold, red and green garland wrapped around her blue jeans and Christmas colored sweater like her personal tree, complete with mini ornaments and Menorah she knows the team will include in the celebration. With Tony carrying the two trays of homemade cookies stacked in one arm and a gallon of apple cider in the other, the snacks truly arrive along with the first two guests. Both Gibbs and Tim burst into genuine laughter at the sight of Tony so layered up with provisions for a party that don't include pizza or beer. Tim can't help but jump at the chance to capture that in a picture, despite Tony's threats of revenge if he does. And for Ziva, there are plenty of pictures taken and praises given for the beautiful Christmas tree she appears to be. It's obvious that she set out to bring smiles to their faces and her efforts are a resounding success.

Greeting Gibbs with hugs and an array of expressions of thankfulness for his continued health, they both then make a second trip out to the car. They return this time bearing decorations, both of them swear the other one made them bring. Helping them add some decorations throughout the main part of the house, Tim is thankful that the two continue to liven up the atmosphere, something Leroy is definitely in need of.

The mini Christmas party gets underway with Jimmy and Ducky's arrival a few minutes later, laden down with egg nog and pumpkin pie along with whipped cream and ice cream. With more Christmas greetings exchanged along with the cider and egg nog, Tim escapes into the kitchen long enough to serve up the pie on dessert plates and set the ice cream scoop in a bowl of hot water for anyone who doesn't want to have to get a complete work out getting the ice cream out. Heading back into the living room with the others, he lets them know the dessert is ready for them to go get at will.

Using their snack time as the opportunity he needs to head downstairs to retrieve Gibbs' box of gifts for his team, Tim feels the warmth envelope him at being in the midst of this much family and happiness. Gibbs has been basking in it too, while not moving from the couch, he's accepted every hug, every greeting and every repeated word of gratitude towards a higher power that he's alive and doing better. There's no doubt about it, this has definitely lifted his spirits. Deliberately not thinking of anything else right now, Tim embraces this for the joy it's bringing the man he loves.

Gibbs, although tired and achy, is happy. This get-together has been just what he needed. Watching Tony actually relax and enjoy himself has helped. He knows his Senior Field Agent has had a rough week. It had to have been hell watching your boss get shot right in front of you, with no way to prevent it or undo it. With his trademark scrutiny he watches longer as Ziva, too allows herself to let go and relax, singing Christmas carols she's learned since coming to the US with Ducky and Tony, an obviously slightly uncomfortable Palmer hanging back a cheerful yet quiet spectator.

Tim was so right about this! They _all_ needed it. Speaking of Tim….oh, there he is….Gibbs spies his love returning from the basement, the treasured Christmas box in hand. Still in Eagle-eye mode, he can't help but notice how tired Tim looks and how he only has eyes for him, barely casting his eyes on his friends wrapped up in their fun as he makes his way across the room without disturbing them.

Now, as Tim hands him the box of hand crafted ornaments he's been making for the others, Gibbs' face lights up even more. He's been waiting for this all year. Sharing an intimate, knowing smile with Tim as he quietly thanks him; he opens the lid and looks over the contents one last time while he waits for everyone to finish eating and singing. His movements garner the attention of everyone in the room and it's not but a moment longer that everyone has gotten their plates, forks and cups carted off to the kitchen and returned to their seats, everyone in the room smiles. After all, it's not hard to get it, that what's in the box means a lot to Gibbs, which, in turn means he hand-crafted it or it's something he's passing down from his own childhood. And every single one of them truly appreciates either from Gibbs.

 ************NCIS****************

Seeing the signs that Leroy is tiring and already beginning to feel pain, Tim chooses to sit loosely beside him on the arm of the couch so as to not jostle his injuries at all. He has to grin when he sees Tony and Ziva both sit campfire style on the floor in front of the boss with Jimmy following suite. Turning his attention back to his love, he leans over enough to speak quietly to him. "Let me help so we don't push you too hard. Please?"

Leroy gives him a short nod, his expression unreadable as he lays his hands down on the edges of the box and waits for Tim to begin to lift out the first gift, calling out the right name himself as Tim hands it to him. "Ziva."

Ziva's eyes light up as she sees his gift to her, – a handmade Ballerina on her own small stand, painted into a beautiful replica of what Ziva looked like as a little girl. With tears in her eyes, knowing Gibbs crafted this as a tribute to Ziva's childhood, something he doesn't want her to forget; she can only offer him a humble 'Thank you, Gibbs. It is beautiful." When she finally reaches him on feet that have somehow moved of their own accord.

Gibbs' eyes get blurry as he accepts the depth of emotion in her response when she hugs him close and thanks him deeply. "Welcome, Ziver." He tells her, his voice thick with emotion. "Wasn't sure it was the right thing …" Gibbs leaves the rest unsaid. He knew it was a risky choice, that it was entirely possible that she'd be upset at the reminder of what she had given up as a child, of the times her father was not there for her. He breathes a sigh of relief now that she's touched and appreciates his choice in the spirit he'd intended it.

Tim reaches into the box, knowing he needs to move this along before his love tires out completely, and gently lifts out the next present, handing it to Leroy, using the box to hide what it is for the moment.

With a small huff of laughter, Gibbs calls the corresponding name that goes with this gift. "Duck."

A little surprised that he is being given his present before the rest of the younger bunch, Ducky is not very quick on his feet. When he gets to Gibbs, however, his breath catches in his throat at the sight of the hand carved miniature of his beloved Morgan, painted in exact replication of the one outside in the driveway. His response comes as spontaneously as his appreciation and joy. "Oh, my! Jethro, this is marvelous! This must have taken….I don't know how to thank you!"

With a grin on his face, Gibbs lets him off the hook. "Ya just did, Duck. Glad you like it."

"Like it? Oh, Jethro, I more than like it, my friend. I treasure it." The older man gushes as he returns to his seat.

Lifting out the next present, Tim's still silent as he carefully sets it in Leroy's hands.

"Tony." Gibbs calls his Senior Field Agent, deliberately using his first name to show the younger man that he's reaching out to him on a personal level that goes beyond the norm. He holds out his hands, displaying a handcrafted little boy standing next to a soldier on a horse, both painted to match a Civil War reenactment like the ones Tony had been taken to as a child. The difference in this recreation is the addition to a man standing behind the child, a hand firmly planted on the child's shoulder, his eyes looking fondly down at the youngster.

Tony is speechless. It hits him that Gibbs is trying to teach them that their childhoods' memories should be cherished, even if they weren't entirely happy ones. To see the length that the man has gone through to help them latch onto those memories warms Tony deep down where he seldom feels any warmth at all. Where he's always hated anything to do with those  
re-enactments or the Civil War, _this,_ is something Tony will treasure forever.

It's left him struggling to find the words to say. In fact, he's speechless, although he does try to say something once he's reached the Team Leader, though he carefully sits down next to the man and holds out his hands for his present. "Boss, I…." Without any more words, he gently leans over and embraces the man, too choked up to speak.

Gibbs accepts Tony's reaction completely and lets him have the silence, too. When Tony finally composes himself enough to pull back and swallow hard around the lump in his throat, the Team Leader smiles at him and ruffles his hair. Sliding a glance upwards towards Tim who has yet to say anything or move a muscle from where he's sitting on the edge of the couch at Gibbs' shoulder, Tony is surprised to find the younger man looking, not at Gibbs or Tony during this interaction, but into the box he's been taking the gifts from. Tony's not sure what surprises him more; that or the faraway look in Tim's eye.

Tony returns his attention to Gibbs, offering him a small smile and a nod before getting up and actually walking out of the room into the kitchen. He needs some air and the chance to pull himself together. He's never needed an audience for that.

"Gibbs, these are all so beautiful! You have been working on these a long time, yes?" Ziva asks, not only to break the silence, but also because she's genuinely curious how long it has taken him. She hopes it will open the discussion up enough that he will tell them.

Gibbs nods as he quietly answers her. "Yeah. And there's still one more in here."

Tim blinks and returns to the here and now as he lifts the last one out and hands it to the older man. Gibbs holds the sculpture of a Doctor decked out in his white lab coat complete with a stethoscope around his neck, standing beside a young woman who is obviously Breena, the pretty young woman they all met back in March when he'd brought her to the squad room to meet her, who calls Jimmy over.

Jimmy's face is wreathed in smiles at the handmade replica of himself surrounded by his dream for his future fulfilled. He's blown away that Gibbs has included him in such a way. It's left him speechless, in much the same way it had left Tony. "Agent Gibbs, I…."

"It's Gibbs when we're not at work. And I couldn't leave you out, Jimmy." Gibbs offers as a way to smooth out the moment.

"Thank you! It's marvelous!"

"Time for us to play Santa!" Tony's voice rings out in an obvious attempt to move things past this sentimental moment. "We did the usual, Boss. We all pitched in to get you guys a gift card. Dorney, too, even though he couldn't be here tonight. But, this time, we went a little digital. Hope you don't mind. Figured if nothing else, ole' Probie here can do the actual online part."

Gibbs smiles as he accepts the card from Tony and glances at Tim. Tim nods at him to go ahead and open it. He rips it open and slides out the beautiful card with the Nativity scene on it, finds a $200 gift card for Amazon.

"Thank you."  
"Yes, thank you!"

As Gibbs and Tim speak in tandem, both of them unabashedly in awe of their gift, the others smile. Feeling subconscious now, Tim glances at Leroy and notices the exhaustion beginning to cling to him, as well as the pinched look of pain beginning to overtake his countenance. He stands to his feet and tucks the box away on the stairs in the hallway, coming back quickly to ask if everyone's had enough to eat and drink.

Taking that as their cue that the life-span of this 'short' get-together, has reached its' peak, the others all decline the offer and let it be known that they need to be going. With last minute goodbyes and hugs and or handshakes, the party's over and, the guests are leaving.

When the house empties out, Tim is quick to encourage Leroy to let him help him upstairs. "Been a long day. Let's call it a night."

"Yeah." Leroy agrees, his voice so quiet, Tim almost doesn't hear him. He actually leans into Tim's frame, letting the younger man bear more of his weight than his own feet do as they slowly make their way up the stairs. As he settles in the bed with Tim's help, he finally speaks again. "Great party, Tim."

Tim silently nods as he hands the older man his medicine and a glass of water to take it with. Once Leroy's downed that, Tim takes the glass and sets it on the nightstand for him. Sitting down beside him, he probes for what he needs to know. "You feel okay, other than being worn out?"

Leroy nods as he reaches out to card Tim's hair. "I'll be fine in a minute, Tim. Now come to bed. Ducky said…."

"Next week, Leroy. He said your stitches need to be healed up first."

"What? When did he say that?" Leroy pushes

"Earlier today when I told him I haven't exactly been sleeping in one spot through the night. He agrees with me that it's too risky for me to try to sleep in the bed with you until next week at least."

"Oh." Leroy answers tiredly.

"I was gonna talk to you about it tomorrow, when we're both rested and have time to talk." Tim offers in his defense.

Leroy nods as his eyes being to slide closed.

"Night, Leroy. I love you." Tim offers as he reaches out and cards the older man's hair over his eyebrows. "God, I love you so much."

Reaching out his own hand, Leroy takes Tim's and holds it as his body finally succumbs to the exhaustion and sleep takes him away.

 ************NCIS****************

"Did you notice how tense things were between those two?" Tony asks Ziva as he drives her back to his place after the party.

"I did notice they did not sit together exactly. And I thought that McGee looked….tired and …stressed?" She answers honestly.

"Oh, yeah. He definitely looks stressed. Too damned quiet, too."

"This sounds like something more than that is bothering you."

"Just feel like a heel after the way I talked to him this afternoon."

"Perhaps, you are forgetting how quickly McGee forgives and moves on, Tony."

"No. I'm not forgetting that. But, seeing them together tonight reminded me that they've got enough on them without any of us adding anything to it."

"You are realizing that McGee only called me about looking after you because he cares, yes?"

"Yeah." Tony breathes out tiredly. "Guess, I've just been kinda pissed at him for not talkin' to me about the shooting already. I know he took issue with me the day it happened. So, why hasn't he gotten it over with already?"

"Surely, you must realize he has more important priorities right now, Tony?" Ziva replies in surprise.

"I'm sure he can spare a few minutes somewhere in his day! He pulled this party together, didn't he?" Tony points out in frustration.

"Tony. If you want to talk to him, to, get it over with, as you say, than why not call him yourself and ask him to sit down with you and discuss it?" She asks him impatiently.

Tony sighs heavily. "Because, Ziva – it just doesn't work that way."

"Because you have decided that he needs to come to you, yes?"

"Well, yeah."

"Tony, that is childish!" Ziva reprimands him. "If you want him to talk to you about this _now_ and you do not wish to wait until he comes to you with the desire to talk about it, then your must go to _him_ and _ask_ him to discuss it with you! How _hard_ can that be?"

"Harder than you think, Ziva." Tony answers as he continues to drive them. "Harder than you think."

"I believe it is only as hard as you make it to be." She announces firmly before sitting back in her seat and going silent. "You should call him tomorrow!"

Tony's silent now, too. He's actually thinking about what she's just said, trying to process that she might actually be right about this.

 ************NCIS****************

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy ventures forth a question as he sits in the passenger seat of the older man's car.

"Yes, Mr. Palmer?"

"Did you happen to notice ….?"

"Gibbs and Timothy seemed a bit at odds? Yes. I did. However, given time, they will work things out between themselves." Ducky tiredly interrupts the question to provide what he thinks is the answer.

"Well, that's good and all, but I was actually gonna say Tony and McGee seemed at odds even more."

The older man smiles in the darkness of the car, happy to hear that his Assistant is as keyed in to all the members of the team as he is. "Ah, Mr. Palmer. They too, will work things out between them. They always do."


	10. A Different Christmas Morning

_**A/N:** My deepest apologies for the awfully long wait on an update. Life has definitely gotten in the way of this spare-time endeavor. Have a major (different state) move coming up so... I will only promise to do my best to keep working on this in my spare time._

 _In the meantime..._

* * *

Christmas morning finds Tim so tired, he sleeps through his alarms, both previously set to go off at different times, intended to get him up an hour before their normal off days breakfast time of 0630. He'd planned on having breakfast ready before disturbing Leroy. But, after an exhausting, harrowing night spent tossing and turning on the uncomfortable sofa trying to outrun the images becoming all too real in his dreams, it's nearly 0500 before he actually finds any shred of peaceful sleep. Once he does, he's dead to the world.

In fact, it's Leroy who awakens next. When he does, it doesn't take him long to get out of bed and lumber to the head, one sluggish step at a time. He takes care of his business and carefully makes it downstairs while taking care not to jar his still sore injuries too much, the ever-present reminder of such in the form of his medicine in hand as he searches for Tim at 0615. Finding his love fast asleep and looking more ragged than even last night as he remains motionless through the first few jarring notes of his alarm, the older man scoops up Tim's phone and kills both the current noise and the remaining alarm clock timers, he pockets the younger man's phone. Taking this stolen moment, he tenderly cards the younger man's hair while he quietly allows himself to give a voice to what he's feeling. "Love you so much it scares me sometimes, Tim."

After another moment spent just watching Tim sleep, he heads to the kitchen to fix breakfast so he can take the stupid pills. He's still achy which reminds him that he still needs the antibiotics, but his concern for Tim now trumps his own discomfort. Although he hasn't said anything to his love yet, Leroy's heard his cries in the middle of the night these past three nights. Unexpected trips to the head in the wee hours of the morning as well as a house that bounces sound around quite well, have seen to that. Knowing Tim's been having a rough time sleeping all week is a hard pill to swallow when the younger man already isn't sleeping next to him so he can be there for him. Not knowing exactly what's going on makes it worse and he's just been waiting for Tim to talk to him about it. Maybe, today will be the day. He can hope, anyway.

The attempt to find breakfast returns his thoughts to the here and now he's dealing with. Still feeling every pull of any attempt to reach for things, Leroy curses that problem as well as the medical restrictions that won't allow him to lift anything heavier than a coffee cup yet. Tim needs to eat without having to do all the cooking. Leaning in with all his weight, he gently tugs on the door of the refrigerator, knowing it will not be so painfull of a muscle pull to do it like this _. Doing it like this should take it off the "Do Not Do" List!_

With that dry thought in mind, Leroy checks the cold and frozen food supply for inventory to work with and comes up with frozen breakfast burritos that just need to be heated up. Definitely light enough to do the job of a buffer for the medicine. He'll heat up at least two for Tim. Poor guy hasn't been eating enough to feed a turtle _. He needs to be reminded that they're supposed to be taking care of each other._

Settling down at the breakfast table with his burritos slid onto the paper plates Tim's kept handy by the microwave for this purpose and a glass of orange juice, Leroy allows the peace and quiet to surround him in stereo. It's a different level of quiet downstairs and it feels more freeing, less stifling. Taking his time, Leroy finishes his breakfast and places Tim's in the microwave for later. He's in no hurry to wake the young man. In fact, he hopes nothing will for quite a while yet.

Wanting to keep an eye on Tim as the exhausted man sleeps while he himself reads more of his book, he treks back upstairs to retrieve it from the bedroom, welcoming the exercise and the slight workout this is giving him as he once again heads back downstairs, albeit at a much slower pace. This time, he knows the meds have kicked in because he doesn't feel anything pull or ache and _that_ puts a smile on his face. He wishes he could snuggle with his love but doesn't want to wake him so he settles instead for getting comfortable in the recliner, although he doesn't pull it back into any reclining position. With one eye on the younger man, Leroy tries to distract himself by attempting to read his book.

After a few moments of staring at the page unseen, he can't escape the truth. He'd much rather be able to talk to Tim, especially given all they haven't talked about yet and Ducky's advice about it. Reluctantly, Leroy focuses on his book once more, trying to lose himself in it but can't seem to remember anything he's looking at. A wave of weariness settles over him unaware.

 ************NCIS************

Tim feels like he's slept for a month. His head hurts and he's stiff from sleeping so hard. Apparently, he never moved since the last time he fell asleep. _How long has he been sleeping, anyway?_

Leroy's awakened by the sound of Tim stirring and quickly looks over at the younger man to see how he's faring.

When Tim's eyes find Leroy watching him from the recliner, he bolts upright, horrified that he's fallen down on the job and left the patient to fend for himself. Before he can even open his mouth, Leroy is standing up and approaching him, concern etched in his features as he sits down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, making sure it's his own good shoulder doing the work.

"You okay?" The older man asks with genuine concern. Wanting to be close to Tim, he gently pulls him a shade closer to him while he waits for the answer to his question. Mentally, he's kicking himself for going against his self-ordered ban on allowing himself to be intimate with Tim until he's closer to being completely healed and able to provide him with real physical intimacy that he can't give him yet. He usually doesn't have to dig for the answer to this question - his own actions have brought this about and he hates it.

Wiping a tired hand across his face, Tim blinks away the blurriness. The concern on his love's face forestalls any and all guilt for sleeping so late. He knows there's a reason the older man is sitting so close and so he quickly snuggles into Leroy's embrace as he offers a token apology. "I'm so sorry I didn't hear my alarm go off. "

Leroy grins at him. "Kinda hard to do when I turned 'em off." He pokes fun.

Startled, Tim looks up at him. "You….?"

"You needed the sleep, Tim. Still lookin' pretty tired." Leroy gets serious once more.

"I'm okay. What about you?" The young man tries to turn the subject around. "Are you hurting? He gently disentangles himself from his love and gets to his feet. "Let me get you some breakfast. You must be starving." He takes the first steps towards the kitchen.

"Tim." The older man quietly calls him back, knowing his tone will forestall any further escape.

Sure enough, the young man stops and turns back.

"Already ate. Yours is in the microwave."

"Ok. Thanks." Unconsciously unable to hold the guilt at bay for Leroy having to fix his own breakfast this morning, Tim doesn't say anything else as he heads into the kitchen and warms up his brunch. Leroy doesn't need his guilt added to what healing he's already going through. Sitting down at the table with his cup of hot tea and plate of burritos several minutes later, he's soon joined by the older man, a tender smile on Leroy's face for Tim as he quietly addresses what's most on his mind.

"Gonna let me in?"

"Let you in on what, Leroy?" Tim asks in genuine confusion. He sets his burrito down, lays his napkin over it and pushes the plate to the side as he drags his cup towards him and wraps his hands around it to give them something to hold onto.

"What it is that's keepin' you' from sleepin' at night…." The older man glances pointedly at Tim's unfinished breakfast. "And eatin'?"

Tim sighs and takes a deep breath, slowly letting it out. Looking up, he locks eyes with his love as he opens his mouth next. "How'd _you_ sleep last night?"

Leroy frowns at the change in subject matter – especially since it's been turned back on him.

Tim knows he's changed the conversation around on Leroy. He genuinely wants to know the answer. "Better than the last two nights?" Tim's firm tone leaves no room for further discussion of his own inner workings or thought processes."

"Tim…." The older man's not fooled by the change in subject matter, neither is he pleased.

With a stubborn small shake of his head, Tim refuses to back down. "I _need_ to know, Leroy, because if Ducky needs to give you something to help you sleep better…."

Leroy strives to shut him down quick, something he rarely ever does when listening to someone speak and has _never_ done at home with Tim before. "Stop." He firmly directs.

Tim freezes, not sure how to feel or what to expect as the words dry up in his throat. He sighs deeply while he looks away, finding the wall over Leroy's shoulder very fascinating at the moment.

The silence thickens between them. Leroy's growing uncomfortable having taken this tac with his love. Emitting his own sigh of frustration, he tries again, his tone calm and almost pleading. "Tim. Will you talk to me, please?"

Tim nods as he swallows hard. Taking a deep breath, he slowly lets it back out as he figures out how to express what's front and center on his mind. When he finally speaks, his tone is just as quiet and calm as Leroy's has been. "You told me you wanted Ducky to change your bandages yesterday. But you couldn't look at me when you said it. That bothers me, Leroy. You have to know it's okay if you don't want me changing your bandages anymore. I can take it. Although, it would help if I knew why."

Sighing deeply, Leroy looks at him as he reaches for his hand. He doesn't like that Tim won't talk to him about his problems sleeping, but he'll take whatever conversation he can get at this point because there's plenty they haven't ironed out between them. "Not that I don't want you to be the one taking care of me, Tim. Just saw how hard it was on ya. Felt it."

"But, I got _through_ it, Leroy! And it's part of 'for better or worse' right? Please don't shut me out like that without at least explaining it to me! It's…." Tim drops his love's hand and gets to his feet, going to the sink and holding onto it so tight his knuckles turn nearly translucent. Turning around, he leans back against the sink, his hand going back to once again clutch it on either side of his frame with all his strength and focused tension, Tim frowns as he forces himself to say the words, knowing his tone isn't hiding his anger like he'd like it to. "I'm not gonna break!"

"I know that." Leroy promises him calmly. "Been through a hell of a lot worse than this – made it through just fine."

"Okay, so?" The younger man demands now. "You're not supposed to be dealt any kind of stress right now and you still want in on what's going on with me – but you won't talk to me about what _you're_ thinking? Sounds to me like you think I can't handle changing your bandages because I got overwhelmed for a minute at the thought of what you must have gone through in that moment. It was a minute! And I handled it!"

"Doesn't mean you need it shoved in your face every day, Tim." Leroy compassionately argues.

"Isn't that for _me_ to decide?" Tim asks in frustration.

"No. Because you wouldn't." The older man firmly asserts.

"Ae you _trying_ to push me away?" Tim asks in anger and hurt. Angrily, he stalks from the room, taking himself to the living room where he can pace through his frustration in a bigger space.

" _That_ what you think?" The older man asks in a tone filled with anguish as he steps into Tim's path, forestalling any further movement by the younger man. He pulls Tim close, wincing as his chest is incidentally bumped with his love's head. "Never gonna do that, Tim. Remember? "

 _"If you're not letting go of me…."_ Tim begins to remind him in a near whisper.

 _"…don't expect me to let go of you."_ Leroy joins in, both of them finishing reciting their vow to each other from ages ago, their eyes locked on each other.

Overwhelmed in the emotion of the moment, Tim turns into Leroy's good shoulder, soaking up the promise and the physical grounding of it that Leroy's giving him in this moment. It's not long before he realizes that this must be causing the older man pain since it's putting pressure on his chest wound. Pulling away gently, he reaches up and cards the older man's hair with his fingers the way they both love. "Glad we got that straight." He says quietly.

Leroy swallows hard as he offers a nod in response. For another long space of time they hold each other's gaze, Both hungry for more, neither moving towards it. Finally, the older man speaks first, addressing what they both know is there between them in the moment.. "Can't go there until I can give you my all, Tim. Too much for both of us."

Tim nods. "I know. And I'm sorry I pushed it yesterday – and the day before. I shouldn't have."

"Nothin' to be sorry for." Leroy gives him an out, pulling him close once more ad holding him even tighter for a moment before easing up on the pressure he's putting on his own chest. "I wanted it too."

Tim knows it _is_ his own fault but he doesn't want to argue about it so he lets it go. He chooses, instead to change the subject as he gently pulls back once more, this time changing the subject as he moves. "What do you want to do today once the pain eases off?"

"Step outside. Feel the fresh air, no matter how cold." Leroy says without hesitation.

Tim looks at him in mild shock. "You're serious?"

"Ready when you are." Leroy answers him back without missing a beat.

"Well, all right then." Tim offers summarily as he cleans off the table and heads out of the room towards the front door where their jackets are hanging on the coat rack he bought a few months ago.

"Tim."

Surprised, Tim turns back. "Something wrong?"

"Asked you _that_ earlier. Still waitin' for the answer."

Tim sighs. Looking Leroy straight on, hearing the concern, seeing the worry, he refuses to add to it by telling him about the horrors that have been hounding him in his sleep. Tenderly, he makes a request. "Please don't make me talk about it. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Tim…" The older man stubbornly pushes, hating like hell that Tim won't unburden all that he's carrying.

"Please, Leroy! Let's just enjoy the day. Okay? The forecast sounded pretty good." Tim says as he repeats what he's heard it is supposed to be like outside. "High of 36 and cloudy with morning flurries."

"Sounds great." The older man says seriously as he turns and follows Tim to the coat rack and without any conversation, lets Tim get his long wool coat and scarf down for him and help him into it before leading the way out to the porch. He's upset but he won't push anymore. When Tim gets like this, he's worse than a brick wall – kinda like Leroy himself.

Frustrated at having obviously upset the older man, Tim follows in his wake, choosing to sit on the swing, instead of crowding the man at the porch railing where he's leaning on it, looking out at the neighborhood. As he looks out in the same direction while giving his love some breathing room, Tim realizes he's never really met any of the neighbors, never gotten to know any of them or they him. It's a realization that joins up in his mind with the ones he's kinda thrown off to the side until now, the ones that come back to him now and remind him of something important.

Several times in the course of preparing for everything that needed to be done in time for Leroy to come home, Tim thought of this place as Leroy's. Not thiers - but the older man's. _Not_ his own. He remembers thinking back on Tuesday in terms of needing to have the man's house ready for him. _Had it just been stress? What happened to those days and nights when he was on top of the world to be here, calling it his home as much as Leroy did? Where had that 'homey' feeling gone?_

Even Gibbs had been thinking that way obviously. Tim recalls when the man got home from the hospital on Wednesday, the words out of his future husband's mouth.

 _"No….Just want my own bed!"_

Was it just the physical pain he'd been in and stress he'd been under at the time? Or was it something deeper that neither one of them had been able to being themselves to expose about their own inner feelings? In his mind now, it also brings up now the reason for the Christmas present he hasn't been able to find for Leroy. He'd had no idea what to get him since the man never wants anything and is always happy with what he has.

A deeper layer of Tim's soul has been looking for something that he hasn't wanted to give a voice to, but still desperately wanted to start looking for. Does he dare bring it up now? _No! The last thing Leroy needs right now is my discontent_. _For cryin' out loud, it can wait til he's back on his feet! Hell, I can't even figure out where it came from or why I suddenly feel this way!_

Suddenly needing his own room to breathe, Tim makes his getaway, quietly making the excuse thrown over his shoulder as he heads inside. "Gonna check the laundry."

Feeling the tightness in his chest beginning to set in from the cold, Leroy heads inside too, but leaves Tim to do as he's said, heading to the living room himself. Getting comfortable on the couch, he closes his eyes in deep thought. _What the hell is going on in Tim's head? Why can't he open up?_ The obvious reason comes to mind, that being that the young man is not going to add any new problem to Leroy's plate so long as the older man is still recovering and still has physical therapy to get through – the hell no one enjoys after being injured on the job. Which means the younger man doesn't realize he's treating Leroy like he's too fragile to handle anything beyond the day to day recovery crap. That doesn't sit will with Leroy at all.

It's time they really talked. No more of this avoiding the issues! Taking several relaxing breaths while he waits for Tim to come back up from the basement, he slowly lets out each one. By the time Tim climbs the basement stairs to the kitchen, clean laundry in his arms, the older man is waiting for him. "We need to talk, Tim."

Startled, Tim can only nod as he sets the folded clothes down on the thankfully clean kitchen table. "Okay."

Leroy nods and turns to go back to the living room, taking a seat once more on the sofa. He waits for Tim to join him in the room, noting with dissatisfaction that the younger man chooses to sit on the opposite end of the sofa, feet and knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them as if trying to curl into himself. Leaving that alone, Leroy fires the first shot, needing Tim to hear exactly what's bothering him. "Just this morning you reminded me that you're not fragile."

"Uhm. Yeah. I did."

"I seem fragile to you?"

"What? No!" Nervously, Tim clamors to his feet, pacing from the sofa to the porch door and back now.

"So the reason you're not being upfront with me about what's on your mind is what, exactly?"

Tim swallows hard around the lump in his throat as stops moving. He looks warily at his love unhappy to be having this stress laden discussion with the man who's not supposed to be put through any more stress while he recovers.

"Doctors' Orders included no stress." Tim reminds him firmly.

"Understandable."

"I agree." Tim offers without backing down. "This isn't about me. Or at least, it shouldn't be. Don't ask me to dump anything on you that isn't gonna help you heal or recover, Leroy. I won't do it. And I won't let anyone else do it, either!"

Leroy frowns. "I don't like you holdin' stuff in, Tim."

"Would you do any differently if our positions were reversed?" Tim demands. angry that Leroy is harping on what Tim's been struggling too hard with to be able to put it into words.

"Nope." The older man agrees. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Ooh, I _know_ that." Tim dryly remarks. Stalking from the room, he goes back to the kitchen and scoops up the clothes from the table and heads up stairs to put them away, all his good intentions gone to hell in a hand-basket. _Damn it!_

Leroy sighs. Yeah, that's not what he wanted out of that, by any means. Slowly, he treks upstairs, wanting to smooth things over with Tim. He finds the younger man hanging up clothes in their closet. He speaks quietly, sitting down on the bed as he does. "Didn't mean to accuse you."

Tim nods. He hears him and accepts what he's saying, but doesn't dare speak to the topic at hand.

"Just hate it when you won't open up and let me in, Tim."

"I do when I can put it into words, Leroy. You know that." Tim stops and looks at him now. "I don't intentionally keep secrets from you that aren't about surprises. "You know that too."

"Coupla times I recall – meant to talk to ya about 'em when I realized it then – got distracted." Leroy reminds him as he watches the younger man walk over to the bed and sit down next to him, twice the space between them as usual. When Tim remains silent, it's easy to see he's struggling to find the words. trying to find a way to break the silence that's befallen them. The older man lets him have the time, knowing it's not easy to jump right to the point, no matter how badly they need to talk about it.

Finally, Tim offers him a response, looking him in the eye as he does. "I've never intentionally held anything important back from you, except talking about kids, Leroy. If it seems like I have, I guess it was just part of my old habits, where I never dumped my crap on anyone else. Not really something I planned on withholding."

"I figured. Doesn't mean I don't want in, Tim. We're a team, remember? Not alone anymore, either one of us."

Tim nods as he looks down. He swallows hard before he looks back up at Leroy. "There's always gonna be stuff that shouldn't be opened up until it's the right time, though. Not to mention a ton of small stuff that we manage on our own without dragging each other into it"

"I agree."

Tim sighs. "Okay. And I'm asking you to understand that right now, is one of those times that your questions ….I can't answer them right now."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because, Leroy, it's not fair to you – for me to open that door right now."

"Later then."

"I promise, when the time is right, I will open up and let you in." Tim vows as he continues to look the older man directly on.

"Okay." Leroy gives in. He can't ask for more than this for a compromise and he knows it.

"Thank you." Tim sighs in relief, returning to his love's side as they head back downstairs together and resettle on the sofa, cuddling like they haven't been able to do in over a week.

 *******NCIS*******

Try as he might Tony hasn't been able to get his suspicion and the little things he noticed last night at the party out of his mind. It's been heaven sleeping in, now that Ziva has finally deemed him 'okay enough to stay home alone' and gone home to her own place, giving him plenty of time and space in which to think. He wants to talk to Ducky about it but first, he needs to talk to Tim about this mess. He tries to call the younger man but it the phone goes straight to voicemail. Leaving him a message to call him back so they can talk, Tony sighs as he closes up his phone and heads for the shower.

 *******NCIS*******

The rest of the morning passes blissfully for Leroy and Tim and as lunchtime rolls around, it feels like they've regained some of the emotional ground they'd been losing recently. With both of them feeling more secure in the relationship, their time seems to fall back into some of their old patterns, minus the sex and the working in the basement, of course. Both of them spend much of their time quietly reading in each other's company, each giving the other the quiet, the space and the choice to pass their time as they choose.

It isn't until Leroy readies himself for a nap, that he recalls pocketing Tim's phone and returns it to him with a guilty grin. "Not sorry I turned it off."

Tim smiles softly at him. "I'm glad you did too. Now, get some sleep." Sitting on the floor at the man's head while Leroy insists on napping on the couch, Tim silently begins going through his phone, checking messages and texting back responses with speed and precision.

It's not long before he realizes Leroy has fallen asleep and clamors to his feet Heading upstairs to his office, Tim settles in behind his desk and turns to his free-writing to let his emotions out. This morning's near confrontation had nearly cost him everything, he'd been that close to losing his grip on the barricade holding them in. He can't let it happen again so he's got to let what he can out to relieve the pressure.

 *******NCIS*******

Engrossed in the novel he's been reading all day, Ducky doesn't hear the first chime of his doorbell. The second one reaches his ears and he's on his feet and heading to the door in a moment, calling out as he moves. "Just a moment!"

When he opens the door to his townhome, he's not surprised to find Tony and Ziva standing there. He is however, genuinely pleased for the company. "Hello, Ziva. Anthony. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Actually, Ducky. We came to talk to you...about McGee...and Gibbs too."

"Ah. I see." The older man turns aside and ushers them inside his home. "Let's talk in the kitchen while I brew us some tea."

"Thank you, Ducky." Ziva responds. "I am sorry if we are intruding."

"Nonsense, my dear. A visit from anyone on Team Gibbs is not an intrusion in the slightest."

The agents watch as their honorary uncle sets up their drink cups and sets the water to boiling for tea. When he sits down with them for a moment, Tony gets right to the point.

"What can we do, Ducky?"

"Might I presume that you are referring to the strain we all felt between our patient and Timothy?

"Yes." Ziva acknowledges sadly.

"Unfortunately, there is little we can do outside of letting them be to work it out for themselves." Ducky tells them.

"Haven't seen Probie this pissed at me since I threatened to bust his door down the night I first found out about the two of them." Tony worries. "The only thing I can figure I've done to piss him off….hell, I can't even figure it out! What the hell have I done?"

"Anthony, do you recall when we spoke of your acceptance of their relationship?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Did I not tell you that Timothy was counting on you to keep Gibbs safe on the job – to continue to have his back out in the field now that he could no longer be out there with you?"

"Yeah. But, I did that! I took out most of that group that was there! I can't help it if the actual shooter got away - for a few days! Besides, we got him in the end, didn't we?"

"Anthony, that is not what I am referring to."

"Okay, then what?"

"Surely, you understand that Timothy and Gibbs are in a serious relationship?"

"Well, yeah, Ducky, anyone of us that know them, knows that!"

"And as part of that relationship, they had an agreement with each other and you admitted to Timothy that on the day that Gibbs was shot, you convinced him to break that agreement without a second thought."

"Huh? Wait a second! The _only_ thing I convinced Gibbs to do….oh, crap!"

"Indeed." Ducky replies dryly.

"No wonder Tim's so pissed! Yeah, I remember now, he actually hung up on me when I called him to tell him Gibbs had been shot – after he yelled at me to tell him where he'd gotten shot and how it had happened through his vest. Jeez, how'd I forget about that?"

"I'm relieved that you understand now, Anthony. However, I strongly suggest you refrain from acting on that at the moment. You _must_ allow them space to work through their own problems before they can attempt to deal with yours."

"I hear ya, Ducky. I hear ya. Wait, if I am guilty of that, why shouldn't I go apologize?"

"Because, Dear boy, No one can _make_ Gibbs do anything he doesn't want to do."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning, Tony, that it is Gibbs' fault that he was wounded."

Ducky nods. "Exactly, Ziva! In that he chose to go in without that vest, the final culpability in Gibbs' getting shot, lies with himself."

"Well, hell!" Tony exclaims. "Think Gibbs will survive when McAngry finally lets that one loose?"

 *******NCIS*******

Leroy awakens to the clacking of Tim's typewriter keys, though just barely. It's been ages since the younger man has used that thing. Nowadays he's given in to the speed and word correction ability of the computer for his actual writing. No this racket means Tim's unloading some of what he's going through out onto the pages he's filling. Leroy sighs with relief. That's a good thing.

Sitting up on the couch, he winces as the error of his judgement comes back to bite him through the pain in his neck and shoulder. Thankfully, his chest isn't joining that parade and is actually giving him a break. He takes a minute to think about things, realizing that although it's great having Tim here with him all day, it's not the way Tim's used to spending his time and having someone share his space 24 hours a day without a break while he's on restricted ability and no caffeine isn't inducing a healthy atmosphere between them.

Picking up his phone off the table, he opens it and makes a call.

 _"Vance."_

"Leon, put Tim back to work."

 _"Gibbs. How are you?"_

"Good enough he doesn't need to babysit me anymore."

 _"You've been home for less than a week."_

"I know."

 _"Even you don't heal that fast."_

"I'm not an invalid. All I need is a driver and not every day either."

 _"Why do I get the feeling you haven't even discussed this with Tim yet, Gibbs?"_

"Leon, just do it. Please."

 _"I'll discuss it with Dr. Mallard. If he feels you're doing well enough to …."_

"Why does everyone treat me like I'm invalid?" Gibbs mutters in agitation.

 _"Easy, Gibbs. Just….let me get a more experienced opinion on this. And you – talk to Tim!"_

"Leon!"

 _"The only way I'm gonna agree with this idea of yours is if Dr. Mallard gives me the green light and you do what I tell ya - talk to Tim first."_

"Yeah. Okay." Gibbs agrees. "Was plannin' on it."

 _"Uhm-mmm."_ Vance hedges. _"More likely, you wanted me to issue the order so you wouldn't have to get him to agree to it. Well, that's one fight I'm not getting in the middle of, Gibbs. When Tim calls me, I'll take it from there. But, not until then. " **Click**_

Snapping his phone shut and sliding it into his shirt pocket, Leroy carefully he gets to his feet and shuffles toward the kitchen, his movements stalling out at the sight of Tim quickly coming down the stairs as if concerned about him.

Sure enough, before his foot's even touched on the floor, Tim's asking a question. "Hey, I heard you getting pretty loud. Everything okay?"

Leroy offers him a wry grin of sorts. "Vance."

Tim's expression turns angry. "He's bothering you already?"

Leroy shakes his head. "I called _him_."

Leroy's not sure what's worse; the angry look on Tim's face or the expectation of even more fury from the man he loves when he hears the forthcoming explanation.


	11. Love Equals Concessions and Compromises

_You_ called _him_?" Tim asks in a tone that can't be mistaken for anything other than contained frustration mixed with a sprinkling of anger. Leroy's been home for less than a week and he's already chomping at the bit to do the impossible? More importantly, pushing to get back to the very thing that took him out of commission in the first place!

"C'mon, let's go sit down." Leroy encourages as he points towards the living room.

Tim forces himself to keep his mouth shut while deliberately keeping his breathing regular while still standing where Leroy left him. In the interest of keeping Leroy comfortable as well as talking, Tim huffs out a resigned breath and finally follows the older man and gently sitting beside him, their hands intertwining, connected once again. With his gut nervously clenching, Tim voices his concern. "Well, this is serious. Are you turning in your papers?" He knows retirement now would just drive the older man stir crazy.

"Nothin' like that, Tim. 'Sides, woulda talked to you about it first." Leroy squeezes the younger man's hand within the grasp of his own.

"O-kay. What else could you have to call him about that _didn't_ include talking to me first?" The younger man pushes nervously.

"Busted." Leroy's expression is that of genuine remorse, which makes Tim even more nervous.

"Should I be _worried_?" Tim continues to watch the older man, trying to get a read on where his head's at right now. He hates that he's lost that ability through all this mess. What he hates even more is the twisting in his gut that says he's definitely not going to like the answer to his question.

Leroy keeps his eyes on Tim, giving back the respect he's being given even as he gives his head a slight shake while he answers him. "No. Was gonna talk to ya. Just wanted to get the ball rollin' first."

"Ball rolling on what?" Curiosity seeps into Tim's tone, almost overwhelming the concern.

Raising Tim's hand within his own, he gently kisses the back of Tim's as he owns up to his idea. "You goin' back to work."

Tim's eyes close as anger mixes with disappointment and hurt, curling insidiously in his gut. Not wanting to say something he'll regret when he does find the words - he gently pulls his hand away from Leroy's and stands to his feet. Quietly, he speaks. "I need some air."

His own heart feeling beaten, Leroy silently watches the man he loves leave the room, anger oozing off him with every step.

 *********NCIS***********

Penny Langston is concerned about her grandson and his future husband, whom she has come to care a great deal about. At the same time, she's old school enough to know that there's little she can do unless Timothy comes to her for something. That knowledge is cold comfort when her heart is breaking and the pit of her stomach is knotted up with unease. A 5-minute phone call to Donald as the medical advisor in the situation to get his opinion, should help. She opens her phone up and bites the bullet.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello, Donald. I hope you don't mind me calling."

 _"Not at all, dear lovely lady. To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"I'm hoping you can tell me how our young men are doing? I would rather not disturb them to find out?"

 _"And with my being Jethro's medical advisor while he mends, I would know better than most. Absolutely, I will tell you what I know. Jethro is healing quite nicely with no complications. However, something tells me that is not exactly what you are asking about."_

"I _am_ thrilled that he's doing well, but…"

 _"It's their relationship you' are actually concerned about. Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I must say, that the two of them do have a lot to work through. However, I have faith that they will do just that. They, do after all, love each other tremendously."_

"I know. That's the only thing stopping me from going over there in person. Nevertheless, I want to call Timothy for Christmas – can you tell me what time would be good so that I'm not disturbing Gibbs' rest? Is there a time that seems best?"

 _"I have found that text messages solve that problem quite nicely."_

"Right. Why didn't I think of that? I'm sure Sarah would have pointed that out – if she weren't visiting her mother for Christmas overseas." Penny replies with a dose of self-admonishment.

 _"Last minute plans, I take it?"_ Ducky changes the subject enough to let her relax into the conversation more.

"As soon as we got word that Gibbs was going to be okay, she decided to spend the holiday with her mother."

 _"I see. Well, if you are receptive to some company, you are more than welcome to come join me for a cup of tea. Christmas Day is not meant to be spent in solitude. If you'd like, we could check on them together while you are here."_

"That sounds lovely. Thank you Donald."

 _"You are quite welcome my dear. I hope you don't mind but I've taken the liberty of texting you my address since I now have your phone number."_

Penny can't help but laugh at Ducky's ability to keep up with the times. "Actually, Donald, I appreciate it."

 _"Good. Then I shall see you soon?"_

"Absolutely. An hour all right?"

 _"Sounds splendid!"_

Ducky's enthusiasm comes through loud and clear and it lightens Penny's heart as she snaps her phone shut and puts it down on the table next to her before going to get ready for her coffee with this most interesting man. Her mind distracted now, she doesn't realize she's just missed a voicemail.

 *******NCIS*******

As he heads upstairs to his office, Tim's eyes happen across the calendar on the wall, reminding him that it's Christmas Day. _Crap! Haven't talked to Penny all week! Glad Sarah's gone to visit Mom. That's one call I don't have to make just yet._

Dropping down into his office chair, Tim drags out his cell phone and calls his grandmother. He's startled to get her voicemail, but leaves her a message regardless. Once that's done, Tim slides his phone shut and slips it into his shirt pocket, turning his attention to his typewriter and the need to stow away his free writing from earlier. Maybe things will get better soon. _Maybe Leroy will start to level with him about stuff instead of bulldozing ahead about it first_. He can hope anyway.

He's not sure he knows what to do with this. He can't wrap his mind around the way Leroy's thinking right now. And although anger is prevalent, the need to avoid putting the patient through any stress is even more so. That realization in mind, leaves Tim stuck in a tailspin with no obvious way out.

 *******NCIS*******

From the moment Tim reacted to Leroy's call to Leon, the air between them became stifled, stiff and worrisome. The older man knows he handled that wrong and is mentally head slapping the hell out of himself for it. Huffing out a tired breath loaded with frustration, Leroy allows himself to flop back against the couch. _Handled that like a pro, Probie!_

"Yeah, Mike, I know." Leroy mutters. Hearing Mike's voice in his head sharpens his disappointment in himself. He screwed the pooch on this, handled it completely wrong – even if _any_ of his thinking on it _had_ been solid. Beyond the need to apologize for how he handled it and with his legendary stubbornness intact, Leroy holds firmly to the belief that the end result he was after here, is the answer they both need to end the frustration and ever growing unrest between them. Wearily he closes his eyes, one thought running circles in his mind. _So how do I get Tim to see that?_

 *******NCIS*******

Having picked her phone up quickly as she headed out the door, Penny doesn't realize she's missed a call from the very grandson she's concerned about until she's walking up the walkway at the Ducky's home a short twenty minutes later. Wanting desperately to hear what Tim called to tell her, she stops mid-stride and hits the play button, the sound of the young man she holds dear to her heart, voice filling the air around her.

 _"Hey, Penny. Merry Christmas. Sorry I haven't called you since the day you helped me out here at the house. As you can probably figure out things have been kind of hectic and crazy. Hope you're having a great Christmas. I'll get your present to you the next time I see you. I know, I know, you don't even want one from me. You always say that. And as you know, I never listen. Anyway. I'll try to call you again soon. Just not sure when that will be. I love you. Bye."_

From the porch at the top of the stairs just in front her of her, Penny sees Donald holding his door open, his face a picture of sadness mixed with concern as Timothy's words reach his ears. She snaps her phone closed. A frown on her own face, she holds her silence as she climbs the steps to meet him. Quietly, she changes the subject for the both of them. "Thank you for inviting me for tea."

As Ducky steps back to allow her into his home, neither of them state the obvious. It's been less than two weeks now since this whole nightmare came down on the couple they are both concerned about and yet, the two of them, both wise beyond their years already know the very concern Tim shared with them is insinuating itself between Tim and Gibbs with obvious repercussions that are audible in Tim's voice. They also know there's nothing they can do about it. And that's what breaks both of their hearts. In this, at least, they are kindred spirits, both in need of some uplifting support. Perhaps they can help each other.

 *******NCIS*******

Tim thinks on this latest move from Leroy, beyond the initial irritation that he hadn't asked for Tim's opinion or how he felt about it. He can see what motivated the older man in that direction. So the point remains, _what to do about it_?.

It's been a few days since Leroy's been so weak he was completely helpless or even too weak to get around on his own. The man's used to rebounding by himself and definitely not used to sitting still for very long. Not to mention, in just a few days, his first round of after-care doctor appointments are going to have him checked over and bossed around until the man won't be able to breathe freely without feeling stifled from it all.

It's obvious Leroy's thinking ahead to all of that. And if part of that means he doesn't want Tim sitting around the house waiting on him hand and foot while he works to get back on his own two feet, then Tim can understand that. But, what he doesn't understand is Leroy not wanting Tim to go with him to his appointments. He also doesn't get why Leroy couldn't just open his mouth and talk to him about it first. _Am I really that hard to talk to?_

Maybe if they can clear that up – Tim can possibly see the sense in his returning to work. But that's only IF he can get Ducky to keep an eye on Leroy. Like it or not, the man is NOT staying home completely alone. That's non-negotiable in Tim's book.

Sighing heavily, Tim gets up and heads back downstairs. Seeing the man he loves with all his heart trying to catch a nap that just won't come to him, Tim clears his throat and sits down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Leroy's eyes snap open and his head comes up off the wall, his eyes latching on to Tim's, loaded with concern and interest mixed together.

"Ok." Tim says as he holds the older man's gaze. "I don't appreciate you doing an end run around me to Vance - about me like you did. _But_ , I understand why you think I should go back to work already. At least, I _think_ I do. I definitely would have if you'd talked to me about it first. But, I'm not gonna fight you on what it is you want out of this."

"Tim…" Leroy begins to respond, his apology in his tone. He's surprised when Tim cuts him off with a shake of his head.

"I'm not done. I'm not gonna fight you – so long as _you_ don't fight _me_ on the restrictions that go with this. If you can't agree to them, all bets are off and I'm Velcro to your Velcro."

Leroy smirks at Tim's snarkiness but immediately gets serious as he lays his cards out on the table. "Gonna have Ducky drive me wherever I need to go. Want someone who knows how to read these Doctors' B.S. and get to the bottom of all their medical talk."

"And keep you in line?" Tim checks. He's relieved that Leroy's already thought of this in the same vein that he's thinking; keeping Leroy healthy and getting to every appointment. "Wait. How is Ducky gonna have time to…?"

"He's got plenty of vacation time and he's offered to step in before." Leroy interrupts. "I'm hopin' he's willin' to do it now."

"And if he's not?" Tim asks with all seriousness.

"Dunno. Cross that bridge when we come to it."

"How about we stop putting the cart before the horse, hmm?" Tim smothers a laugh, no longer completely pissed at the older man in the face of the man's oldest habit that somehow has always worked out for him. "You have to agree to abide by what Ducky says – including your diet and rest and exercise! And no skimping on appointments or the actual physical stuff."

Leroy's mouth opens to answer, but Tim holds up his finger to indicate he's not quite done.

"And nothing physical gets done unless someone's with you to spot you."

"Agreed." Leroy says without hesitation. "I want back on my own two feet as soon as I can get it, Tim. Got a wedding to get to."

Tim smiles softly. "Okay then." He stands to his feet and moves to head out of the room. Putting a hand out, he grabs onto the doorway and turns around, his eyes looking back to his love. "And Leroy?"

"Tim?" The older man's tired eyes open up one more time as they catch Tim's gaze from across the room.

"Can you stop leaving me out of decisions that affect both of us? Please? I'm not gonna break."

"Won't happen again." Leroy vows.

"Thank you." Tim offers solemnly. It's a vow he treasures and his tone ensures that Leroy knows this.

The silence that begins to settle between them is much more relaxing and it gives Tim pause, his eyes still latched onto his love, watching the older man's eyes slide closed wearily. Focused once again on the obvious nap on Leroy's horizon, he rethinks his plan to go get the man a snack and instead retraces his steps to the couch. Holding out his hand, he mentally prays this idea won't backfire on him with more unpleasant dreams as he quietly makes a suggestion. "Whattaya say we go back upstairs and take a nap together?"

Leroy smiles up at him. "I'd like that."

 *******NCIS*******

Penny and Ducky quietly enjoy the early afternoon as they sit in the M.E's parlor, the bright sun lighting up the space through the sheer tan colored curtains just enough that no lamp is needed by which to see. Ducky wisely holds his silence as he watches the beautiful woman in front of him remain lost in her thoughts. He knows all too well, that it's best to let a woman lead the way of conversation but only when she's ready.

The afternoon wanders through, peace and quiet undisturbed for untold hours. Only the changes in the sun's direction and the accompanying shadows across his walls alert Ducky to just how long they've been sitting enjoying each other's company. Blinking, he's also finally made aware that they've actually moved around enough on his sofa that they're actually almost cuddled together. He smiles for a moment before his attention turns to the worry his lady friend is so troubled with.

As if reading his thoughts, Penny sets her teacup down on the saucer and moves to set it on the table in front of her as she sighs deeply. "I can only hope that Timothy's forgiving nature will help him now." Her tone is riddled with sadness. "Gibbs _has_ to know how upset Timothy is over his not wearing a vest in the field – coming so close to losing him because of it."

Before Ducky can even respond, his cell phone rings from where it sits on the table. Reaching for it, the aged man pushes the speaker button as he offers his standard quiet greeting. "Hello?"

 _"Hi. Ducky. Can we talk?"_

"Certainly, young man!" Ducky responds almost automatically as he glances at Penny. "Is everything all right?"

 _"Yes. And No. Leroy's fine. And it's nothing that you need to come over here for. At least not today, but….."_

"Take a breath, Timothy." Ducky interrupts the younger man. "Perhaps it would be best if you slowed down. There's no need to be in such a rush to get it out, that it comes with more riddles than answers, my boy."

 _"I'm sorry."_

"No need to apologize, Timothy. Tell me. You said that Gibbs is all right. How, may I ask, are you?"

 _"I guess that's why I'm calling."_

"Timothy…"

" _Ducky, did you really at one point before Gibbs and I got together, offer to give up some of your vacation time to take care of him?"_

The. M.E. notes with a dose of mirth, how Penny's eyebrows almost meet her hairline at that bit of information. Even so, he keeps his cool while he responds with only a trace of humor in his tone. "Ah yes. As I recall, I have done that a time or two in the past. He has yet to take me up on that offer."

" _Well…"_

"I take it that the reason you know of this is because Jethro is about to take me up on that offer now?"

" _Before you've actually offered this time, but yeah. He's hoping, anyway. Seems he's not willing to face any of his doctor's appointments or even his physical therapy without a medically knowledgeable friend by his side to sort out the doctor's talk."_

Exchanging a troubled look with Penny, Ducky pushes for more information. "And how, do you feel about this, Timothy?"

"I _'ve been asked to go back to work. "_

Tim's response doesn't answer the M.E.'s question of how he feels about this and there's no doubt in his tone that he has no intention of getting that answer. Penny frowns as she shakes her head slightly at the M.E. She doesn't want him to push Timothy about this. He settles for asking something along those lines without pushing too directly.

"I take it you agree to this?"

" _Only if this is _something you'd be willing to do."__

Ducky glances once more at Penny who remains silent and still, letting him handle the conversation and his own answers. He turns his attention back to the phone. "I still have plenty of leave left, Timothy. And I would be happy to accompany Jethro to his appointments. Keeping an eye on him throughout his ordeal will be much easier that way."

" _Ducky, I told him I'd only agree to this if he followed your instructions to the letter. Including every appointment, and his diet. "_

"Very good, Timothy." Ducky praises the younger man's insight.

" _Also told him he can't do a single physical thing without a spotter there with him."_

"I completely concur. That is a _splendid_ guideline, my boy."

" _So, you'll do it then? His first appointment is on Wednesday."_

"The one week mark since his release from the hospital. Yes. That is to be expected. I shall ferry Jethro back and forth, Timothy. You do not need to fret about that any longer."

" _Thanks, Ducky. He was going to ask you, but I'd rather he finish out his nap while he can. It'll be less stressful for him if this is already ironed out for him before he has time to worry about any of it."_

"How did this come about, may I ask?"

 _**Sigh** "I'd rather not get into that, if you don't mind, Ducky?"_

"Oh, Timothy! Of course not. You do not have to share with me anything you are not comfortable sharing."

 _"Thank you. I'll let you get back to your weekend. "_

"Do get some rest, Timothy."

 _"I'm trying. Ducky. I'm trying." **click**_

 *******NCIS*******

"Well, that answers our questions, at least." Penny remarks as she scrubs her hands tiredly across her face while the M.E. puts his phone away.

"Yes. Although it does open up more questions than answers." The gentlemanly Scotsman replies with a touch of frustration.

"Not my area of concern – yet." Penny reminds him.

"I suppose that is true for me as well." Ducky admits. "Until I am asked for help, IF I am asked….only then will it be appropriate for the questions to be asked."

"Until then, we carry on, always remaining available in case we are needed."

"The life of the older generation is never dull." Ducky deadpans.

 *******NCIS*******

Snapping his phone shut, Tim turns it over in his palm a few times before he opens it back up and makes the other call he needs to in order to put this in motion. Wearily he sighs as he waits for the call to be picked up.

 _"Director Vance's Office. Pam speaking."_

"Hi. Tim McGee. Does he have a moment I can talk to him?"

 _"Just a moment, Agent McGee."_

Before Tim can catch his breath, the Director is talking to him.

 _"Agent McGee. I have to say I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Everything all right?"_

"Yes, Sir. You told me you'd give me all the time I needed. I don't need any more… That is….I need to return to work on Monday."

 _"I take it that you and Gibbs have hashed this out?"_

"I've talked with him and I've talked to Ducky. I'm ready to return to work." Tim answers carefully as he strives to maintain his utmost privacy while not losing patience with the discussion. None of this is the Director's fault, after all.

 _"As I told Gibbs, I will discuss the matter with Dr. Mallard before I give my final answer. Should he be okay with this, Gibbs being home alone already, then yes, by all means, come on back to work, if that's what you need to do."_

"I'm not trying to speak for Ducky, but I just talked to him and he's 's agreed to take Gibbs anywhere he needs to go for his appointments and to make sure he follows doctor's orders while I'm at work."

 _"I'm sure he has, Agent McGee. I know you wouldn't have agreed to this if you didn't have a plan in place for Gibbs to be looked after in your absence. I meant no disrespect when I said I still need to discuss the matter with Dr. Mallard."_

"None taken, Sir." Tim offers.

 _"Good. If you don't hear back from me by 1600 today, consider yourself on board for returning to work on Monday. Fair enough?"_

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

 _"No, Agent McGee. Thank **you**. And unofficially welcome back." **click**_

Snapping his phone shut, Tim frowns. He's glad that went well and easy. He's even more relieved that it will mean a stress-free discussion with Leroy with it all taken care of already.

 _So, why does he feel like crap about it?_


	12. Through the Good TImes

_**A/N:**_ _My deepest, humblest apologies for the awfully long delay in this update. Life truly got in the way._

 _ **A.A./N:** Location specifications within this story - are based on an actual address found that fits approximation to both the Capitol Building and the Navy yard - at less than 3.2 miles each. That address: _ 1300 34TH St SE

So, for the sake of our story - that's the address of the house.

 _And now…_

* * *

 _Mon. Dec 27 0530_

Returning to work doesn't come easy to Tim. Leaving Leroy at home to fend for himself, even if the man is still asleep, like he was when Tim left out just twenty minutes ago, had been the hardest thing he'd had to do in a while. As he drives the relatively short distance to the Navy Yard, he prays that nothing else goes wrong for his love; that his road to recovery be straight, since bumpy is already a given they cannot avoid.

Thankfully, the rest of the weekend had turned out nice overall. Their time together more peaceful and reconnected than the last week had given them room for. They'd watched a few John Wayne movies together, snuggled up on the couch, being careful to keep Tim's weight off the injured side of Leroy's chest. Together, they'd passed even more time with challenges of cards and chess.

Tim smiles softly to himself as he recalls that they've even managed to do some talking along the way. Somehow, they managed to discuss everything from their still missing Christmas gift exchange for each other, to Leroy's litany of upcoming obstacles disguised as Doctor Appointments and Physical Therapy sessions. Torture sessions are what the older man calls the latter part of what's coming up for him. Although that may not seem like much in the grand scheme of things, Tim is impressed.

He's grateful, too, that with all of that they _did_ open for discussion, the one thing they _didn't_ touch on is his troubled sleep and the fact that putting it like that is putting it mildly to say the least. It's the elephant in the room with them now, thanks largely to Tim's stupid idea of taking that nap with Leroy on Christmas Day, after he'd remembered as they'd headed upstairs, to break away from Leroy just long enough call Penny before it got any later in the day.

Tim will never forget waking up early Saturday evening to the sight of Leroy sitting across the room from the bed, rubbing his arm where Tim had just accidentally slugged him not once, but twice, the older man's expression filled with physical pain and worry mixed together.

To hear Leroy explain it, Tim's dream had him flailing about so that he'd punched out hard, each time finding Leroy's arm, since the man himself had also been in the midst of his own nap and caught completely unaware. Luckily, by the second hit, he'd regained enough cognizant function to move out of the way before anymore flailing could find him as a target.

Guilt and horror had chased Tim from the room as Leroy tried to pacify him and reassure him that he was okay. Tim had escaped outside, actually going for a run to try to regain his equilibrium. When he'd returned home, Leroy had quietly reassured him he really was okay. Tim had nodded at him and escaped to the shower. That had been the end of it. Neither of them has mentioned it again. Tim's not sure if the look on his face in that moment reflected his feelings on the matter so clearly that Leroy didn't need to ask or what the reason was for his love not bringing it up again. He's just extremely thankful for it.

Oh, Leroy's been tempted to ask. Tim knows that without a doubt. He's noticed the way the older man kept looking at him with concern at meals for the rest of the weekend. And even though Tim has continued to stay with him upstairs every night until sleep takes Leroy soundly away, that concern hasn't abated or lessened in the older man's eyes.

Tim hates giving him any reason to be concerned about him like this. He hates not being able to talk to him about this with him even more. But the way, Tim figures it, the nightmares that are plaguing him are little more than vivid manifestations of his own feelings of inadequacy as Leroy's protector now that he's no longer out in the field with the MCRT. And Tim's emotional baggage, as he's come to understand this to be, is the very last thing Leroy should be handed.

As he pulls into the Navy Yard and stops to present his identification, Tim shoves all other thoughts back into the bottles from whence they've come. _Time to pull it together._ Having chastised himself , he retains control, mentally shifting back into Shift Supervisor of Cybercrimes Mode, his focus where it should be.

 _ ********NCIS*********_

The absolute quiet infiltrates Leroy's sleep laden subconscious like a mist, slowly seeping in, integrating itself enough that it finally registers and wakes him to the cold, emptiness of the bed without Tim in it. Easing himself up into a sitting position, he lays back and waits for the dizziness he's dealt with every morning to subside. Tim's absence hits him hard, the younger man's blanket of concern and love that normally warms him every morning, sharply missed now.

Feeling chilled inside and out, he forces himself to get up and wrap himself up in his warmest robe as he begins his day. Tim'll be home for lunch. Can't stay in bed if he's gonna get things done and keep working on his own recovery. Once he's pulled the warm garment out of the closet, his thoughts linger not on anything Tim's done wrong, even with some distance still between them emotionally, but rather, on all the young man has brought to his life and how much he misses him like hell when he's not around. The only thing that keeps him from picking up the phone is the sharp reminder that this is what he, himself pushed for, for Tim's sake as well as his own. Frowning he realizes he never gave any thought to how much a kick in the gut the 1st day of recovery without Tim by his side would be. _Be careful what you wish for!_

 _ ********NCIS*********_

Tim watches the clock anxiously as it nears 0930, the agreed on time between he and Ducky for the first update on Leroy since Tim got to work this morning. He knows he's going overboard on the worrying, but he can't help it. Despite the bustle at work and his many responsibilities, his mind won't settle and neither will his heart until Ducky reassures him that Leroy's fine without him this morning, that he hasn't skipped any of his meds or refused to eat breakfast or gone out of his mind from boredom.

Sure, the man's fully capable of taking care of himself, but actually taking things easy and enjoying doing nothing is not something the love of his life has ever been good at. Leroy wants to get back on his feet as soon as possible and while he's promised that he doesn't want to jeopardize his recovery, Tim's not confident yet that his love won't push the envelope now that he's home alone long enough to do so. Sighing, Tim forces himself to focus, at least for the next three minutes, to focus on Cybercrimes.

 _ ********NCIS*********_

Standing just inside his front door as the appointed time for Ducky's visit to check up on him approaches, Leroy sips on his second mug of coffee, relieved as hell that he's finally able to have it again. In the week he's been without caffeine, things with Tim have gotten seriously testy. He doesn't blame his love. Goodness knows, the younger man's been bending over backwards to not only keep Leroy happy, but well taken care of too without letting the older man overdo it on anything. As the M.E's car pulls into the driveway, Leroy reminds himself that he has been maintaining the second B in his name in this last week but it needs to be done away with once and for all. Tim deserves better. Their relationship deserves better.

"Good morning, Jethro!" Ducky greet his friend when the door is opened in welcome before he's even finished topping the final step on the porch.

"Mornin' Duck." Gibbs greets his long-time friend, his tone quiet but welcoming. "Tea's brewin'. Just the way you like, thanks to that thing Tim got to do it with."

"In that case, I'd love a cup, my friend. Thank you." The older man answers as he enters the house, allowing Gibbs to close the door behind himself as he comes up from behind him and leads the way further into the house.

"Least I can do for you agreein' to help us out like this." Gibbs answers as he enters the kitchen and points to the stove, knowing the older man will appreciate being able to complete the tea brewing process in whatever way he's accustomed.

With a smile, Ducky indeed begins to tend to his tea as he offers his answer. "It is no trouble, Jethro. In fact, I relish the opportunity to see how you are doing. We haven't spoken in any depth since Christmas Day."

"Figured you were busy." Gibbs explains almost offhandedly, as if to let Ducky know he hasn't been worried about not hearing from him. He sets a pile of napkins on the table and sits down, using his foot to push the chair across the table from him out enough for his friend to sit down.

"As I'm sure you and Timothy have been, what with your need for much rest and no stress."

"Ducky?" Gibbs is partly shocked, partly irritated that his friend would be so suggestive.

"Relax, Jethro, I jest to lighten the moment. I mean no harm."

"Hmm." Gibbs murmurs as he lifts his coffee cup up to his mouth and drinks.

"How are you? How have you enjoyed your time since Timothy returned to work this morning?"

"Too quiet around here."

"You miss him." Ducky surmises as he finally joins his friend at the table.

Gibbs spears his friend with his nearly patented look that clearly asks the question. _"Ya think?"_

With a quiet chuckle, Ducky shakes his head. "Regretting your choice to send him back to work are you?"

"Tim tell you I sent him?" The younger man's tone is full of concern.

"Essentially." Ducky replies shortly, refusing to spill Tim's frustration that had come through loud and clear in that conversation.

Gibbs frowns. He's not happy that Tim saw it that way or that the young man was obviously upset enough about it to say something to the one person who's supported their relationship before it had even begun to grow.

"That bothers you." The M. E. suggests with conviction.

"That he'd be upset enough about it to say something to you about it? Hell, yeah it bothers me, Duck."

"Jethro, let me reassure you, he merely mentioned being sent back to work when I asked him how he was doing. He said nothing more on the subject."

"Knew he called you for me. Didn't know …" The younger man can't find the words. He figured Tim's biggest insecurity out way back when the younger man was still trying to run away from Leroy's feelings for him as well as his own for the older man.

Years of watching Tim on the job and catching glimpses of how he related to others on a daily basis helped him figure it out, too of course. But the bottom line is that Leroy knows that Tim doesn't ever want to let him down or make a choice concerning both of them that he doesn't know for certain Leroy will be happy with.

It's something they've been working on over the course of their relationship and while Tim's come a long way in becoming more of a risk taker in his decision making, his willingness to give in so easily about going back to work is highlighting the issue even more. Leroy knows without a shadow of a doubt that Tim fully appreciates the fact that the older man has never once outside the playful, intimacy of the bedroom, reminded Tim of it or used it against him. He hates that - that same insecurity seems to have come back in full force now – and that it took Ducky bringing it up, to remind him of it.

Watching his friend silently think his way into even more of an aggravated expression, the M.E. tries to bring the discussion back down to earth. "I see." Ducky sets his cup down and looks at his friend. "Let me reassure you, Jethro, Timothy was _not_ openly discussing anything about returning to work - to me. He was merely attempting to move the conversation away from my focus on him."

Gibbs nods. "Sounds like him."

"He _is_ most reluctant to discuss his own feelings, isn't he?" The older man reflects. "Something the two of you have in common."

"Still workin' on it, Duck." Gibbs admits. "He's more open than he used to be, but it's a work in progress."

"I'm certain if asked, he would confirm that he is able to say the same about you. That you are making certain it is something that applies to both of you. And I am very happy to hear it." Ducky remarks. "Now, let us talk about you. Aside from missing him, how are you doing?"

"Fine. Takin' it easy."

Ducky's eyes widen as he sets his cup down in surprise. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Jethro?"

Gibbs smirks for a second before his expression turns serious. "Promised Tim I would."

The older man nods with understanding. "I see. Well, then good for Timothy. All right. After I finish my tea, I shall check your vitals as well as your wounds and give your young man the update he's most likely waiting by his phone for."

 _ ********NCIS*********_

Feeling his phone vibrate in his hand, Tim looks at the message, his tension finally sliding away at the verification he's seeing with his own eyes that his love is doing fine without him playing watchdog this morning. Still, he's looking forward to his lunch hour, thankful once again, that Gibbs' house is a mere ten minute drive from the Yard. He fires off a thank you message for Ducky and returns his phone to his pocket. Now he can focus completely on his job.

 _ ********NCIS*********_

The smell of Chinese take-out hits Tim's senses at 1130 as he heads inside the house for lunch and calls out for his love. "Leroy?"

Dishtowel in hand, Leroy steps out from the kitchen and wraps Tim in an embrace. "Hey." He kisses him enticingly, his tongue trailing along Tim's lips tantalizingly.

"Mmm." Tim murmurs as he opens his mouth just enough to encourage the older man to take their kiss to the next level.

Stepping back, Leroy slips behind Tim and ties the dishtowel around Tim's eyes. "Trust me." He murmurs.

"Always, Leroy." Tim replies instantly, his heart beating an extra beat as the spark of romance flares between them. He's not sure why his love's feeling up to striking the heat when they can't go all the way – when he hasn't been willing last week, but he'll take it.

His heart filling with even more love for this man, Leroy takes Tim's hand and gently tugs him to the living room. He gently eases him into sitting down on the couch and quietly speaks to him. "Be right back."

Tim smiles, warmth filling him from the inside at the return of this playful Leroy, obviously wanting to show him some affection and attention. He wasn't expecting this on his lunch break, but as anticipation has his entire body thrumming ,he certainly won't complain. Tim's own endless supply of love for the man just grew even larger and he can no longer find fault with going back to work, if this is what he has to look forward to coming home to.

Leroy makes quick work of hightailing it to the kitchen and coming back to the couch with a box of chicken, broccoli and rice along with a glass of sweet tea. Sitting down on the coffee table directly in front of his love, he sets the food down and leans forward, holding the glass in his hand. "Here ya go."

He touches the glass to Tim's lips and watches as his young man immediately allows some of the drink to slide into his mouth.

Tim swallows the refreshing liquid with relish, his thoughts on what wonders might await him with Leroy guiding them.

Leroy's eyes follow the path of the drink taken in as Tim's throat works to swallow it. Smiling, he sets the glass down on the table and picks up the carton of food and uses chopsticks to bring up some chicken and rice as he holds the carton under the chopsticks. "Open up." He says quietly as the food touches Tim's lips. Watching the younger man accept the food into his mouth lights Leroy's face up in a smile. This is fun and sensual. Tim is so beautiful to watch and such a treasure in his heart, Leroy can't help but enjoy this even though it's taking them way too close that line they can't cross for some weeks to come yet.

"Mmm." Having swallowed everything Leroy has given him so far, Tim verbally relishes what Leroy's doing as much as he enjoys the food and drink. "Have you eaten?"

"Blindfolded, being fed and still worrying about me." Leroy marvels. "I'll eat with you in a minute, luv."

Tim swallows hard. It's so great to feel Leroy reaching out to him with love like this. Especially after the hellish two weeks they had _before_ the difficult week they've just gotten through. His hands come up, wanting to touch his love. "Cmere?" he asks, his tone husky with hunger that's not for food.

Leroy sets the food down and moves over to the couch, Tim's hands meeting his head in midair as they reach blindly for him, immediately finding his hair, gently running through the strands. With the blindfold still in place, the older man reaches over and kisses Tim again, just as tenderly as before. The fact that they can't get carried away is still firmly entrenched in the forefront of his mind, barely tolerating this foray into the temporarily forbidden zone, but still he pushes forward, wanting Tim to know and feel his love. He kisses him again before reaching up to gently run his finger down Tim's jawline, cupping his face in his hands as his kisses him a third time.

Tim moans hungrily as Leroy surrounds him with physical reaffirmation of his love for him. His hands leave Leroy's hair, falling to his shoulders, stroking him hungrily.

Gently easing back from the kiss, Leroy runs the pad of his thumb down Tim's cheek as he murmurs. "Love you, Tim." He smiles softly before adding. "So much."

With his hands still holding Leroy around the neck, Tim smiles tenderly as he embraces the words, soaking up how much Leroy's opening himself up for him. He has no problem giving back in kind. "God, Leroy, I love you too!"

"I know." Leroy answers as he reaches out and unties the dishtowel from around Tim's head and smiles at him while his hands reach out and card Tim's hair.

"I'll never get tired of see that." Tim marvels warmly.

"What's that?" Leroy asks with genuine curiosity, his hands still playing in Tim's hair.

"That gorgeous smile." Again, Tim's answer is instant and genuine, love and joy written all over his expression. "Those beautiful eyes sparkling with life and happiness."

Leroy's overwhelmed. He can't find the words. The smile doesn't leave his face but he has no idea what to do with Tim's show of love in this moment. It's not part of his plan for Tim's lunch hour – which had been to show Tim all the love he has to offer since the M.E. had made a point of leaving a good 30 minutes ago.

Tim smiles as he lets him know he can still read him well by reaching for the food, returning them to the practicality of the moment. "C'mon. Let's eat. I do have to get back to work, ya know."

"Brat." Leroy playfully throws back at him, his hands now reaching for the dishtowel. He grins as he snaps the dishtowel out at Tim's arm and makes contact.

Un-phased, Tim answers him. "I know." He settles back against the couch and withdraws a mouthful of food from the container, holding it out for Leroy. "But you love me, anyway. Now eat. Please."

Still grinning, Leroy does just that as the two of them immerse themselves in enjoying the remainder of Tim's lunch hour.

 _ ********NCIS*********_

The rest of the day flies by with the vivid replay of their lunch hour remaining very much close to front and center of their minds. While Tim returns to work, albeit a tad bit late, Leroy gets back to the business of preparing himself for the regime of upcoming appointments and medical instructions that will be coming with them.

Tim focuses solely on the job at hand, fully confident that Leroy is fine at home and only a phone call away if necessary while Leroy locates his hospital release papers and goes back over the after-care instructions several times, until he knows he's filed all of them into his brain enough that he won't have to rely on Tim to remind him what he should and shouldn't be doing.

 **Do breathing exercises as directed.** _Take a deep breath and hold the breath as long as you can. Then push the air out of your lungs with a deep, strong cough. Put any sputum that you have coughed up into a tissue and throw it away. Take 10 deep breaths in a row every hour that you are awake, even during the night. Remember to follow each deep breath with a cough._

 **Take short walks.** _Walk two to three times per day, once your doctor has cleared you to do so. This may help prevent blood clots and help you heal faster_

Right now, Leroy's stuck thinking on the heavy restrictions he himself had been given straight from the Doctor himself, that of no lifting anything heavier than his toothbrush - generally speaking, until his next Dr. visit and that's not until Wednesday of this week.. And while it's true, he's pushed his luck with opening the refrigerator and freezer doors as well as lifting the coffee pot and opening the microwave door - he's done those things with his good shoulder and chest muscles, while taking the extra precaution of holding himself as close to the appliances as possible to minimize the pull they put on his body.

Still, he's a tad bit concerned that he's been pushing himself too far too soon and possibly setting himself back - with his wedding to Tim riding on how quickly he can get back to full recovery - in his own mind at least. He's finding these concerns fully taking up space in his thoughts whereas all the times he's been hurt in years gone by, he's never worried about this stuff. He's never had anyone counting on him and trying so desperately to help him as Tim is. He refuses to even just a little, let Tim down. So, Leroy's afternoon is spent, as he's told Ducky he's promised Tim, taking it easy. With preset alarms set on his phone for the times he needs to take his med's, he settles comfortably in the recliner with a book and lets time just slip away.

 _ ********NCIS*********_

Wasting no time after work, Tim is home by 18:15, anticipation in every step. He's looking forward to this evening and taking care of Leroy, snuggling with him in front of the fireplace after dinner. In short, he's full of warmth and excitement at the idea of just spending intimate time with him.

Once again, as he steps inside the house, his senses are treated to the aromas of a meal already waiting for him. And just like earlier this afternoon, Leroy is there to greet him warmly and without hesitation with a soul searing kiss and an embrace to go with it. This time, however, it strikes Tim how he could get used to this. _But I shouldn't._

Sure, it'll be another six weeks before Leroy can go back to work, but he will be going back. As that reminder slams through his peace-filled mind, it's enough to bring a frown to his face, despite the kiss his love is attempting to give him.

 _ ********NCIS*********_

Leroy doesn't miss the frown even if he doesn't understand where it came from or how it is that it was able to break through their intimate, tender moment. "Tim?" He questions with more concern than irritation.

The look on Tim's face is pure apologetic. "I'm sorry." He offers quietly. "Wayward thought."

"About?" The older man pushes with gentle encouragement.

"Getting used to this awesome homecoming." Tim smiles softly, a touch of guilt playing at his features.

Understanding where this is going, Leroy nods. "I get it." He murmurs into Tim's ear as he leans in to kiss him again. "I'm gonna miss this too."

What's left unsaid but completely understood between them is that Leroy will go stir-crazy without more than staying at home to occupy his time for a minute longer than his doctors say he has to.

Tim nods in return and leans into his love's embrace and the kiss this time giving back, gently and welcomingly. He won't spoil another moment of their time together. It's too precious as it is.

Dinner and intimate cuddling together in front of the fire does indeed become the way of the evening. Both of them are content and enraptured in the moment as the evening slips away.


	13. And the Bad

_Jan. 13, 2011_

Two and a half weeks later and those tender, intimate moments have become a thing of the past. For Leroy, It's been two weeks of appointments, painstaking physical assessments, poking, prodding, sleeping, being driven to and from place after place, and actual physical working at easing into lifting more weight and building his endurance back up; all without Tim there to lean on because he doesn't have the leave from work to be at every appointment. He hasn't made it to any appointment. Thank goodness for Ducky, without whom, the agent would certainly have gone mad or completely lost sight of the end goal, the need to stay in control and above all else, the need to keep his chaos away from Tim and only bring his A Game into their relationship.

His A Game has never been a requirement before, since he and Tim have never demanded that from each other. Imperfections and hang-ups, issues and insecurities alike, have all been included and worked through and what they've learned from each other with all of them, is part and parcel of what they have now. However, with both of them going through their own schedules of craziness, exhaustion and everything else thrown in the mix, like work for Tim and physical rehab for Leroy, that caution has been an unspoken requirement, at least for the older of the two.

But as the third week of his appointment filled recovery nears its' end, Leroy's finding himself, despite his best efforts not to be, short on patience and coping ability without Tim actually in the game with him to back him up. He's barely seen his love these past three weeks except at night after dinner and by then, most nights, Leroy's been so damned exhausted he's barely managed to still be awake and downstairs waiting for him, hasn't heard half of anything said to him and needed help getting up the damn stairs to bed, only to crash before his head even hit the pillow!

Hell, three nights ago, for the first time, he hadn't even waited up for Tim to get home. He'd been so damned sore and tired from his therapy and enforced physical efforts to push himself; he'd just gone ahead and taken himself up to bed, one achingly slow step at a time. Thank goodness, Ducky was willing to spot him as he made it up the stairs before seeing himself out. Leroy had actually been thankful that Tim wasn't home. And maybe realizing that had been the tipping point, the moment he realized things needed to change.

Sipping his way through his second cup of coffee now, the silver-haired man frowns as it hits him that not only was he glad Tim wasn't home to see just how much lingering pain, he'd had been in, but he was also glad that he, himself didn't have to watch Tim put himself through helping Leroy up the stairs and into bed when the younger man, these last few weeks, has been just as tired, if not morso, than Leroy had been that first day at the hospital after getting shot.

Leroy's not even sure when the good they had going slipped away into this barely hanging on feeling that's beginning to fill in the gap between them that has opened up while they weren't looking. They've had precious little time to talk, even on the weekends. With walking now an everyday requirement in his recovery, Tim, while firm in implementing an actual schedule for a short walk around the neighborhood within their free time when he's supposed to be off-duty time, hasn't even been able to be there for any of the actual appointed time slots.

Thankfully, Leroy got the green light from his doctor two weeks ago for handling such activity by himself and hasn't had to miss the opportunity to keep his recovery moving forward. Unfortunately, he's had to break his promise to Tim, to make sure someone is here with him any time he attempts any physical activity. He's fairly certain though, that Tim meant until he got that green light. He damned sure isn't being reckless or careless about it so there's nothing to worry about there.

Tim hasn't left him much choice in the matter anyway. If the younger man isn't working, he's asleep on his feet when he walks in the door. And if that isn't bad enough, Tim's routine is almost sad now, every night quickly escaping to his office to sleep for the night as soon as he's scarfed down his dinner without even appearing to taste it and then helping Leroy up to bed, staying just long enough for the older man's eyes to close.

Figuring out what Tim was doing some two weeks ago; Leroy was quick to begin slipping into a pretense of sleep for Tim's benefit every night since then just so his love could get to sleep that much sooner. That was the same time he'd noticed that Tim had given up the lumpy couch downstairs for the big recliner he somehow had added to his office.

It wasn't really a surprise since every night before Tim made the change, he'd hear the young man crying out in his sleep all the way in the master bedroom just long enough to tug Leroy from his REM sleep but not enough to actually drag him up out of sleep the rest of the way. The fact that not only is Tim suffering through this with alarming regularity, but he's also going through it alone is one of the things bothering Leroy the most right now and he can't wait to get to the bottom of it.

And as if that's not bad enough, on the weekends it seems as though Tim is gone from the house before Leroy's even finished his first cup of coffee, which he usually does get to enjoy before he's gotten out of bed. That is the one thing Tim has done for him every day since being told he had medical permission to get back to his beloved drink of choice. And the young man has continued to do for him every single day and Leroy's extremely grateful to him for it.

It's because of that scope of everything he sees Tim trying to do, get done and get through; that Leroy doesn't deprive the young man of his catnaps by asking him to accompany him on his walks. He knows that's all they are, two hours here or there, almost always interrupted by restlessness that quickly becomes frantic thrashing in the midst of whatever it is refusing to stop haunting the younger man in his sleep. Even on the weekends, if he's not back at work like he has been for the last two. Tim's barely here, he's so chronically exhausted and he's so quiet, it's downright heartbreaking.

Tim's suddenly crazy schedule is certainly not helping matters. Leroy's not sure what the hell's going on in Cybercrimes that is so damned urgent and intense that Tim's hours resemble the time he was on the MCRT all of a sudden, but he's about ready to say to hell with staying out of Tim's career and dig for answers. If he starts digging, it won't be anywhere but at the top. And he doesn't want to mess with Tim's career. Not if he doesn't have to - but damn it, it's lonely in this house these days and his road to recovery's feeling pretty damned cold too.

Outside of asking how he's doing and how Leroy's feeling about things, Tim's conversations with him have become dry, almost non-existent, especially since Tim has yet to give any sign that he's ready to talk about anything that's on his mind. Leroy's not sure how much longer he can abide by Tim's wishes on not pushing him to talk before he makes it clear he's ready. It's a knife to his heart to hear his love crying out at night, his fear and angst so thick and obvious, it takes monumental restraint to keep from going in there to hold him and wake him, to make him talk about it.

Sighing, Leroy sets his cup down. These are issues for tomorrow. Heading upstairs to the shower, his thoughts remind him of today's agenda. _Ducky'll be here soon_. _Time to get ready for another damned poke and prod session. Three 1/2 more weeks of this. Oh joy!_

 ** _******NCIS*******_**

Watching the harried Cybercrimes Tech return to his work area, problem resolved with Tim's help, Tim frowns. His thoughts often tread backwards over what's going on at home these days and are actually back there now. The increasing silence and thickening tension between himself and the man he loves more than life is creating such a hole in his heart that it physically hurts. Tim knows he himself, has become silently withdrawn. It's a catch 22 to be sure with Leroy's grumpiness growing in tandem with Tim's distance, while Tim's perception of Leroy's mood getting worse is perpetuating the worsening of his own.

Laying the blame for Leroy's grumpiness towards the older man's probable physical soreness and exhaustion as he literally pushes himself to recover, not to mention, his intense dislike of all doctors that are not Ducky, Tim sighs deeply as he signs out of work a good two hours early. He's got stuff to catch up on at home like laundry and cleaning. Not to mention, he really needs to spend time with Leroy that doesn't include helping him up the stairs to bed.

He also wants to cook for Leroy tonight, instead of the poor man having to settle for reheating leftovers or depending on Ducky to take him to dinner on the way home from his PT. as he's been doing most of these past two weeks. It wouldn't' hurt to cook in bulk for the both of them for the upcoming week either,

But, that's a chore than can wait til the weekend if need be. Tim knows he's been neglecting Leroy lately thanks to the added pressure from his former Team's cases they've been begging him for help with. Every day, more and more requests filter down to him almost as if they've forgotten he already has another job, not to mention a man at home still recovering from being shot in the chest. It's kept him late at work most nights in these last two weeks and although the requests for help have come through his email, he's given that help without hesitation. Cases first, always.

He hasn't complained about it to anyone though, since it feels like an extension of Leroy, being his team that's asking for and getting his help. In fact, it's why he can't say no. At the same time, he can't really rat them out to Leroy. What would he say that wouldn't piss the Team Leader off? - that they're the reason he's at work now more than he's home?

He's never made it a habit to bring his work home before this and he's not about to start now. Sure, before Leroy got shot, it was because Leroy and technical geek talk didn't belong in the same sentence and Tim never had any desire to force that change on the older man. But now, it makes him feel like a rat to even think about talking to him about this.

The truth is that a good fourth of the time he's at work, he's actually taking in an hour and a half nap before going home. Just like at home, Tim deliberately keeps his rest periods timed on his phone and short because he's figured out that's how long he can sleep before the nightmares begin to really take hold of him enough that outward signs become visible and audible, too Without that nap at work every night, which thankfully, no one bothers him about, Tim knows he wouldn't be getting through each day without falling out. But, he'll never tell Leroy unless the man outright asks him. It's an added dimension to his sleep issues that isn't his love's problem. So, he's not about to make it his problem.

Another reason is that Leroy doesn't need the stress. The man's been steadily showing more and more signs of already having more than he can handle, the first time it became noticeable happening on the heels of Leroy's third PT appointment. That certainly hadn't been a stellar moment between them.

 _***Flashback***_

 _Tim smiles as he hears Ducky's Morgan pull into the driveway, grateful he's finished cooking the steak and baked potatoes and put together the small salad to lead the meal off. Leroy's probably starving now. The table is already set and there's nothing left to do while the steaks finish broiling, except sit down to eat. He's made enough to include Ducky as well, as a thank you for taking Leroy to the appointment._

 _Ducky's Morgan doesn't turn off, even as the front door is opened and the sound of Leroy taking off his coat and hanging it up while tossing his shoes onto the shoe rack, tells Tim that the M.E. isn't staying for dinner after all. That's a first in the last week. Suddenly, Tim's gut is pinging. Something feels off. He sets the two individual bowls of salad on the table and heads out of the kitchen to go check on his love. His heart in his tone, he calls out to him. "Leroy?"_

 _"Expectin' someone else?" The older man grouses as he rounds the corner from the front door and shuffles past Tim to the kitchen._

 _"Dinner's ready." Tim offers, letting the previous snappish remark slide off his back._

 _"Not hungry." Leroy abruptly huffs as he snags his coffee mug already filled with fresh coffee off the table and turns on his heel, leaving the room and shuffling tiredly to the living room._

 _"O...kay." Tim murmurs to himself in aggravation mixed with compassion. Now with no appetite himself, Tim pulls the steaks off the broiler, shuts the oven off and covers the salads with the lids that match the bowls, leaving the meat and potatoes to cool. Picking up his own cup of coffee, he follows in Leroy's wake, joining him in the living room, sitting down on the coffee table in front of him without crowding him._

 _"Rough appointment, huh?" Tim sympathizes quietly before taking a drink of his coffee._

 _Leroy looks at him like he's just lost his mind, his expression clearly asking him that age old patented, 'ya think?'_

 _Again, Tim lets it slide. Setting his cup down, he looks earnestly at his love. "Need anything?"_

 _"No." Leroy shakes his head shortly as he stiffly stands to his feet._

 _"What can I do to help?" Tim asks compassionately, all irritation tossed away as his ability to sense how miserable his love is right now takes over._

 _"just want my bed." The older man awkwardly steps over the corner of the coffee table rather than walk past Tim, heading to the doorway._

 _"Leroy." Tim attempts to put his foot down as he stands to his own feet and begins to follow his love out of the room. "You're supposed t..."_

 _" **Enough,** Tim. I'm going to bed." Leroy grouses._

 _"soak in the tub to relax your muscles after pt. ...Tim finishes what he'd been trying to say, even though he knows Leroy's barely listening.. He sighs and raises his voice as he takes a few steps in Leroy's direction. Ok. I'll help you up the stairs."_

 _" **Damn it** , I'm not an invalid!" Leroy barks angrily as he storms from the room, his breathing harsh and loud as he begins to make his way up the stairs._

 _"Didn't realize I'd said you were." Tim mutters half under his breath as he goes to stand just out of sight from the stairs, but close enough to get to Leroy if he needs to_

 _It's barely a minute later when the older man's voice is heard, loud and angry. "You gonna help me or not?"_

 _Sighing in complete frustration, Tim moves to help his love, shackling his irritation, he silently helps Leroy up to bed, the silence between them growing heavier by the moment. The vice-like grip of sorrow around his heart doesn't let go until Leroy's eyes close before his head's even hit the pillow._

 _**End flashback***_

As the memory fades to black, Tim blinks and sighs. "Yeah, that was a _great_ night." He mutters half under his breath. "Shoulda known it was only gonna get worse when we're not talking about stuff."

He recalls what happened just last week when he actually managed to get home in time for dinner, with the intention of going back to work after Leroy fell asleep. It turned out to be a real rough night between them and left Tim actually feeling like their relationship was damaged and in trouble.

***Flashback***

 _As Tim steps inside the house, the aroma of a home cooked meal awaits him, but this time, it feels different. The sight of Ducky's car might have something to do with that feeling, but Tim is immediately on the alert when he's met with sight of Ducky, his finger at his mouth in a sign to be quiet, meeting him at the door, He nods in understanding and stops to take off his coat and shoes before heading towards the kitchen where Ducky has already retreated._

 _On the way to the kitchen, Tim passes the living room doorway and glances over at his love, asleep on the sofa. Stopping, he briefly takes in sight of the man who means more to him than anyone else in his life, save his grandmother and sister, finally at rest and peacefully as first that moment becomes another one and then two more slip by. Drawn to his love like a magnet, he silently walks over to sit on the coffee table in front of him. Tim enjoys watching him sleep, especially if he's at peace like he is right now._

 _"Seen enough?" Leroy's gruffly pissed tone bullies its' way through Tim's dreamy thoughts, snapping him back to the present._

 _Obviously the man's had a rough day. "Sorry, Luv. Can't help but admire beauty when I see it. How are you feeling? Tim sympathetically offers._

 _"Damned sure not Beautiful." Leroy gripes as he works to sit up, a grimace crossing his face as he rolls through whatever physical discomfort he's experience brought on, no doubt, by his Physical Therapy session earlier._

 _"Gentlemen, dinner is ready. I have set it on the table for you and shall leave you to enjoy it in peace."_

 _"Thank you, Ducky." Tim offers as he stands to his feet and walks out of the living room to meet the elder man in the doorway where he's standing now._

 _"'Preciate the help, Duck." Leroy says tiredly from where he remains sitting on the sofa._

 _"I am happy to be of such assistance, Jethro. I shall call to check on you tomorrow and I shall be here at the appointed time the day after that."_

 _"Not runnin' from this, Duck." Leroy groused. "I'll be here."_

 _"Very well. In that case, my friend, I shall bid you both, a good evening." The Scotsman offers as he turns and walks away, Tim following him to the front door._

 _"I really appreciate your help with all of this, Ducky. I'll do a bunch of cooking tonight, so you won't have to do any this coming week." Tim quietly offers as he gets the M.E.'s coat down from the coat rack next to the shoe rack near the door._

 _"You say that as if you believe I don't enjoy cooking, Timothy." Ducky scolds lightly as he accepts his coat from the younger man and begins to put it on._

 _"No, I know you enough to know that you enjoy it. But, I also know that you have your own life and it doesn't necessarily include carrying all this weight for me," Tim tries to explain where he's coming from in this half-baked apology of sorts._

 _Ducky takes a minute to look Tim over more closely. "Timothy, it's come to my attention that you are not, how should I put this... as rested as you should be." Pausing in the buttoning of his coat, the older man's eyes are on Tim and filled with concern._

 _"Where..." Tim's reaction speaks of surprise and irritation, angry that he's already being gossiped about in a way that in all probability will come back to haunt Leroy when he gets back to work._

 _Ducky seems to read his mind. "Relax, young man. No one is using this as fodder for the gossip chain. I simply have noticed it myself while also hearing of your outrageously long work hours these past few days. In fact, I find myself surprised to see you here so soon this evening."_

 _Not willing to discuss with Ducky what he can't discuss with Leroy, Tim holds his silence for a moment. Sighing tiredly, he thanks the older man again and opens the door for him, holding on to the knob while he waits for the doctor to head out._

 _It's a testament to how tired Ducky is that he doesn't pursue the issue, but instead, continues with his intention of heading out. "Do call me if you need anything, Timothy. Even for yourself if necessary."_

 _"I will, Ducky. Thank you."_

 _"Good night, lad"_

 _"Night." Tim offers as he watches the older man descend the stairs and carefully walks down the cleared driveway to his car, not closing the door until the M.E. is safely ensconced in the warmth of his car's interior._

 _Turning from the door, Tim's breath catches in his throat to find Leroy leaning in the doorway to the living room at just the right spot to be able to see and hear what goes on at the front door. Smiling softly, Tim asks him. "Are you hungry?"_

 _"What weight is Ducky carrying that he shouldn't be, Tim?"_

 _The question stops Tim's feet from moving any further and the younger man looks his love directly on "Cooking for us." Tim answers without hesitation. "That's mine to carry and I haven't been able to be here with enough time to do it lately."_

 _"Wanna tell my why that is?" The older man's tone is irritated mixed with exhaustion._

 _"Leroy. I'm sorry. But, I've never made it a habit to dump anything from work on you." Tim complains in irritation. "Why would I start now? What I will tell you is that I'll **try** harder to make it home earlier from now on." _

_Leroy nods shortly "Not hungry. Goin' to bed."_

 _"Leroy, you have to eat something."_

 _"Nope. I'm fine."_

 _"No. You're NOT fine! When's the last time you ate?"_

 _"Before I laid down."_

 _"Right. That means you need to eat something. Then take your meds. BEFORE you go to bed."_

 _"Knock it off, Tim. I'm grown. I can take care of myself." Leroy snaps off as he turns and walks to the stairs, beginning his trek without anything else said between them._

 _Once again, Tim's position in helping Leroy up to bed is one of silent support at his back. There's no touching because it's dawned on Tim that the older man has done this for himself just last night. Somehow, it just makes the thickening silence between them that much more heartbreaking._

*****Flashback****

Blinking, Tim's thoughts return to the present as he settles in behind the wheel of his car and starts it up, pulling out of the employee garage. He knows that a great deal of this mess between the two of them is his fault, what with making himself scarce after that night and all. He just doesn't know how to fix it. On top of all this disconnected grumpiness, Tim cannot talk to Leroy about his feelings regarding the shooting. That's a conversation for after the patient is completely recovered and 100% back on his feet, heading back to work even. Until then, Tim's trying to keep it all locked away so he can concentrate on work, on Leroy and on trying to help the MCRT while catching some sleep here and there in between.

The stress of an emotion-filled discussion is not what the doctor ordered by any stretch of the imagination. Tim knows it would become just that because he recognizes that he's not able to let go of the fixed knowledge that Leroy forsake his promise to wear his vest at all times. And thanks to his persistent nightmares, he's frightened senseless that the next time Leroy goes out into the field, he won't be coming back alive. It's a heart-stopping fear he hasn't been able to shed.

Over the past two and a half weeks, his dreams have gotten painfully more vivid and more frequent - filled with images of the older man's painful death due to the lack of his vest. Adding to that is the symbolism that Tim has quickly taken to believe is his own helplessness in the sharp detail of him standing a mere five feet away from his lover - every time - locked in cell with no walls. Every time he closes his eyes within this dream, fresh grief and utter sorrow wash through him, leaving him wrecked and exhausted, as he remains helplessly pinned and unable to save the man he loves.

He refuses to risk hurting Leroy again, so until the nightmares are gone, he won't even attempt to nap on the bed with him, much less sleep upstairs with him at night And he damn sure can't open the door to that discussion yet. He won't put that kind of stress on Leroy while the man is still dealing with the physical pain of rehab for his injury and trying to pass the time until the 6 weeks is up that he has to wait it out. Tim doesn't want to wrap the man he loves up in guilt at all, either. So the best thing he has figured out to do is to not say anything about it at all. At least, not yet.

Sleeping on the lumpy couch that first week wasn't helping, obviously. Not sure what else he could do, he'd made the decision during week two, to try sleeping in his office, his watch set to wake him every hour and a half. Since then, he's been retreating there after Leroy's fallen asleep for the night, napping in his chair because it seems to be working better than the couch had. Down in the living room, he'd been so tired and in so deep every time he actually fell asleep, he'd barely gotten out of his nightmares without waking Leroy. The sad part is he knows Leroy's more in tune with what's going on than they even discuss. He's lucky enough his love is respecting his wishes and hasn't tried to talk about any of this sleeping business again.

There's no use forcing himself to think in circles about this any more. With that firm admonishment in his head, Tim heads for home, not sure what he'll find when he gets there. It's barely 1500 and it _is_ one of Leroy's appointment days. Wait, which appointment is it again? That's right; it's his weekly poke and prod session at his Physician's office. It's high time Tim step back up to the plate and be there for Leroy and there's no time like the present. Feeling hopeful, Tim heads towards Leroy's Doctor's office.

****NCIS****

Feeling the spikes of shooting pain rip through him as the good doctor pokes his still healing gun shot wound and the exit wound on his back, Leroy's ready to spit nails. Almost ready to pass out, he notices movement in his peripheral vision as Tim arrives and comes to stand at his good shoulder.

Unable to take his pain and frustration out on the doctor, the patient lets it rip at the unexpected and vulnerable new arrival. "The hell are you doin' here?"

"Easy, luv." Tim soothingly attempts to calm the beast that is Leroy's inner pain.

"Go home." Leroy glares at him, unable to really say what's on his mind. _What he really wants to say is 'This hurts like a son of a *** and I need your strength right about now. '_ But he won't drag Tim into his pain and he can't focus on him right now. Sending him home is the only alternative he can think of while he's in the middle of this check up.

"I will. When you're done here and I can take you with me." Tim reaches out to grab the older man's hand. "Go ahead, Babe. Squeeze. I won't break." Tim murmurs just quietly enough for it to be private between the two of them.

As the doctor prods yet another very painful spot, Leroy lets his reaction spill over into his interaction with Tim, currently stressing him out even more. "Agh! Don't want you seein' me like this. Go!"

Tim glances at the unusually silent M.E. on Leroy's other side and reluctantly steps back, turning to leave the room without another word. Oh, he's not going far. But he won't give his love anything more to be upset about right now so he'll wait out..., no scratch that, on second thought, he's not going anywhere! He melts backwards into the corner of the room, where he can still be there for the older man, should he change his mind.

****NCIS****

Leroy feels like crap. He's in lingering physical pain, thanks to all the poking and prodding by his doctor earlier. On top of that, he's in emotional turmoil for the way he lashed out at Tim earlier when the young man had actually shown up to support him at his appointment. Sitting silently as a passenger in Ducky's Morgan as the older man wordlessly drives him home now, Leroy's feeling like he can barely crawl up the stairs into his bed. To make matters worse, his heart is demanding he do more for his relationship with Tim today before it's too late.

He still can't help but marvel at how the younger man stood his ground and remained in the room after he'd been hateful enough to try to send him home. His love and concern etched in his features, Tim had been right there ready to give him whatever he needed when his session was done. And what had Leroy done to show he appreciated Tim's dedication and love? He'd royally screwed the pooch even more, that's what.

With remnants of his old self sticking out, he'd angrily growled at Tim about his refusal to respect Leroy's wishes. No sooner had he done it, though, and then he'd wished he could take it back. Even through the haze of pain, one look at Ducky's expression as Tim had finally walked away had been all it had taken to realize he'd acted out the second B in his name with Tim yet again.

Further proof of his grave mis-step towards Tim comes when Ducky makes no bones about accompanying him into the house, as if refusing to let the two men be alone together right now. Letting out a tired sigh, which only serves to ramp up the discomfort he's feeling in his chest and back right now, Leroy attempts to curtail the matter. "Appreciate your help, Duck. Goin' to bed."

"Allow me to assist you with the stairs, Jethro before I see myself out. You have already done more than enough physical exertion for today. We shouldn't tax your physical strength any further."

"Yeah." Leroy admits tiredly as he slowly makes his way to the stairs. Practically hugging the hand rail, his longtime friend at his heels.

Before the younger man has even reached the second step, Tim appears from the living room, softly smiling at the M.E. letting him know he's more than willing and able to take things from here in assisting his love up to bed. He knows he's startled the older man since his car isn't in the driveway, but rather out of sight in the garage.

Ducky nods and steps back, silently watchful as Tim does just that. Leroy's so tired and not with it, he fails to notice the changing of the guard at his back. As he reaches the top step and attempts to raise his foot that one last time, the older man misses, nearly pitching himself forward face first onto the landing, stopped only by the strong arms holding him up around his waist now.

"Easy, Leroy." Tim croons quietly as he holds him firmly but not tightly enough to hurt him. "I gotcha."

"Tim." Leroy murmurs regretfully, needing to apologize, but too tired to get the words out.

"I know, Leroy. I know." Tim reassures him as he keeps them walking towards the bedroom and the soft bed his love desperately needs. He hears the regret in the man's tone and is touched by it, but he won't even think of touching any discussion on it tonight.

As they reach the bed and Leroy sinks down into its' comforting support, he reaches out and snags Tim by the shirt. "Stay." He murmurs tiredly, beseeching his love with genuine need wrapped in exhaustion, even as his eyes slide closed by themselves.

Without breaking the silence so Leroy can let the sleep he needs claim him, Tim sits with him, his one hand lovingly caressing his hair, wanting him to slip on into sleep with no further stress.

Leroy is quick to frown into the silence, his eyes popping open to glare at Tim knowingly. "Not gonna stay, are ya?"

Continuing to card the older man's hair, Tim tries to soothe him. "Go to sleep, Luv. I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, you are." Leroy mutters as his eyes slide closed, his breathing evening out into slumber.

****NCIS****

 _2130 - Jan 14, 2011_

It's been a very long day. Wanting to check on how her friend is doing beyond a text message exchange as they have been doing over the past 2 1/2 weeks, Ziva heads down to Cybercrimes before heading home. It's way past time to see for herself how Tim is doing, especially since he's being doing their computer leg work for them these last 10 days or so. Their solve rate is back up near the roof like it was while the computer whiz was still on their team. She knows it's Tim's doing and while she's grateful for his help, she's concerned about what this might be doing to his relationship with Gibbs.

Approaching Tim's office, Ziva frowns. He should be getting ready to go home, packing his things up and logging off his work station. Why is he still scrunched over his desk, lost in his work? The night shift is straggling by on their way in to their own stations by the looks of things, so the question needs an answer.

She knocks on his door. "McGee?"

Startled, Tim looks up from his work. "Ziva! What brings you...I haven't finished getting through the latest encryption. My program is hacking away at it. I'll let you know when..."

"McGee! Stop! Why are you not heading home now? It is late! The end of your shift was some time ago, yes?" She demands. Looking closer, she sees that he's carrying a lot of weight on his shoulders. It's in his carriage and in his eyes. That gives her even more of a reason to push him to go home now, to take care of himself better than this.

Tim shakes his head. "Not til I crack this case open enough for you guys to actually have something to work with."

"Timothy McGee! Your programs run themselves once you get them started! This much I know!"

"Well, yeah." Tim answers almost hesitantly.

"Then there is no reason you cannot go home and be with Gibbs right now." Ziva's tone has dropped to a quiet level that keeps the conversation just between the two of them.

Again, Tim shakes his head. "Case first. His rule. Remember?"

"You have already helped us solve and close four cases in these last two weeks! Even Gibbs would send us home for rest after that much work." She argues strongly.

"I know." He sighs in exhaustion. He might have crashed just after he forced himself to go back downstairs last night and see Ducky out not five minutes after Leroy dropped off to sleep, but he still feels like he's a week short on his own sleep.

"Wait a minute." She says as she looks around and notices a small pillow sticking out from behind his file cabinet where it intersects with an extra chair. Looking directly at him now with narrowed eyes, she pushes for answers. "Have you been staying here _every_ night?"

"No." Tim shakes his head. "At least not past 21:00."

"What? Why?" She asks in shock.

"Only way to work both jobs, Ziva." He reminds her. He does, after all, have to put Cybercrimes first, well first at work.

"Gibbs must be furious." She worries.

"He doesn't know." He tries to reassure her.

"How you could _not_ tell him?"

"You _want_ me to rat you guys out?" He's shocked that she would feel that way.

Ziva sighs. "He would not like that we have asked you for as much help as we have."

"Exactly." Tim huffs out as he stretches his arms up over his head and then moves his shoulders to work out the kinks. "Besides, it never comes up."

"Do _not_ lie to me, McGee!" Ziva demands angrily.

"Why would I do _that_?" Tim asks in surprise. "I'm telling you the truth. Why I'm late when I've been at work is never the question asked when I get home. We don't pull work that far into our home life, Ziva. We do what we can to leave it at the door."

Ziva has the good grace to look guilty. "I apologize"

"Don't." Tim shakes his head. "I appreciate you caring enough to keep me honest."

"You do not look rested." She moves the discussion forward.

"I'm not. But I'm trying to get there."

"Then you should go home now. Come. I will walk out with you."

Tim sighs. "Yeah. Not like I can crack this thing tonight anyway."

"Good." She smiles.

"Wait why are _you_ here this late? Where's Tony?"

"Upstairs still."

"Pulling a Gibbs. Stayin' all night?"

"That is his plan, yes."

"He _does_ know that he's not doing himself any favors doing that, _right_?" Tim asks in concern as he does what he needs to in order to keep the searches running over night, being careful to guard his system against infiltration.

"I believe so. But, I also believe he does not care, only that as much case work gets done as possible before he goes home."

"But, if that wasn't already the case, you wouldn't be leaving yourself."

Ziva shrugs. "I have told him as much. He refuses to listen to me"

"Yeah?" Tim asks in surprise. "C'mon, let's go talk some sense into him."

Smiling, Ziva walks with Tim out of his office, over to the elevator as the two of them ride it up to the MCRT's floor. Sharing the smile of co-conspirators, they approach Tony's desk silently. The sight of the squad room brings a tug of home-sickness to Tim's heart. He loved his time up here.

Seeing Tony frown as he throws his pen down on his desk, Tim snaps his total attention to the here and now. And right now, Tony is his main concern. Gibbs would want his Senior Field Agent to stay on his game, not run himself into the ground like this. So, again, essentially, he's doing what he can to have Leroy's back at work.

Even though he and Tony haven't spoken much since Leroy got shot, Tim's not looking for that discussion here on any level. In fact, it's nowhere on his radar right now as he opens his mouth and quietly speaks. "Tony."

Tony's head snaps up. "McGoo! How the hell are ya, man? Wait, what are you doin' up here and so late?"

"Here to ask you the same question, Tony." Tim answers calmly. "You know Gibbs wouldn't want you to run yourself into the ground like this."

"You been talkin' to Ziva." The older man sears his teammate with an angry glare.

"Your glare does not bother me, Tony. You need to take better care of yourself." She gives back unrepentantly.

"You know she's right, Tony." Tim offers. "Just because there's a few more weeks until Gibbs is back, doesn't mean you won't be needed in full readiness now and when he gets back here."

"Why are you two bustin' my chops?" Tony demands. "Never heard you give Gibbs any grief about all the times _he_ never went home."

"Tony. You are _not_ Gibbs." Ziva states softly.

"Really?" Tony asks mockingly. "I hadn't noticed."

Tim doesn't want to fight about it and he doesn't want to drag this out. He's got more than enough on his plate and on his mind. The last thing he needs is to add this too. "Ok. Tony. Do what you want. But, you're still responsible for being ready to watch his back when he's back on the job. You aren't ready to do that then, you damned well better tell Ziva."

Tony looks at the younger man in shock. "Tim, I..."

"Or me." Tim adds without hesitation or backing down. Maybe he's channeling Gibbs too right now since he can't seem to find any control at home. But, this is important! He won't accept Tony's not being well rested as an excuse for Leroy getting hurt on the job. "Don't even think of being on his six when you're not on top of your game."

"Wouldn't do that, Tim." Tony vows "I swear."

Tim nods shortly "Good. Now go home. Get used to taking care of yourself so we never have to go through this crap again."

"Tim. I know you're talking about Gibbs getting shot. And I'm sorry. You and I haven't had the chance to hash this out, but I have to say this. I'm _so_ sorry I talked him out of putting his vest on."

"I know, Tony." Tim offers somberly. "Besides, the final choice was his."

Tony sighs. "Still..."

"Let it go, DiNozzo." Tim says firmly, not wanting to drag this conversation out. He's not prepared to even think about it anymore, "Just admit you need to go home now and get some sleep. And then do it."

"Yeah. Guess you're right." Tony reaches over and signs out of his work station, snapping the monitors off and snatching up his 'go' bag."

"Good." Ziva reacts positively.

"Been ages since you two ganged up on me."

"It was fun, yes, McGee?" Ziva gloats.

"Definitely." Tim grins as the three of them walk to the elevator together and take the box down to the front sign out.

Just for the moment, everything else slips away for Tim as they, the three musketeers, enjoy a rare few moments together again for the first time in a very long time. Walking out to the employee parking lot, they enjoy the banter they used to throw around the squad room, all of them chuckling in laughter as they reach their cars. Exchanging 'good nites', they each climb into their cars and in a short train, drive off the Yard, each going their own way home for rest and a chance to decompress and maybe, just maybe find some real rest.


	14. Letting it Out

_2/9/11 - Exactly 7 weeks after Leroy's hosp discharge_

It's nearly 1030 hours with Tim on a few hours of Leave from work. He parks his car almost on autopilot and walks the rest of the way to his destination, so downtrodden, heartbroken and exhausted, it doesn't even cross his mind to call ahead or to be concerned that the person he desperately needs to talk to is even home at this time.

As he arrives on her doorstep, Penny welcomes her grandson into her home, his broken heart all over his expression and demeanor. The fact that his car is not in the driveway means he's walked to her house from the end of her block and he's truly upset to have put himself through the exercise to get here when he has to go back to work.

"Oh, honey. C'mon, take a breather and relax for a bit. Then we'll talk if you want."

While they walk to her living room, Tim nods complacently, a true sign he's at the end of his endurance with whatever he's holding inside. Sitting down together on her sofa without anything further said between them, she reaches over and ruffles his hair affectionately, as she quietly says "Hot chocolate complete with whipped cream, coming right up."

Caught up in the cloud overhanging his emotions, barely keeping them contained, Tim only vaguely hears her and doesn't reply. He's trying to figure out where to start with the explanation, or if he should just admit he shouldn't be here and continue to carry on alone. He's never made it a habit to dump his burdens on his grandmother and he's not happy to start doing it now. But, he's desperate enough for the help, that he feels like he has no choice.

When she returns a few moments later, she sets a cup of hot cocoa in front of him, complete with the promised whipped cream to bring out the smile he used to give her for such a treat when he was a small child of seven. She mentally frowns at the realization that it genuinely seems like it's been that long since she's done this for him. Her memory is sharper than that and it reminds her that the truth is much kinder than the passage of time has her believing.

Accepting the drink from her, Tim smiles softly in appreciation before sinking back against her couch and silently enjoying his drink, keeping things to himself for now. He has as much of the afternoon as he needs, thanks to the leeway he has at work. Right now, this warmth and comfort is what he needs, to the exclusion of all else. _Maybe, there's hope for a better tomorrow here after all._

Silently watching her grandson for any sign that he's ready to talk, Penny lets him have the peace and quiet he obviously needs now. He's been nursing the hot chocolate for nearly ten minutes when her cell phone vibrates in her shirt pocket. Without disturbing him, she withdraws it from her pocket and glances at it to see who's sending her a text message, simply because if it's one of her students, she can't just ignore them. Shocked at the name that she sees on her phone and the message there as well, she stands to her feet. "I'll be right back sweetheart. You just relax." She quietly reassures him before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Thankfully, Tim's too preoccupied to notice.

 ********NCIS*********

Standing at the door, nervously hoping it will be opening in welcome. He's not even sure he should have come at all. But, he's desperate. His heart is shredded enough that he doesn't want to go another day without trying to fix things with his love, his bethrothed, before it's too late and since he has no idea how or where to begin, he's come to the one person who might be able to offer him some sound advice, being that this person is so close to the situation. Here was the _only_ place he could come.

Inwardly, he prays he hasn't made a mistake by sending that text message a minute ago or by even thinking the answers were here.

The door opens, revealing a solemn looking woman, one who's, judging by her expression, is bearing too much strain for one person and is herself, in need of support. Unfortunately, he's unable to be that when he's come to her for hers. Maybe when the dust has settled and things are good again between him and ...

"Jethro." Penny's voice supports his mental supposition, when it wearily reaches him. Her tone is indeed tired, yet sympathetic. It's not at all what he's expected, given he's already assumed Tim's been keeping her updated on how things are going between them on the basic level at

Without anything more said between them she nods as she steps back as she widens the door in welcome, allowing him entrance into her home without any further delay.

Gibbs is quick to politely show his appreciation. "Appreciate it, Penny" His response is a quiet one, born not only out of emotional weariness, but also out of respect for her and her position in Tim's life and subsequently, in his own.

Silently beckoning to the first room they come to, she, points to the winged back chair next to a large picture window, offering a beautiful view of her yard.

"Come in, take a load off. I'll be back in a moment." she offers., her voice still quiet and sympathetic. "Best seat in the study."

Immediately becoming lost in the calming beauty of nature outside her window as squirrels chase each other and birds fly down to the birdbath in pairs. It's not but a moment before Leroy's attention is focused outside and he doesn't notice anything around him.

 ********NCIS*********

Returning to the room within a few short minutes, carrying a large mug of fresh coffee in her hands for her future grandson -in-law, Penny heads in his direction with it.

The aroma of coffee pings his radar as it comes within close range to his distracted senses, bringing Leroy's attention back to his hostess as she sets it on the table next to him rather than risk burning him with it by handing it to him. He blinks as she speaks to him

"Thought you could use this."

"Thanks." He accepts quietly as he shifts in the chair and eases the cup up to his mouth. Taking a sip, he sets the drink down and looks over at her. "Wouldn't have bothered you like this, except..." He pauses in his struggle to pull the right words out. Sighing tiredly, he can only add. "t I don't know what else to do."

"About you and Timothy." She sympathetically surmises.

Gibbs sighs tiredly as he looks down at his cup. "Yeah."

"Go on." She quietly urges him to open up

"Love him so much, but it feels like I've lost him." Gibbs admits with his broken heart on his sleeve. "He came into this with so much openness and trust...and now..."

Praying that it's the right thing to do, she encourages him to open up some more. "You think he's lost that through all of this?" She asks gently.

"I'm not sure...barely see him anymore...my appointments...his work...my pt...when we do have time together... he's too tired to talk, or I am and..." He huffs an extra breath, as if he can't breathe right as the words to explain further escape him.

Concerned, Penny is quick to quietly ask him. "Are you all right?"

Offering a small smile of reassurance, Gibbs nods. "I'm fine Just... how do I get him back?"

Reluctantly, she reins him in, needing to get back to Timothy at least for a bit. "Why don't you just relax for a bit. I'm in the middle of something. But, I'll be back. Then, we'll talk."

Gibbs nods, actually appreciating the chance to catch his breath and regather his thoughts. The serenity of the world outside the window calls his attention once more and before he's even aware he's done it, he's zoned in on taking in every detail while is mind rests from the emotional chaos it's been struggling with.

Observing that the silver-haired man has once again taken to quietly contemplation and loss of focus in his immediate surroundings, she makes quick work of opening a pair of wall panels set on either side of the large mirror over the fireplace, across the room from her guest. While they're short enough and sit high enough in the wall not to be noticed if you don't know where to look, opening them definitely brings more light into the somewhat dark room. Having them open also serves another purpose, which only the homeowner is aware of. Thankful that Gibbs has yet to notice what she's doing, she continues on her way to check in on her grandson.

 ********NCIS*********

In the living room, Tim's mind snaps to the here and now for a reason he's not quite sure of. He finds himself feeling like comine here was exactly what he should have done. It feels right. _But, where is Penny? Oh, there she is!_

Tim smiles softly at her as she walks back into the room.

Returning to her grandson, Penny sits back down beside him and waits him out. She knows better than to push him before he's ready. But when he sets his empty cup down on the coaster and flops nearly bonelessly back against the couch once more, his eyes closing in frustration, she extends a little encouragement to him, wanting him to push himself to open up.

"You look dead on your feet. You..."

 ********NCIS*********

 _"...haven't been sleeping well, have you?"  
. "No. Hardly at all."_

The sound of Tim and Penny's voice abruptly rips Leroy back to the present. Realizing where the sound is coming from, he's quick frown. _Hmm. Didn't notice those earlier_

 _"Talk to me, Sweetheart."  
"I don't know where to start."_ ... _I never wanted to dump any of this on you."_

Without no more wasted time, he takes himself over to the fireplace and leans on the mantle, his ears taking in every word coming from the open wall panels

 ********NCIS*********

"The fact that it's taken you all this time to come to me, tells me that, Sweetheart." Penny informs him quietly. "But, if you didn't want my help, you wouldn't be here. So why don't you just start by telling me why you can't sleep."

" Every time I close my eyes,..." Tim attempts to explain, but can't find the words.

"I can imagine." Penny sympathizes. "You keep seeing how it must have happened, Gibbs getting shot."

"No." Tim shakes his head. "Worse." He admits tiredly, too mentally exhausted to hold the walls in place any longer.

"Tell me." She openly invites him with abject compassion, wanting to help, wanting to wrap him in her arms and hug it all away. Except, he's not three years old and this time the boo-boo's aren't physical and they certainly can't be kissed away by his grandmother. But maybe, just maybe, they _can_ be sorted through and helped along the path toward a solution with her help. Then again she knows he's hoping for that too. That's why he's here.

Tim's still reluctant, not sure why else he's here, but still ever the gentleman part of him remains unwilling to lay it in her lap.

"Timothy." Penny quietly coaxes. "Maybe I can help."

He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out as he nods. "REALLY don't like heaping this on you, but maybe you _can_ help."

Penny nods as she eases him into letting it out. "Why can't you sleep, Sweetheart?"

With that , the thin barrier holding it all in is gone and he begins to lay his nightmares open for her, letting the words come, launching into the vivid explanation of what haunts his sleep, the emotions he experiences every night, the vivid images that plague him, over and over again. The words keep coming until eventually, they just stop, leaving him exhausted and wrecked, unable to even look away from his arms where they've wrapped themselves around his middle, his back hunched in angst and acute misery.

As the room is finally silent, Penny once again lets Tim have all the time he needs. She won't disturb him at this point, even as she struggles to hold back from reaching out to wipe away the tears trailing down his face right now, just like she'd done when he was a toddler coming to her for comfort and reassurance when he'd been hurt.

It's not long before Tim's hands become fists, clenching and unclenching stiffly, his breathing now harsh and unsteady. His thoughts are all over the place so he's not sure why he's suddenly at a loss to understand what he's feeling but he knows it's not at peace like he'd fully expected to be once he'd finally said the words out loud to someone who cares.

Sensing his confusion and rising anger, she finally speaks in an effort to calm him. "On top of all of that, you're angry"

Tim frowns as Penny surmises what she believes to be his emotional state calmly as if she expected him to feel this way. In fact, her tone is loaded with genuine relief! Giving her a scrutinizing glance, he realizes that in the face of everything, anger is certainly not out of place in this moment. In fact, if he reads her right, it's a step in the right direction.

With that realization in mind, He sighs deeply as he admits it. "I know. For the first time since Leroy was shot, I'm so pissed at him; I don't know what to do or what to say to him. But I shouldn't be because, God, I almost lost him! But...I almost LOST him!" Tim doesn't realize he's nearly shouting because Penny's just letting him rip as his expression softens

"And it's his own fault" she quietly adds.

"And it's his own fault." Tim parrots before it hits him what he's just admitted out loud. It brings him to a grinding halt for a quiet minute before he speaks again, his tone angry albeit, much quieter as he accepts and admits what needs to be said, what _he_ needs to say. "And it's his own fault"

It's barely two minutes later when Tim is wiping a hand tiredly across his face to clear away any signs of his breakdown. Smiling at his grandmother, he stands to his feet. "I really have to get back to work now. I don't know how to thank you, Penny."

"Anything else you wanna talk to me about, Timothy?" Penny checks for more issues. "Anything else keeping you from sleeping?"

"Just work. Been helping Tony and Ziva with their cases for the past few weeks, kinda like helping Leroy too." Tim admits. "But, they've got their teammates back from vacation so they're back in good shape and don't need me now. But Cybercrimes does. I gotta go."

Smiling, Penny nods in understanding as she walks with him to the front door, ruffling his hair once more before watching him head out, his demeanor much happier now, his steps sounding much lighter. She doesn't need his thanks. What she sees in him now is more than enough to have made it all worth dragging him through it. He'll be fine for now. It'll take him a day or two to let Leroy in now that the older man has healed and is nearly back on his own two feet without restrictions, but she has no doubt now, that once he does that,. Timothy will be fine.

The man in the other room, however...

 ********NCIS*********

 _"And it's his own fault...Cybercrimes does. I gotta go_."

Tim's words, his anger, his fears, his worry, his sleepless nights and frightening dreams explained away along with his countless extra hours at work, Leroy is devastated. He _never_ wanted Tim to hurt like this; never wanted him to experience _any_ of what he's just let Penny in on.

Feeling like he's just been thrown a literal ton of bricks, Leroy's so stunned and feeling guilty, mentally wrung out and physically tired, he barely manages to take himself back over to the chair as he hears Tim tell Penny that he appreciates her ear and her support but he has to get back to work. The sound of both sets of footsteps coming closer but bypassing the study as they head straight for the front door of the house and Tim takes his leave, are heavy on Leroy's heart.

His own mixed up emotions have derailed his original train of thought, leaving room now only for everything Tim's just let go of that he's been holding locked inside, refusing to talk to Leroy about all this time. Considering the depth of despair and anger the younger man's been buried under, is there any reason now why he doesn't fully understand that reluctance from Tim? Asking himself that question, Leroy finds the answer to be an emphatic "no."

In fact, what he's just heard has dumbed his own worries, doubts and suspicions down to almost nothing in the face of Tim's vault full of the same, chock full of solid reason and helplessness. He wishes like hell that Tim didn't have to get back to work, that they could talk this through, that Tim could finally see feel and know that Leroy is still there for him 100%.

"Jethro?' Penny sits in the chair beside him, concern etched across her face as she garners his attention away from whatever he's thinking about. She hopes he's heard everything Timothy said. She prays it goes a very long way in fixing what's tangled and messed up between them and fast. To be safe, she also sends up a prayer that nothing is irrevocably broken between them.

"He never said a word." The NCIS Agent chokes out as he drags a hand over his face, his, the wetness on his palm not a total surprise to him. He blinks quickly in an effort to send the rest of it back where it came from.

"And he won't. To you." She adds. "Any more than he _would_ have to me in the first place - if he wasn't so exhausted and lost in it all that he saw no other way out."

"Not gonna let him go through another day!" Gibbs vows in a voice thick with emotions, getting to his feet and heading to the door, his own need to talk thrown to the wayside. Helping Tim find his way back to some peace of mind, where he's comfortable and finding comfort in their relationship again, is his top priority now. He's more than ready to get home and set the house in a comforting mood that Tim will be able to relax in so they can talk this out.

Penny smiles softly, happy to see the old Jethro her grandson fell in love with come back, the one that treasured Tim like no one else. Still, the man came here to talk. She's sure that whatever's going on isn't just this one-sided and she knows that as much as life has thrown at him, he's never been one to want to talk about it unless he could avoid it. Desperation brought him here today and while she has the chance to be the help he sought out, she wants him to speak his peace. "Jethro."

He stops and turns to her.

"Timothy's not the only one that asked me for help today."

Gibbs glances at his watch and sees that it's nearly 1320.

"You've got time. Timothy told me he won't be off work til at least seven."

The silver-haired man nods as he sighs tiredly. "I know."

"Join me in the kitchen? I'll make us some fresh coffee." Penny offers after he concedes her point and accompanies her out of the room.

Sitting down with Penny a few short minutes later, the first words out of his mouth give voice to his own anguish, even if they are a repeat of what he's already shared. "He never said a word."

"Do you blame him? With everything on your plate?"

"No. That's not who he is."

"Not gonna change who he is on that score, Jethro." She reminds him guardedly. "I'm afraid you're stuck with his inbred manners and concern for others before himself."

"Don't wanna change him. Penny. I just..."

"Don't want him to go through any more hurt like he's just done." She adds. "I know."

"This is all on me." He admits guiltily.

"Maybe." She tentatively agrees. "Maybe not. Why don't you tell me what brought you here today? Obviously you were feeling as desperate to find answers as Timothy. But, answers to what, Jethro?"

Now feeling comfortable enough with her to talk, he admits to his guilt at breaking his promise to always wear his vest - his anger at himself for putting Tim through this and his sense of helplessness that he's been out of commission for all this time and not just on the job.

Even though Tim never mentioned this part of their relationship as a problem while talking to his grandmother, not being able to continue to bond with Tim intimately is a major strike against their relationship as Leroy sees it and it's just adding more frustration to the overloaded pile.

. ********NCIS*********

Tim heads back to work, feeling lighter and somehow suddenly remembering some life changing moments he's experienced with Leroy. His heart seems to mend a little as his memory replays two of the moments that affected him deeply, moments he has long held closely treasured in their relationship, the first being that pivotal moment that changed everything between them forever:

***Flashback***

 _"... I need this to be real. I thought I could live in these dreams that have been driving me insane for the past few weeks, but I can't. It's too real but not real enough."_

 _"I promise you this is real, ..."Have I ever lied to you?...You're afraid to tell me what's really going through that brain of yours. Don't be. I meant what I said, Tim. I'm here for you. Talk to me."_

 _"Is this part of 'for starters'? Tim asked so quietly, it was almost a whisper_

 _"This is part of wherever you want this to go, Tim." Gibbs promised him as he kissed him gently on the temple. ..."_

***Flashback***

Smiling now as he begins to feel better about things, his mind moves on to the next vivid film clip:

***Flashback***

 _Leroy moves his own hands to cradle Tim's cock, easing the younger man's hand off the already swollen rod. "I gotcha, Tim." He reminds him gently._

 _As a shudder ripples through Tim's body, Leroy cards his lover's hair while the younger man seems to literally fall into the attention. "That's it, babe. Let it go."_

 _A tear slides out of the corner of Tim's eyes as he closes them against the obviously overwhelming emotional moment they've both just inadvertently created._

 _Leroy wipes away the wetness from Tim's face and kisses him invitingly yet reassuringly, his other hand still making sweet love to the treasure he's staked his claim on. "Together, Tim. Always."_

 _A muffled sob catches in Tim's throat where he's rooted in place, leaning heavily into his lover's strength and support._

 _... Leroy wordlessly seeks out the younger man's mouth and tenderly kisses him in a lingering kiss, one that lengthens and deepens when Tim wraps his arms around his lover's neck and stretches upward against him seductively, wringing a moan of ecstasy from Leroy's throat._

 _The older man pulls back from the kiss to card Tim's hair to whisper "Beautiful, Tim. So beautiful."_

***Flashback***

Back in the here and now as he heads back to work, Tim's feeling more optimistic about the future with Leroy than he has for over 2 months now.

 ********NCIS*********

It's 1530 by the time Gibbs feels talked out and heads home - feeling more hopeful about his relationship with Tim, about Tim's mental ability to come back from the lonliness and let him in. Suddenly remembering something his memory has long treasured in his relationship with Tim, the younger man's voice sounds in his head vividly .

 _It's been a long day for you  
followed by an even longer night  
Your thoughts can't seem to settle down at all  
Or give you any peace._

 _Although you managed to eat a bit_  
 _Your stomach is in knots_  
 _Your heart hurting for what happened in the case_  
 _And only by working your hands to exhaustion_  
 _Are you able to see above it at all._

 _Through it all_  
 _My heart cries for you_  
 _And I share your pain_

 _When you finally find sleep_  
 _As I manage to massage your tension away_  
 _Know that truly I wish there was more I could do_  
 _And that no matter what_  
 _I'll be here for you._  
 _I love you_  
 _Tim_

He remembers stowing the paper away in his pocket, a song in his heart, the love of a good man in his soul and the secure knowledge that he is completely loved. He remembers back then, when he'd been able to let yesterday roll back and focus on the present day and how he never wanted anything to ever take that away from either of them, ever again. It kills him on the inside, the he's the one who's damned near taken it away from both of them.

Tonight, when Tim gets home, things are gonna be different. Tonight, Tim comes first.


	15. With A Little Help From A Friend

**_A/N:_** _Someone completely unexpected resurfaces. Things will never be the same again._

* * *

 _Navy Yard coffee shop  
2/9/11 - 1530 Hours_

Distracted as he turns away from the ordering counter, Tim's eyes are on the boxed food and the drink he's carrying for his late afternoon snack as he moves, bumping into someone, apologizing immediately all the while keeping an eye on his food. "I'm sorry." He knows his thoughts have been split between work and his talk with his grandmother earlier in the day, ever since he left her house just after lunch so, he's not surprised he's run into someone. It's a wonder he hasn't done it before now.

"It's okay, Tim."

The voice he hasn't heard since June freezes him in his tracks. Shocked not only hear that voice again, but to actually run into her again as well, Tim can't help but speak as he looks at her. "Abby." The gentleman in him is grateful she looks fine and healthy before memory serves him up the sharp reminder that he really shouldn't care. "Sorry I didn't see you there." Tim tries to step around her and move on, not intending on conversing with her about anything.

"How've you been?" She asks almost timidly while he moves around her. Noticing that he's planning on escaping without further interaction with her, she makes a desperate move to keep that from happening. After all, she's not here by accident. "Tim!. Please, talk to me for a minute! I have something VERY important I need to tell you."

Resigned to hear what she has to say, Tim nods but lays down his restriction on the deal. "Outside."

"Sure." She smiles softly as she holds the door open for him and walks outside with him.

When he stops in his tracks as if he doesn't want to go anywhere with her, she dares to ask cautiously. "Do you wanna walk or something?"

"Let's just sit where there's not a crowd." Tim points to a bench a few yards away that presents itself as somewhat more private than the tables inside the coffee shop they've just left.

Neither breaks the uncomfortable silence that descends between them until they've parked themselves and Tim's order on the bench with inches of space on either side of it where it now sits between them. Obviously irritated, it's no surprise when he's the first to break the silence in order to lob a question at her with a touch of grouchy impatience.

"What's so important that you need me to hear about it, Abby?"

"I know why you're so not yourself right now." She tries to soothe him.

"What?" Not sure what he expected her to say, Tim is mentally tripped up at what just came out of her mouth.

"I know that you and Gibbs are struggling since he got shot. Neither one of you is happy and that just breaks my heart for both of you, no joke. I'm serious, Tim. "I've literally shed tears for you guys when I heard this was happening to you two!"

" _That'_ s what you wanted to tell me?" He asks incredulously.

"Well, yeah." She replies calmly. "Look, Tim. it's important!"

"I don't wanna know how you know any of this and I don't want to talk to _you_ about it." Tim gathers up his order and stands to his feet. "Not tryin' to be rude here. But, it's not your business even if _you_ think it is." Walking away, he hopes she gets the message loud an clear.

"Tim. He loves you! That's a lot for him – that's everything!" She exclaims loudly in an effort to get through what she knows is his temper rising beyond his ability to reason. **I can prove it!"**

Stopping in mid-stride, Tim pivots on his feet and freezes for a moment. Several heartbeats later, he returns to the bench and sets his food and drink back down, needing to hear what she's been up to since it obviously somehow involves himself and the man he loves. "How do _you_ know?" He demands, his tone that of pure disbelief mixed equally with anger that she would even dare to touch on this topic with him.

Abby understands his outrage _completely_. After all, they haven't seen each other in months and the last time they _had_ , had not been pleasant. But, she's willing to stick her neck on the chopping block with him, if he'll just hear her out. Never in a million years had she thought she would need to do this. Okay, maybe she had and maybe that's why she kept the evidence – for such an occasion as this.

Either way, she has what it will take to fix this for her guys. She'll never be able to call them _tha_ t to their face again, but in her heart, she'll _always_ love them both dearly. _That's_ why she came here today. That's why she has to fix this – even if it means they forever sever their relationship with her when they find out what she did way back when that now makes this fix possible. So long as it fixes their relationship with each other, that's all that matters. Looking down at her feet, she answers in a small voice. "I just do."

" _What_ is it you think you know? And how the hell would you have any so-called proof?" Tim calls her bluff, beyond pissed at her audacity.

Getting to her feet, she invades his personal space in order to keep what she needs to tell him strictly between the two of them. "I know he has endearments for you that no one else on the planet ever hears and that they come straight from his heart." A heartbeat later she whispers. "He calls you Luv - and beautiful. And you have your own for him... Leroy…and Babe."

" _How. Do. You. Know. **That**?" _ Tim's taken a step back in shock, anger clear in his expression as he clenches his fists at his sides, the only outlet for his rising temper at the moment _._ He hates that she knows those intimate details as much as he hates where this is headed because there's only _one_ way she would know that and it's NOT a good one.

Abby takes out a digital camera, turns it on, knowing it's already set on the photo she wants to show him. Silently, she hands him the camera. With bated breath, she waits for the reaction she knows is coming.

Tim takes the camera from her, being careful not to let his fingers touch hers as he does. His eyes are drawn to the photo as he feels his heart quicken in his chest. It's a head and bare shoulder shot of Leroy, his expression of obvious love, awe and joy, so breathtaking Tim can't seem to look away, his mind memorizing it and absorbing it. He's never seen this private side of Leroy captured in a photo that's not on his own 'Leroy' phone before. _Private Moment!_

As that harsh reminder of what she has had in her possession infiltrates Tim's thoughts, it takes all of his self-control to harness the rising fury that comes with it. He takes a moment to keep his breathing under control as the fire rises up from within. Finally, several heartbeats later, he looks at the person standing there now who _used_ to be someone he trusted implicitly. After a moment to calm himself, he responds to what she's shown him, his tone measured and firm yet not hiding the suspicion and mistrust mixed with more anger coursing through his veins at the moment.. " _Where_ did you get this?"

"It's a freeze-frame. I blew it up before I put it on there." Abby offers with her tone still quiet, but this time mixed with a bit of hope.

Not only can he plainly see that, but he already knows the answer to his question as well. He's asking; no demanding, that she admit to what she's done. "From. _What,_ Abby?" Tim demands, his eyes darkened with fury now.

"From a video, I …."

"Don't play games with me, Abby. Just _tell_ me! _Where_ the **hell** would you get a video of him like that? TELL me you didn't do what I think you did to get that! _TELL me you didn't stoop **that** low!"_

Shocked at the sudden transformation in Tim's voice and demeanor, she tells him the truth. "I...I needed to see for myself that there really wasn't anything serious going on – that you were just bullshitting me, Tim. I know it was beyond wrong and I know it was horribly, horribly intrusive, but _no_ one else knows I did it, No one else has seen any of it, not even these pictures. And you know what? I'm not sorry I did it because not only have I been able to preserve a precious memory for the two of you , should you ever want it, but it opened my eyes to the truth, Tim. It showed me that the two of you really do have something special - something precious and deep!" The words rush from her so fast, it's a wonder, he understands it all.

"Preaching to the choir." Tim scolds her impatiently.

" _Am_ I? is that why the two of you are so miserable these days?" She asks in a tone that says she's not making fun, but rather actually concerned for them as well as challenging him to actually think about it. "Since he got shot, you two have drifted so far apart that you're in danger of losing each other and what you had! Do you not _see_ that, Tim?" She pushed emotionally.

"I don't even wanna know how you heard this, but I'm n _ot_ talking to _you_ about any of it!" His emotions a wreck now that she's ripped the bandaid off, Tim's not even sure what else he can do or say right now. He just feels like escaping before this gets any more painful than it already is but only manages to turn away from her, his breathing harsh and erratic from the stress of feeling that pain mixed with all the anger she's just stirred up. His previously restored peace and calm has dissipated into thin air, abandoning him to her mercy.

"I know and I don't blame you. But, just do yourself and …Gibbs one favor, Tim." She pleads as she ejects the memory card from the camera and her camera screen goes blank. Reaching out for him for him, she touches him, unexpectedly seeing him jerk away from her, putting more space between them. Abby reaches out quickly, gripping his hand as he tries to leave, tugging him back. _"Wait! This belongs to you and Gibbs. I want you to have it!"_

She keeps a hold of his hand albeit only enough to curl his fingers around the memory card she lays in it. "What's on this is something more precious than gold. the only copy I kept, I swear. Go - watch it together. Remind each other - exactly how much you mean to each other!

Tim huffs out an impatient breath as he puts the memory card in his shirt pocket and turns to go without another word. He's shaken. It upsets him that she has knowledge of his personal life when she shouldn't know a damned thing. Glancing at his watch, he frowns. _Great, now he's late!_

"Don't waste good, Tim. And more importantly, don't throw away love!" Abby shouts loudly enough he can't help but hear it. Having said that, she lets go of him and walks away, leaving him speechless and stunned as his pent-up emotions run amuck in his thoughts now.

 *******NCIS*******

From around the corner where she stopped to wait for him to leave, Abby watches and waits until Tim is out of sight. . Once he's obviously heading back towards work, the memory card in his pocket and his late snack order in his hands, Abby heads in the opposite direction, getting in her car and driving somewhere she hasn't been in months and never thought she'd be again. She parks on the street and quietly walks up the walkway to the door, her heart in her throat.

Noticing the manicured yard, the almost brand new porch swing and the improved door complete with new lock and curtain she can't see through, she smiles. Sighing with resignation, she rings the doorbell that never used to be there. Her heart is in her throat as she struggles to put into words how she's kept ear to the ground with some of her loyal friends who also work on the Navy yard and stayed up with the goings on of her favorite group of NCIS employees.

She's pretty sure neither one of the men she's trying to help here, will want to hear any of that. It's been months since the kidnapping fiasco she'd inadvertently instigated and with everything they're going through, have been through, even, the last thing she wants to do is pour any of their focus on herself for any length of time while in the midst of trying to help them. Determined to do this because they both need her to more than they'll ever realize, she tacks her backbone in place as the door opens to reveal a weary and worn out looking Gibbs. Watching him close his door as he walks towards her, her heart cries for him and what he's been through. Softly, she speaks into the long silence he's obviously not choosing to break himself.

"Hello, Gibbs."

"Abby." He replies, no actual welcome in his tone as he braces himself against the porch railing, leaving her to choose whether to sit on the swing or remain where she's standing by the steps.

Mentally, Gibbs frowns. Her unexpected arrival isn't necessarily a good thing and it leaves him wondering what she's going to try to do to Tim next. He, himself is already overwhelmed with the events of earlier this morning and with trying to make Tim's home-coming special tonight. This unexpected happenstance is not exactly welcome.

"I just came to give you this." She takes the legal size vanilla envelope out from under her arm, opens it just enough for her to see what's in it and lifts out what appears to be a 16 x 20 picture, judging by the backing on the paper.

Abby's heart is in her throat. She's been safeguarding these for the guys ever since that weekend after spying on them. She hands the one she's pulled out to him, facing downward so he isn't seeing who's in it yet as she looks at Gibbs once more. She eases her fingers off the picture and steps back just a hair so she can truly witness his reaction.

It's a shame, she won't be able to see Tim's reaction to the one still in the envelope for him. But, then again, she did just get to see it in person from the camera's unprinted version. That's better than not at all. And it had been priceless.

She knows the one in Gibbs' hands now will have to do the talking for her here. She knows there's no point in trying to have the same discussion with him that she just tried to have with Tim. Gibbs would shut that down and shut her out faster than she could blink and that would defeat the purpose of her braving his doorstep in the first place.

Gibbs frowns as he glances at Abby before looking down at his hands and turning the picture over. His breath leaves him momentarily as awe washes over him, his eyes taking in this sight of his beloved Tim in one of those treasured moments he'd fallen apart in Leroy's arms. All of the younger man's emotions are laid bare – the love, trust and hunger for him; captured forever in the look that said it all – as he offered his lover his infinite trust. Unable to stop looking at it, he's taken back to that night and the words of infinite trust Tim had offered up to him with no strings attached:

 _"Anything with you, Leroy."_

In a reaction eerily similar to Tim's, Gibbs blinks and finally looks at Abby once again, this time his anger showing on his face although he keeps it from his voice. He's still focused on fixing things with Tim tonight. After he left Penny's earlier today, life became all about keeping things calm and mending things with Tim before the sun set on the day. Even so, he can't quite keep complete control of his fury as he finally finds the words. _"Where. Did. You. Get. This?"_

Abby repeats what she told Tim, admitting to him how she came to understand what he shares with Tim – the love that's really there - and how she came to find that understanding - tells him about setting up and keeping one and only one copy of the video she hadn't had the heart to destroy.

"Where _is_ it?" He demands when he's heard her out.

"I gave it to Tim about 15 minutes ago."

Beyond frustrated, he straightens up and bypasses her enroute to his door, angrily dismissing her over his shoulder. "Just go, Abby."

Disheartened, she's frozen in place, her voice calling out sharply a few seconds later as he reaches for the door knob. "Gibbs!

Keeping one hand on the knob, he turns to look at her, his expression stormy and growing darker by the minute.

That's all the opening she needs. She says what's on her mind. "Never doubt for a minute that he loves you. I mean REALLY loves you."

"Somethin' you need to _tell_ me, Abby?" He asks her in that dangerously angry tone of his.

"Just convince Tim that you both need put down your anger at me, at least long enough to REALLY look at what I just gave him! _Please!"_

Impatiently, he turns away again, this time snapping the door open.

As his front door pops open, Abby is driven to desperate measures, shouting out loudly enough he'll hear her over his own angry thoughts. **_"Do it for Tim, Gibbs!"_**

Shocked, Gibbs freezes in his tracks but says nothing. He'll do anything for Tim. Anything. Forcing himself to reset his priorities, he shoves his anger with Abby back to the corner of his mind and refocuses on Tim. With firmly set intentions of helping Tim deal with whatever it is that Abby's just dumped on him, Gibbs strides into the house, firmly shutting the door behind himself and sliding the deadbolt home.

It's time to finish getting ready for a night of taking care of Tim.


	16. Reconciliation

Leroy hears Tim come home, the sound of his footsteps taking him into the living room. Since the younger man is still there and hasn't called out for or come looking for him, it's obvious there's something else on Tim's mind. Knowing what that something is since Abby's visit, Leroy brings himself in from the kitchen to talk with the younger man. It's been way too long since they've talked about anything other than his own injury or how he, the patient was feeling.

Hell, they haven't even talked about how Tim was doing through any of this and it took talking to Penny just a little while ago to remind this stubborn blind fool of that. Hating like hell that he'd gotten so self-absorbed through all this like that he focuses now, solely on making things right with Tim - or at least trying to. Leroy silently walks into the room where Tim is staring at the computer – the memory card in the slot on the laptop, his hand still on it as if he's seriously contemplating yanking it back out. Wishing they could talk about the chasm between them without that stuff from Abby playing into it, Leroy bites the bullet and takes the conversational opening that's in front of him. Coming up behind his love, he quietly makes a request. "Let's wait on that?

Tim turns to look at him questioningly, not sure his love knows what he's asking for.

"Please?" The older man asks without raising his voice.

Tim nods and lets go of it, leaving the memory card where it is. The ice is broken and there's no turning back. Nervously, he takes himself over to the couch and sits, wiping his sweaty palms on his pant legs. As Leroy silently settles next to him on the couch, Tim smiles for a brief minute. Looking at the man he loves with all his heart, he apologizes, his heart in his eyes. "Leroy, I never meant….

"For us to drift so far apart? I know, Tim. Me neither. I shouldn't have been such a bastard." Leroy responds, his own heart heavy with so much regret and sadness for the young man in front of him, he doesn't quite now how to fix this. His eyes lock onto Tim, watching for his underlying emotions to surface as they usually do. He needs to know what he is genuinely feeling after this stress-filled 8 weeks with almost no intimate time or even talk time of any real substance.

His own heart filled with regret and sadness, Tim shakes his head. "No,…"

"I took everything out on you – never should have done that." Leroy admits solemnly, inwardly aching to hold his young man again. But he wants Tim comfortable with where things are between them first.

"It wasn't you - …at least, not _just_ you. I never meant to be so unreachable either." Tim says in a remorseful tone that matches the older man's.

Hearing Tim verbalize the willingness to shoulder his own share of the culpability for the situation they're in now as a couple, Leroy knows the time has come to lay everything out into the open so they can begin the healing process.

"Wish you'd told me about the nightmares, Tim" The older man gently chastises him.

Shock hits Tim in a wave. He hasn't told anyone except Penny about the horrors he's been reliving every night when he tries to sleep. Which means Penny's been talking to Leroy. Looking the man over carefully, he notices now that the negative emotion hanging around his shoulders since the day he came home from the hospital is gone, as if he's finally shed some of them. That means talking to Tim's grandmother has done the older man a world of good. Tim doesn't mind that at all, although he very much minds her telling his fiance' about the nightmares Tim hadn't wanted him to know about. Suddenly it dawns on him and he mutters with a touch of irritation. "Those damned wall panels"

Leroy smirks and shakes his head slightly. "Plenty o' nights when I couldn't sleep. Hard to do without you by my side anymore. Heard you tossin' -n- turnin'. Didn't know why - til today. Shoulda let me in, luv."

Tim shakes his head sadly. "There was _no_ way I was dumping _any_ of that on top of what you were already going through. You wouldn't have let me in either if the situations had been reversed."

"Can't argue with that. But, feeling...feeling us separate under the same roof because we couldn't talk about stuff hurt like hell, Tim. Made things a hell of a lot harder than they had to be." Leroy reminds the younger man.

"I felt it too." Tim replies as he stands to his feet and takes himself over to the porch door. He knows he's, reminding his love that it was a hellish road that had run both ways – both of them hurting along the way. Turning, he holds himself erect, his eyes locking on Leroy. "Thought I was losing you for real this time."

"Oh, Tim." Leroy breathes out tiredly, the regret he feels tangible in the air between them. Seeing his love now begin to pace agitatedly hurts, but he gives him his space for a few minutes. After two minutes, he has to ask the question on the tip of his tongue. "There a reason you haven't said anything about feeling like that?"

"Leroy. I love you and I told you a while back that anger didn't belong in our bed." Tim stops pacing and looks over at him intently as he reminds the older man with a dose of residual anger in his tone. "I never wanted it in our home, either. It's bad enough I couldn't keep from feeling it at _all!_ There was no _way_ I was starting a conversation about it with you trying to recover!"

Instantly, the older man is up off the couch, approaching Tim. "Still feel it?" Leroy asks softly, his own guilt and remorse clear in his tone and in his eyes.

Tim sighs as he relaxes his hands to let his fingers hang loose once more. "Honestly? A little, yeah. But, I'm _just_ as angry at myself, Leroy. I broke a promise too. A _big_ one and I'm not sure how to make things right with you." Looking away from the man he loves, Tim swallows hard. He's been dreading this conversation and trying to figure out how to make things right with Leroy but he hasn't figured that out yet so having to talk about it and admit it already is throwing him for a little bit of a loop.

"Tim?" Leroy quietly pushes as he finally reaches out for Tim's hand, wanting the young man to feel their connection. "You have to forgive yourself for it first. - whatever it was. I do."

Silence greets him as Tim struggles to accept Leroy's instant forgiveness.

"Tim?" The older man pushes, his tone more pleading than angry.

Tim looks up at him and recites what he needs Leroy to remember.

 _"I do cherish you as much as I love you. Please. promise me that if there ever comes a time when you don't feel it, you'll let me know I'm screwing up_... _Don't ever let me leave you feeling lonely or unloved or no longer cherished!"_

"Remember me making you that promise?" Tim asks him when he finishes repeating it back to him., his tone overloaded with the residual guilt he can't shake.

"Works both ways." Leroy counters quietly, knowing Tim remembers "Way I remember that conversation, I reminded you of that then. "

Tim nods silently. He hadn't forgotten that part. He just hasn't let that sway his own assortment of guilt for his own actions.

"Also promised you I'd wear a vest from now on." Leroy quietly admits with guilt so laden it's tangible in the air between them. "Been living the consquences of breaking that one for eight weeks now. Trouble is, so are you. Having to watch me get back on my feet – put up with everything you have from me - so scared, your self-conscious gave you hell every night for the past 8 weeks All this because of my broken promise to you, knocked your focus out of wack – only natural that you'd be as pissed as you probably were. Had a right to be. I _am_ sorry, Tim."

A touch of guilt holds Tim's tongue hostage on that note. He remembers other things said about that, too:

 _This was never about you feeling responsible for what happened with Abby and her plan tonight."_

 _"No." Tim shakes his head and steps back, raising his head up so they can look into each other's eyes. "This was me being too pissed to come home."_

 _"Tim, you don't ever have to keep that from me." Leroy chides him gently as he reaches up and strokes his face along his ear. "Nothing will ever make me let you go. We'll handle whatever comes up, together."_

 _"Yes. I do." Tim argues softly. "I can't be that pissed at you - not there. I couldn't bring that home." Tim swallows hard as he looks down at his hands, watching himself reach out for his lover's hands. Intertwining their fingers, he looks back up at the older man. "Home is..."_

 _"Where we love each other, through anything." Leroy defines what Tim's trying to explain. "And you didn't want our home tainted with what happened tonight."_

 _"I don't want our home colored with my negative emotions from it, Leroy; didn't want us tainted with that."_

 _"It won't define us, Tim. But we are gonna be affected. How and how much is up to us." Leroy reminds him as he sighs blissfully into the younger man's touch. Looking into Tim's eyes, he says what's on his mind. "You had every right to be that pissed at me. Don't doubt that for a minute."_

 _Tim stops washing the older man, his hands dropping to his sides as he takes a calming breath and looks his lover in the eye. "I don't. But it's history. Done. I want forever with you, not that past. Let me let go of it. Help me let go of it. Please."_

Caught up in the memories, Tim doesn't notice that Leroy's soon caught up in his own, leaving an unusual silence in the air between them.

Leroy can't help but think back now, to those moments they literally washed away the pain from the past and began anew with a declaration and plea for help, his help

" _I want forever with you, not that past. Let me let go of it. Help me let go of it. Please."_

He still recalls how he'd felt in the following days as they'd rekindled the spark, all started.. _…He's content. Scratch that. He's in heaven! Enough so that he's been drawn subconsciously, from his hibernation and into the light, to this place where his inhibitions have slipped away unnoticed and he's completely comfortable being the peeled away onion with more layers to him than those around him could have even guessed existed. It's made him a much happier person. He'd long ago lost hope of ever enjoying life like this again._

 _Tim has given all of it back to him; that hope; that realization and that fulfillment. In small ways and in big ones, the younger man has wrapped himself around Leroy's heart in such a way, that there's no vision of tomorrow without Tim in it, right by his side. It takes his breath away to feel this deeply about someone again especially so fast. Putting aside their long -standing working relationship; the close, private relationship has developed so fast, yet so strongly and without pitfalls or pain from each other directly that it is simply amazing to him. In these quiet moments spent holding his lover, Leroy Jethro Gibbs has never felt more loved or in love in his life._

 _You make me feel very..." Gibbs struggles to find the right word until he remembers something Tim has said to him about his own feelings. "cherished."_

That was the night, Leroy realizes as he blinks while returning to the here and now, that they'd made that promise to each other that is weighing so heavily on Tim now. That night's moments and all that they had done for each other, had emblazoned itself on Leroy's soul – soothed the last of the tendrils of pain from the spaces in his heart where the memories his girls had long languished in solitude, seclusion and darkness, never allowed out into the light of day to breathe and heal – until Tim came along.

Sighing tiredly, Leroy reaches out and tugs Tim over to him, feeling his pain because he knows just how serious Tim is about keeping a promise he's made. He knows it's literally tearing him up inside. Hoping to put a stop to that so that healing can begin for both of them. He gently eases his finger down Tim's cheek as he speaks to him. "We both broke a few promises you and me."

Now it's Tim who blinks and pulls himself together enough to focus on the here and now. "A few?" He asks with a touch of confusion.

Leroy nods. "I promised you nothing was gonna happen to me. also promised to never shut you out."

Tim swallows hard. He'd forgotten about those. Almost. He certainly hasn't harped on them in his thoughts lately. It touches him greatly that Leroy recalls them and is admitting to haven broken them.

"With all those broken promises littering our home, the anger you were feelin' is completely understandable."

Tim nods, blinking repeatedly against the moisture he doesn't want to shed right now. At long last he can forgive while at the same time, it's a moment he can no longer control as the long-overdue sharing with his love, all he's held back these last 8 weeks escapes the worn out barriers that have held it all inside.

Tim lets the man he loves, in. "Worse than pissed – so scared." With the love of his life finally healed up and ready to hear what he's been going through, needing to hear it for himself, Tim lets it rip, "Thought I'd lost you - and not just from the bullet." He admits, his voice choked with emotion.

Already holding the man he loves more than life, the man he's inadvertently hurt deeply and obviously traumatized without realizing it – until now that is, Leroy gently wraps him even tighterin his arms for a moment, letting Tim take from him, all that he needs. The moments blend together as Tim melts into Leroy's embrace, neither of them thinking beyond the moment as it comes, their bruised psyches soaking up the soothing balm that is each other's genuine remorse, sympathy and love for the other.

When at long last, he feels the tension in Tim's body release and his love seems calmer, Leroy lovingly reaches out one hand and cards Tim's hair again, the first time in over a month. He croons near his ear. "Talk to me, babe. Tell me about the nightmares."

Nodding in agreement, Tim leads them back to the couch. With Leroy on the mend enough to have this heart to heart with him and genuinely wanting to hear what he's been going through;, those words from the man's heart rip the remaining tender-hook away. Every emotion Tim's felt these last few weeks, comes back as if his talk with Penny earlier in the day hadn't happened. All of it escapes right along with his words as he looks up at Leroy, his eyes once again a clear window to his soul. "Every night, I watched you get shot all over again, just five feet away from me." Tim chokes out.

"And every night I'm there just out of reach, stuck in a cage without bars – unable to get to you or step in front of you to stop it or do _anything_ to help you! Every _single_ night, I watched you die right in front of me – all over again! Always there to see it happen but never able to help or stop it, tell you I love you or I'm sorry – anything!." Tim admits as a shudder runs up his spine. His eyes shiney and blurred, he looks over at the man he loves with all his heart

"Oh, Tim." Leroy murmurs sadly as he folds Tim back into his arms. "So sorry you had to go through that. Why didn't you let me in."?" He quietly admonishes the younger man, while at the same time, trying to take his emotional pain away, ease the sorrow from him.

Tim shakes his head "Leroy, I told you - you had too much on you already with your physical rehab and trying to bounce back from this. I wasn't about to add to what you were dealing with!"

"Pretty sure those good intentions backfired on both of us, Luv." The older man reminds him quietly as he rubs Tim's back soothingly, not willing to rake him over the coals for it any more than that... "Seem to recall remindin' you that we're a team - in this together."

"I know." Tim quietly admits with a nod, "And I wish I _had_ handled it better."

"At least let me hold you while you slept." Leroy pulls Tim back into a snug embrace, lowering his head to speak quietly into his ear again. "Shouldn't have forced yourself to go through a single one of those nightmares alone, luv."

Tim shakes his head mournfully as he lifts his head enough to speak to him again. "Already accidentally hurt you once. Wasn't about to risk it again."

Leroy pulls him into an even more snug embrace, lowering his head still close to speak quietly into his ear. "I've gotcha now, Tim. You can let go now. Let go of it."

Finally able to let it out to the man he's been hurting for and afraid to lose, Tim's literally shaking from the tension and long pent-up emotion, as it finally pours from him, the tears trailing down his face. Countless moments later, he takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out, the ragged edge to it saying more than any words can further explain. His eyes shiny and blurred, Tim looks at the man he loves with all his heart willing him to see just how scared he really was about that possibility, the depths of his emotions in this moment. He can't help but quietly repeat his biggest fear as a shudder runs up his spine. "Can't lose you, Leroy

"Oh Sweet-heart." It's a new endearment coming from the older man as he wipes away Tim's tears with the pad of his thumb, but it's the one closest to his heart in this moment and his overloaded sympathy and compassion for Tim's own overdue outpouring has heralded it's arrival. He holds Tim close as his own storm finally roars through, at long last able to get out, albeit quieter in its outpouring. It's countless minutes later before the quietness after the storm comes in and calms him enough that he's gone quiet and still.

Letting the peaceful calm settle in a little more, Leroy holds his silence for a few minutes before he quietly speaks what's on his mind, in hopes of taking every last remaining bit of the young man's pain away, easing the sorrow, fear and guilt he's been carrying alone all this time. "This was painful for both of us." He continues to hold Tim closely, lowering his head to speak quietly into his ear again. "Gonna get better from here, Tim. I promise you that."

Tim has no reply to that either as his thoughts and emotions finally run completely free for the first time in over a month. All he can do is nod. He remembers. His heart feels lighter hearing that Leroy does too.

"Talked about what our home is, once or twice." Leroy reminds Tim now, going so far as to repeat the nugget he wants Tim to recall most of all.

 _"Home is..."  
"Where we love each other, through anything."  
"No one will ever take this from us. What we have, is ours to keep, forever, Tim."_

Watching his lover as he silently tries to convey what he can't find the words to express, Leroy feels a punch to the gut when he sees Tim's eyes once again telling it all, as they sheen over. He's quick to add something that's long overdue. "I. Am. _So_. Sorry, Tim." I told you that first night we spent at your place - way back - that nothing you did could make me walk away from you. Meant it then and I mean it just as much now. That'll never change."

Tim looks at him once more. "Please don't ever go out without your vest again, Leroy." He begs him almost urgently.

"Wont ever happen again.…. " Leroy goes quiet while he reaches out and wipes the residual wetness from his lover's face and pulls him in for some solid comforting. "C'mere." He settles them both comfortably where Tim can lay across his now healed chest and literally feel his heartbeat as Leroy holds him wrapped snug in his arms.

"Not goin' anywhere, Tim. Promise you that, too."


	17. To Have and To Hold

It's three in the morning and Tim is somehow and for some reason, wide awake. After hours of snuggling with Leroy and enjoying the slow rebuilding of what they'd lost on an emotional level without taking it further, both of them had fallen asleep earlier than usual but this time they'd done it together, literally side by side, holding each other close. Slowly and carefully, so as to not awaken his very recently recovered love now, Tim slides out from the peacefully sleeping older man and pads barefoot over to the computer making sure the volume is down to almost nothing before he places himself between the screen and the sofa so he doesn't awaken Leroy with the glare

He stares at the file not sure if he wants to let Abby's interference and what this file even signifies with how she got it, even take up an ounce of their energy or time. He'd meant it way back when he'd vehemently denied her any access to Leroy in person or any precious time in their conversations _So, does he want that to change now? Does he want her intrusion and blatant violation of their privacy to have anything to do with his relationship with Leroy? Hell, no!_

 ** _************NCIS**********_**

Awakened by the lack of heat where Tim's body had been lined up so solidly with his when he'd fallen asleep last, Leroy eases himself up into a sitting position on the couch. His eyes slowly grow accustomed to the room's darkness, lit only by the computer screen's illumination, dark as it is, with whatever it's showing Tim at this moment. _That's right. The memory card from Abby._

Seeing how entrenched Tim is in whatever it is he's looking at, Leroy is quick to silently pad across the room and join him, albeit in stealth mode so as to not disturb him. Realizing the cursor is resting on the file but not opening it, it only takes a heartbeat for Leroy to understand the struggle Tim's standing here silently waging with himself.

"We don't need it, Sweetheart."

Leroy's husky voice whispers in his ear unexpectedly, as his arms wrap around Tim from behind. As he allows himself to lean back into his love's loving arms, the young man tilts his head up on the strong shoulder supporting him to check and sees the older man is more than all right. With a tender smile on his face, he turns within Leroy's arms and gently cards his hair as he murmurs. "I agree."

Leroy returns the gesture before kissing Tim invitingly, his hands gently holding the younger man's face. Slowly, he withdraws from the kiss, his lips kissing Tim's jawline before he pulls back just enough to look him in the eye, silently handing Tim the reins of where they go from here.

Tim smiles his megawatt smile that lights up the room for the first time in a month. He knows they both feel it now. the hunger in them relit for the other, albeit quietly and on simmer. Not knowing how tired Leroy might still be, he waits, wanting the older man to tell him what he's ready for at this late hour without a full night's sleep under him or dinner last night either for that matter.

As if reading his mind, Leroy smiles as he reassures Tim that he's fine. Together, they return to the couch but once they reach it, the older man changes things up by gently easing Tim into laying down, his head resting comfortably on the arm. Following him down, Leroy nuzzles Tim's neck against him as the younger man sighs contentedly and relaxes into his attentions.

Reaching up one hand, Tim lovingly cards his love's hair, something he's been wanting to do every day for the past month and now can't get enough of doing. He murmurs. "Are you sure?"

"I'm more than ready, Tim." Leroy promises him in an emotionally thickened tone, his deep oceans of blue meeting the younger man's bright green in the barely lit room, locking on to them. "Can't tell you how ready I am to be one with you again."

Tim shakily replies with a hungry moan of his own. "Leroy." giving him a smile that's mixed with love and anticipation, his emotions leaving him too tripped up for words beyond that.

Leroy smiles softly at him. He can't miss the depth of emotion in his love's tone. He sighs with pleasure spiking through him when Tim pulls his head down to kiss him. Their mouths meeting in their age-old dance.

Tim melts into his love's touch when Leroy's kiss moves to his neck a moment later, softly, moving up towards his ear. "God, I've missed you doing this, Leroy." He moans throatily

Leroy pulls back, giving him a hungry smile that's mixed with love and anticipation.

"You're so incredible, Leroy. I'm the luckiest guy alive." Tim murmurs sincerely as he tenderly reaches a finger out and trails it down the older man's face.

"No, Tim. That would be me." The older man quietly contends, finally finding the words as his own hand reaches out to card Tim's hair in turn. Leaning back down, he holds him securely, their foreheads touching, giving them both a moment to simply cherish each other, feel each other's heartbeat, listen to their breathing.

"Love you so much, Leroy."  
"Love you so much, Tim."

Having spoken in tandem what is most on their minds, they share another tender smile, both of them basking in the moment. It's a precious one they spend just holding each other like nothing else matters in the whole world. In this golden silence, they once again feed each other through their open expressions and gentle touches.

Leroy is the first to move, pulling back to reach out and gently hold Tim's face with both hands as he rubs the pads of his thumbs lightly over his lover's cheeks. Symbolically he wipes away the tracks of the tears Tim had shed earlier in the evening as he gazes lovingly into those gorgeous green eyes while he quietly speaks, his heart in every word. "No more tears, Tim. No more hurt."

Tim smiles softly as he counters with a quiet, realistic vow, what he knows his love is trying so desperately to offer him now. "I know we'll both do our best, Leroy."

With a serious nod, Leroy turns his attention to Tim's lips, letting out a quiet breath while taking in every inch of beauty he has in front of him now, what he'd nearly lost to this mess, that he wants to treasure and lift up once again. What's more, he wants and needs Tim to feel how much he genuinely loves him, wants him and treasures him.

Tim nibbles his lower lip nervously, swallowing every ounce of that feeling when Leroy's lips descend toward his, their mouths melding together in a long overdue embrace of lips that is pure passion mixed with love moving freely between them guided by their hearts and shared through their mouths. Without words, this kiss is the most powerful and poignant they've shared since reuniting, both of them knowing fully that the other is the most precious person in the world to them and that they'll do anything for each other, never wanting the other to feel any of this pain again.

Leroy sighs softly against Tim's lips and opens his mouth, welcoming the younger man's affection even deeper as their tongues continue to sensually dance and duel. His entire insides feel like molten lava heating up, a sensual moan escaping from between his lips when he once again tastes Tim's sweet nectar.

Tim's hands begin to move over Leroy's shoulders and down the older man's sides, stretching out to graze his nipples, the older man gasping for breath before gently nipping Tim's earlobe. Shuddering, Tim reaches up and pulls Leroy's head down as if to kiss him, but nibbles on the older man's lower lip instead.

As his lower lip is nipped, a pleasured moan escapes from Leroy's throat. He wraps his arms tighter around Tim's body, desperate to hold him close. Needing more, Leroy lowers his head to Tim's chest, kissing the younger man's nipples then moves up to kiss his collarbone and then moves again to the tiny spot below Tim's ear that drives the younger man crazy whenever Leroy nibbles him there.

"Mmmm! Leroy!" Tim moans with pleasure, moving sensually against him, desperate for more, even though he already feels like he's in heaven

Hearing Tim beginning to let go within his arms, show how much he trusts him again brings a smile to Leroy's heart and his face. He takes his time continuing to show the younger man physical pleasure filled with love, hunger and genuine desire, caressing each part of him in turn, reminding his younger lover just how attractive he finds him and how much he treasures him. He soon loses himself in kissing Tim, blazing a fiery trail from jawline to eyebrow and back down to his mouth, spurred on by the sounds of his lover's abject sensual fulfillment.

Tim's nearly mindless as the cloud of sensual pleasure envelops him through Leroy's endless gentle ministrations that in no way can be mistaken for anything less than love. When the gray haired man kisses his fingers, and takes each one into his mouth to seductively suckle it in turn, while his other hand caress Tim's now pulsing rod through his pants, the younger man feels his heart nearly stop; his feet going flat against the arm of the couch as he arches up into his love's body in search of more, a visceral moan ripping from his throat. "Leroooy!"

At the sound of his love's pleasure spiking, the older man lets go of Tim's hands with a playful smile and reaches for the younger man's shirt, sliding it up towards his head, obviously wanting it off, without speaking. His smile grows larger and brighter at the sight of that beautiful body he's come to know, enjoy and make love to so well, displayed for him when Tim cooperates and moves enough to help get his shirt off. Bending down Leroy lets his hands play with Tim's nipples now bared to him and his mouth soothes Tim's urgency with a kiss so deep, it takes both their breath away. Coming up for air, Leroy croons to him as he nibbles once again at Tim's ear lobe. "You're so beautiful, Sweetheart."

Tim revels in the new nickname Leroy's becoming comfortable using, squirming as the older man's fingers return to his nipples to play tweak and tease. He's hungry for a taste of Leroy's delectable skin, the feel of it against his own again. He reaches up for Leroy's shirt, pulling at it from the waist of his pants.

With a tender smile, Leroy backs away and gets to his feet without breaking eye contact with Tim, stripping his shirts from his body, moving to divest himself of his pants next.

"Wait?" Tim entreats as he reaches for him, tugging him closer until he's until he's able to palm the treasure tucked up inside, caressing the entire package while he gazes at his love. "This is mine." He murmurs as his fingers move to unzip Leroy's pants, slowly sliding the zipper down, licking his lips again.

"Always, Tim." Leroy vows with conviction.

Tim swallows hard. Reaching inside with one hand, he cradles the desired prize, licking his lips once more as he looks his lover in the eye. "… need you." He throatily announces. "Need to touch you…. taste you."

"Tim!" Leroy moans, his head dropping back as pleasure pours through his veins. A short minute later, he's back in control as he drops his pants and boxers for his lover, leaning into Tim's caress and locking his knees as the understanding of what the younger man is going to do stokes the fire inside him even hotter. "God don't stop, Tim." He moans hungrily.

Touched at his love's willingness to try anything but concerned about Leroy's exertion when the man's recovery is so recent. Tim raises himself up to a sitting position and gets to his feet, not once letting go of his prize or losing eye contact as he kisses Leroy invitingly.

Slowly withdrawing from the kiss, he gently turns them and eases the older man down onto the couch. Now he silently urges him to lay back where he himself had just been.

Leroy swallows hard around the lump in his throat when Tim's entire body gently slides down his own and settles further down on the couch, his calves hanging off the end with his head level where he can easily pay homage to his prize.

Tim smiles softly at him without speaking for a minute, his hands caressing his love's lower stomach and inner thighs, nibbling him here and there along the way.

Soaking up all the emotion pouring off Tim right now, it humbles Leroy that his love wants to take care of him this way. The next words out of the younger man's mouth take his breath away when Tim looks up at him once more.

"Wanna make you feel so good that you fly, Leroy." Tim croons to him just before he lowers his head and swallows him whole.

"Tiiim!" Leroy moans as pleasure floods his every pore. His heart sings when Tim locks his eyes on him, showering him with love, want and pleasure all over. _God, he's missed this!_

 ** _******NCIS********_**

Having sent Leroy to the stratosphere, anchored to Tim, caught him when he came back down and lovingly cleaned every inch of him as he lay boneless in Tim's care while still floating in the aftermath, Tim finally feels like he can breathe freely again. He slides upwards until their heads are level with each other, literally wrapping his arms around the inert man. Tim lays alongside him, his head on his love' shoulder and waits, enjoying every single breath and heartbeat he hears in the recently healed body anchored to him now. It's empowering to be able to take care of Leroy's needs like this. And that the older man entrusted Tim to take care of him, however he wanted warms Tim's heart and fills it to overflowing for this man he already loves more than life.

 ** _******NCIS********_**

Finding his senses come back online, Leroy silently takes mental stock of himself as he sorts out that he's safe in Tim's arms. There was love, trust, commitment, adoration, attraction and promise in every one of Tim's touches just now. The young man made love to his body, invited him back in to his heart and soul and cleaned him all before wrapping him in more love and security while he was defenseless in the aftermath of one of the most intense climaxes of his life. Without even opening his eyes again, Leroy feels – treasured.

Reaching out now, he opens his eyes and cards Tim's hair out of his love's eyes as the young man's head rests on his own shoulder. "Still feel treasured, Tim." He reassures his love quietly.

Instantly, serious green eyes find Leroy's reassuring blue ones. "That's the plan, Leroy." Tim's tone is serious, his fingers finding the older man's and interlocking with his fingers. "From now on."

Without another word, Leroy reaches over and gently tugs Tim's head to his own and kisses him, rolling them over until the younger man is now under him. Without further words spoken, the older man begins to show his love yet again, exactly how treasured he is, how much he's loved and how beautiful he is; setting him free to fly, yet anchoring him securely

 ** _******NCIS********_**

It's hours later and they've finally managed to make it to the bedroom in mutual agreement, both of them unashamedly naked and completely on fire for the other, having taken their time mutually taking the edge off for each other and growing close once more. Endless moments spent basking in the afterglow, have kept the fires burning and the intimacy more intense. As the poignancy of this moment overtakes them; being together in the bedroom like this – in this room where they've loved each other so intensely in times past and grown so close, now here intimately again for the first time in a long time; silence settles in while together they lay down on the bed, still holding on to each other as if afraid to let go.

The moment blends into the next step of their journey now, in a short minute when Tim shifts enough to face his love, his hands coming up to card Leroy's hair once again. "You don't know how much I've missed doing this." Tim murmurs. His eyes are glued to Leroy's face, watching to see how much the older man takes from his touch, what it means to him, if he can tell how much love he's trying to show him. But as his love opens his mouth to speak, Tim gently silences him with his index finger across his lips.

Following that up with a most tender kiss, Tim begins to blaze a trail of fiery kisses down Leroy's jaw line and on down his throat and even continuing on down to his Adam's Apple, eventually stopping to tenderly play with his nipples. Smiling with a hungry satisfaction when Leroy begins to shift and moan in response to all that Tim is doing to him, the younger man retraces his mouth's path back up Leroy's throat, neck, jaw line and even re-engaging his mouth in their familiar dance and duel.

Still letting the silence draw them along each moment's gift with even more unspoken emotion, Tim's kisses move to Leroy's arms as he raises first one and then the other up to the bedpost and soothingly entices them to stay put. His fingers trail their way back down each one. Going back once again to tenderly caressing his jawline, he adds tender tiny kisses that speak of his intense desire to fill this man he loves completely, wrap him both in heat and emotion every step of this journey – wherever it may take them.

His eyes locked onto Tim as the younger man showers him with this love and attention, Leroy is mesmerized. He'd forgotten how deeply Tim physically applies himself to showing him how much he loves him. He's humbled by this now, as he always is when Tim takes the helm of their journeys, surrounding Leroy in love and sensuality that warms him to is very soul. The silver haired man can barely hold still, the burning need to touch Tim, to embrace him, to fill him and take him flying to new heights is molten lava in his veins threatening to consume him. His body is tingling with need and anticipation, desperate for more contact. It's all he can do to keep his vocal reactions to near-quiet murmurs of ecstatic reactions all of Tim's attentions are drawing from him. All thoughts of this struggle evaporate when Tim's mouth finds his again, this time, their tongues finding each other again as they take up their long, slow dance, long overdue.

Withdrawing with the need to draw breath, Tim smiles softly as he retraces his mouth's earlier path down Leroy's body, this time barely touch the older man's nipples, but instead continuing further south, on down to the sensitive naval and the erogenous stomach, kissing and licking his way across each and every nook and cranny.

"Mmmm." Leroy's a moaning puddle of bonelessness, writhing in search for more as delicious flickers of heat and hunger make their way up from the souls of his feet and turn up the heat.

Instantly, Tim smiles that soft smile as he stops kissing his body, now softly blowing a warm breath of air across his tip, watching with abject appreciation as Leroy's rod jumps in response, thickening even more. Looking up into Leroy's eyes now, he speaks quietly from his heart. "Love you so much, Leroy," Running his hands lovingly along the silver-haired man's strong thighs, Tim continues, "Want you to come just from feeling how much, I love you."

 ** _******NCIS********_**

Watching Leroy let go and fly off the edge again brings concern as well as joy when it hits Tim that maybe, just maybe the older man's heart shouldn't be going through this much exertion just yet.

As he gently washes him clean with the warmed baby wipes Tim recalls that Leroy already promised him last night when they talked about all of it, that he's had the green light for this for two weeks now. Still, holding him now, once he's tossed the baby wipes into the trash by the bedside table, he's gently wrapping him up in his arms as the older man remains bonelessly blissed out and sated. On top of the world once again, Tim's mind stubbornly worries.

 ** _******NCIS********_**

It's an hour later and Tim aches for Leroy's touch once more, aches for his breath on his sensitive spots, his full, hot thick muscle to fill him completely. It doesn't matter that they've made love to each other's bodies all through the night without even scaling that height for each other yet. He can't get enough of any of his touches. His body is tingling with need and anticipation, desperate for more contact but Leroy is obviously still resting after their last go-round together. That is, until the man in question unexpectedly leans closer, their chests touching at long last when Leroy eases himself into Tim's personal space, their already thickening muscles lining up, side by side, sending sparks through him enough that Tim's vision goes white momentarily.

"I've missed you so much." Leroy murmurs sweetly in his ear. The pure want in his love's voice adds fuel to the fire spreading through Tim up from his soul as Leroy's hands ignore everything but his hands, finding his wrists and easing them up over Tim's head and down to the bed, holding them there without speaking.

Dipping in for a kiss, Leroy immediately feels a wave of lust roar through him as he's tasting his lover's sweet nectar. Bringing one hand up, he tenderly pulls Tim's head closer, melding their mouths together even tighter as he turns up the heat of the moment, drinking from it, all that the younger man is giving, their tongues finding each other again as they take up the long, slow dance, long overdue.

When Leroy's firm hand wraps around both of their warm, already thickened, pulsing muscles at once, giving them both slow upward strokes, Tim feels his own throb with need. He watches in awe mixed with a desperate need for more, as a drop of pre-come pearls at the end of his rod and Leroy gently laps onto it with the tip of his tongue, visibly savoring it, his eyes remaining glued to Tim's. Alive with a fire beginning to rage so hot he can't help but desperately move towards his lover, Tim can't stop the whimper of need that escapes his lips, his eyes drawn to Leroy's. The answering hunger in those beautiful blue eyes is breathtaking, literally stalling his breathing.

"Breathe, Tim." Leroy coaxes lovingly as he lets go of their cocks to tenderly run his finger oh so slowly down Tim's jawline – something he knows drives Tim wild. He takes things even deeper between them now, letting his heart speak for him now. "Missed this, taking care of you, Tim."

"Leroy!" Tim moans, his own heart swelling with love and relit joy.

Leroy's response is to smile softly at him and re-apply his grip on both of their throbbing muscles and begin a slow, steady stroke, knowing it will open the door for Tim to let go further and let Leroy take him higher.

Sure enough, Tim's writhing underneath him now, only Leroy's own grip on the younger man's two hands still securely held over Tim's head, keeps him from levitating up off the bed and further into his arms. Lost in the thrall of sensual abandon, he genuinely can't verbally respond this time. As they lay molded together, skin to chest, hip to hip, and thickened cocks almost desperate for release, lined up, side by side, inciting the fire even further, he can only hold firmly to their embrace, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him, Finally, the words come, short as they are. "Oh,! Leroy! Need you…need…!"

"I know, Luv." Leroy soothes him as begins to nibble a path gently down Tim's groin, making sure to use one hand to apply enough pressure around the younger man's beautiful rod to stave off Tim's release for now. "Gonna… get ya… there." He says between nibbles. He lets go of Tim's hands now, bringing his other hand down and putting it to use soothing the soft sides of Tim's body, beginning with his stomach, basking in the feel of it quivering before moving on to the expanse of the young man's chest. The sight and feel of Tim's quickened breaths still so erotic and so real, it nearly steals his breath away this time just as it did the first time.

"God, yes!" Tim moans heatedly as his legs fall apart without any thought. "Oh, Leroy!" His heart is nearly bursting as much as his libido is in overdrive. This is their first time together since Leroy got shot and with Leroy at the helm, it promises to be one hell of a ride. Tim's always more than happy to take these journeys with his lover. But this one is special and no matter how desperate he is right now, he can be patient. He can hold himself off the cliff for a bit. _Can't he?_

"Beautiful Tim. So beautiful." Leroy murmurs appreciatively in his ear as he moves up and nuzzles Tim's jawline again, his hand still stroking their rods together, up and down, slowly, torturously, up and down. Moving to Tim's mouth, his own once again melding itself to his lover's, their long ago configured dance, instantly coming back into play as he relearns Tim's mouth, making love to it with all that he has.

Breaking away for air in which to breathe, Tim is panting hard as he tries to speak. "Missed…. you,… Leroy…so …. Much ….!"

"Same here, Luv. Same here." The older man replies as he works his way back down to Tim's nether region, tightening his finger around Tim's base just a little more. "Wanna show you how much." He won't string him out for very long, but he does want Tim to really feel all that he can in this ride freely, openly and without any concerns about anything formerly between them.

Tim whimpers without even realizing it, his breath coming in ragged gasps now. Pushing his hips up into Leroy's harder, he begs, plaintively. "Please!"

"Please what, Sweetheart?" Leroy moves back up to husk into Tim's ear, giving their pulsing rods a squeeze that has Tim's hips rising into his own in search for more of the pleasure streaking through him right now. "Tell me what you want, Tim."

Tim's ability to speak has disappeared, his breath is coming in ragged gasps but the whimpers that escape from him now say it all, just like the lust filled expression on his face. When Leroy's finger stills but remains covering Tim's entrance, the younger man shudders and wraps a leg around Leroy's hip in a clear invitation even as he moans in desperation. He knows what's coming next and he wants it so bad, he can taste it

Leroy smiles softly while he ignores Tim's near-silent invitation and plea in trade for shifting his index finger this time slipping it inside his lover's most intimate place and holding it still against that so very sensitive inner wall just enough that it will drive Tim even higher into pleasure overload, waiting for the reaction he knows is coming.

Heat races beneath Tim's skin, tearing a moan from his lips when suddenly, there's a finger penetrating him between his cheeks, shooting sparks of pleasure up his spine. "Oooh! Mmmm!" He feels his lover's other index finger and thumb grip him a touch tighter within their tightened circle, doing what they can to help him hold off, and that extra touch on his already throbbing cock ignites the flames already burning inside even hotter now.

With a smile on his face, Leroy watches Tim's primal reaction to all the pleasure being handed to him in love.

Tim's focus narrows to Leroy's fingers gently moving within him as the older man plays with the sensitive nerve endings there and in short order, fits another finger and then a third in to join the others, flexing the other two still inside him,

 _"Oh!So good! So good!"_ Tim's exclamation is a shout of pleasure that resonates within the room

Knowing the answer he'll get, he asks anyway, his tone thick with hunger he's barely holding back. "Is this what you want, Sweetheart?"

 _"God, yes!"_ He never expected Leroy to do this for him again and especially not on their first erotic journey together since all the crap fell down on them! _This is heaven! This is ….too much! **"LEEROY! OH, GOD!"**_

The responsive cry is spontaneous and real, bringing more joy to Leroy's heart as he turns all three of his fingers to curl them towards Tim now" Pulling at the smooth slick walls of Tim's insides as he remembers how much pleasure his love felt from this the first time he'd done it for him while doing what he could to stave off his release for just a bit longer. "That's it, Sweetheart, just feel." The older man croons, his tight control on his own need to find release, somehow in large supply tonight and he holds onto all of it with a death grip. Only the sights and sounds of his love falling apart in his arms is enough of a distraction to keep him going.

 _"Leee...roy!"_ Tim moans in abject appreciation as the spikes of pleasure seem to intensify as they come up from the souls of his feet. With each movement of his lover's fingers, keening and moaning fill the air as Tim's reaction escapes unchecked. _Oh, God, this is so overwhelmingly pleasurable, he can't catch his breath or get the words to form_.

Now, just like then, Tim's physical body restlessly writhes for more, his hands fisting in the sheets, his head tossing back and forth as moans of bliss escape from his lips. Completely unaware of just how beautiful he is in this moment, Leroy can't hold back his heartfelt expression, repetitive as it is. "So beautiful, Tim."

Feeling the pull of Leroy's gaze even through the haze of intense pleasureable waves coursing through him, his eyes find those of his lover's, locking onto them, conveying with his own, everything he's feeling but can't express, the love and the pleasure and the reconnection they've both missed so much!

Smiling back at Tim while his fingers continue to move earns him another breathy moan of pleasure mixed with desperation for more from his lover and brings a wider smile to his face to hear the man he loves with all his heart, trusting him so deeply again as to let go with him like this already. Flexing his fingers in the other direction, he lets them just barely hit on Tim's prostate.

" **Ooooh!** " Tim's primal moan escapes his lungs unstopped

Leroy smiles softly at him in response as he asks him. "That feel good?"

 _"Yes!"_ The near shout is ripped from Tim's lungs as everything begins to draw up on him. He won't last much longer. "Ooh... don ..op... So... good!" Tim moans, his words stuck on repeat.

Leroy keeps his motions steady and pleasurable. He smiles at his lover, his entire countenance alight with joy, encouraging. He encourages him some more. "Soo beautiful, Tim. Just let it happen." His focus is solely on making Tim feel loved, treasured and sensually attractive, he continues gently thrusting his fingers in and out slowly and methodically, rubbing at the rim with the calloused pads of his fingers, Leroy's enraptured with the sheer beauty he has in his hands as Tim falls apart so completely for him for the first time in over two months.

Tim's overwhelmed. Those magic fingers are easily hitting just the right spot every other breath and all other thoughts are gone as more spikes of pleasure shoot through him, leaving him nearly incoherent and laid bare to his lover while waves of ecstasy carry him higher and higher," **OH,** … **Leroy!"**

With an aura of sensual silence now, his lover 's squeezing his fingers tighter around Tim's throbbing rod one last time, actually suckling on his outer rim while his trio of fingers continue to keep his inner nerve endings electrified. **"AAAHH! OH, GOD!**... coming… coming…. Gonna come…!" Tim's babbling with desperation as spikes of pleasure shoot through him,

"Fly, Sweetheart." Leroy croons just before he unwraps Tim's rod, stroking it, his trio of fingers still at work inside.

As his climax roars through him Tim is gone with a shout **"LEROY!** " – over the edge so hard and fast, everything goes black.

 ** _******NCIS********_**

Looking down as he still holds his spent lover in his arms a while later, Leroy smiles affectionately; his emotions close enough to the surface that he has to blink to clear his vision. He truly does love this man, of that there's no doubt in any fiber of his being. With his heart overflowing Leroy wraps Tim in his arms and pulls him close, a heartfelt murmur on his lips.

"Love you so much, Tim. Won't hurt you again."


	18. Plans Laid Out Together

**_A/N:_** _For the sake of our story – "Devil's Trifecta" - 12/10/2012 - only the events between Diane and Tim & that storyline– took place three years prior – in 2009 offscreen_

 **A/N:** _Shout out to Avirra! Thank you!_

 _Oh - and keep those fans on!_

* * *

 _2/10/11_

It's 1730 hours and Leroy is napping, snuggly wrapped around Tim while the two of them remain tucked away in the master bedroom. Watching the love of his life peacefully slumber on the heels of tenderly and lovingly taking Tim flying into the stratosphere with him again and again without ever stopping for anything but rest in between, leaves Tim not only unable to sleep, but also humble and introspective. After all, it's been an extremely emotional and full 24 hours, all beginning with the airing of broken promises that caused so much hurt.

Swallowing hard around the sudden lump in his throat while he holds Leroy tight, Tim recalls that intimate night the two of them made the promise to each other that they'd talked about last night. At least two of those heartfelt vows, Tim had insisted they make. He also recalls, with heaviness in his heart , how seriously _he_ , himself broke that promise. It was something he swore he'd never – EVER do to Leroy.

Now that they've mended the rift – the guilt for this cruelty and emotional sorrow he'd inadvertently brought down on the man he loves more than life – is eating him up inside. It won't leave him because when he looks back now with rested eyes and much more clarity, he plainly recalls seeing during these last 8 weeks, that _very_ look in his love's eye. What's more, he failed to focus enough to do anything about it then, except notice it – the one _plainly showing_ that since getting shot, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the gunshot victim who was trying to focus on his physical recovery, _had_ _indeed_ been suffering from feeling just that - lonely or unloved; no longer cherished. And he was suffering through that all because of a promise not kept.

That's right. Tim didn't keep his promise to not ever let that happen. He'd managed to block it out, break that promise anyway and without any thought back to the making of said promise in all the weeks he was doing it. _Weeks!_ Tim knows that Leroy's forgiven him. But, the guilt lingers and with it, the self-recriminations.

This hurts in the _twisting knife deeper into the wound_ sort of way, knowing he's done this and wondering just how deeply the man he swore never to hurt, has been scarred by his actions. But along with all of that, comes questions. _How could he have handled things differently, better – when he'd done all he'd done in not speaking up – in the name of doing what was best for Leroy. What choices did he have that wouldn't have poured the extra stress on the patient and hindered his recovery?_

God, he loves Leroy so much, it brings tears to his eyes just thinking about how he has to make this right with no clue how to do it. Blinking away the moisture before it can escape past his eyes, Tim holds on to his love while his heart reminds him just how much leroy's forgiveness and being able to reconcile with him means to him. He knows without even hearing the words, that Leroy's hoping to reset the wedding date soon and Tim's looking forward to it. He really is. But, at the same time, he feels stuck in this mire and isn't sure how to move past it. There are so many words he'd like to say but he knows they'll just tumble out in a mis-mash if he tries to express them.

With that thought in mind, he looks over at the bedside table and reaches with the arm closest to it for his tablet. Once he has it, he sets it on his stomach and scrolls through and finds what he needs – sending the necessary information to his own secure files on his phone. That done, Tim sets the tablet back down on the table and turns back to his love, his breath stopping in his chest when he finds Leroy watching him with worry in his eyes.

"Can't sleep?"

"No. I'm sorry I woke you." Regret fills Tim's voice as he immediately answers his love's question.

"You didn't" The older man calmly reassures him, beckoning him back to his arms with his arm outstretched for him.

Realizing that what Leroy is really telling him is that he's been watching Tim during all of his thinking and now wants in on what's bothering him. Tim nods in acceptance as he settles back down next to the older man, his head nestled on the older man's shoulder while he waits for the question he knows is coming and is fully prepared answer with complete openness and honesty.

"Talk to me?" Leroy asks quietly, his fingers coming up to card Tim's hair out of his eyes.

Looking at his love now, the words seem to just tumble out of Tim's mouth, quiet but unchecked. "I know I told you last night that I wished I had handled things differently."

"Thought we forgave each other and let it go already." The older man questions with a tone filled with concern and question.

Tim nods but can't find the words to explain how this is still holding him hostage.

"Having second thoughts?" Leroy asks as a way to throw a guess into the silence, wanting to give Tim an opening with which to start talking.

"No. But, the more I think back on everything, the more I know that I don't know how I _could_ have." Tim tries to explain, "Handled things differently I mean."

"I'm listening, Luv." The older man offers.

Tim swallows hard before he answers. "Let's face it, Leroy. If it happens again, which of course, I pray to God it won't but if it does, I'm not gonna suddenly decide that it's more important that you hear me out about something I'm feeling than you getting all the stress free rest and care you can, which by very definition means I don't tell you anything if it's not beneficial to you!"

Leroy chuckles as he plants a kiss on Tim's temple.

"What's funny?" Tim asks with genuine confusion.

"You sound just like Penny." The older man replies while tenderly running his finger down Tim's cheek.

Tim smiles at that. "She's right. Besides, _That_ was my job, Leroy. Making sure you had as little stress as possible while making sure you rested enough, ate well and did what you could from everything the doctors told you to do. I did that – up until I started back to work. But, until then, I did everything right and no, I wouldn't have done any of that differently."

"And I would have done the same thing if things had been reversed. I know. And you're right." Leroy answers without hesitation. He plants another kiss on his love's temple.

"So, how do I …..?" Tim's words die out as his confusion lingers.

" _We._ Sweetheart. _We_." Leroy reminds him as he reaches for the younger man's hand and interlaces their fingers together like they'd done the night Leroy asked Tim to marry him. "And how we fix this so it doesn' hurt either of us near as much next time – is we remind each other _and_ remember, that neither of us is made of glass. We are stronger than the protector in the other of us is willing to realize when we're hurt. We let each other in more, open up more – that's how we make sure this doesn't happen again."

Tim nods. "I can get on board with that." He answers quietly as he lifts their joined hands together and kisses his love's fingers.

"Somethin' else is botherin' you." Leroy lets go of Tim's hand to move up in the bed and sit up against the headboard. He uses his arms to help Tim sit up too.

Once settled back down, the younger man remains silent as he struggles to figure out what to say next.

"Tim?"

"Will you listen to something for me?" Tim glances at his love, his hope in his eyes.

"Sure." Leroy answers without hesitation as he tugs him even closer to him. "If you stay with me while I do."

With a shy smile, Tim agrees and reaches out for his phone, setting up what he needs to and hitting the play button.

 _I was as wrong as I could be  
To let you get away from me  
I'll regret that move  
For as long as I'm livin'_

 _But now that I've come to see the light_  
 _All I wanna do is make things right_  
 _So just say the word_  
 _And tell me that I'm forgiven_

 _You and me_  
 _We're gonna be better than we were before_  
 _I loved you then but now I intend_  
 _To open up and love you even more_  
 _This time you can be sure_

 _I'm never gonna let you go  
I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever  
Gonna try and make up for all the times  
I hurt you so_

 _Gonna hold your body close to mine  
From this day on,  
we're gonna be together  
Oh, I swear this time  
I'm never gonna let you go_

As the words flow from the phone speaker where Tim set it on the bed between them, Leroy finds himself tearing up, tenderly pulling Tim closer to him, enough so he can speak softly in his ear without interrupting the song Tim's pouring his heart out through. "Already forgiven, Sweetheart."

 _Lookin' back now,  
it seems so clear  
I had it all  
when you were here  
Oh, you gave it all  
And I took it for granted_

 _But if there's some feeling left in you  
Some flicker of love  
that still shines through  
Let's talk it out  
Let's talk about second chances_

Intermixed with the original voices and the music, the sound of Leroy singing the words to him in a shared promise the song offers – fills Tim's soul with the warmth and love, security and safety he needs to feel whole again and to know that as a couple, they, too are whole again. Watching Leroy sing to him now, it touches his heart to see and know without anymore shadows of doubt, that the older man feels the same way.

 _Wait and see,  
it's gonna be  
sweeter than it was before  
I gave some then  
but now I intend  
To dedicate myself  
to giving more  
This time you can be sure_

 _I'm never gonna let you go  
I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever  
Gonna try and make up for all the times  
I hurt you so_

 _Gonna hold your body close to mine  
From this day on,  
we're gonna be together  
Oh, I swear this time  
I'm never gonna let you go_

 _Oh, so if you'll just say  
You want me too_

 _I'm never gonna let you go  
I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever  
Gonna try and make up for all the times  
I hurt you so…._

As the music fades, Tim smiles brightly, just before Leroy swoops in for yet another intimate kiss, the first of many as they once again travel together to new heights of pleasure.

 ** _**********NCIS**********_**

It's 1900 before Leroy and Tim are rested enough to come up for air at least enough to hit the shower together. Startled at the sight of Tim following him into the shower without any prior discussion of it, he's surprised even further by the younger man's explanation as soon as he notices his curious look.

"Been a real physical 24 hours for us. I'm not taking any chances with you."

A raise of his eyebrows is all Leroy offers as a response but he has to chuckle with Tim's added thoughts on the subject.

"Besides, why would I miss a chance to shower with you?" Tim's tone is pure sass mixed with blatant sensuality. He's more than happy to let his never-ending desire for this man show now that the clouds are gone from their relationship.

C'mere," With a matching grin, Leroy tugs him closer, bringing him in for an intimate shower, where both can bask in each other's glorious nakedness and appreciate each other's willingness to do for the other, anything that will not only refresh them, but also pleasure them to the ends of the earth.

 ** _**********NCIS**********_**

20:30 hours finds Tim and Leroy finally making it down to the kitchen for some much needed food, both of them wearing only sweatpants and t-shirts with bare feet. Working together, they scrounge up a healthy salad and some left over spaghetti with meat sauce that will reheat easily and quickly. Both choosing to start with their salad, they sit down at the same time and dig in. In between bites, they share a healthy silence and tender smiles

When Tim stands to take their now empty salad plates away and retrieve their spaghetti from the microwave, Leroy retrieves something from his pocket he managed to squirrel away earlier while the younger man had been busy getting dressed. Now, he holds the items in the palm of his hand, quickly closing his fingers over them to keep them a surprise for Tim.

Once Tim has set the dinner plates down on the table and served up the spaghetti and sauce, setting the food bowl down on the table, he turns to move, only to be brought up short when Leroy reaches out his free hand to gently grab his shoulders, gently pulling him in for a kiss. Slowly withdrawing from the invitation for more, the older man smiles and opens his hand back up, their matching rings laid out for the reclaiming the question he's long wanted to ask is finally spoken. "How's a week from Saturday sound?"

With a smile that lights up the room, Tim immediately reclaims Leroy's mended ring from the open palm, sliding it off the chain Ducky had put it on and putting it back on Leroy's ring finger. He waits without speaking, knowing Leroy wants to do likewise for him.

Leroy offers a genuine smile of his own as he does just that, taking Tim's ring and sliding it back on the young man's finger himself. Taking things one step further, he holds Tim's hand and looks him in the eye while he asks yet another question. "Will you marry me, Timothy McGee?"

Throwing his arms around Leroy, Tim immediately answers in a voice that's unwavering and full of life. "Yes, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I will marry you!"

Leroy smiles. "And the date?"

"The 19 sounds like it will give everyone enough notice. So long as we can get that Justice of the Peace lined up that soon."

Speaking of everyone, Tim…" Leroy moves slightly so he can look the young man in the eye.

"You want to invite a few more people." Tim surmises as he steps back just enough that they can talk more.

"Thought we should go ahead and invite Vance since he's helped us out with all of this since back when you were kidnapped."Leroy sits down in his chair, pushing his spaghetti away for the moment, hoping Tim will do the same.

"Okay. I can see inviting him now." Tim admits as he follows the older man's lead, taking a seat in front of his dinner, pushing it to the side as well before he speaks "It just felt too weird before."

"I agree. Palmer isn't on vacation this time around,"

"Definitely should invite Jimmy." Tim nods in agreement.

"Dornie's part of the team now. Doesn't feel right leaving him out." The older man says seriously.

"I agree. Since he's part of your team, he should be here." Tim smiles at him with encouragement of his own.

"And Fornell."

Tim shakes his head. "No."

Picking up his love's hand and holding it, Leroy quietly answers him without hesitation and with what he hopes is reassurance. "Tim. that mess with Diane is history. He's over it."

"He shouldn't have gotten pissed at me in the first place." Tim's displeasure at how he was treated by the FBI Agent is clear in his tone. Although he's upset at the reminder, he doesn't move to take his hand away from Leroy's, instead he grips him tighter, needing to remind them both where the unity lies.

"No. He shouldn't have." Leroy agrees sympathetically, his other hand reaching out so that his fingers can smooth the hair back out of Tim's eyes.

Tim reminds him of something that had seriously stung at the time. "But, you let him."

"I did. And I apologize." Leroy admits with obvious remorse in his tone. "I should have set him straight on day 1."

Tim looks at him thoughtfully for a silent moment before he sighs and offers his answer. "If you can promise me that he' won't say a word about any of it, And that he's not at all resentful of me being with you, I'll be ok with him coming. I know he's a good friend of yours And for that reason alone, he should be here."

"I give you my word that he won't ever bring it up again." The older man replies without hesitation. "And I've talked to him about us."

"Yeah? I bet that was a fun conversation." Tim jokes.

Leroy thinks back to the day he called Fornell to read him in to the situation that would make or break their friendship.

***Flashback***

 _"Hey, Tobias, got time for a cup of coffee? I'm buvyin'."_

 _"For you? Sure I do. Our usual spot?"_

 _"Nope. My house."_

 _"Hmmm. Personal, then. Must be important."_

 _"It is."_

 _"Ok. Be there in 20."_

 _"Appreciate it."_

 _"What are friends for?"_

 _"Right?"_

 _***Flashback***_

"...roy?" Tim's voice pulls the older man back from his memory.

With a smile, he answers his love's question. "Just told him the bare bones, nothing more."

"Something tells me he didn't take it too well." Tim muses.

"Not at first." Leroy admits.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tim wants to know.

"And add to what we were trying to sort through?" Leroy asks him with all seriousness. He shakes his head a little as he adds more. "Wasn't happening."

"But, we're not gonna keep stuff from each other any more. Right?"

"Right."

"Ok. So...Fornell?"

"It took him a while, longer than it took Tony. But he's there now where he's ok with us together after...

"Diane."

Leroy nods. "Yeah."

"As in her sleeping on my couch or you being her husband before him?" Tim quips.

"All of the above." Leroy's answer is serious. He knows this is one area they do need to clean house and he's not messing around with that.

"Oh. Well, that's good."

"Thank you for being willing to give him a second chance." The older man offers sincerely with a tender kiss.

Returning the kiss, Tim smiles softly as he answers. "No need to thank me, Leroy. I'm just sorry there's a string attached to it."

"Understandable, Tim."

Tim smiles in appreciation. A mere moment later, that smile turns into a frown. "Wait, he's _just_ ok with it? Is that enough for you to be comfortable around him with me actually marrying you while he's here?"

Leroy leans over and kisses the younger man on the temple. "I promise, we'll be fine. All three of us."

Tim sighs. "OK."

"Getting pretty good at that reading my mind stuff." Leroy smiles.

"I'm enjoying it too." Tim sasses with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. His love's compliment warms his heart. He reaches for his dinner plate and beckons for Leroy to do the same. "Now, eat! We need to keep up our strength, after all!"

"That's for sure!" Leroy returns the wink Tim gives him with those words. Just for added fun, he raises his bare foot under the table and connects with Tim's foot, caressing it as they both tuck into their full plates. Tim is so right, the night is young and he's got plenty of plans in store for Tim before the night is over.

 ** _**********NCIS**********_**

Looking down as he still holds his now spent lover in his arms an hour later, Leroy smiles affectionately; his emotions close enough to the surface that he has to blink to clear his vision. He truly does love this man, of that there's no doubt in any fiber of his being and willingly reminds himself of it once more.

As the fog of exhausted euphoria dissipates when his love's loving touch begins to register, Tim lays his head back against that strong chest and sighs contentedly. He's not surprised he fell asleep after that ride. What a ride it was!

Leroy welcomes him back with a tender, inviting kiss; one that is immediately returned, the kiss lengthening, deepening when the younger man wraps his arms around his lover's neck and stretches upward against him seductively, wringing a moan of ecstasy from his throat. The older man glories in the feel of his lover's body so provocatively pasting itself to his, pleasure so strong he can't hold it in, "Mmmm."

Tim smiles with his heart in his eyes, leaving no room for doubt that this is truly what he desires. His skin is flush against Leroy's own beautiful body and starting to ache; his palms itching to explore more of his lover's body. Sliding his hands back up under Leroy's hair, he plays with his silken strands while his other hand is still on his chest, playing with the nipples he knows are sensitive.

Distracted by the trail his lover's leaving on his skin with a sudden flare of sensual heat that he can't escape as it engulfs him completely, Leroy bends down and tenderly kisses Tim in a lingering kiss, pouring gasoline on the already raging fire. When he comes up for air, Leroy murmurs with pleasure and strongly shivers as yet another tendril of pleasure spikes through him, his arms reflexively tightening around Tim again

Tim can't get enough of Leroy, taking his mouth yet again, this time in a searing kiss that brands him and lets him feel and sense the fire he has so quickly ignited within him. His lover's lips are luscious, his mouth pure temptation. Desire washes through Tim in a crashing wave. Wrapping his arms around his love, he whispers words that speak of his hunger and desire for the older man, words that feed the flames licking at their souls. "Love you, Leroy. Want you so much."

The lick of heat enthralls the older man as he senses the change in his lover's heartbeat, the renewed focus of his attention and desire in his kiss as Leroy meets Tim's kiss with equal measure now. Again, it's the silver haired one who reluctantly withdraws from his luscious nectar, needing to breathe. He pulls his young man closer, holding him with all the emotions he feels but can't give words to.

Tim withdraws from his love, going only so far as to find the older man's awakening muscle that jumps when Tim kisses the tip. Engulfing it entirely, tenderly and slowly making love to it as he watches Leroy's increasingly hungry response to the physical manifestation of Tim's love for him, lighting Tim's fire even more, in turn increasing his momentum.

"Tiiimm!" Leroy moans in ecstatic bliss. " 'Mere."

Surprised, Tim does as Leroy's requested and slides off the man's delicious muscle and moves back up where they're side by side. He leans in to kiss his love, only to be caught by Leroy's kiss, the older man's arms holding on to him as he rolls them, Tim landing beneath him on the mattress, Coming up for air, Leroy whispers into Tim's ear. "My turn – need to taste you. NOW."

Tim's head is spinning. But before he can react, Leroy is indeed sliding down and swallowing him whole, sending lightning bolts of pleasure through Tim's body. "Ooh! Lee-roy!" The moan is ripped from Tim's throat as he tries to simply ride out the waves coursing through him now. "ooh, don't stop!"

Making love to this hardened, hot muscle he's missed so much in the last two months that now he can't get enough, Leroy is in heaven, Tim's pleasure driven moans of ecstasy feeding his fire to a near inferno. Almost lost in the euphoria and haze of sensations crashing through him as he pushes Tim to experience all the ecstasy he can, Leroy still feels the missing void.

It brings him back down to earth enough to remember to slow things down for where he wants to take things next. Reluctantly pulling off his prize, he reaches over to the bedside table and retrieves the lube. Taking the time now to properly prepare Tim's hole with first one digit and then another and finally a third, he's rewarded with Tim's legs falling even more open for him and moans of pleasure from the younger man.

With his lover's mouth back on his cock while his fingers work to stretch him, Tim doesn't know how much more he can take before he slams himself down on Leroy's cock. He's so hungry to be filled, the anticipation s killing him. As it is, he can't stop the begging that escapes his lips unchecked, knowing what's coming but not getting it fast enough.. _"Leroy, fill me, baby! Take me! PEASE! "_

His lover's desperate plea ringing in his ears, Leroy quickly lines himself up snug with Tim's entrance and slides inside him, the overwhelming sensation of finally being home again for the first time in more than two months nearly buckling his knees. _Dear God, this is heaven!_ His expressions of ecstasy just roll of his tongue _. "Oh Tim! So good!, So tight!"_

 _"Oh, Babe! Yes! God, I've missed you! Oh, Leroy! So good! ..., harder, babey, more! YES!"_ Tim's heart is in his very loud vocal cords right now as everything he's feeling finds words even as he begins to see stars. As his love beings to move, thrusting in deep, repeatedly and steady, he meets him, once again their movements becoming matched. When Leroy withdraws, Tim pushes back for more and the dance is repeated over and over. Tim meets Leroy's thrusts and matches his withdrawals with his own push for more over and over and over _._ His breath is coming even faster now and he can't speak, his cock throbbing and pulsing, his balls drawn up tightly to his body, He's gonna come real soon and for this, his first time in forever being ridden by the man he loves more than life, like this, he just lets it come, for once not even trying to talk.

Leroy's missed this so much, he doesn't want this moment to end, but doesn't have the strength to keep it going, his own throbbing muscle and drawn up balls heralding the streak of pleasure hurling him towards that cliff right along with Tim. He needs to look into Tim's eyes. Breathlessly, he speaks. " Look…. at me, Tim.."

Opening his eyes as they immediately meet Leroy's gorgeous blue orbs, wide and darkened with want and need of his own. It's too much – Tim's gone with a shout "LEROY!"... his climax ripping through him so fast, he can't see straight.

Feeling Tim's body go taut beneath him as the younger man shouts out, Leroy's gone, too. His own shout mixing with that of the man he loves more than life, as his orgasm rips through him in wracking tremors that pull at him from all over, his body nearly collapsing beside Tim on the bed. With his heart overflowing Leroy wraps Tim in his arms and pulls him close, a heartfelt murmur on his lips.

"Love you so much, Tim."

 ** _**********NCIS**********_**

 _Across D.C. and the surrounding areas_ _at exactly 1:00 AM_

Nine cell phones ping in tandem with the same message. At that late hour, Ziva, Tony, Ducky, Sarah, Penny, Jimmy, Dornie, Tobias Fornell and Leon Vance are all quick to check their phones, thinking whatever the messages is about must be important. Sure enough, what they see there on their phone is not only important, but heart-warming enough that it brings a big smile to every one of their faces –

 _~You are hereby invited~_

 _Date: Sat. 2/19, 2011  
Time: 1300 Hours  
Place: Our House  
Event: The McGee Gibbs Wedding._

 _RSVP: Business casual attire._

 _Sender: Tim McGee_

 _P.S. No food or gift necessary_


	19. Of Family, Friends & Plans For Tomorrow

_**Episode Tag:** "Deviis' Trifecta - Season 10, Ep. 9  
 **A/N:** A touch of A/U on the Diane/Tim storyline – offscreen – mine._

* * *

 _2/11/11 - 0600 Hours_

The first ring of his cell phone rips Leroy out of his sound sleep and has him reaching out to grab it before it can ring again and wake Tim. Successfully snapping it open just as the second ring begins, he turns his body away from his love and growls into the phone. "Yeah. Gibbs."

" _Tell McGee I don't wanna see him back in the office this week."_

"Somethin' goin' on, Leon?" Gibbs asks as he sits up, his back still to Tim in hopes of not waking him up, more awake now himself than he really wants to be

" _No. But he's been workin' his tail off for your team and his own for several weeks now. Paid vacation."_

"He's tryin' to save those up."

" _These are on me. He needs the break so he can be completely focused on Cybercrimes when he gets back in here."_

"In two weeks." Gibbs reminds his boss.

 _"In two weeks."_ Vance agrees without hesitation. Clearly he hasn't forgotten the upcoming honeymoon.

"Ok. I'll tell him." Gibbs offers without anything else said. He really wants to go back to sleep now.

" _Good. Oh and thanks for the invite. Interesting time of delivery. But I appreciate it, nevertheless."_

"Welcome." Gibbs gruffly offers. He snaps his phone shut and stuffs it into the bedside table drawer before settling back down in the bed, wrapping his arms around his thankfully still slumbering love. as exhaustion pulls at him once more

"What Vance want?" Tim asks tiredly without even opening his eyes.

"To give you the rest of the week off."

"Mmm. Knew there was a reason I liked that guy." Tim murmurs as he snuggles onto Leroy's chest, once again intertwining their limbs as he drifts back to sleep.

Smiling, Leroy relaxes and lets sleep reclaim him as well with his love tucked up safely in his arms.

 ******NCIS*******

 _0900 Hours_

Tim's cell phone rings, waking him from the restful sleep he's been very much enjoying after the extremely late night he and Leroy had last night. He reaches out for it, answering the call before the second ring is done sounding.

"Tim McGee."

" _Good morning, Sweetheart. I hope I didn't wake you."_

Tim glances over to Leroy's side of the bed and finds the bed space empty. "No, well, it doesn't matter, Penny. I need to get up anyway." He answers her as he sits up against the headboard. "Listen, I'm sorry for sending that text so late, I..."

" _Not another word about it, Timothy. You have nothing to apologise for. But, that is why I called. When you're ready to talk about arrangements and decorating, you'll call me, won't you?"_

"We can talk about it over breakfast if you want? I'll cook."

" _Let's do lunch instead. If you can spare the time?"_

"Apparently, I have all week. Vance called earlier and told Gibbs I'm off for the week."

" _He knows how exhausted and over worked you have been, Timothy. We all could see that, even if you couldn't. I am relieved to find that you've slept in this morning."_

"I do feel better."

" _Good. Now. lunch?"_

"Okay. Sure. Why don't you come here since this is where we have to decorate, we can visualize placements easier."

"You want to do a walk-thru planning session."

"That would be great."

" _You've been thinking about some ideas this time." Penny surmises with a touch of pride in her tone._

"One or two." Tim admits. "Are you wanting lunch with just me?"

" _That's not necessary, Timothy. Gibbs is always welcome. It is, after all, his home, too."_ Penny chuckles.

"Great. Ok, so, Noon then?"

" _I'll be there."_

"Is Sarah coming?"

" _I'll see if she's available."_

"Great! Thanks, Penny."

" _Happy to help, Sweetheart. See you at noon."_

Setting the phone down, Tim moves to get up out of bed, only to see Leroy come through the bedroom doorway with a tray laden down with food and what smells like coffee in that large mug sitting front and center on the tray.

"Mmm. Smells great!"

"You weren't trying to get up were you?" Leroy mocks playfully.

"Who me? I would never do such a thing." Tim returns equally playful.

"Can't very well take care of you if you're MIA, now, can I?" Leroy sets the tray down across Tim's lap, leaning in for a long, tender kiss.

"Mmm." Tim moans seductively. "Not sure using the head qualifies as MIA, but no, you can't." He looks the tray over and smiles at the huge breakfast Leroy has made for him with the scrambled eggs and sausage, orange juice and coffee, along with hot crescent rolls and even a short stack of pancakes. "Leroy, I can't eat all of this. You have to help me."

"Thought you might ask that." The older man teases as he picks up two forks from the tray and hands one to Tim. "Dig in, my love."

"Penny's coming for lunch at noon, to talk decorating." Tim admits around bites of his breakfast. "She's gonna try to bring Sarah too."

"Good!" Leroy smiles encouragingly. "Be good having them over again."

"You have any wants for decorating for the ceremony?" The younger man asks as he watches his love take a bite of their pancake stack.

"Nope. Just want it small and simple."

"We can do that. Thank you for this, by the way. But, you shouldn't have. I might get used to it."

"That's the plan, Tim." Leroy echoes Tim's words from yesterday back to him now. "From now on."

"Whenever possible?" Tim amends with a grin.

"Right." Leroy smiles as together, they tuck into their well laid out meal, enjoying the calm before the chaos that's to be their wedding .

 ************NCIS*************

 _12:00 Hours_

"I'm so excited!" Sarah exclaims from her place in the front seat of her grandmother's car as they approach Tim and Gibbs' house for lunch. "I mean, I know I've been busy, but it seems like I've hardly seen them at all in the last two months!"

"That's because you haven't, Sarah. None of us have. We were giving them the space to work through things without anyone else shoving their input down their throats."

"But Tim came to talk to you, Penny." Sarah argues. "And I saw Gibbs leaving your house that same afternoon when I was coming over for dinner."

"Earlier this week. Neither of which, we will speak of again, Young Lady." Penny reminds her.

"C"mon, you know I wouldn't do that!"

"You're right. I do. Just as you understand that it needed to be said."

"Right. So, what ideas for decorating do you think Tim wants to talk about? I mean he didn't offer any input the last time, which was fine because we wanted them to not have to worry about it. So why's he worrying about it now? I thought we were just gonna set it up the way we'd originally planned."

"We were. Until Timothy let me know he wanted to talk about some ideas he has. I imagine they run along the lines of what colors or flowers and why."

"Oh. Right." Sarah agrees. "I can see him wanting to be specific about the significance of flowers and their colors. Maybe." As they pull into the driveway and park the car, she takes a breath and slowly lets it out. "Well, regardless, I have to ask them both a question anyway. So, I'm glad we're having lunch with them." Without another word, she's gone from the car, practically skipping up the walkway to the porch stairs.

 ** _*********NCIS********_**

At the sound of his grandmother's car in the driveway, Tim sets the salad tongs down in the large bowl of salad and heads to the front door. Right behind him, Gibbs stands with him, a hand supportively on the younger man's waist as he opens the front door.

A few moments of exuberant greetings, hugs and kisses on the cheek follows until at long last, the foursome troupe inside for some warmer air in which to visit. As Tim takes their coats, Penny and Sarah both glance around the foyer, looking for ideas in their decorating scheme.

Tim chuckles as he points out. "I see those cogs turning, Sarah. Let's eat first since lunch is ready. Can't have Leroy's hard work slaving over the fireplace cooking these awesome hamburgers going to waste." He ushers his grandmother and sister into the kitchen where a healthy lunch is laid out in the form of a chef salad with the aforementioned hamburgers and all the fixings

"This looks ...interesting." Sarah jokes. "What? No peanut butter or pizza?"

That gets a good laugh from everyone and the ice is broken. Before long, they're talking and joking together as they had during their get-togethers before Gibbs had ever gotten shot.

 ** _******NCIS*****_**

The lunch time together soon runs on into the afternoon and Tim knows that Penny's too busy a person not to need to get moving with the rest of their plans. With that thought in mind, he stands to his feet and begins clearing off the dishes they've finished using.

Taking the hint, Sarah and Penny also get to their feet. They help Tim clear the table, leaving only the after meal coffees. Exaggeratingly throwing her arm around her brother's shoulders, Sarah grins at him. "C'mon, Tim, let's go plan the decorating. I wanna see what you've got planned!"

Watching her grandchildren leave the room together animatedly talking to each other, Penny smiles. Silently, she glances at the silver haired man about to marry her grandson. "You've worked through it remarkably." She compliments calmly and without question. "Been a very long time since I've seen him this happy. You too."

"He's a remarkable guy." Leroy admits quietly. He's feeling grateful all over again, that Tim was so quick to allow him back in and so completely.

"He certainly is. I'm just glad you can see that." She replies.

"Yes. Ma'am. I do." His answer is genuine.

"Don't forget, Jethro. He thinks the same way about you." With a nod, she's gone from the room, wanting to see what the kids are up to.

 _ ********NCIS********_

Out of earshot of the older two, Sarah is quick to pull on her brother's sleeve and gesture for him to sit with her. "Talk to me."

"About?"

"You guys. Are you really both really ready to go ahead with the wedding?"

"Wouldn't have sent out the invitations if we weren't Sis." Tim promises.

"So, solid, then."

"Completely. So solid, we're ready for the next phase, whatever it may be."

"Good." Sarah replies. "I'm happy for you. Both of you."

"Thanks, Sarah."

"Was worried for a while."

"Why?" Tim asks in confusion. What did she have to be worried about?

"Haven't seen you in so long - not like you..." She hedges. It's rare for her not to just come out and say what she's thinking, but this subject is well, sensitive and this is her brother whom she adores.

"I was too, to be honest." He admits quietly.

"Worried?" She asks with a touch of surprise.

Tim nods.

"Wow. Well, with what you went through not being able to see him that 1st 24 hours, I'll bet it _was_ pretty scarey. Was it hard - afterwards? Taking care of him - going through watching him recover from being shot, I mean?"

"Hard is an understatement." Tim answers quietly, as he mentally throws himself against the door of his emotions. Things are better now. The past is just that. "But we're fine now."

Sarah nods. "Well, I'm glad you made it through that together."

An odd look passes through Tim's expression but it's gone in an instant.

"What?" His sister asks sharply. Something's a little off with his response and his not speaking just now.

"Nothing. Let's talk about the decorating."

"Timothy, why don't we start with your ideas?" Penny asks as she enters the room unexpectedly.

"Actually, that's a great idea. I'm gonna go get a drink while you two lay it out." Sarah makes her escape, wanting to talk to Gibbs.

 ** _*********NCIS******_**

Cleaning up from lunch, Gibbs is only slightly surprised to Sarah walk back into the kitchen just a few minutes after she' left it. It doesn't take long to figure out why she's returned. Frankly, he's more grateful than he can express.

"Gibbs. You look like your old self.' She compliments him genuinely.

He shakes his head. "No. This me is new." He tells her honestly, his tone quiet and genuine.

She looks at him more intently, shocked that he would admit something so personal to her. Finally, she gets it. He's promising her that things between him and her brother are good because he's a new him. That's probably what that look on Tim's face had been about, too. She offers him a smile and takes that as her jump off point for what she needs to know. "Does this mean we're a go?"

"Would make one hell of a wedding present for Tim."

"True, but then this isn't just for him." She reminds him with all due seriousness, grateful that he knows exactly what she's talking about without her having to remind him.

He leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "Appreciate it more than you know, too."

She smiles back at him, kisses his cheek and conspiratorially murmurs. "Cover for me with those two in there?"

Gibbs smiles fondly at her. "Count on it."

With a nod, she's gone, slipping out the front door so quickly and quietly that no one else notices, especially when Gibbs joins their conversation unexpectedly, asking how the plans are shaping up. At the sound of Penny's car starting up in the driveway, Penny spears him with a questioning glance, but says nothing. Tim's attention is on the paper in his hand as he hastily folds it over and over, obviously not wanting Leroy to see it.

With a surprise of his own in store, Tim silently hands Penny the paper before turning to Leroy with a kiss and a reconnection by joining their hands together. Smiling at him, Tim draws him into the discussion by asking if he had any thoughts on the house décor for their wedding. A few minutes of ideas exchanged between them and Leroy moves to let them finish up without him when Tim openly suggests they order out for dinner- the older man's choice so they don't have to cook or do much cleaning up after.

Leroy behaves as he leaves the room, keeping his response down to a nod of agreement. But the minute he's alone, he's grinning from ear to ear. Apparently, Tim's thinking of him, making sure to keep their time at home together as free from chores as possible while at the same time planning a surprise of some sort for their wedding. Not only is it time to reward his efforts, but it's also a chance to put some of the fun back into their romance.

And fun, with the freedom to choose dinner for them, is easy to come up with for Leroy. After all, two can play at this game of surprises, Sarah's upcoming one notwithstanding. Taking his phone out, he sends Tim a text that will surely get the ball rolling. With a huff of laughter, he slides his phone back into his shirt pocket and heads to in the direction of the kitchen once more.

Passing the computer in the living room, Leroy spies the memory card and the file folder sitting next to the computer. Frowning, he yanks the flash drive out and picks up the folder, taking them both to the hideaway drawer he tosses everything he doesn't need. They certainly don't need anyone finding that! That done, he gets back to checking through their pile of takeout menus to see what he should order them for a late night snack.

 ** _*****NCIS******_**

Tim glances at his phone as a text message pops up, his eyes going wide in surprise when he actually processes the words he's seeing. He quickly turns away from his grandmother. _God help him if she sees this!_ Or the resulting hard-on he's now sporting because of it, for that matter!

"Something wrong, Timothy?" Penny asks with more laughter in her tone than worry.

"Uhm. No. Ah..." He stammers, unwilling to admit to anything as he hastily stuffs the phone into his pants back pocket, hopefully drawing her attention away from, well... .

Penny chuckles. "Nevermind. I was young and passionately in love once too, you know."

Tim blushes a deep red as Leroy's explicit text nearly short circuits his brain cells. _"Only one thing I want for dinner. - You. Wearing nothing."_

Seriously? How's he supposed to **not** _react to **that**?_

 ** _******NCIS********_**

Watching her grandson struggle to keep a hold of his sense of decorum despite what must be a wicked text from his fiancé from the other room, has Penny almost reduced to a fit of laughter. Oh it does her heart good to see them so settled and happy together at long last. For a while now, she'd feared they'd lost the beautiful relationship they had with each other before the shooting, despite the depth of the foundation she knows they'd worked so hard to build on. Words cannot express how relieved and happy she is that they've come back from that stronger than ever.

"Sweetheart, why don't I leave you two to enjoy your afternoon together?"

"What?" Tim tears his eyes away from looking towards the kitchen where he knows Leroy is presently at.

"I've got your list safe and sound. And I'll have everything set up just the way you drew on the paper."

"And the early delivery?" He double checks distractedly.

"Oh, Honey. You know you can set _that_ up for yourself. You always find a moment here or there to be on that phone of yours." She reminds him with a smile. "With you doing that part of it, you'll have all the control over the timing."

"Right." He sighs. "Sorry."

She chuckles again. "Distracting, isn't it?"

"Penny!" Tim is mortified.

She shakes her head. "Lend me your car, Timothy and I'll return it to you tomorrow."

"Ah. Un. Sure. He walks with her to the front hall and picks his keys up off the small phone table there. "Here they are."

"Good bye, Sweetheart. Enjoy your day. Thank Leroy for lunch for me." With that said, she's gone from the house, her steps strong and steady while her shoulders shake with laughter that reaches his ears even as she climbs into his car and shuts the door.

Sighing with actual relief, Tim can finally breathe freely enough to laugh out loud at both Leroy's shenanigans and Penny's intuitive understanding and sense of humor. He locks the door, pulls the curtain closed snug and strips completely, his clothes a pile in the floor at his feet when he's done. With a smile on his face that's as bright as the sun, he stealthily stalks his prey. _The hell with dinner - I'm hungry now!_

 ** _********NCIS********_**

 _1300 Hours_

Ziva is as ecstatic about the upcoming event as she is restless to help with it. She's only known about the new date and time set for 12 hours now, but it's been a really hard task to keep from bothering the grooms-to-be; now that she knows they've reconnected well enough to have things back on track.

She knows that hers and Tony's demands on Tim's time at work had something to do with how exhausted her friend has been these last few weeks. Guilt sits on her shoulders, ready to weigh her down with the culpability for whatever damage that might have done to Tim's relationship with Gibbs, but she won't let it get that far. Her priority now is to make amends to them both as best she can and cook til her heart's content for the celebration of their marriage to each other.

Prioritizing with the best interests of her friends in mind, Ziva hits the kitchen, prepared to do inventory of what she has before she heads to the grocery store. Sure, she has more than a week to do this in, but, it never hurts to plan ahead and be prepared. Work won't wait in the days to come so she'll take the cooking time when and where she can get it, freezing what she has to for the big day.

Maybe she can focus on what she can do to help Penny and Sarah. Oh, the invite said not to bring food or a gift. But, that is just not possible. She loves to cook and these are some of her most favorite people in the world. There's nothing she won't do for them, including making sure to feed them on the day they will be too nervous and busy to worry about eating themselves.

 ** _********NCIS********_**

 _1400 Hours_

Tony's excited and happy for the boss and the probie who isn't his probie anymore. More than that, he's looking forward to not one bachelor party, but two! He's never gotten to do two in one week before! His vision narrows onto his task, he zeros in on his phone and begins googling all kinds of ideas. Unexpectedly, his phone alerts him to another incoming text and he nearly drops the device in surprise. Managing to catch it before it crashes to the floor, Tony is quick to see who's trying to tell him what. He has to read it twice before it registers on his brain that he's just been beaten to the punch in the worst way.

 _" **No** bachelor parties, Tony! _

Tony's thoughts scramble to find the solution as questions mill around in his head almost aimlessly What? Seriously?

A second incoming text adds a layer to the mystery that is now the 'non-party' bachelor party. _Would love to go Lazer Tagging or something fun. Simple. Fun - no hard liquor! just team members._

 _Just team members?_ Oh, wait - parties as in more than one ... _that's right. There's two grooms! So, he'll have to also text them which one of them needs to be there at which day. Ha! THAT he can do! Hmmm. Now. What can he get set up that fits those mandates? Hmmm._

 ** _********NCIS********_**

 _1500 Hours_

Driving home from her errand _, S_ arah McGee is ecstatic. The timing of her mission is perfect since her monthly fun, which is definitely not fun at all but thankfully as regular as clockwork, is just a few days away and the plan is already in motion. Of course, she won't have any concrete answers in time for the wedding, but maybe by the time they get back from their honeymoon? Regardless, she's on cloud nine now that she can go through wither wedding gift to her brother and his husband to be. The fact that Gibbs is helping her surprise her brother with the start of it all, is icing on the cake.

 ** _********NCIS********_**

Donald Mallard is on cloud nine for his friend and even the younger Agent who struggled so hard to become comfortable with the change he experienced in the path his personal life set him on. They have had a most difficult and trying 9 weeks but have obviously made it through remarkably well. He's looking forward to the official ceremony with a song in his heart. But he wants to help. He knows that Timothy's grandmother is handling the decorations but what he doesn't know is if she plans on following the invitation's request for not bringing food or presents. Hmmm. Maybe, they're all on the same page, the invited guests, that is, and are planning on at least feeding the happy couple on what is bound to be a stressful, yet exciting day for both of them. Picking up his cell phone, he makes a call. "Hello, Penny, Darling..."

 ** _********NCIS********_**

Jimmy Palmer chuckles as he snaps his cell phone shut and thinks on the conversation he's just had. Leave it to Tim to get Dornegut's head spinning by inviting the newbie to a private wedding! He, himself is honored to have been invited and is selfishly thankful they'd had to wait to do so.. He'd been very disappointed that he was going to miss it the first time around, being on a vacation with his Mom and brother for the first time in forever since he'd become an adult.

The Assistant M.E. finds it finny that the MCRT Newbie called him in shock, to give him a reason to believe he wasn't being played. The invite was real. Reassured by the more experienced team member had gone a long way in calming the younger man down. All in all, it had been a very interesting phone call. _Now, where was I?"_ Jimmy asks himself as he returns to his studying.

 ** _********NCIS********_**

Tobias Fornell is happy for his friend. It may have taken him a while to be fully able to accept the guy's switch in orientation, but he's old school enough to remember what it was like when guys did that in a flip of a switch sort of way, when it was convenient or the mood struck them back in the day. Then again, he's wise enough in his old age, to realize that his friend doesn't need his permission or even his acceptance. But, he'd asked him for it by letting him know about it and that should have counted for something.

At the very least, it should have garnered Jethro a show of respectful acknowledgement of said approval. Simply put, it's not really Fornell's business and it's certainly not his place to _not_ accept it. It _is_ his place to unconditionally support his friend when he asks for it.

Goodness knows, Leroy Jethro Gibbs has had enough pain and loss in his life and no one should even think to say a word of discouragement or judgement on a relationship that has finally given the man light back into his life and a reason for getting out of bed in the morning. Or more to the point, for going to bed at night now, instead of drinking himself to sleep in his basement every night. Tobias huffs a self-depreciating laugh. It's been a long time since Gibbs has been that bad off, of course, but the point is there, none the less. Now, Tobias just has to figure out how the hell he's going to make peace with McGee over that incident with Diane that he'd been such an ass to the kid about.

He remembers that McGee had been a quick fix to a difficult problem and the kid had opened himself up to being just that when he'd smarted off about it to his co-worker where he and Jethro could plainly hear him.

 *****Flashback******

 _Tim. "I'll let these 2 figure it out since I know one place she's definitely **not** staying."_

 _Both Gibbs and Fornell turn to look at him and smirk as the look on his face goes from smug to scared in less than 2 seconds._

 _ *****End Flashback******_

Tobias chuckles as he recalls how hard it had been to keep a straight face while watching Jethro escort Diane out to McGee's car and ordered to go home with younger agent. Ooh, She'd been spittin' mad! McGee hadn't been too happy either, but in the face of Jethro's stubborn made up mind, the kid had had enough sense to keep his mouth shut. In the end, she'd done it and Tobias had been thoroughly pleased at not having to have her at his place for the night.

Which is why he still to this day, cannot explain why he over-reacted so badly the next morning when he and Jethro stopped by the kid's house to pick their ex-wife up - only to find her cuddled on the couch with the baby-faced agent who put him in mind of Emily!

 ** _*****Flashback****_**

 _"Hey Gibbs, what's taking so long?C'mon, people...Chop. Chop! "Holy Fourth of July Weinie Roast! What the **hell** am I lookin' at?"_

 _"Whoa! Boss (Tim sits up, incidentally dumping Diane in the floor. "This is not what it looks like"_

 _"What's it look like?" Gibbs asks calmly_

 _Diane speaks up "We were talking and we you know ... we fell asleep."_

 _"Intertwined like horny RABBITS!"_

 ** _*****End Flashback****_**

Yeah, he'd gotten his hackles in a bunch all right. And for what? They'd both been completely dressed, right down to McGee's socks! Why had he been so touchy when he wasn't even married to her anymore? Jeleousy? He'd been hurt when she'd divorced him. Even more so when she'd gotten married again before the ink had even dried on their divorce papers.

And he'd taken all that hurt, pain and confusion and hurled it at the closest and easiest target that had anything to do with her. Tobias can admit that now. Just like he can admit that he'd always known she'd never gotten over Jethro. A man can just tell these things. He'd been miserable playing 2nd fiddle and relieved when she'd given up the game of pretending their marriage was working back before Emily had even started 1st grade.

He smacks himself in the back of the head now as it hits him all over again, how very long ago he was married to Diane and how for that reason alone, he'd had no right to get pissed about any of what happened in the course of that investigation.

Even now, he recalls vividly the last words spoken on the subject of his ex-wife with McGee, as they sat in the surveillance van together, as part of the security team for the key players, Jethro and Diane attending the wedding inside the building.

 ** _*****Flashback****_**

 _"...Getting good feed from the brooch..." Ziva remarks..."_

 _"Just be careful you don't knock it loose." Tim reminds them._

 _"Oh, it's not going anywhere." Tobias says. "You spent **enough** time attaching it to my e-wife's bosom **Too** much, if you ask me."_

 _From inside the building, on Jethro's arm, Diane eggs him on "I guess he didn't get enough last night."_

 _"What? She's just... Diane the joke is over!" McGee sputters in what can only be described as panic._

 _Diane whispers to Gibbs. "Just havin' a little fun"_

 _Fornell leans forward in his seat, almost in Tim's face. "Didn't. Get. Enough? Last night. That's what she said. Which implies that you did get something."_

 _"I didn't get anything There was nothing to get." Tim fires back._

 ** _***End Flashback*****_**

Tobias grimaces now, at the reflection of the person he'd been that day, that week, even. Seeing the invitation to the wedding seems to have put him in the mood for both introspection and focusing on putting things right with those he's wronged in this little triangle. n his own defense, he remembers feeling like a bear that had been both poked with a stick, and with his paw caught in a trap, upon hearing Diane tell Jethro that she'd cheated on him with her current spouse. _That_ had hurt.

Oh, so that's how Jethro musta felt... Holy Crap! He should have seen it coming! It's a pattern she's developed a reputation for and he should have remembered that since his friend had warned him even before he married her!

But instead of remembering that, he'd reacted like he'd just been dealt a fresh heartbreak. Truth be told McGee was just an innocent bystander caught in the crosshairs of his fury when the arrows of blame started flying. It wasn't fair and it shouldn't have happened. _Now, how do I tell him that in a way he can live with and actually let it go?  
_

 ** _********NCIS********_**

 _2/12/12 - 0700 Hours_

Tim's the first one up after their extremely busy afternoon and evening yesterday. They'd put the C back in Cosy and the I back in Intimate for each other. Smiling from the inside out as he slips from the bed without disturbing Leroy, he carefully heads outside to get the paper his love, his outdoor slippers with good traction, keeping him from slipping on any icy patch he encounters. Dressed warmly in his flannel pj's and his warm robe, compliments of Penny some Christmases ago, he notices as he uprights himself with paper in hand, that their neighbor to the left is putting a for sale sign out in his front yard.

Not wanting to be loud enough to wake Leroy or share his conversation with the neighborhood, he walks over to the fence separating the properties to talk to the man they've become at least acquaintances with over the past year as the man returns to the proximity of his porch steps. "Good morning. John. You're selling the house?"

"Hey, Tim. Yeah. Got grandkids in Florida I'm ready to go spend my retirement years watch grow up. Can't do hardly anything for them from here. I'm sick of these winters too."

"I hear you on that. Would you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?"

"No. Not at all..."

 ** _********NCIS********_**

 _0730 Hours_

Leroy wakes to the coldness of the space beside him where Tim usually lies waiting for him to wake up these days. _Unless it's Sunday and Tim goes out to get the paper for him._ That's right. With that realization in mind, he gets up and heads to the bathroom, needing to get a start on the day himself.

When he makes it downstairs and pours himself a cup of coffee, compliments of Tim already having set it to brew about ten minutes ago, he heads to the front door in search of Tim. The sound of voices is coming from what sounds like across the yard to the left which means whoever it is, they're close to the house and though not loud, they're familiar and in the midst of a seemingly lengthy discussion. That piques his interest, especially when he hones in the sound of his love's voice. What could Tim be talking to the next door neighbor about?

They haven't outed themselves to the guy, just simply gone about their business, waving a greeting as they've passed coming or going. Well, no. They've had a few friendly discussions about yards and grilling out and stuff of that nature. So, it's not too out of sorts for Tim to be talking to him or to realize the guy's smart enough to know what's what. _Hmm. Oh, well, I'm sure he'll tell me about it when he gets back inside. Speaking of that..._

As he returns to the kitchen to see about their breakfast, his thoughts are still on Tim and the need to make certain there is no stone of conversation left unturned between them. He finds himself thinking back to the talk they had about the unresolved issue with Tobias. That brings to his mind, the related issue _he's_ left unresolved with himself - concerning Tim. That issue is Diane.

She'd almost been a non-issue after her IRS Tax Fraud Case had been cracked and put to bed. Almost, but not quite. Tobias hadn't been the only one to give Tim heaps of crap that week. Diane had laid it on him pretty thick after all was said and done too. And considering the guy had done what he'd been told and let her spend the night on his couch - while he played her confidant and shoulder to cry on and hug, that had been a hell of a lot for him. All it had gotten him was crap. The solved case and no more bloodshed for Diane or Tobias, notwithstanding.

Leroy still remembers the brief conversation he had with his Ex-wife that had set things in motion.

 ** _****Flashback***_**

 _"You gotta give Victor a break."_

 _"Excuse me? Who told you that Victor and I are having problems? Oh. It was Chuckie. He's such a dead man. ..."_

 ** _****Flashback***_**

Leroy knows that it's thanks to that uncorrected assumption she'd made while talking to him then, that Diane had turned into Tim's judge and jury for what she believed to be his less than honorable character flaw. And she'd been downright mean with him for something he hadn't even done in the first place.

He frowns as he mentally head slaps himself for leaving this unresolved. He hopes he never hears the name "Chucky" again as long he lives and **never** again directed at Tim. As if _that_ hadn't been bad enough - _"A complete disgrace to your family."_ was the other insult thrown Tim's way, compliments of Diane's misplaced anger.

While Leroy hadn't missed the hurt that crossed Tim's features in the face of that out of bounds insult; he hadn't brought further attention to it by addressing it in front of everyone while Diane was still hot and bothered. Trying to honor Tim's silent, steadfast resolve not to get into it with her, he'd done what he could to get her out of the building and made sure as best he could that, that was the last time those two crossed paths.

He'd meant to make things right with Tim about all of that when he'd gone back up to the squad room that day. But, that had gotten swept away in the aftermath with Tony's celebratory mood that had become contagious with the team in general. Watching Tim quietly go along with his team at the time, Leroy hadn't given the idea of forcing him to talk about it another thought.

And so buried it had stayed. Until now. With Diane and Victor now living overseas, there's been no focus on her for any reason and they haven't heard a peep out of her. Emily reports her mother and stepfather are happy. Hence, the lack of any mention of the woman. _Let sleeping dogs lie._

 _No! No more crap between us! G_ uilt weighs heavy on his conscious for that unresolved issue coupled with the knowledge that his earlier conversation with Diane in the course of that same week is what had set her after Tim in the first place, armed with false information that _he_ could have and should have amended correctly. Knowing now what he does about Tim's family, that guilt feels even heavier.

"Leroy?" Tim's voice coming from the doorway interrupts his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

Leroy sighs. "Nothing that can't wait. What's going on next door?"

"John's retiring to Florida."

"Really?"

"Which brings me to your long overdue Christmas present."

"Told you I didn't need one, Tim."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't going to give you one."

"I know. What's John got to do with it?"

"Well, my original idea was to sell you on the idea of a bigger house - and put the down payment on it. - somewhere close by for our family - when we get one."

"And this has to do with John because...what are you thinking?"

"Giving you a bigger house. Right. Here." Tim smiles softly as he waits for Leroy to piece it together, just like he thinks they can do with both houses.

Leroy smiles at him. "I like the way you think, Tim."

"I know. That's why you love me."

"Is it?" Leroy smirks.

"So is that a yes? Because if it is, we can sign the papers by this time tomorrow. Both back yards are already privately fenced. And since he's on the side that doesn't involve your basement or garage, all we have to do is add some foundation to fill in the space between the two and fix the inside the way that works for us."

"It would be a time consuming project."

"I know."

"It would require a lot of input and supervision from one of us."

"You mean you. Since you would know what you're doing and what they're doing." Tim says with a huff of laughter and a grin.

Leroy grins back at him in return.

"Wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying? I mean, we'll hire contractors to do the job, right?"

"Hands on, Tim. It's the only way it would work."

"So, then it's a bad idea. Because you retiring to do this is just... no. that's NOT what I was aiming for with this bigger house idea. Leroy. You don't wanna retire, remember?"

"Way I remember it, Tim? Change is good." Leroy says with a soft smile knowing that reminder will find its targeted spot in Tim's heart.

The precious memories associated with that one true statement, their foundation as it were, brings a smile to Tim's face.

"Besides, I like it the idea."

"More than the idea of going back to work?"

"Fixing up our home? Raising our family? What's not to like, Tim? Being home with the kids. And for you"

"Not to knock your sudden liking of that idea, but there is another way we could do this." Tim counters quietly as the thought of all those changes and all that work falling on his love's shoulders nearly gives him heart failure.

"Do what again?" Leroy teases as he nibbles on Tim's neck before kissing him and pulling back enough to listen to him without distracting him more.

"Funny. Let me ask you a question, Leroy. Is this location as important to you as the house itself?"

"No." The older man is quick to answer that with a shake of his head and the use of his voice.

"Ok. Then rather than you jump on the retirement bandwagon before you're actually ready; why don't we buy some acreage instead? We can move the house to a place where we can add on a new addition, just the right size for us and set the yard up the way we want it; you know transplant from this backyard what we want in the new one? You know they have those machines you can hire out - that move mature trees for you by digging down around the tree so well, it gets all of the original root system and most of the soil it's already growing in and everything."

"I really like the way you think, Tim." Leroy marvels, his words a repeat from a moment ago.

"Pretty lame Christmas Present, the down payment for the land and the cost of moving the house. I know. I'm sorry."

"Damn good one as far as I'm concerned." Leroy argues quietly. "Lookin' forward to seeing this house made bigger for family - with our own touches in the new yard."

"So you're already sure that's the choice you want?" Tim asks in surprise, considering it's the first time they've ever talked about this and in a conversation of only about 2 minutes.

"Definately." Leroy says as he leans in and kisses Tim lingeringly. Easing his way back, he murmurs. "You can get the ball rolling tomorrow."

"I can do that - set up the appointments for talking to the right people when we get back from...where exactly are we going for our honeymoon?"

"Still not tellin'." Leroy smirks with a grin.

 ** _********NCIS********_**

Brunch that morning on into the afternoon for Leroy and Tim is more quietly intimate than the wildly frenzied intimate affair the night before had been with Tim arriving in the kitchen as Leroy had request - wearing nothing. Today, it's as if they both need some of the _'quiet, barely touching, yet so closely knit together, they've no doubt they're not alone'_ time. In fact, Tim's requested that Leroy go relax while he takes care of brunch and as the already cooked meals from Leroy's favorite diner are set up once Tim gets home with them, Leroy can't help but smile in appreciation.

"This is nice, Tim."

"Thought you'd like it." Tim replies quietly. "I want you to relax this afternoon. No worries about anything. After we eat, I'm gonna give you another one of those back massages that helps you relax and lets you sleep so well If there's anything we still need to talk about - we can do that too."

"Why all this worry about my being relaxed, Tim?" The older man inquires with concern of his own. "What are you afraid of?"

Tim shakes his head. "I'm not afraid, Babe. I..." Tim sighs tiredly. "I know something's bothering you and I wanna help you unbottle it."

"Don't have to do all this to do that."

"I know." Tim replies. "But, I wanted to. And I still want to. But, what I really want - is to do whatever it is you need or want us to do - so that we can talk it out - staying connected."

Leroy nods. "We can do that. But since your massage will put me to sleep, let's just...enjoy the fireplace together after we eat - we can talk there as well as anywhere."

Tim nods in agreement. "It's a date."

Leroy smiles in appreciation for his love's ability to go with the flow, no matter which way it's headed. Inspired to show him that, he takes himself out on that limb he has slowly become accustomed to in the last nine months. "You know I love you, right?"

Tim pauses in eating to look at his love, his own genuine reaction in his expression. "Without a doubt, Leroy. Without a doubt."


	20. Pre-Wedding Chaos and Stolen Moments

_Pre-wedding plans, a get-together & some serious life changing decisions made - oh and an intense quiet night (or 2) for our couple  
Bring the fan!_

* * *

 _Sat – 2/12/11_

 _ **No**_ _bachelor parties, Tony!  
Would love to go Laser Tagging or something fun. Simple. Fun - no hard liquor! Just team members. _

_Bachelor party is the job of the Best Man, right?_ _Had anyone even specified that role in the wedding?_ Tony's been thinking on this for a good while now, trying to recall how it had come down to this not knowing? Scooping up his phone, he hits the speed dial button for the M.E. Better to check than be sorry.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Ducky. I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

 _"Not at all, Anthony. To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"I was wondering where we stand with the wedding, you and I."

 _"Oh?"_

"Well, yeah. I mean, two grooms – should equal two best mans. Right?"

 _"Oh, I see where you're headed with this. Quite logical an assumption, given that neither of the grooms actually requested a best man, that I'm aware of."_

"You think they just forgot?"

 _"It is a possibility."_

"So, I should double check with them – see, 'cause I wouldn't wanna steal your privilege of throwing Gibbs a bachelor p…"

 _"Anthony. If you wish to hear from them directly what it is they wish do to about the matter, then, yes. You should call them and ask."_

"Well, I did get this text from McGee about no parties for the bachelor parties – definitely had an s on there – something about only team members and quiet fun."

 _"Well, doesn't that answer your question, young man?"_

"No, actually it raises one. Why would Gibbs not ask you?"

 _"Perhaps he has far too much on his mind. It has been a rather difficult time for him lately."_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start something. Wait….is there….something wrong between you two?"

 _"Nonsense, my boy! There's nothing to worry about. I am confident that the matter will be sorted out in plenty of time."_

"Ok. Well, I can get onboard with your enthusiasm. But, how do I throw a non-party – bachelor party, anyway?"

 _"By arranging the kinds of things the bachelor is known for appreciating and enjoying, Tony. This is after all, a celebration of their change in status, their life as it were."_

"Can we put our heads together and come up with a solid plan? I don't wanna screw this up. I already screwed up enough by getting' so pissed at Probie when the boss got shot and when he was going home that first day."

 _"Certainly, Anthony. Why don't you join me for dinner around 1800 hours and we can work on it then?"_

"Thanks, Ducky. This means a lot to me."

 _"Anthony, the fact that you are taking this responsibility so seriously on behalf of our grooms to be means the world to me. I am more than happy to help. However, I would like to offer you a piece of advice, if I may?"_

"Sure, Ducky. What about?"

 _"Don't wait too much longer to make things right with Timothy. No one is promised tomorrow."_

"You're right. I should take care of that today. Thanks, Ducky _._ I'll see you at dinner?"

 _"Absolutely!"_

Tony flips his phone closed, breathing a sigh of relief. He's grateful as all get-out that Ducky's not offended that he wasn't specifically asked to be Gibbs' best man or to throw one of the bachelor parties. In addition, for reminding him to settle things with Tim. Speaking of Tim….there's still that question that remains unanswered and Tony's conscience is demanding one. Sitting back comfortably on his couch, he sends a text to McGee.

" _Are you both doing the 'best man' thing or no?"_

He hast to laugh when the answer he gets back is a testament to how in tune with things Ducky really is.

" _We didn't already discuss this with you guys?"_

" _Uhm. No!_ Hitting the send button, Tony can't help but shake his head in silent amusement at the obvious confusion in that question.

" _Wow. Not good!_

Tony breaks out into genuine laughter at this point. McGee's penchant for stating the obvious is so humorous in times like this. Giving in to the urge to just let it all out, he waits until his breathing is back under control before he picks up the phone and sends one more text.

" _Is Gibbs gonna ask Ducky to stand up with him or not?"_

The answer coming back is a quick one. " _Definitely!"_

" _Well then, that makes Gibbs' bachelor party Ducky's fun to have then. If Gibbs ever gets around to asking him."_

" _True."_

Tony is startled into nearly dropping his phone when it rings almost immediately. Glancing at the caller i.d., he grins as he answers it. "Probie!"

" _Tony. I apologize for not asking you outright last time. Or this time. But….. ***sigh***….would you be my best man? Please?"_

"McGee….Tim….You don't have to beg. I'd be honored. And listen, while I have your attention, there's somethin' I've been meanin' to say.

 _"OK?"_

"I know I was an ass to you back when Gibbs got shot. And I've been a pushy co-worker while I've been temporarily leading Gibbs' team – and I just wanna say. I'm sorry for all of it. _Really_. You've been going through hell and I lost sight of that, especially when I was pushing you to help us with our own cases these last few weeks."

" _Thank you, Tony. I appreciate that. Really. And thank you for being with it enough to remind me that Gibbs and I dropped the ball on our own pre-wedding plans. I mean who forgets to ask their friends to be their best man?"_

"Two grooms who've just been through what you two have been through."

 _"I appreciate your understanding, Tony – even if it does almost make want to ask where the real Tony has gone to."_

"Ha. Me too. No seriously, Probie. It's not a big deal. We're fixing it and now that we have that all sorted out, we can move into the 'making arrangements' phase. So, gonna get goin' and get some plans made."

" _Thanks again, Tony."_

"No. Tim. Thank you. For your trust and your forgiveness."

" _You're my big brother, Tony. Of course, I forgive you. Just try to cut everyone some slack maybe?"_

"I can work on that. Hey, Probie I never got to ask you…?

 _"Ask me what?"_

"When I was admitting to Gibbs about eating crow, how did you….?"

" _I'm good at putting puzzle pieces together, Tony. All by myself."_

"Oh. Right."

" _Look, Gibbs wouldn't talk about it. He told me I needed to hear it straight from you. But I'm observant and I didn't miss anything the night of your visit, or the next day at dinner with your 'open house' remark and the fact that it pissed him off for some reason. More than enough breadcrumbs for me to follow, Tony. I figured it out myself just before you guys came back inside for dinner as a matter of fact."_

"Ah ha. I get it. I'm sorry I thought Gibbs went back on his word."

" _To keep your visit just between the two of you?"_

"Uhm. No. Not the visit."

"Oh, _the reason for the visit while I wasn't home."_

"Yeah."

 _"Like Gibbs told you, Tony. No more end runs around me."_

"I promise, Tim."

" _Good. Then we're squared._ _Jeez, Tony. Why the heck would you ever think he'd go back on his word to you?"_

"I know, man. I know."

" _No more. All right?"_

"I'm not gonna stop tryin' to look out for you."

" _And I appreciate that. But maybe look out for Gibbs too?"_

"I can do that."

" _Thank you. Go have your planning fun. I've got stuff to do."_

"I'll bet!"

" _Goodbye, Tony." **Click**_

Tony chuckles at the sound of dead air on his end of the call. Snapping his phone closed, he heads to the shower feeling much lighter at heart than he has in a very long time. Dinner at Ducky's in a little bit. Brainstormin' time, comin up! His thoughts shift to what he'd planned on wearing to the wedding the last time _._ He heads to his closet and whips through what's in there, trying to remember where he'd put it when he'd _… oh, that's right….he never did pick it up from his tailor! Well, there's something else to add to the 'To Do' list._ He glances at his watch. Hmm.

*******NCIS******

Busy pondering ideas for his pow-wow with Tony, Ducky's whistling merrily as he prepares a quick homemade pizza fit for a king or two. Sliding the finished entrée into the oven, he's surprised to find his phone ringing as he sets the timer in perfect timing to then pick up the call.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Duck."_

"Jethro, my friend! How are you?"

" _Ok. Listen, I wanted to ask….not sure why I didn't the last time …but…would you be my best man?"_

"Absolutely, dear fellow!" Ducky exclaims jubilantly. "I'd be honored to stand with you and support you in such a way!"

" _No. No. I think it's Tim and I that are the honored ones, here, Duck. Thank you."_

"What can I do to help?"

" _I'm not sure just yet. Maybe keep Tony from going too crazy on Tim's bachelor party – and yourself on mine?"_

"I believe that can be arranged." Ducky chuckles. "So long as both of you plan on spending your last night as bachelors away from each other and in the trusted hands of your best men, you can leave the rest to us."

" _Heh, that's kinda what I'm afraid of."_

"Nonsense, Jethro. Have a little faith! And prepare to have some fun!"

" _What, you don't think Tim and I know how to have fun?"_

"Hmmm. We'll leave that one alone, shall we?"

" _Heh heh. Seriously, though, Duck. Thank you. Apologize for the last minute request."_

 _"No apologies necessary, my friend. You've had more than enough on your plate these last few weeks and months even. I for one, am simply glad you're able to move forward with your plans for yours and Timothy's future together."_

 _"Appreciate that."_

"Have a nice evening, Jethro. I'll get back to you with the details for Friday evening at a later time."

" _Right. Night, Duck." **Click**_

Setting his phone down, Ducky is smiling from ear to ear. He's going to enjoy spending some time with his friend, away from the younger set and on the eve of the day he's to marry for the fifth and what will undoubtedly be the final time.

*******NCIS******

 _2/12/11 – 1500 Hours_

Sarah McGee sits down with the paperwork from the clinic in front of her now that it's been a full 24 hours since she's stuck in the waiting game of the process. One day down, four more to go. She can hardly wait for Wednesday to get here because by this time on that day – she'll get to do what she's been wanting to do for her brother and brother-in-;aw to be, for months now.

She's read through the material and the step-by-step guidelines repeatedly. There's no doubt in her mind what each remaining step is and short of wishing she could actually watch the lab technicians do their work in getting the embryos to begin growing – she knows there's nothing more she can do right now, other than rearrange her schedule to fit what's coming up.

 _Wednesday: day 5 embryos or blastocysts implantation.  
Wed- Thurs: 24 hours rest to give the embryos the best chance to attach and begin growing.  
Friday: help decorate the house for the wedding.  
Saturday: Tim's wedding. Can NOT miss that.  
Sun: possibly get an accurate pregnancy test reading._

It's only Saturday and she's got a full week ahead. She can't help but grin from ear to ear at the ultimate choice the guys chose for egg donor from the women who'd already signed up to be anonymous donors at the same clinic. She notes that Tim and Gibbs deliberately stayed away from any woman with red hair, according to the boxes they checked off when making their choice profile. When all was said and done, the match found for them, according to the paperwork, was a blonde woman with intelligence , a sense of humor and blue eyes.

"Are you excited?" Penny asks as she sits down next to her granddaughter.

"Nervous."

"About which part, Sweetheart?" The older woman asks as she picks up some of the paperwork and glances through it.

"What to tell them and when."

"When you're positive that you're positive." Penny answers her without hesitation. Looking at her straight on, the older woman smiles gently as she tucks a piece of Sarah's hair behind the young woman's ear. "Sweetheart, I know you'd love nothing more than to give them the good news on their wedding day. But to give them the hope and then have to dash that away if things don't work out….that's the very reason Timothy never offered to put Gibbs through the idea of a family. It wouldn't be fair to him or to your brother to put them through any false hope – at all."

"I know." Sarah answers quietly. "One week. If I'd started this one week ago…."

"Honey, your body wasn't ready a week ago. Just take what you can get, and be thankful for being able to go forward with it already."

Sarah nods. "I know. You're right." She sighs in frustration. Then she picks up the page with the egg donor's stats on it and points to the hair color with a grin on her face. "Did you notice, they both chose blonde hair?"

"No more red hair in that family. That's perfectly understandable."

"Yeah." Sarah quiets down about it. Then she remarks. The best I can do is go with the hhCGMeasurement – but that's six days after the transfer."

"Gonna be a tough wait. But you can do it."

"I know." Sarah sighs. "You know I'm pulling out all the stops to make this work this first time, right?"

I know you're waiting until Day 5 to make sure the embryos are strong and more likely to connect and grow." Penny says. "That's Thursday."

Sarah nods. "That's not all."

"What else do you have up your sleeve?"

"Well, if I could, I'd get them to do the Assisted Hatching. But, I'm not old enough and I'm not providing the egg, so no hormone treatment needed."

"I know that's disappointing since that seems like an extra guarantee – on paper, anyway, that the embryo will attach well."

"I know." Sarah sighs. "But, I'll just have to go with Plan A."

"Plan A being what exactly?"

"Multiple embryos."

"That's standard practice to ensure at least one makes it."

"Not what I mean, Penny." Sarah grins. "I'm talking about two sets of two."

"Care to explain?" Her grandmother asks patiently.

"Two Daddy's, right?" She grins.

"Yes, there are two, wait, are you telling me…?"

"Two from each batch – in the lab. Then on day 5 – implanting the strongest one from each set."

When Sarah just grins at her, the older woman sits back in shock. "You're hoping to give them _both_ a baby."

"Absolutely, I am. And for _that_ kind of news, I can _definitely_ wait. In fact, if all goes well, Penny? It'll be the best kept secret all year!"

"You want to surprise them – with twins?"

"You think it's a bad idea?"

"I think…you might want to sound them out about how they'd feel about it." Her grandmother warns her. "Have you even _asked_ them if they want more than one child, Sarah?"

"I don't have to, Penny. Look " Sarah points to the paperwork. "They both checked yes for being okay with twins as a possibility. Already asked and answered."

"Well. That does resolve that issue now, doesn't it?" Penny smiles. "I am relieved for you. That would be a tough conversation to have without revealing your secret plan."

"I know." Sarah sighs with relief. "But that's also why I came up with the plan to go ahead and do it that way.

"Good for you, Sweetheart. That was definitely putting your whole heart and mind into it." Her grandmother smiles at her. "Now, in the meantime, let's get going on that grocery list for the things we need to make for the wedding – oh and the remaining decorations we need to pick up." Penny gets to her feet and heads to the kitchen.

Getting to her feet herself, Sarah scoops up the papers and puts them safely away in her grandmother's desk. Following in the older woman's footsteps, she heads to the kitchen. What better way to fill in the time than shopping, cooking and decorating for a wedding?

 _ *********NCIS********_

In the turned down lights at the end of the day, the glowing fireplace exudes all the warmth they need while they stand together, arms wrapped around each other in a moment of quiet tenderness. Tim remains silent, staring at his fiancé, the man he loves with all his heart. It's as if he's trying to read his soul through his eyes yet again. Everything he's feeling is here in his expression, exposed, all the tenderness, genuine desire, love and trust, nearly shouting to be heard in the silence.

Leroy shivers at the fissure of genuine desire that races through his body as his humbled heart takes everything he can see and feel with his love in this moment. His soul's latching onto everything pouring off Tim right now. All of it, woven together, wrapping Leroy up so warm he doesn't know what to do, except hold onto it and never let it go.

Suddenly and without words, Tim moves his mouth, tenderly meeting Leroy's in a soft invitation to dance. As he wraps his arms around the older man, holding him without reservation. Tim savors this moment of embracing him while infusing him at the same time with the utmost tenderness mixed with invitation for more.

Leroy welcomes the invitation and gives back in kind, tasting, searching as well as seeking ownership. He makes love to Tim's mouth while wordlessly inviting Tim to drink from him in return. Through it all Tim's mouth remains mesmerizingly strong Every touch from Tim leaves the older man wanting more; wanting everything Tim has to give. Countless moments later, Leroy is the one pulling away, needing to catch his breath.

Licking his lips in nervousness, Tim sensually invites them to take this further with a quiet question. "Let's take this upstairs?"

Smiling tenderly, Leroy hooks his arm around Tim's waist and walks with him up the stairs to the bedroom, the golden silence as unbroken as their connection.

Once inside the bedroom, with both of them still dressed, Leroy waits for Tim's choice of where this goes from here. It's been a crazy couple of months, a busy week and it's time to slow things down for the both of them. He knows that's something that Tim loves to take the reins on and he, himself enjoys the ride when he does.

Silently, Tim beckons to him, inviting him to come stand before him in front of the bed.

The smile still in place, Leroy does just that, anticipating the younger man's hands reaching for him, enjoying the spark of desire that races through him when Tim does that and more. He's so looking forward to where all of this built up anticipation is going to lead.

With a heated look he doesn't take away from Leroy's gaze and his hands now locked in Leroy's hair, anchoring them together, Tim tenderly kisses him, expressively and invitingly. Blazing a firey trail onward, his kisses soon move towards the older man's jaw and several points further south before bringing him back up his neck, on up to his ear _,_ searing his lover in every spot. Having set the fire blazing, he finally speaks, his voice thick with emotion and need. "No touching."

Hearing the plea in that tone warms Leroy's heart. He can't help but smile as he willingly and effortlessly gives up all control of this journey to his love. With complete trust, anticipation and intensifying hunger of his own, he willingly follows Tim's lead, their cherished aura of silence merely strengthening the bond this experience is giving them.

Tim smiles softly without breaking the silence while he slides his hands up the older man's chest over the soft fabric of his polo shirt and slowly slips one small stubborn button out of the hole. Moving his hands down to the next one, he handles it the same way, their eyes still locked on each other, bathed in matching desire, warmth and anticipation. The delicious tension building between them is nearly palpable in the air. Tim silently runs his hands appreciatively up his love's abs when he begins taking the shirt up towards Leroy's head, not wasting any time in getting it off the older man.

Left in his second shirt, the t-shirt he always wears, a shudder of anticipation rips through Leroy and he bites back a moan of bliss that comes from seeing the look in Tim's eye that promises a night of pure pleasure is just ahead. Strong, yet gentle fingers ghost trails downward, traveling gently and provocatively down to his chest, where they slip inside his shirt, finding his nipples, first one and then the other, gently tweaking and massaging them each in turn. Their eyes are locked on each other, their hearts wide open. Leroy struggles to maintain his breathing with those captivating green eyes looking back at him as they change hue, darkening with desire as they draw him in and almost immediately fill him with so much sensuous want and need, it leaves him floating in a sea of surreal waters nearly begging out loud to be touched.

The darkened look of lust coming at him from those captivating blue eyes, with an unwavering look of unadulterated want sends a spike of electricity straight through Tim. He keeps his eyes locked on them, nearly getting lost in the depth of connection they share, sending shivers of wanting need down his spine. He's driven to take this further, the encouragement slipping past his lips before he even thinks about it. "C'mere."

Tim's huskily whispered invitation as he draws Leroy back in for another kiss nearly steals the older man's breath away. Hesitant, yet promising, gently asking to be let in, the younger man's lips barely touching his until he's not only taking Tim in, but silently begging for more. It's barely a moment later, Tim's long, slender fingers begin to torment the older man gently, moving further south and paving a gentle trail in and around his sensitive belly button that makes Leroy go weak in the knees. With an acute need to breathe, Leroy pulls back for air, releasing a moan of sensual abandon so deep and unexpected, it spurs those fingers on even more.

Searing him with a look of pure desire, Tim slips the t-shirt off Leroy's shoulders, the fabric framing those broad shoulders until it slides off the rest of the way and drops to the floor, no longer a barrier between them. Dipping in for a kiss, the younger man immediately feels a wave of lust roar through him as he's tasting his love's sweet nectar. Bringing one hand up, he tenderly pulls Leroy's head closer, melding their mouths together even tighter as he turns up the heat of the moment, drinking from it, all that the older man is giving.

Leroy can't breathe as he feels a jolt of electricity run up and down his spine when Tim pulls him in closer and locks his mouth firmly on his, the younger man's tongue searching, sensual and breathtaking. He wants to stay here, locked with his love forever. Needing to catch his breath, however, Leroy pulls back from the kiss, his breaths roughed with the passion beginning to overtake him. His skin is flush and hot; his achingly hard and throbbing member, already leaking pre-cum and straining in the confines of his slacks while his palms itch to reach out and touch Tim, embrace him, enfold him into his arms and take him with him soaring to new heights. Just the thought of it adds fuel to the fire that's beginning to rage so hot, a sensual moan is ripped from this throat.

His own breathing becoming unsteady as the rush of desire courses through him, Tim nearly loses it at the sound of Leroy's visceral reaction. Biting down hard on his own reaction, he keeps his eyes on the beautiful man before him and distracts him with another kiss while he very slowly moves his hands down and works the zipper on his love's pants down, a teasing smile on his face as he takes his time releasing the pressure on the older man's straining erection without touching it. Smiling slyly at Leroy, he ignores the obvious and brings his hands back up to the other man's waist, immediately working at the belt until it releases. He gazes into those gorgeous blue orbs watching him with unmistakable intensity and desire, it nearly falters his breathing. Tim's a study in concentrated effort to deliberately not touching Leroy in any sensual way while he slowly yet steadily continues to undress him, piece by piece, leaving him dressed only in his snow white briefs.

The sensual smile Leroy offers his love as his heart beats wildly in his chest now, sets things in motion once more as strong, yet gentle hands slide over his chest once more. Leroy's own breathing is ragged and intense, the ability to think or speak, quickly becoming beyond his grasp as he's caught up in the wave of overwhelming pleasure, anticipation and desire mixed together.

Deliberately locking his gaze onto those of his lover, Tim licks his lips before returning his heated gaze to what's waiting for him on the other side of those briefs. Leroy's rod is already obviously interested and Tim's fingers quickly spread out and close over Leroy's cloth covered full flesh, feeling the weight even as it continues growing and thickening with unmistakable abject interest.

Leroy's eyes glaze and close, his breathing ragged and harsh as he arches, pressing himself into the younger man's hand without conscious thought or effort, a soft moan escaping his lips from the indescribable wave of pure pleasure intensifying with every stroke of Tim's thumb. "Mmmmm!"

Unable to resist, the younger man runs his free hand over Leroy's chest again, feeling the heat of his bare skin under his own. It hits him that this is what Leroy experiences when things are turned around. It's glorious, it's empowering and it's breathtaking to be able to give this much pleasure to the person you love so much. Tim watches as his thumb on one hand moves against the fabric, caressing Leroy's length, seeing it swell even more beneath his attention. The feel of soft flesh, responding to his touch sends a wave of pure lust straight to his own neglected rod, electrified through the sounds of Leroy's guttural response and obvious ache for release. With his own lust roaring in his veins, Tim begins to speed things up, undressing him the rest of the way, forcing himself to focus on freeing the older man from the last of his restraining clothing. He can feel the tension building within his love with every moment that goes by.

Sure enough, Tim soon finds Leroy's mouth boldly reclaiming his as the older man's hands reach out to wrap around his waist once again. Tim freely answers the invitation without hesitation, treating himself to an endlessly gratifying taste of his love's sweet mouth, though quick to turn up the heat under both their fires by ravishing Leroy's mouth in return, voraciously questing for more.

Breathing heavily with a hunger and thirst still unquenched, Leroy withdraws from the kiss with a need for air. He keeps his eyes glued to his love's, darkened and hungry pupils dilated with his arousal, enjoying every second of this. He doesn't have long to wait, this much he knows and counts on this since he's so filled with anticipation, he's not sure he can hold still much longer.

Letting them both bask in the flames of hunger, Tim turns up the heat by locking gazes once more with the owner of those hunger filled beautiful orbs of blue that haven't left his own as he lifts his own shirt over his head. When the shirt's been dropped behind him and his hands are free once more, Tim takes this time to work on his own belt making short work of releasing the catch, letting his pants fall to the carpet on their own in one fell swoop, where he steps out of them and moves them out of the way using his foot, just as he'd done with Leroy's a moment ago.

Leroy's not sure how much longer he can last. Blocking out everything except the movements of his love standing just two feet in front of him, it's taking all of his self-control to hold steady as passenger on this journey.

Knowing Leroy is watching his every move, Tim can't stop the sensuous smile that graces his expression while he sheds his boxer briefs in short order, while his eyes remain on his love, alternating between the older man's beautiful eyes and the unmistakable evidence of his desire for Tim leaving himself completely bared to his hungry gaze. Completely naked now, and missing the connection already, Tim intertwines their spaces once more, swooping in for one more kiss, his hands holding Leroy's face with love and affection while their lower bodies softly collide of their own accord.

Even as pleasure strikes through him in blissfull shards when their bodies connect, Leroy manages to keep his mental balance, just barely. Mentally applauding Tim's iron will, Leroy silently obliges him in this reuniting of their kiss. The younger man's lips are sweet; sharing small breaths with him is breathtaking. Leroy feels his knees grow weak as with his pulsing muscle throbs almost painfully with the need for release. His arms tighten around Tim, drawing the young man's attention back with another reciprocated kiss, this one slow, deep and seemingly endless before he eases off to catch his breath.

Trying to build up the anticipation even more, Tim issues a challenge of sorts while trying to catch his own breath. "Will you …lay back …for me? Get… comfortable … head on the pillow?"

Leroy cooperates with a smile on his face, anticipation riding high as to where this is going, with Tim's heart and soul at the wheel. He settles comfortably on the bed, his head on the pillow.

"Ok?" Tim quietly checks on him.

Before Leroy can even respond beyond a short nod of confirmation, Tim pushes for more, quietly asking for a show of trust from his love. "Close your eyes for me?"

As, quick as he is to cooperate, Leroy's surprised when he feels a band of cloth being loosely tied around his eyes in short order. For Tim to be this set on him not opening his eyes, is a new thing for the younger man. It brings a smile to Leroy's soul, to experience Tim's release of his most private inhibitions like this. He's going to enjoy this even more because it means so much to Tim.

Having sealed off the older man's ability to see, Tim now sets to sealing of the man's ability to reach for anything, loosely tying his wrists to the bed posts with a couple of t-shirts. As he's doing this, Tim has one more thing he wants his love to hear and understand all the way down to his soul. "Wanna take care of you now, Leroy." He murmurs before he begins to do just that.

****NCIS***

It's seems like hours later and Leroy is submersed in the experience of Tim worshipping every nook and cranny of his physical body with his hands and his tongue as though every inch of him was new to the younger man. Tingling all over and acutely desperate for the feel of Tim's body under his own exploring fingers, Leroy's not even aware of his own reactions as he moans in quiet ecstatic bliss while beginning to restlessly writhe in search for more.

Keyed up himself now, almost to the breaking point, Tim halts his ministrations and releases his love from the blindfold and restraint, tenderly kissing each wrist before he stands to his feet, taking a moment to regain his control and focus. His hand reaching down to take Leroy's. "C'mere?" Tim requests once more, a helping hand in Leroy's to aid him in sitting up on the bed.

When that movement is changed to where Leroy is on his knees on the bed, the older man's heart begins to beat extra loudly in his chest with the knowledge of what is most likely coming next.

Sure enough, Tim's whispered voice is in his ear now. "Turn around?"

A knowing smile on his face, the older man does as Tim's asked him to do and turns around so that Tim's behind him, no longer on the bed. This is a first for them with the younger man the one standing next to the bed, his hands reaching for Leroy's body as they once again connect. He knows it's going to be a mind-blowingly pleasurable experience that Tim will so thoroughly enjoy giving, that they'll be back here in this order many more times in the future. Leroy settles on his knees, feeling Tim's body snug up against his back in between the feet hanging off the bed now. One of the younger man's arms supportively holds him around the waist, that hand splayed so that those fingers can still caress Leroy everywhere they can reach

They've been here before, many times, each with Leroy guiding Tim as he turned and let the older man make precious love to him from behind, their bodies perfectly aligned and eventually completely joined, a soulful, pleasure filled symphony played to a most awe inspiring burst of completion that hurled them both higher than they'd ever thought possible. It quickens Leroy's heart to know that Tim wants that for him, what he, himself has experienced.

Tim takes a short minute to silently enjoy the sight of Leroy's gorgeous body before nibbling on him where his neck and shoulder meet, his hands tenderly trailing over the man's stomach with affection and love in every touch. It's not long before he can no longer remain silent, his awe too great, the need to verbalize his pleasure too much. "God, Leroy, you are SO beautiful." He whispers as he returns to nibbling on the man's neck while his hands come up to play in the man's hair.

As he's nuzzled tenderly where his shoulder and neck come together, it's nearly impossible to remain still, he's turned on and burning with a need for more. As Tim's hands roam and play his body like a finely tuned violin, the student now playing for the instructor, their rhythm is as recognizable as is it is enjoyable; that soft and sweet caressing meeting up with the sensual need for more. Suddenly, a warm breath ghosted in his ear as a gentle voice speaks to him once more.

"Feel how much I love you, Leroy."

He feels it. In fact he feels it so deep, Leroy's not sure how much more of this sweet torture he can endure. Leroy's left arm goes up, the need to wrap around Tim's neck intimately so great, he can't wait another minute. With his right hand finding Tim's waist and holding on, his body moves of its' own accord, settling more comfortably within Tim's arms as they encompass him. He gives back with encouragement that's genuinely filled with love and hunger, thrumming with anticipation as much as his heart is overflowing with emotion for this young man he loves with all he has to give. "So, good, Tim. Don't stop."

The older man's genuinely sensual reactions, along with his restless shifting all paint a beautiful portrait of a lover caught up in the waves of sensual hunger and thirst for more that is already branding itself into Tim's memory while it buries itself in his soul for safekeeping at the same time he prepares to pilot this journey, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he continues to love on his man using just his hands for the moment.

Remembering when it was he, himself who'd spoken those very same words and more to Tim and for the very same reason, Leroy smiles softly as he allows himself to succumb to the love, the man who loves him is infusing him with. It occurs to him that this is their first time back here in their favorite positions since they've reconnected which makes it extra special and touches him even more deeply

Taking from experience, what's felt like heaven to him in Leroy's position before, Tim's arms move so that his hands can both play with his love's nipples and blaze trails of sizzling touch along the man's stomach and upper thighs, both outside and in. He smiles when Leroy begins to fall apart under his ministrations. Feeling his passion flare for this man; almost completely engulfing his senses, Tim forces himself to slow down and simply offer his love a kiss, another invitation to dance.

At the same time Leroy leans back and raises his face up to look into Tim's eyes once more, his movement reconnecting their mouths into their favorite dance until they both eventually have to withdraw for air in which to breathe.

What he sees before him now steals his breath away. There's no doubt his love is more than ready for him. The older man's eyes remain drawn to his own - those oceans of blue now wide and darkened with desire. Trembling with a need that's been steadily climbing for the past few minutes, he stares unabashedly; drinking in the bottomless hunger and anticipation in Leroy's eyes as they continue to hold his own without wavering.

Leroy's breath hitches when the younger man finally moves his fingers towards his inner sanctuary, coated with lube and easing their way inside. As those sensitive nerve endings are triggered, so too, are his vocal chords, giving voice to the pleasure coursing through him with such volume and intensity he can't even hear his own voice. " _So_ good, Tim. Ooh. So good!"

***NCIS***

Knowing Leroy is ready now, several moments later, and getting more keyed up by the moment, the younger man pushes himself in, gently spearing the gorgeous body oh so willingly opening to him, just enough to heat up the moment before continuing on, his self-control pushed to the limit. His heart squeezes tighter with emotion every moment spent pushing himself gently in, one breathtakingly snug inch at a time, both of them quietly moaning in ecstasy at the intensity of pleasure it sends rolling through them

Tim 's completely within him, their bodies molded together everywhere they touch, their eyes speaking for both of them, locked on each other, saying much more than any words ever could. He moves with the agonizing slowness he's come to enjoy so much when they take this particular journey together. With this, his first time in the conductor's chair, his ability to play his love's body like a finely tuned violin is golden. Moving gently in perfect union with Leroy giving back at every stroke, their rhythm is just as soft and sweet now as it is when their roles were reversed.

With their soft cries of ecstasy intermixing with low moans of pleasure escaping from both of them, their thirst for each other in synch, both of them are giving completely and wholly without reservation. Tim 's gently filling the man he's fallen completely in love with in a journey that's so intense, he can literally feel the tremors of emotion running through Leroy's body, still snug against his own. Both are breathing heavily as the building pleasure begins to overwhelm and consume them while they climb further and reach further heights beyond normal grasp.

As Tim relishes this moment, their eyes showering each other with awe, unlabeled emotion and tenderness, their shared ecstasy becomes a priceless memory. Knowing it's a overwhelmingly pleasureable wave that catches him at this point in these journeys they've taken down this road so far, Tim savors it even more for Leroy's sake, already riding high at being in his favorite place to be; feeling completely connected to the man he cherishes most in the world in this unadulterated act of trust.

His arm around Tim's neck is holding on hard, Leroy's fingers are nearly biting into the younger man's back as he feels more pleasure than knows what to do with rolling through him in unstoppable wave., Leroy's on fire as he continues to move gently in perfect union with his love. He's release is imminent, he can feel it racing up from his toes. He's so overloaded he can't even think straight. As Tim's free hand now captures his throbbing muscle and cradles it, his thrusting rhythm inside Leroy just as soft and sweet, Leroy so lost in it all, his breathing is coming in short, deep, pants, the sensations pouring into his veins that overwhelming and intense. His free hand is clenching hard on his love's thigh as guttural moans of ecstasy escape his lips "Oooh oh, Tim. So good. So good."

Barely holding on to his self control as it it, Tim's not sure how much more he can take as he speeds his thrusting up just a hair, his love and adoration for this man spilling from his own lips "So beautiful..god..so beautiful! Come for me, beautiful. Fly with me"

Leroy's gone – with a shout as Tim's arousal roughened voice tips him over the edge and he comes hard with the sound of Tim's own shout of release filling the air around them – just before they both pass out.

*****NCIS******

 _Five days later – Thurs 2/17_

 _1730 Hours_

With just two days left before the wedding and Sarah still taking it easy for precaution now that she's successfully carried out her plan to have two embryos implanted in hopes of a successful twin pregnancy, Penny has invited the entire team cum full wedding party to her home for dinner. It will help her granddaughter pass a good chunk of time in a way that will take her mind off what she's praying for and give her time with her brother before he gets married. With Ziva's lasagna and her own pot roast laid out along with a huge salad and everything else the guests are bringing, she's giving them much to choose from amid the opportunity to mingle and relax together before the hectic pace of bachelor parties and the actual wedding commences. Every new arrival brings yet another addition to the menu for tonight and a smile to those already in attendance.

They're a lively group and it makes Penny grateful she has a house large enough to fit them all comfortably, especially when Tim takes the initiative to fold the doors of her smaller rooms up into their hidden wall pockets to make for an even bigger space for them to mingle.

"Thank you, Timothy." She offers him with a warm smile when he returns to her side, Gibbs helping Ziva move things around on the buffet line to make room for more items.

"Thank you for having us all here, Penny." He answers back with a kiss to her cheek.

"It's my pleasure my dear. But, it does come at a small price to pay." She teases him.

"Oh? Is it a price I can afford?" He teases her back.

"Oh, I have no doubt you can afford it." She smirks. "The question remains if you want to pay it."

"And if I don't?"

"Oh, well, then I'll just have to think of some other way you can pay up."

"Hmm. I'm not sure I like the sound of that. Ok. I'll bite. What's the charge?"

She takes his arm in hers and smiles at him like the cat that ate the canary. "You. Staying here tonight. One last night with me and all of tomorrow. And with Sarah. We have lots we want to do with you."

Tim is stunned. He'd figured that would happen tomorrow night with Tony. One night away from Leroy would be bad enough but two? Oh, wow. "Wait a minute, does Gibbs know about this?" He asks her in a tone that says he doesn't buy that she's serious.

"Now, why would I have discussed it with him, Timothy?" Penny asks with a sly smile.

"You wouldn't because he wouldn't have agreed to it." Tim surmises. He knows Leroy wouldn't want them spending two nights apart after everything they've just been through recently. He's shocked that Penny's expecting him to. "We've just n…"

"You think not, hmm?" She dares him. With her own tone of wisdom fully loaded. "Watch and see how it's done." Having issued the challenge, Penny heads across the room in Gibbs' direction, gently sliding her arm through his as she speaks quietly in his ear.

Tim watches from across the room as Leroy turns towards Penny and does as she's apparently asked, walking away from the others so she can speak to him privately. Quite deliberately, he can tell, she stops them where Tim can plainly see Leroy's face as he listens to what she has to say.

The older man glances across the room at Tim and as they lock gazes, he smiles at Tim with that lazy smile Tim loves so much. The tension that filled him at Penny's telling of the cost she's extracting from him begins to fade. It _will_ be nice to spend some time with her. He'll appreciate spending time with Sarah too. He's just not too sure how he'll do without Leroy beside him in bed tonight. It feels like he just got him back, not to mention, the bigger concern is the fact that it will be the first of two nights without being there to keep an eye on his love after all the physically strenuous activities they've been engaging in almost not stop since Thursday night.

Tim is having a hard time with the whole idea because it almost feels like they're asking for something to go wrong. He knows that's, as Ducky says _, 'borrowing trouble'_ but he can't help being less than happy about the idea. Maybe part of it is an acute unwillingness to be apart from Leroy and the bliss filled nights they've given each other every single night since they reconciled just last week. From across the room, Leroy's no longer looking happy either. However, he is nodding and apparently giving in. With a sigh, Tim heads over. He wants to hear this for himself. He'll miss him like crazy, but if Leroy's willing, Tim will cooperate for his grandmother. After all she's done for him through the years, the least he can do is give her what she's asked for.

"What do you think, Luv?" Tim asks as he takes up Leroy's other arm in his own, watching Penny remove hers.

"I think we can do this – for family." Leroy sighs. "They love you, wanna spend time with you."

"I know." Tim nods but the look on his face is one of unmistakable concern. "But you,…."

"Will take it easy. I promise , Tim." Leroy quietly says to him, accompanied by a kiss to his temple.

Tim looks at him intently, letting it be known he will be expecting the older man to keep that promise.

Leroy nods in his usual way. "Take the time to enjoy the time with your family."

Tim smiles softly. "Ok." Turning to his grandmother, He sighs quietly. "You know I wasn't trying to be difficult, right?"

"I can see that now." His grandmother says seriously. She turns her attention to her future in-law. "We're counting on you about this, Jethro."

Again, Leroy smiles softly. "I know. Won't letcha down."

His smile brighter now, Tim links one arm with Leroy's and the other with Penny's and walks them back into the fray of the get together. They are trying, after all, to celebrate with the group.

 _ *********NCIS********_

It's an hour later and both Tim and Leroy have loosened up amidst their coworkers and family members alike. In fact, they've loosened up enough that they've unconsciously begun to let go of some of the barriers they usually hold in place separating home life from the outside world in terms of how much they allow themselves to show each other the affection they feel for each other.

With Tim sitting close enough to Leroy that they're unmistakably each other's significant other, he's checking up on his sister currently sitting on his other side, to find out why she's barely moved off the couch all evening. It's not like her to not be more of a walking tornado, creating energy everywhere she goes.

"I'm fine, Tim." She replies with a toned down version of her normal exuberance. "Just tired after a crazy busy week."

"You're not coming down with something are you?" He asks with concern.

"Nope. I promise. I'm just really beat." She holds his gaze shortly before looking away nervously.

"Okay. Well, let me get you a plate of food. You've barely eaten anything since I got here."

"As busy as you've been bouncing around from person to person visiting everyone and now practically velcroed to Gibbs, it's a wonder you noticed." She teases him, her eyes dancing with merriment as she looks back at him.

"Oh, I noticed." He replies with all due seriousness, relieved to see she's at least genuinely happy.

"Quit worrying, Mom." She teases him again. "I'm fine!"

"Ok. But eat something. Please?"

"Sure. I am pretty hungry. I just didn't feel like fighting through your NCIS crew."

"Pretty sure I heard a pizza delivery at the front door a bit ago. I'm guessing that's Penny's way of making sure you eat, too. I'll be right back with it."

"Thanks, Tim." Sarah smiles as she watches her older brother untangle himself from his fiancé and get up and walk toward the kitchen in search of her pizza.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs asks, already watching her while Tim leaves, having focused on Tim's concern for her and now wanting to hear for himself how she's doing after her errands within the past few days.

She smiles brightly at him. "Everything's fine. Gibbs. I really am just tired. Trying to save up my energy for all that decorating we still have to do at your house."

He scrutinizes her expression for a brief moment before nodding in understanding. She's not spilling any news and he won't push for any. She's obviously not ill or upset about anything so there isn't much else to say about it as he sees Tim coming back with a personal pan pizza box in his hands. "Okay."

With a smile on his face, Tim delivers Sarah's pizza straight into her hands along with a small jar of peanut butter and a spoon.

"Thanks, Tim!" She laughs at his good natured delivery of her favorite food.

"Don't mention it." Tim offers as he sits back down between her and Leroy, snuggling up with his love, one of his arms slipping behind the older man's back to support him there. "Ready to go mingle some more?" He asks in his ear.

"Now that you're back beside me on this comfortable couch?" Leroy smirks. "Not happening just yet. Besides, Tony's already headed this way." He notes with a slight nod in the direction he's talking about.

"He's got something on his mind judging by the look on his face." Tim remarks quietly. "He say anything to you about what it might be?"

"Not yet." Leroy replies just as quietly while he wraps his arm up around Tim's shoulder and gently tugs him in closer, leaving his arm in place. "By the way?"

"Hmm?" Tim quietly responds, looking at him intently.

"Don't let the two nights ahead frustrate you. Let's agree - no release til our wedding night."

Swallowing hard, Tim nods, his voice locked up in his throat as with a smile on his face that is obviously real, Tony pulls up a seat in front of the two people he's come to talk to. In a surprising move, he looks over at Sarah first as he politely inquiries about her.

"Hey, Sarah. How's it going?"

"Great." She answers before taking another bite of her pizza.

"Glad to hear it. Wow, somethings never change, huh?" Tony jokes as he gestures towards her pizza now globbed with peanut butter. He turns his attention to Tim and Gibbs. "Hey. Just wanted to see for myself how you two are doing with what I've been hearing since I got here just a few minutes ago."

"What are you talking about?" Tim asks without moving. "What have you heard?"

"Well, Probie. What I'm talking about is all the comments I'm hearing about how more open you two have been with each other here tonight, than in all the time you've been together. I mean, I think this is the _first_ time I've ever seen you actually _look_ like a couple in public. I'm guessing, it's a first sighting for most everyone here."

"Not _in_ public, DiNozzo." Gibbs comments dryly.

"This is my grandmother's home, Tony. We're surrounded by family or people we consider to be family." Tim reminds him quietly. "Everyone that already knows we're in love and are getting married."

"Oh. Right. I get it." Tony sighs. "Sorry. Guess, I overdo it on the concerned big brother routine. Occasionally."

"Not exactly sure what it is you're worried about, Tony." Gibbs tosses out there because he really wants to know.

"Not worried, Boss." Tony corrects. "Shocked."

"Because we're comfortable enough around family to actually be ourselves and relax together?" Tim wants to know.

"Guess, I wasn't lookin' at it that way. Thought maybe you'd …."

"You thought what, Tony?' Tim asks. "I'm not following you."

"He's just shocked that you're letting everyone see the physical side of your relationship." Sarah snarks as she tries to help from her new seat at Tim's elbow, having heard what Tony was talking about.

"We are?" Tim asks in confusion.

"The "PG' Version, Tim!" She argues back with a smack to his arm for his cheekiness.

"Oh. Right." Tim smiles. "Tony. We're surrounded by people who accept us for who we are and still love us. Why shouldn't we be comfortable being ourselves here?"

"Ok then." Tony mutters half under his breath as he gets up and turns to leave.

"Hey, DiNozzo." Gibbs calls to his Senior Field Agent before the guy can get completely out of earshot.

"Yeah, Boss." Tony answers as he turns back around.

"Appreciate the concern."

"Don't you mean the confusion?" Sarah jokes.

"With Tony, it's the same thing." Tim replies seriously. "And Tony? Gibbs is right. We _do_ appreciate it."

"Sure thing." Tony offers as he salutes Sarah and turns back to head back across the room for more food.

Left behind, Tim and Leroy can only exchange heated looks, both of them immediately recalling the conversation they'd had to drop a short moment ago Finally, Tim leans back, his head on Leroy's shoulder as he whispers to him.

"Not get frustrated? And how could you think that I would... without you?"

Leroy huffs out a quiet snicker. "Didn't just say it to you, Tim"

"I know _you_ wouldn't.. without me."

"No, but it gotcha thinkin' about the next time." Leroy knowingly surmises, a grin on his face.

"Definitely." Tim affirms with quiet confidence.

"Ok then. You'll do fine"

"You will too, Leroy. Just keep replaying last night." Tim quietly encourages him, his eyes locked on the older man's with love and tenderness. He knows that both of them are thinking back to last night now.

*****Flashback******

 _Tim kneels above him, lowering himself slowly and dragging the tip of his tongue up the side of Leroy' erection. A pleased hum escapes the older man's throat and he watches with glazed eyes as Tim's soft mouth closes around the head of his cock. The warm wetness of his love's mouth is always amazing, and he wants to do nothing more than thrust up into it, but he fists his hands in the sheets and keeps a lock on his self-control, willing himself to, simply watch and feel every touch._

 _Tim starts slow, focusing on the tip as one of his hands tenderly strokes the part of Leroy's already aching muscle that isn't yet in his mouth. As he continues to work his way down with each dive, he takes more and more of his love's erection into his throat until he's all the way down to the base, his love's cock pressing into the back of his throat._

 _Leroy gives a low, pleased moan, his head falling back against the sheets. He doesn't bother to look up when Tim pulls up and away, though his hips do buck up slightly in search of that mouth. But then, he feels the bed shift under Tim's weight as the younger man moves, and a handful of long, slender fingers wrap around his cock once more. As he feels his tip pressing against the younger man's hole in the next breath, he lifts his head. "Tim, wait."_

 _A study in acute concentration with his eyes focused on what his hands are doing, Tim silently ignores him, lowering himself down instead. He wants to do this right, without anything distracting him. Ooh, this feels so good! He can't wait to bottom out! It's been too damn long since he's done this._

 _Leroy moans in pleasure as his length is engulfed by his love's tight sheath. His hands move to hold Tim's hips down so the young man can't move until his body's adjusted and comfortable enough to move on his own._

 _A shiver runs through Tim in anticipation, fullness and pleasure combined, His body writhes against the restraint of Leroy's hands, making their hips grind together. He smiles and leans down to kiss Leroy until the older man's grip loosens. Only then, does Tim begin to move, keeping his movements small, doing barely more than grinding against his love._

 _It's enough to send a jolt of pleasure racing through Leroy, all the way to his toes, his fingers digging into Tim's hips as his own hips buck into the young man, silently begging for more. Leroy can feel Tim smiling against his lips before he pulls back. The young man plants his hands on either side of Leroy's head on the pillow so that he can hold himself up and move in earnest, Leroy can't help the pleasure soaked moans escaping softly from his lips as Tim's pace slowly increases. Tim feels hot and wonderful around his cock and the way he's moving and grinding down is driving him crazy. One of his hands moved to wrap around Tim's neglected erection, stroking in time with their movements, making the smaller man whine. Enjoying every moment, Leroy continue to thrust upwards, rolling his hips in time with his lover's movements._

 _Tim's hands move to rest on Leroy' shoulders, unwilling to risk putting that much weight on the recovered man's chest. He still has a better angle, digging his short nails into his love's skin, their eyes finally locked on each other, those captivating blue eyes looking back at him as they change hue, darkening with desire._

 _Leroy hisses at the gentle pain and the way that Tim has tightened around him while those beautiful pools of green shout to him of his love and desire.. He can feel his orgasm roaring up from his balls. It seems Tim can feel it as well, his movements shifting to long movements from base to tip and back again, frenetically now. Tim's slamming their hips together, mewling Leroy' name in his soft, pleasure-wrecked voice that Leroy loves to hear._

 _It's enough to push Leroy over the edge, his hand still clamped down on Tim's hips as they ride the pleasure vortex out to the stars in unison, tandem shouts of release filling the air around them before Tim collapses down onto his chest, quickly rolling to his side as bliss settles in like a billowy cloud._

*****End Flashback******

"Damn, Tim." Leroy groans in frustration.

Now it's Tim's turn to quietly chuckle. "Like I said we'll do fine"

With grins and a huff of laughter from both of them, they too, get up off the couch and with a nod to Sarah, get back to mingling with the others there to help them celebrate.

 *********NCIS********

An hour later finds Gibbs standing at Penny's study window, overlooking her backyard. He's drawn here, to where he sat and listened to Tim pouring out his heart and soul to his grandmother just last week, in the first step to what has been the path they've traveled back to each other. The noise from the other room filtering in through the open doorway surrounds him as he allows his thoughts to come at will, caught in the merry-go-round that is the decision he needs to make about the house.

Does he want to hire people to move the house and resettle somewhere new or does he want to retire and remodel it where it stands, joining it with the neighbor furthest away from his basement? He still can't believe Tim's brilliance with either plan or that he's come up with it as Leroy's Christmas present. On the one hand, he hates to say goodbye to his basement and all the memories it holds for not only him, but for Tim and his team as well since most of them have come to see him for one reason or another down in that room he's done so much work in, kept his sanity by working in.

On the other hand, he isn't really feeling any huge dose of remorse at the idea of retiring now. Maybe he's more settled with the idea than he thought he'd be if he couldn't return to his job after getting shot. Tim's right. He wasn't anywhere near ready to throw in the towel while he was recovering and he didn't fight like hell to get back on his feet _not_ to go back to work. Until, that is, Tim's loving gesture brought some new focus into what's important in his life now. He's ready to give it up. There's not a twinge of regret or panic or anything neg….

"Jethro?" Penny draws him out of his thoughts. "You all right?"

He turns and smiles at her. "Fine. Just thinkin'"

"Looked awful serious."

He nods. "Got some decisions to make. Tryin' to sort it all out."

"Oh. Well, if you need someone to bounce things off of…."

"Appreciate that, Penny. " Gibbs offers in return. He thinks about it for a minute. "Actually, if you and Ducky wouldn't mind…."

"If we wouldn't mind what, my friend?" Ducky asks as he enters the room and comes to stand beside Penny.

"Tim's come up with a couple of ideas –– his Christmas present to me. Just tryin' to sort through all the options."

"Sounds intriguing." Ducky says as he and Penny take seats on the sofa while Gibbs comes to sit in the chair across from them. "Do tell."

Gibbs sighs as he nods before speaking, actually filling them in.

*******NCIS******

Caught up in visiting with his former Team's members, it takes a while before Tim realizes there are certain key people missing from the main party area that includes the buffet in the dining room table. With a smile in place for those who might happen to look his way while he moves through the throng of people, Tim seeks out the missing three, the sound of Leroy's voice a beacon in his search, calling him away from the party.

He finds all three seated in Penny's study, with, surprise of all surprises, Leroy doing the talking while Penny and Ducky sit still and hear him out. Stopping in the doorway, Tim hears what's on his love's mind and mentally shouts for joy while the smile on his face grows brighter for it. After all, Leroy is seriously discussing the options for their moving with people Tim knows he respects and who's opinion's Leroy seriously values and appreciates.

Rather than force his way into the conversation and change their focus even momentarily, Tim slips away, allowing his love to continue on without changing his obvious intention to sort out what he's thinking about in terms of the options and the ramifications of each one. It's relief Tim feels when the sight of his love confiding not only in Ducky, but in Penny as well, stays in his mind.

 _ *********NCIS********_

 _1930 Hours_

The guests are gone, Sarah has gone up to bed, leaving Tim and Leroy helping with the clean-up before saying their good nites and parting for the night with Tim's grandmother trying to talk them out of it. Penny's not happy that they're willing to clean up from the party that was for them in the first place, but she recognizes that since they won't be seeing each other much after tonight until the wedding, they do at least need this time to talk if they choose to use it as such. Letting them know she'll be in her study if they need her, she leaves them in peace.

"Heck of a party." Tim remarks as he begins loading his grandmother's dishwasher with all the dirty dishes they've gathered up and set in the sink

"I agree." Leroy admits as he continues filling up the trash can with everything that needs to be thrown out or isn't wanted as leftovers.

"How's the thinking things through coming?" Tim asks seriously, his attention still on the task at hand.

Leroy stops moving and looks over at Tim quizzically.

"Hope talking to them helped." Tim smiles at him. "I know it's a tough choice to make. Has to be if you're still mulling it over."

"It did. It is." Leroy admits as he seals up the trash bag and heads over to join Tim at the sink. " I know which way I wanna go with it."

"Can't wait to hear what you've decided." Tim cheerfully offers as he bumps the faucet over with his wrist so Leroy can wash his hands under the running water. "Whichever way you wanna go, I'm looking forward to doing it with you" He adds while he adds his hands under the same water, washing his alongside Leroy's now.

That done, they also share a dish towel as they dry their hands in tandem at opposite ends of the cloth, a smile on their faces at the cuteness of the timing. It's barely a moment later, they come together, their arms around each other as they each lean in to kiss the other, meeting in the middle.

As Tim eases off to catch his breath, Leroy cards his hair while he quietly tells him what he's decided. "I'm ready to be home for my family, Tim."

Laying his head on Leroy's shoulder, Tim opens himself up to his love, quietly laying how he really feels out into the open, responding with his heartfelt relief. "Thank God!"

Gently easing Tim's head up with his finger, Leroy looks at him with concern. "Why didn't you tell me you were still so scared of me going back to work?"

"I wasn't taking that option away from you, Leroy." Tim replies quietly. "Wouldn't have been fair to you."

"Not telling me exactly how you feel about it isn't fair either." Leroy reminds him.

"I know. I'm sorry." Tim offers. "You've already lost so much from the last two months. I didn't want to take anything else away from you."

"I seem to recall we had an agreement from day one." Leroy reminds him with a quiet seriousness that's not anger, but not happiness either. "One we made together, one that _you_ laid out. You remember that?" He begins to quote what they'd promised each other back in June.

 _"This works both ways... We can't have secrets from each other."_

"I remember, Leroy. We agreed to always be completely honest and open, being ourselves." Tim sighs. "Doesn't mean I have any intention of pressuring you into doing something you don't want to do."

"And you already told me you were still afraid to lose me." Leroy admits. "I just didn't realize …."

"Once you come as close to losing someone you love as I did, you can never un-see that possibility, Leroy. I thought you of all people, knew how that feels."

"I do, Tim." Leroy offers. "I do. I am sorry for putting you through that,"

Tim cards the older man's hair in response, his heart in his expression that's filled with seriousness. "I wasn't saying that to bring it all back up, Luv."

Leroy nods. "I know. And I should have done a better job of remembering that you need more from me than to have to go through that again." He apologizes with quiet earnestness.

Tim silently leans in and kisses Leroy again, offering him an expression of his love, forgiveness and tenderness given as a token to hold him over.

Leroy smiles softly in return as they silently head to the door, knowing this is their temporary goodbye, their good nite for now. At the door, they exchange kisses and verbal confirmations of thier love for each other one last time before Leroy forces himself to leave, shutting the door behind himself, knowing Tim will lock up for his grandmother. Watching his love walk to his car and get in with a final look back in Tim's direction, the younger man whispers. "I love you, Leroy." before turning away and taking himself up to bed, his heart heavy in his chest.

 _ *********NCIS********_

From the other side of the doorway where she stopped five minutes ago on her way through to going upstairs for the night, Penny smiles as she wipes the tear away from her face.

 _ *********NCIS********_

 _Fri - 2/18_

 _0600 Hours_

 **"BREAKFAST!"** Tim's conscience is jolted awake at the sound of Sarah's loud declaration from the bottom of the stairs of his grandmother's home. He knows the drill when she gets like this. It means there's not going to be a minute of the day wasted with rest. With a grin, he jumps into a change of clothes and pads down the stairs in less than five minutes. Seeing her still standing there, her mouth ready to unleash yet another proclamation, he grins at her and taps her on the nose. "Morning, Sarah. Thanks for the alarm."

"Funny. Tim." She snarks as she turns to walk ahead of him to the kitchen. "Just remember, I've got all day to give you crap."

"Don't I know it. " Tim mutters under his breath, a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Timothy!" From the head of the table Penny greets him cheerily as he sits down, claiming the chair immediately to the left of her ."Sleep well?"

"Good morning, Penny." He greets her in return. "Actually, I slept like a log."

"You mean the dead, don't you?" Sarah jokes.

"Maybe." Tim says seriously. "I just can't bring myself to use that word in fun anymore."

"Too close for comfort." Penny surmises as she digs in to her own breakfast.

"What sort of weirdness am I in for today with this minion in control?" He gestures towards Sarah with his fork.

"Weirdness from me? Sarah cries in mock outrage. "I would _never_ subject you to any weirdness!"

Tim chuckles. "Says the _only_ person I've _ever_ known who puts peanut butter on her pizza."

"Hmm." Sarah pretends to pout. "Ok. Point taken."

Enjoying their banter, Penny remains silent. It's been too long since these two grandchildren of hers were able to let go of their cares and worries and just have fun together as adults. Thoughts of the movie projector already set up in the other room, complete with the addition of all of her photo albums from their childhood, bring a smile to her face as she envisions how their day will be spent. If all goes well, they'll spend the hours reminiscing and strengthening their bonds through the memories they share of not only where they came from, but what they've been through and how they've always gotten through it together, as a family.

 _ *********NCIS********_

A nearly sleepless night behind him and Gibbs is not a happy man as he moves sluggishly through his morning routine. Once showered and dressed, he's heading to the kitchen for his coffee when his phone pings to alert him he's missed a message. When Tim's morning greeting arrives in his phone's voicemail box, he does manage to finally relax and smile.

 _"Good morning, Leroy. I hope you slept well. Take it easy today, ok? Maybe finish your book or iron out some house details - if you think of any. We've got that pad of sketch paper up on the bookcase, in the office, from back when we were going through our paper airplane phase in September, remember? Oh and do me a favor – think over everything you think you've already decided, please? I don't want you to regret your final decision- ever. That means whatever you decide can't have anything to do with my fear- Horrible foundation block to base any decision on, Leroy. I love you and I want you to be completely comfortable and happy with your decision – for you. Enjoy your day, luv._

Snapping his phone shut, Gibbs sighs tiredly. He knows Tim's right. He has to be 100% sure he wants to retire before he puts his papers in. It's not something he can take back a second time. Before he does that, though, he needs to feel Vance out, see what he'd do to fill the vacancy his retiring would create. Picking his phone back up, he calls the man.

" _Gibbs? Heck of a party last night. You callin' to tell me we all need to come back and help clean up?"_

"Nope. All done, Leon. Need to ask ya somethin'."

 _"Ok. Ask away."_

"If I don't come back, who you eyein' to replace me?"

 _"Hell, Gibbs, you're not replacable, you know that."_

"Not what you've told me before."

 _"You're serious about this."_

"You got an answer?"

 _"DiNozzo's ready."_

"No argument here."

 _"Somethin' goin' on, Gibbs?"_

"Got a family to think about, Leon."

 _"Family. Are you and McGee…?_

"Hopefully by the end of next year."

 _"But you want to retire now."_

"Need time to get settled, make the house bigger."

 _"Are you formally registering your plan to retire, Gibbs?"_

"Letcha know."

 _"Talk to DiNozzo – see if he's willing. Not sure Da'vid's willing to stay if he's promoted. Awful lot of tension between those two._

"They'll work it out. You need both of them "

 _"No argument there."_

"I'll talk to Tony – get back to ya about it."

 _"Appreciate the heads up, Gibbs."_

"See ya at the weddin' Leon." ***Snap**

Again, Gibbs snaps his phone shut, this time, absently turning it over and over in his palm while his thoughts run roughshod over his mind for a minute. So much to consider, so much to be concerned about. Deep down, he knows he's already decided it's time to retire. He meant what he said to Tim last night. He wants to be home for Tim and whatever family they do eventually have together. And if starting from day one of their married life together as a retired NCIS Agent is the way that happens, then so be it.

He opens his phone back up and makes another call. When Tony answers, he asks him to come see him, but lets him know he's not in trouble. While he waits for the younger man's arrival, he does what he can to infuse more caffeine into his system. It's gonna be a long day. With more time on his hands, he heads upstairs for that pad of paper Tim mentioned. He retrieves it and heads back downstairs towards the front door, expecting Tony to show up at any moment. This is gonna be one heck of a conversation.


	21. Change and The Domino Effect

**My deepest apologies** **for the horribly long delay** \- _a chapter (or two) accidentally got deleted and had to be re-written from scratch)_

 **Episode Tag:** _"Personal Day"_ – Season 13, Ep 2 - _only the conversation between Gibbs & Tony_

A/N: **Special Shout out to: All my readers and reviewers - Thank you!**

 _"Momcat"_ – I so enjoy being on the same wavelength with you – fun to write – and for staying with me – and enjoying the journey – thank you!

and

 _"DS2010"_ – For staying with me – and enjoying the journey – thank you!

 ** _A/N: Story's unexpected - side turn - TIVA has found its' way into our story - on the side path from our primary focus - which has not changed. Just wasn't part of the original plan._**

 ** _enough said... onward we go..._**

* * *

 _Friday night - Ducky's house 1800 hours._

 _The male members of the team/wedding party gather together to celebrate the wedding. Oddly enough, some of them have more important things on their minds_

Just out of the shower in Ducky's guest suite and freshly shaven, Gibbs pulls his jeans on over his briefs with a sense of impatience. He's anxious to get this get-together started. It's been nearly 24 hours since he's laid eyes on Tim and he's aching to see him – to touch him, to hold him close, even if just for a minute. Recalling the last text Tim sent him several hours ago, Leroy can't help but smile, even as he slips his bare feet into his comfortable loafers and yanks his shirt down over his head, slipping his arms through the sleeves, settling the garment down around his torso the way he likes it to fit.

Short but sweet, the message from Tim had been a statement of love accompanied by a link to be clicked on. His curiosity kickin' up in that moment, Leroy had immediately clicked on it

Immediately transported to YouTube, he'd patiently waited until the video loaded and began. At that point, he'd been treated to the sound of a very sensual, whispering wind effect accompanied by a slow playing harp or something similar before the words the words began to come, softly and slowly with the harp continuing to play in the background. It's a full six lines of lyrics before the song changes but when it does, it nearly takes his breath away. The rhythmic steady, drumbeat offset with the continuing of the slow moving orchestrated melody, a mesmerizing combination especially with the words striking their own chord within his soul at the same time.

Leroy'd held onto the realization that Tim had chosen to speak to him through this and listened closely, loving every single note and word coming through.

 _Slow..ly  
de..sire fills the room  
Slow…ly  
I feel my soul consumed  
I'm losing myself  
in… you..._

 _Sweetly  
like a lovers' dance  
begins  
Gently  
my fingers brush your skin  
Now I've found myself  
in…. you..._

 _Heartbeat to heartbeat  
the night has begun  
Piece by piece, baby  
I come un…done,  
slow…ly..._

 _[Chorus:]  
You're the sun, my universe,  
my every shining star  
I was born to live and die  
right here in your arms  
I want you to need me,  
to know you completely  
There is only one way  
I'll make love to you...  
Slow…ly..._

 _Hold me,  
don't let this moment end  
Touch me  
like we'll never touch again  
I live for this time  
with… you,  
ooh ooh_

 _[Chorus]  
You're the sun, my universe,  
my every shining star  
I was born to live and die  
right here in your arms  
I want you to need me,  
to know you completely  
There is only one way  
I'll make love to you...  
Slow…ly..._

 _ooh ooh_

 _Heartbeat to heartbeat  
the night has begun  
Piece by piece, baby,  
I come undone..._

 _[Chorus]  
[Chorus]_

 _Heartbeat to heartbeat  
the night has begun  
Piece by piece, baby,  
I come undone..._

 _Slow…ly..._

 _ooh ooh_

Even now, hours later, the lyrics _and_ the music both call to him and he finds himself sitting down on the bed, picking his phone up off the bedside table and clicking the link again. Closing his eyes this time, he zones in on the experience as the music comes, reminding him once again of just how much Tim treasures him.

It's a four minutes, 37 seconds later and with a smile on his face as the music begins to fade away, Gibbs exits out of the video and puts his phone in his pants pocket, gearing himself up mentally to seeing Tim without being able to act on that most beautiful expression of the younger man's deepest feelings. He's humbled by it, that's for sure. Dwelling on it now brings back to mind his short conversation with Penny's about this.

 _"You've worked through it remarkably. Been a very long time since I've seen him this happy. You too."  
"He's a remarkable guy."  
"He certainly is. I'm just glad you can see that."  
"Yes. Ma'am. I do."  
"Don't forget, Jethro. He thinks the same way about you."_

While he's never doubted Tim's emotional investment in their relationship, towards him, even, _that_ message certainly set it in stone, so to speak. Then again, every song Tim has ever played for him, has done that already. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Leroy mentally renews his vow to always treasure Tim and never again take him for granted or let him feel so isolated like what happened over these last nine weeks.

Straightening his shoulders as that thought works its' way through his mind, Gibbs heads downstairs to the gathering as the sounds of arriving guests float up to him through the air. Today is the first day of the rest of their lives together and he for one, isn't going to let anything screw it up.

 _**************NCIS***************_

Pulling into Ducky's driveway at 1445 Hours on Friday, Tony shuts his car off, blowing out a frustrated breath and raking a hand through his hair as he slowly lets the air back out of his lungs. Settling back against the seat, he attempts to shed the frustrations from the day, leaving one important thing to stand out in his mind. He's been stewing on this for 24 hours now, the quandary he's been stuck in since he'd met Gibbs for breakfast at the man's request then.

 _***Flashback****_

 _Thanks for comin', Tony." Gibbs greets him quietly, his expression solemn._

 _As he follows the older man inside, Tony quips in his usual tension fighting way. "Uh-oh. First name – first thing this morning. This must be **serious**."_

 _"Eat first." The boss tosses back at him almost distractedly._

 _"Crap. You're startin' to scare me, Boss." Tony knows his tone lays his genuine concern wide open but he can't help it._

 _"DiNozzo." The older man's ire begins to show. The typical growl sets things back firmly on an even keel and Tony reacts without a filter._

 _"Ah, there we go!" Inwardly he sighs with relief as he digs in to his breakfast without another word._

 _The ensuing silence soon begins to feel torturous as it stretches out for the length of time it takes Tony to consume his breakfast burritos and follow that up with drinking his coffee while the boss spends that time reading the paper. As soon as the younger man sets his empty cup down, the boss sets his paper down and speaks once more, finally breaking the silence._

 _" **Where** are you, DiNozzo?"_

 _"What do you mean, where am I? I'm right here where I always am." The younger man replies without hesitation, but plenty of confusion._

 _"Well then let me ask you something. **That** what you want?" Gibbs continues scrutinizing his Senior Field Agent as he waits for his answer._

 _Nearly ready to squirm under the boss' intense gaze as he answers truthfully. "Do I wanna be here? **Yeah.** I wouldn't be here if it wasn't what I wanted."_

 _"Do you want to be a Team Leader or not?" Gibbs asks impatiently._

 _"You mean do I want to be **you**?" Tony deadpans with a straight face._

 _Gibbs frowns. "Not what I asked….Day I Joined NIS, all I had was a reason. Things change…..Either you got a reason or you don't…. "_

 _Now it's Tony who's frowning as he takes in the older man's body language while offering up a response. "I have a reason, Boss. Always have."_

 _Now Gibbs seems to relax. His expression softens just a hair, as does his voice._ _"My reason's changed, DiNozzo. Question is, has yours?"_

 _Shocked, Tony asks the question without a filter of any kind. "You lookin' to retire, Boss?"_

 _That patented "Ya think?" look says it all and leaves Tony reeling where he sits. Gibbs retiring? The younger man can't wrap his head around it. Then again, that inability to accept something had been his knee-jerk reaction back when he'd discovered the boss had personally started a relationship with Tim, too._

 _And hadn't that backfired spectacularly? Watching the man wait for him to respond to his question now, the Senior Field Agent feels bowled over. Still, the boss does deserve an answer. "Boss, I…..yeah. I'd love to be Team Leader. The question is, are you SURE you're ready to retire?"_

 _"Letcha know." Gibbs answers quietly._

 _Tony hears respect in the Boss' answer and he knows that the man respects the concern he heard in his own voice just now. Not only that, the man appreciates it more than he'll ever admit. Tony knows that too. They've worked together for a very long time and they both value what they've built, the trust they've earned in each other._

 _The life changing decision that it is, weighs heavily on Tony's conscience, leaving him with important questions that need answers before he can give voice to his own final choice. "Does **Tim** know about this? You're not springing this on him, as a wedding present, are ya? Cause somehow I don't think he'll take it as well as you're thinkin' he will."_

 _Gibbs appears to be weighing Tony's question with all seriousness, making it obvious that he hears the genuine worry. Tony knows the man would normally agree with him about this. They both know Tim wouldn't take well to this kind of a sacrifice on Gibbs' part being dropped in his lap as a gift; at least not without some serious discussion with him about it first._

 _"Not somethin' I'd do." Gibbs finally replies. He leaves it at that, although Tony swears there's bound to be a story behind those carefully chosen words._

 _Restraining himself from digging into the man's personal life, Tony breathes out a sigh of relief. "No, I guess you wouldn't. Not when we all know how hard you worked to get back to work these past 9 weeks. As a matter of fact, Boss, weren't you slated to come back to work Monday?"_

 _"No reason to rush it when I'll be gone for two weeks." The older man reminds him now._

 _"After this weekend. Right." Tony replies shortly. A minute later it hits him, "Wouldn't have anything to do with Probie having this past week off, would it?"_

 _"Stop diggin', DiNozzo." Gibbs warns him, his displeasure filling the air between them._

 _"Not actually digging, Boss." Tony answers quietly but without hesitation. "One of Probie's minions told me that much yesterday. But, you know I'm just yankin' your chain. I mean, you **do** know that…right?"_

 _The boss silently takes a minute to enjoy his coffee, effectively silencing the conversation. Once he's drained the mug, he stands to his feet and walks to the coffee maker for a refill. With his back to his agent, he sighs tiredly – and deeply enough that Tony sees the motion of the man's back and hears it in the otherwise near-silent room._

 _For some reason, the normally confident person Tony's become suddenly feels the need for actual verification of the Team Leader's faith in him. "Boss, I am ready. What **I** wanna know **is;** do **you** think I'm ready?"_

 _"Wouldn't be askin' if I didn't." The boss' quiet tone as the man turns back around, speaks loudly of his realization that he's actually had to say the words. It's as if he finally realizes that Tony needs the reinforcement of the boss' faith in him right here in this moment._

 _Maybe the man's come to know Tony better than he's given him credit for. Maybe Tim's brought that out in Gibbs within their relationship. Either way, Tony's gotten what he needed here and now and is now left needing to handle the ball being back in his court on this very important situation. Sighing as much to calm his inner self as to catch his mental equilibrium, Tony finally offers a response, his tone rougher than usual. "Thank you, Boss. Means a lot comin' from you."_

 _Gibbs gives his trademark tiny nod but says nothing more, his attention now on clearing away the breakfast table._

 _That tiny noncommittal nod is the only response he gets, but he'll take it. That is, until a serious thought charges through his mind. Now, he has to play the Devil's Advocate and actually give it a voice so he can actually hear the answer. "Wait, what about Vance?"_

 _"Think I'd be askin' if it wasn't already sewed up?" The boss asks with a touch of anger as he stops moving to glare at Tony now._

 _Tony winces. Obviously, this is a mark against his character and he's not happy as such. The man's reaction has Tony floundering as he sputters out "Oh. OH! Then why…?"_

 _"You have to **want** it, DiNozzo." Gibbs reminds him firmly. "Not gonna shove it down your throat."_

 _Tony relaxes as he replies without hesitation, his eyes still firmly locked on those of the boss. "Like I said, Boss. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."_

 _The eyebrow goes up as the eyes bore holes into him, the accompanying tone taking no prisoners while demanding more from him. "You ready to give up any ideas of dating Ziva? Or are ya plannin' on transferring her to a new team?"_

 _Knocked off kilter, Tony sighs. Taking the briefest of moments to think, he finally answers with his head. "That should be her choice, Boss."_

 _"You're right." Gibbs agrees with him "It should."_

 _"She'll decide her own future." Tony responds confidently. "When's this going down?_

 _"Might wanna start getting' ya ducks in a row." Gibbs offers calmly as he returns to his chair with his next cup of coffee._

 _They stare at each other for a long silent moment in their usual communicative way. It doesn't last long. They read each other too well._

 _"You're not **coming** back." Tony surmises knowingly._

 _Gibbs simply stares at him._

 _"Thanks for the heads up, Boss." Tony says with all seriousness. He gets that the man is trying to say more than he knows how to express right now. "Appreciate you asking me in person too."_

 _Gibbs nods in his usual fashion that speaks of his acceptance of what he's being offered and told. "Make sure ya do the same for Ziva."_

 _"I will. Kinda honored that you threw breakfast in with it." Tony jokes._

 _Gibbs chuckles as they finish their drinks in companionable silence, a rarity for Tony._

 _***End Flashback***_

Shaking his head, Tony returns his focus to the here and now. _Team Leader_. Sure, he'd hoped and dreamed this day would come. Eventually. _Suddenly it's here without notice? Is he ready? How will Ziva react?_

He's had plenty of time to talk to her about it since yesterday. He just hasn't found the words. All day today at work with her sitting across from him, he's been so tense he'd had to keep sending her out with Dornie for inconsequential stuff just to hold onto his focus and perspective. _How the hell is he ever gonna manage to be her Team Leader?_

 _Why is it such an issue now, any more than it has been any day prior to now while he's covered for Gibbs? Is it just the fact that he hasn't talked to her about it yet, that's kept him in a constant state of misery about it today?_

His conscience says it's his unwillingness to let her go from the _'hopeful future girlfriend'_ column of his life that's held his tongue. Either way, he's not doing her any favors by not talking to her about it already. His mind immediately returns to what Tim said about the two of them back in June; the day he'd met up with the younger man at the sub shop, back when things had still been in an uproar with Abby's stunts. _Wow, how things have changed since then!_

Tim's words rang true enough that day that they stuck with Tony – and come back to him now in vivid recollection:

****Flashback***

" _Tony. You and Ziva have been dancing around each other with enough sexual tension to cut through with a knife…You want a relationship with her and she probably wants one with you but Rule 12 says you can't. And the fact that both of you really want to stay on Gibbs' team says you won't be able to in the future either. It has to be very frustrating. So frustrating you're beginning to believe her when she says she and you are just friends and always will be 'just friends'."_

****End Flashback***

Maybe it's because deep down, he doesn't _want_ it to be her choice. He wants to know that she's gonna always be there to have his back in the field. He hates having to break in newbies, learning to trust that they won't screw up and get someone killed by their ignorance or personality flaw that just happens to go against the grain, so to speak.

Then again, his heart has grown and changed over the last few years and now he finds himself thinking of Ziva as part of his future in a way that has nothing whatsoever to do with work. The fact that he can admit it to himself now is a huge wake-up call to himself that he needs to get up off his ass and do something about it while changes are being made with the team.

That means he actually has to talk to her about it sooner, rather than later. He doesn't want to. Saying anything will screw up the good thing they have going. _Crap! I hate this! Then again, this is child's play compared to the hard knock choices and descions that come with Team Leader so…_ Not to mention, he gave Gibbs his word that he would give her as much respect in the matter as the man gave him. With a resigned sigh, he makes the call. The Pre-bachelor Party get-together can wait.

 _***NCIS****_

A few blocks away, happily (and carefully) driving Tim to Ducky's at Gibbs' request, Ziva is unwilling to answer her phone when it rings. She lets it go to voicemail without much thought since her mind is on the present conversation she is having with Tim, their topic bringing a smile to her face at his question of why Gibbs would ask her to drive him anywhere when he has a perfectly good car at home.

"You are not going to be at home for the foreseeable future, McGee. You are going on a two week honeymoon, yes?" She questions while not even attempting to mention the dire threat she'd been issued if anything happened to him while she drove him here tonight.

"That's true. I guess it _wouldn't_ make much sense to _not_ leave one of our cars there while we're gone. I _would_ feel better knowing it didn't look like the place was abandoned." Tim admits grudgingly.

"And Gibbs knows this. Yes?" Ziva pushes him to see more than one good reason for the request.

Tim sighs. "Yeah. I'm not tryin' to be a grouch or ungrateful here, Ziva. I'm just worried that this is too much of a bother on a weeknight when you've already put in a full day's work."

"You worry too much, McGee." Ziva replies her eyes surprisingly glued to the road. " _This_ is what friends do for each other. Is it not?"

"You're right." He sighs tiredly. It's been a stressful day with it going on nearly 24 hours without actually connecting with Leroy and it's beginning to wear on him.

"And look. We are _here_." She announces offhandedly with her usual flourish.

"Why is Tony still sitting in his car?" Tim is a little concerned, now that the sight of the older man sitting there has distracted him from his earlier thoughts. It doesn't seem like Tony for the older man to be hiding out in his car while sitting in the boss' driveway. "And why is he staring at his _phone_?"

" _Phone_!" Ziva exclaims as she finally retrieves her device now that she has parked her car in Ducky's driveway. She glances at the alert and sees that it was a missed phone call. Laughing, she gets glances over at Tony. "He is probably wondering why I have not returned his _call_." She waves her phone around briefly before letting her hand fall back into her lap, her eyes locking on Tony now, as if she's prepared to get his attention herself.

"Oh." Tim smiles. Well, then I'll leave you two to talk. Thanks for the ride, Ziva. See you tomorrow at the ceremony!" Getting out of the car, he taps Tony's window and greets the older man. "Hey, Tony!"

Before Tony can even greet him in return, Tim is already at the steps of the porch, obviously anxious to get inside, leaving him alone with Ziva. _Funny how that's worked out_. Tony gets out of his car, locking it up behind him, and gets in the passenger seat Tim's just vacated in Ziva's car. "Hey." He breathes out tiredly.

"I am sorry I have not had time to return your call." Ziva gets right to the point." Is something wrong?"

"Only if you count Gibbs seriously contemplating retirement – as in immediately – wrong. Which, I kinda do, but I kinda get it, too. So…." Tony lets it out, the opportunity too good to pass up with the way Ziva let the conversation available to anything.

"Gibbs is…. _retiring_?" She asks in shock. "He is not coming back to work - at all?"

"Probably not – if you and I can get onboard with that plan." Tony's answer is serious, his tone somber. The more he talks about it, the more it brings up emotions he'd rather not deal with at the drop of a hat like this. "I get the feeling he's REALLY counting on us to back him on this – keep the team going."

"When did he tell you this?" Ziva wonders aloud.

"Yesterday." He admits on a tired sigh.

"And you waited until nearly the end of today to inform me?" Her response has a current of anger in it and her face is a picture of disappointment and displeasure. "Did we not work today, both of us, Tony? I know **I** was there I **thought** it was you there all day, managing us!"

"Was tryin' to wrap my head around it, Ziva." Tony replies exasperatedly. "It's REALLY sudden, ya know?"

Silence reins between them for a good long minute. It's clear that while she understands where he's coming from, she doesn't think it excuses him entirely. He really doesn't blame her. In fact, as he listens to her deliberately work to calm herself, he feels rather like a heel about it now

She looks at him after a moment and offers him her genuine opinion on the matter. "Well, I am _happy_ for him, Tony. I am happy that he has come to that place where he can plan such a large change in his life, where he can **finally** let go of this job because he knows that will make _him_ happy now."

"Stayin' home while Tim's workin' a 9-5 and comin' home by 5:30 at the end of the day, you mean.?" Tony surmises with a boatload of doubt in his tone.

"If _that_ is what will make him happy, Tony, then, _yes_ – I am happy for him." She reiterates. " _And_ for McGee."

"I guess _one_ near death experience with Gibbs now that they're signing up to be together for life, was enough for McGee." Tony quips with a touch of unhappiness.

" _You_ do not believe that this is _Gibbs'_ choice." She surmises.

"I _think_ Tim might have pushed him into it." Tony admits heatedly. "Not that I blame the guy, ya know? But, this is _Gibbs_ we're talkin' about, Ziva! The guy barely sleeps, he's so busy _! Retirement?_ He's gonna go _stir-_ crazy _!_ "

"Tony. The man barely slept because he needed something to help occupy his mind and numb his pain. We all know this about him. _And_ we have _all _ seen a new Gibbs emerge from that old one, with McGee. Yes?"

"A blind man can see he's a happier guy, Ziva. And different."

" _That_ is what I am trying to remind you, Tony! He is _much_ happier!" Ziva reminds him firmly.

Tony sighs. "I'm not arguing with you on that. And it's _not_ that I don't want them to be happy. Because I _do._ I REALLY do. It's just…. I want Gibbs to be, well….HAPPY."

" _You_ think he will _regret_ retiring." She verbalizes his point, very much in tune with how he's thinking now

"YES! He didn't fight like hell to recuperate from being shot, only to retire!" Tony exclaims strongly, relieved that she finally gets his point completely.

"Perhaps not at first. But, it is very likely that he has since changed his mind." She reasons with him. " _I_ believe that if by this _'stir-crazy',_ you mean bored and unhappy – you are mistaken. Relationships have a way of changing our focus, reminding us what matters to us most. Especially, if we have been without that which brings us joy for a very long time."

"I wouldn't know." He snipes in frustration as he looks away from her for the first time since starting this conversation with her.

"Do not try to lie to me, Tony." Ziva scoffs. "I have _seen_ you when you are attempting to establish a relationship. You are _no_ different. Your focus changes just like anyone else's."

"What about _you_ , Ziva?" Tony asks unexpectedly as he turns to look at her once more, his expression as completely serious as his tone of voice.

"What _about_ me?" Ziva asks in return, obviously not exactly sure what he's looking for from her.

"Where do _you_ want to be a year from now? Two years from now?" He pushes without any change in his tone.

"Why are you asking about the future, Tony? We are in the present and I am where I wish to be. With you." She says without hesitation.

"With me." Surprise overrides Tony's ability to move this forward just yet as he calmly copies her.

"Yes. On Gibbs' Team, which will become _your_ team, will it _not_ – when he retires?"

"So says Gibbs."

"Meaning you do not trust that Director Vance feels the same way."

"Right now, I'm more concerned with the people who'll be out in the field with me." He admits honestly.

"I….am not going anywhere, Tony." She answers with all due seriousness. "I will be right there with you."

"And if I want you in another place in my life instead?" He boldly asks her, his tone quiet and serious as his eyes watch hers, silently begging her to be both honest and kind to his heart which he is so unashamedly wearing on his sleeve at the moment.

She sees the intensity in his eyes and his heart on his sleeve as keenly as she feels the expectancy and hope literally filling the air around him. It's a question they've never before allow themselves to ask without brushing it away unanswered, knowing they weren't ready to go there. _Are they ready now?_ Ziva swallows hard around the lump in her throat. When she opens her mouth at last, she replies without hesitation or batting an eye. "Let us discuss that in, as you say, one year from now."

"You really _mean_ that?" He asks with a dire need for her honesty right here and now as he mentally reaches for the hope she's dangling in front of him, just out of reach.

"I would not say it, if I did not." She reminds him.

Tony sighs in frustration. "You're right, Ziva. It's just…. Ok, look. I'm glad we're on the same page. But, why the wait?" His heart is doing the victorious "hoo rah!" while verbally, Tony pushes her for more clarity while he has the chance.

"Too much change at one time _is_ too much, Tony." She warns him quietly.

"Can't argue with that." Tony says tiredly. "So, let's talk about right now while we're on the subject. I need to know exactly what you want _right now_."

Ziva sighs. "That is an easy question to answer. I wish to help you keep the team going, Tony. Continue with the good we are doing, providing answers and closure for the victims and their families and putting those responsible for their pain, behind bars where they belong."

"Can't tell you how glad I am to hear you say that." He swallows hard around the unexpected lump in his throat

"Then why do you not _sound_ glad?" She asks with a touch of concern.

"Because the bigger part of me wants _'us'._ " He looks at her with all seriousness. " _Sooner_ rather than later."

"Tony." She says quietly, her tone one of shocked awe.

"And if you're telling me that you're _honestly_ willing to consider _that_ at the end of this 'year' – then for this to work, we can't partner out in the field together anymore – starting now."

Ziva's quizzical expression says she doesn't get that rule.

Tony is quick to answer that look. "If we're just putting _us_ on hold – we're still an ' _us'._ Ziva. I won't ….I won't endanger either of us or anyone else on the team by tryin' to have it both ways. I want that _'us'_ to _be_ there in a year."

She lifts her hand up to his cheek and cradles it. "So do I, Tony." She murmurs. "So do I."

Smiling, he reaches out to take her hand and hold onto it for a minute. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." He murmurs quietly.

"It is what we _both_ want." She admits. "As is this team for now."

"I'm marking my calendar, Ziva. One year from the 1st day of Gibbs' retirement – we're having this talk again." He squeezes her hand gently and lets it go.

"Agreed." She smiles. "Now. You have a party to go to and I have plans for the evening as well."

"Right. If I weren't driving McGee to the wedding, I'd offer to drive you but…." His hand moves to the door handle of the door, pausing as he waits for her response.

"Thank you, Tony. But, I am already riding with Penny and Sarah. I do appreciate you thinking of me. Perhaps you should take this time to enjoy your time with McGee while you can." She suggests.

"Believe me, Zee. I plan on it." Tony admits with enough feeling in his tone that there's no doubt he means every word of it. "Once the happy couple have tied the knot and left for who knows where - wanna do something together after the wedding? Go see a movie – go bowling?"

"Perhaps on Sunday. The remainder of tomorrow will be busy with wedding cleanup." Ziva replies thoughtfully. "On second thought, Tony…."

"Lemme guess. You think that would be too much, too." Tony grumbles.

"It is much worse than working out in the field together, Tony." Ziva declares. "It is more private and more closed off. That is not a situation either of us would do well with, around the other – _if_ we are to do as we have vowed and wait until we have worked together for the next year."

"Thought I just said we couldn't have it both ways?"

"We should inform Director Vance and let him decide what is right for the Agency."

"Let him choose if we stay together as a team, you mean."

"Unless you would prefer to show him you are ready to make the hard choices yourself. But, where would you have me go?"

"That. I don't know, Ziva. I don't wanna lose you off the team but if we're honest, it's the right thing to do. For us. Not for the agency. So, what do we do?"

"We discuss it with Vance. Together, Tony." Ziva tells him. "That is what we do."

Tony sighs deeply. "You're right." Gathering up his inner strength, he stuffs it back into place and pastes a smile on for her. "Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will." Ziva agrees quietly, having just watched him fight with himself to settle for her answer and not demand more.

"I just have one question, Ziva."

"What is it?" She patiently asks. Anything he needs to say, she's a willing ear right now.

"Is this gonna be the way things are between us for the next year? Is this your idea of how much _on hold_ we are?" His tone is less than tolerant of the idea, yet still somehow quiet.

"Yes, Tony. We are right where we should be to make it work should Vance allow us to remain on the same team." She says firmly. "Let us not make this any harder on us than we have to."

He knows she's right. As hard as it's gonna be, _nothing_ should change between them until the designated year is up, should things work out that they're allowed to stay on the same team. And as it stands right now, they don't do anything away from work together, with the exception of going out for dinner or a drink after work on a particularly rough or tiresome day, anyway.

Still, from somewhere deep in his heart, he feels the pull strongly to test that boundary right here and now. "So, nothing like this, then?" He asks as he leans towards her and kisses her on the lips briefly.

Easing away, she smiles softly with regret. Her response, when it finally comes a poignant moment later, is quiet, yet firm. "Unfortunately, Tony, we do _not_ have that luxury, at least, not until one of us has …changed careers?"

His own sad smile in place, Tony swallows hard, nods shortly and gets out of the car. Leaning his head back inside the car window, he has one more thing he wants her to hear. "See you tomorrow, Ziva." He offers quietly. "Have fun tonight but get ready to mark that calendar."

Before she can say anything further, he's gone, at the top of the stairs and knocking on the door so fast, she's sure he must have flown up there. With determination and hope mixed together, she smiles at his retreat. One year from now, perhaps it will be Tony who will be the guest of honor at a bachelor party.

On second thought, life is short. She of all people, understands that. Why is she willing to gamble that he will still be here, that she will still be here – in a year? Watching as Tony is welcomed inside Ducky's house; she picks up her phone and contemplatively stares at it for a moment. After another moment, she pulls herself together, opens her phone and sends him a text message. With that new idea now firmly wedged in her heart, she pulls out of the driveway and heads towards her own evening plans.

 _****NCIS****_

"…..think it's a splendid idea, Jethro." Ducky is saying as he opens the door to Tony's knock. "Anthony! Welcome, young man!"

"Thanks, Ducky." Tony offers as the older man lets him into the house. It doesn't take him long to note that the living room is full; every guy invited to the wedding is here, with the exception of Fornell. Laying that thought aside for the moment, his brain registers Tim sitting by himself on the loveseat, watching Ducky, while Jimmy, Dornie and Vance are standing in a semi-huddle across the room, already engaged in a quiet conversation of their own.

"Did you and Ziva have a nice chat?" The M.E. wants to know, dragging Tony's focus back to the topic at hand.

Finally seeing Gibbs where he's standing just behind the M.E., Tony looks directly at the man who asked him to talk to Ziva in the first place as he answers the question. "As a matter of fact, we did. Got it all out there."

"That's marvelous! And what did you decide, might I ask?" Ducky pushes kindly, his concern for both Tony and Ziva unmistakable in his tone.

"To keep the team together for the next year – if Vance will let us." The younger man finally glances the M.E.'s way, not at all surprised that the man has been brought up to speed on the situation.

"What happens then?" The M.E asks seriously while Gibbs steadily watches Tony and waits for the answer he wants to hear as well.

"It's going on our calendars. In exactly one year -– we're having this conversation again." The firmness in Tony's tone leaves no room for debate.

"Nice job, DiNozzo." Gibbs replies with pride.

" _Her_ decision." Tony shrugs off the praise, knowing the ball was entirely in Ziva's court for this. "Remember?"

"Handled it like a pro." Gibbs offers as he starts to hand Tony a beer, that is until the younger man's phone chimes with an incoming text message.

"Indeed, you did, young man!" Ducky celebrates, atop the sound of the phone's alert, very proud of Tony as well.

Holding up his index finger to request a minute, Tony digs his phone out of his pocket and flips it open, gawking at the message he sees there.

Seeing Tony's jaw hit the floor brings a grin to Gibbs' face and Ducky's too.

Ducky is quick to check on what's going on. "Anthony? Something the matter?"

Mutely Tony shakes his head, still in shock. Unable to speak, he turns his phone so the older two can see the message for themselves.

 _Life is short – make it 6 months_

Smiling like idiots, both older men slap the younger man congratulatory style on the back. Feeling like he's on cloud nine now, Tony's smile grows wider as it lights up his face. _Hell, yea! Definitely handled that right!_ Suddenly, the next six months are finally looking brighter.

* * *

 _more chapters coming later today and tomorrow - already written._


	22. No Bachelor Party Here!

_Friday night - Ducky's house 18:15 hours._

Having just congratulated Tony on his successful conversation with Ziva about their future, Gibbs now turns back to the living room, making his way over to Tim. Sitting down next to his love, he wraps an arm up around his shoulder while gazing at him with all seriousness. Tim immediately leans over and kisses him unashamedly and with a tenderness that tells of having been apart these last 24 hours.

From where he'd come to stop in the hallway, Tony can't help but smile as he watches Tim melt back into Gibbs' embrace, the happiest of smiles on his face. The Senior Field Agent's heart warms at the sight, the noise of the other guests blending into the atmosphere, making it a very comfortable place to be. All in all, it's looking like it's going to be a fun night.

 _***NCIS****_

For the next two hours, the men, all relax together with a couple of before dinner drinks and plenty of guy talk. Tim's able to relax once he realizes there's no pressure to play any truth, dare stuff or even drink already if he doesn't want to. Having been able to spend a few quiet moments alone with Leroy when he'd first walked in the door had helped tremendously.

 _***Flashback***_

 _Leaving Tony and Ziva behind to talk, Tim quietly knocks on Ducky's door, his heart beating loudly in his chest with anticipation of being with his love again. He can't wait to see him, touch him, and hold him. As the door opens to reveal not the M.E. but rather Leroy, himself. Tim's easy smile broadens widely until it nearly splits his face in half. "Hey." He greets him softly, his arms immediately pulling Leroy in for an embrace. "Missed you."_

 _"Missed you too, Tim." Leroy replies in the same tone, soaking up Tim's affection without complaint or struggle. "Beautiful message_ _you sent me"_

 _"Glad you liked it." Tim murmurs as he slowly pulls back enough to kiss his love, making it a tender invitation to play._

 _Leroy chuckles around the kiss as he returns it, keeping it just as tender and exploratory, obviously not wanting things to get too heated between them here and now. "Brat." He mutters playfully as he pulls back and offers up a reminder in Tim's ear. "Rain check til tomorrow night."_

 _"Gonna hold you to that." Tim gives back, not completely teasing._

 _"Count on it, Babe. Gonna string you out for ….4 min,"_

 _Tim gulps. "Wait, that's…." Tim stammers in disbelief, shocked that Leroy would play like this, planning ahead at that._

 _"AND 40 seconds." Leroy teases with his playful grin. Taking it one step further, the older man speaks into Tim's ear as he propels Tim towards the living room where they greet the rest of the group already gathered there. "Slow….ly"_

 _Tim can barely control the shudder of response Leroy's promise has just sent up his spine and to his cock. Holy s…!_

 _"Timothy? Are you all right, Lad?" Ducky asks in concern, a grin playing on his features_

 _"Oh uhm. Yeah. I'm fine." Tim stammers through a response as he quickly sits down on the couch, pulling a pillow into his lap for security and decorum's 'sake. It doesn't help at all when he glances at Leroy and sees his eyes alight with hunger for him and a wolfish smile on his face to match. Damn! Tonight's gonna be a trial!_

 _***End Flashback***_

Blinking, Tim returns to the here and now, a grin on his face. Since that little bit of fun, Leroy's been the perfect gentleman, not teasing Tim anymore, but rather, supplying warmth and support from the middle of the gathering among their friends as they spent time circulating both together and separately throughout the time before dinner. It's just pure 'guy hanging out' time among several generations of men he respects, likes and even loves to varying degrees. It's something he's never before experienced and he soaks up every minute of it.

Tim's happy to see Vance talking to Tony alone at one point, knowing the topic of that discussion has to be Leroy's retirement and what it will mean for the Senior Field Agent. The sight is both warming and worrisome since he's not sure if Leroy's actually finally chosen that route with an actual sense of contentment. It's a _'wait and see'_ situation and Tim lets it drift to the back of his mind for now, focusing instead on the gathering itself as he heads over to the table loaded down with drinks to grab another one.

Unexpectedly, his cell phone rings, causing him to hurriedly set his drink down and reach for the phone before it disrupts the party. A bit startled, he answers it without checking the id. "Hello?"

 _"Timothy, darling. I'm sorry to disrupt your party but I really want to ask you to let me have your ceremony at my house. It's too cold outside for your backyard, even if we were to rent a tent. And I have much more space …."_

"Penny, that's…..wow. Let me ask Leroy how he feels about that. I'll call you right back, ok? And thank you so much for the offer!" Tim excitedly vows as he ends the call.

"How I feel about what, Babe?" Leroy asks as he arrives at the young man's shoulder in time to hear the tail end of the conversation. Hearing Tim's excitement from across the room and seeing his face light up, he'd made a beeline for him to see what was going on. "What's she offering?"

"Her house – for the ceremony!"

Leroy smiles at Tim's obvious pleasure at the idea. "I'm fine with it, if that's what you want." He says without hesitation _._

"It'll be warmer and roomier and …."

"Tim." Leroy chuckles. "You don't have to convince me."

Tim smiles. "I can't believe she's willing to take this on at the last minute!"

Standing there with Tim, basking in the moment, Leroy's not completely surprised when his cell phone rings. "Penny." He greets her calmly before she even speaks.

 _"Jethro. I take it you've heard already."_

"From across the room, actually." Leroy tells her dryly with a chuckle.

 _"I'm glad he likes the idea. And you?"_

"I'm honored. Thank you." Leroy offers in return. "Sure it's not too much trouble at the last minute like this?"

 _"I'm honored to do it, Jethro, And it's not too much trouble at all. Just a point of moving the decorations, which is not a problem at all. But that's not why I'm calling you now. Can you and Timothy find a quiet place to put me on speaker?"_

"Sure. Give us a minute." He ushers Tim out to the porch, snagging their jackets along the way.

With Tim not even hesitating to come with him or put his coat on, they're outside on the porch in less than two minutes as Leroy sets the phone down on the porch railing, hits the speaker button and shrugs himself into his jacket while he speaks. "Ok. Penny. We're all ears."

 _"I wanted to ask both of you to choose one song together."_

"Penny?" Tim questions with confusion.

 _"I know I should have remembered to cover this with you a lot sooner than this. I apologize._

"Don't worry about it, Penny." Leroy soothes. "You've got a lot goin' on already. What's this for?"

 _"Well, I seriously doubt you want the traditional bride processional for your ceremony. So you should choose your own music for your walk to the front of the room where you stop side by side."_

"I _love_ that idea." Tim says seriously. "It's as different from the norm as our relationship has been."

 _"That's the idea, sweetheart."_ Penny chuckles.

"Ok with me. We'll figure it out tonight between the two of us. Anything else?" Leroy asks quietly, as if he knows there's more.

 _"Yes. Jethro. I need each of you to individually choose one more song."_

"For?" Her future grandson-in-law wants to know.

 _"The first two dances."_ She tells him without hesitation. _"It'll be up to you two what order they get played in."_

"Ah, Penny...we weren't actually..." Tim begins to remind her as his eyes apologize to Leroy for his grandmother's inadvertent step over the comfortable line for his love.

 _"I know, sweetheart. However, if you each choose a slow dance song – one from your heart, dedicated to the other - it will give us time to set up the cake and Champaign - for one. After the 2nd song, your best men will make their toasts, you'll cut the cake, feed each other from your own slices and then you can go on your way to your honeymoon. Probably 45 minutes, tops."_

"Fair enough." Leroy says with a smile in Tim's direction.

 _"Good!_

"What's the other reason you think we should do this, Penny?" Tim asks since he hasn't missed what she said a minute ago.

 _"Oh. Just that I'm looking forward to the looks on your team's faces when they finally get exactly how much you mean to each other. For them to finally see what Sarah and I have seen all along. If this doesn't do it, I don't know what will!"_

"Penny!" Tim laughs. "That's….wow….yeah, I _like_ that idea. A Lot!"

"Count me in." Leroy says firmly with a grin.

 _"That's wonderful – just text me the title when you decide – oh, and if there's a particular artist you want singing it – include that too since we're borrowing them from you tube, it'll be easy to find. And leave the rest up to us!"_

"Thank you so much, Penny!"

 _"Oh, sweetheart, you are more than welcome! See you at the ceremony! My house -1:00!"_

As the click sounds over the speaker letting them know she's ended her side of the call, Tim and Leroy can only stand there staring at each other in awe. It's a moment that finds their arms wrapping around each other as they embrace snugly, cherishing the moment.

Feeling the cold beginning to find its way beneath his coat, Leroy kisses Tim on the temple and urges him back inside. "C'mon. It's too cold out here."

Once inside, Tim hangs up their coats and brings up his idea. "Leroy, I think I have the perfect song for our walking in."

"Surprise me." Leroy says with a smile as he loops his arm around Tim's shoulder.

"Are you _sure_?" Tim asks.

"Without a doubt, Tim." Leroy answers without hesitation as he kisses him on the lips this time, a tender, lingering invitation with a generous helping of hunger that curls Tim's toes and nearly has him moaning in want for more.

"Get a room, already!" Tony heckles from the doorway to the next room, earning himself a set of simultaneously flipped fingers from both Leroy and Tim still locked in their kiss. The room in front of them erupts into boisterous laughter

Easing away from the kiss, Tim smiles softly as he and Leroy walk further into the next room together. Tim turns to the rest of the guys, all already watching the two of them. "There's been a change of plans!"

 _"What?_ _  
_ _"No Way!_ _  
_ _"Why?"_ _  
_ _"What?"_  
"What sort of change, Timothy?" Ducky's calm question stills the uproar.

"No eloping allowed!" Tony demands from his place just a few feet away.

"No. Not eloping." Tim placates while holding his hands out in a peaceful gesture. "Just changing the location of the ceremony – to Penny's – at her request. Still set for 1300 Hours tomorrow, so, please don't be late. I don't care if you're in your skivvies – though I'd much rather you wear more than that and Penny may have something to say about it, but just don't be late – or last minute!"

"Precisely. Nicely put, Timothy. The last fifteen minutes before such an important ceremony should be reserved for last minute inside details, not guest arrivals." Ducky agrees seriously.

"Whew!" Jimmy says with an actual sigh of relief. "I thought you were like postponing it again or something." He blinks and says. "Wait, skivvies? Who would…. never mind. I already know." Shaking his head in merriment, he skirts the crowd, goes to the table, and grabs himself a bottled water.

"Man, don't scare us like that!" Tony scowls as he sidles up to the engaged pair with a frown.

"You're probably the _only_ one here who even came _close_ to thinking the worst on that one, Tony." Tim grins, enjoying this moment.

"Seriously?" Tony doubts. But, as he looks around at the expressions on the rest of the faces, he realizes that it's true. With a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, the Field Agent attempts to make light of his goof. "Only thing I could think of. And don't even THINK I'll be showing up in MY skivvies! No way, I'm gonna give Penny a shot at reaming me out!"

Merely shaking their heads in amusement at him, Tim and Leroy resume their meandering through the group, soon no longer even thinking of tomorrow as they reminisce with stories of times past, compliments of their friends.

****NCIS****

Ultimately, once their awesome steak and baked potato dinner has been served and consumed among lively talking and bantering and they meander back into the living room, the topic of Gibbs' retirement comes back up and to all of their surprise, it's Vance who tosses out an alternative

"You know, Gibbs, you're more than qualified to teach Field Training Classes. Matter of fact, I can't think of anyone I'd rather have teach them. Something to consider if you don't want to outright completely retire from working."

Gibbs looks back at the man who's just thrown him something he's never even considered. He's too caught off guard to do more than silently process the offer. His gaze is so intent, that he misses the equally stunned looks on the faces of Tim and Tony, along with Ducky's expression of mild amusement.

Dornie and Jimmy both look like deer caught in headlights, as if they feel like they don't even belong in the conversation. In fact, the two of them immediately excuse themselves from the group, albeit quietly to Ducky who's standing next to them, and make their escape to the kitchen and apply themselves to the cleanup.

While it's not something that's expected of them and certainly not something they expected to be doing at this get-together, it's a place they'd much rather be for the time being.

With a twitch of amusement, Vance continues with what he has to say. "If you'd rather not travel, you could confine your classes to the Yard, making it only once or twice a month. I'm sure we can find you other classes to instruct to fill in the spaces – if you'd like…. or not, if part-time works better."

"What does that do to his retirement?" Tim asks worriedly, not sure how Leroy will feel about postponing his plan to be home with his family.

"As a Retired Field Agent – it doesn't interfere with it. This would be completely unattached to it – Gives him a way to still affect what NCIS does until he's decided he's had enough of teaching the new agents how to do it right." Vance replies as he continues to watch Gibbs for his reaction. "Everything FLETC couldn't teach them, but his experience can. Taking the green out of the Newbies, if you will."

"Somehow, I can't see Gibbs happy being a 9 to 5 kind of guy." Tony adds while it's still an appropriate part of the conversation. He breathes in deeply and calmly lets it out while he watches his boss process his concern. He's caught off guard when the man doesn't even look at him but instead continues to look directly at the Agency Head, not even sparing Tim a glance.

"Letcha know." Gibbs offers quietly. "Appreciate the offer, Leon."

Nodding, Vance leaves the conversation there and wanders off in search of another after dinner drink.

Tim senses Tony's need to talk with the boss about this and since he's unwilling to add to what his love has to think about right now, he follows right behind the Director, his expression serious.

Left alone with the Boss, Tony can't hold it in. "Boss, you _really_ think you'd be happy doin' that?"

Gibbs looks at him and spares him only his answer for the day. "Letcha know." He lifts his glass and drains it, setting it down on the table in front of him. "Not here for that, DiNozzo."

"Boss, I wasn't tryin' to…. just worried about you, that's all."

"Appreciate it, Tony." Gibbs offers quietly.

"Is this McGee _wanting_ you to retire?" Tony challenges him with a touch of defiance, even though his gut tells him he's dead wrong and that Tim wouldn't do that.

Glaring at his Senior Field Agent, Gibbs asks a question, his tone that of anger. " _He_ tell you that?"

"Well, no, but…." Tony swallows hard as the boss continues to glare at him. "I'm guessing I missed something here."

"Dunno where the 180 came from, but this is gettin' to be a habit, DiNozzo." Gibbs growls as he walks away, his stride carrying him back to the kitchen, leaving his agent dumbstruck in his wake.

"Well, hell!" Tony mutters in aggravation as he expels a frustrated breath. Glancing back at the empty room behind him, he frowns and takes a minute to breathe deeply and slowly let it out, trying to find his inner calm. Wanting to fix this, he follows after the boss, intent on apologizing.

 _***NCIS****_

 _2030 Hours_

An hour later and Gibbs has already accepted Tony's quiet apology and the get-together winds down with Tony herding Jimmy and Dornie, along with Tim, off toward the cars. The older crowd remains behind, setting off the two actual bachelor parties planned, per se. As Dornie heads to his car and Jimmy joins Tony at his, Tim stops on the porch where Leroy stands watching them leave, wanting to snag a few moments alone with him before they actually part for the night.

Both of them lean back against the side railing, side by side and settle in to talk for a minute. On the same page, they let a calm silence soothe the discontent the missing hours they've endured away from each other before this evening has brought to their souls, as they stand entwined together, simply soaking up each other's touch, smell and strength.

"What are you thinking about?" Tim finally breaks the silence to ask quietly, his arm still around his love's waist and his head now touching down on his shoulder, needing the connection in preparation for yet another night without him.

"That I can't wait to get you alone after the wedding." Leroy admits with a wolfish grin as he leans down and kisses Tim's temple.

Tim picks his head up and smiles softly at him, leaning in for a kiss, only to find himself met halfway by his love, in a kiss that's as tender as it is inviting. The young man settles into the connection even further when Leroy's arm comes up and gently pulls him closer without breaking their connection.

Once Leroy pulls back, a smile on his face, Tim smiles back at him, his free hand linking with the older man's before he lifts both of them up and kisses the back of his love's hand. "Same here, Leroy." He remains close by while he admits what's on his mind. "What did Tony say that pissed you off when I left you two alone?"

Leroy frowns. "You really wanna get into that _now_?"

"I wanna know why you were upset, yes." Tim replies with all seriousness, not at all intimidated by his love's unhappy expression. "Unless you don't want me to know. In that case, I'll drop it."

Leroy looks back at him with his trademark scrutiny for a minute before answering quietly. "Not hiding things from you, Tim."

"No, I …. that's not what I meant." Tim is flustered now, less than happy that his love thinks he meant it that way.

With a nod to show he understands, Leroy answers his original question while carding Tim's hair. "Thought I'm thinkin' of retiring because you want me to."

"Why doesn't he get that I wouldn't do that to you?" Tim asks exasperatedly.

"Dunno." Leroy shrugs his shoulders in that tiny gesture of his, his expression that of unperturbed as his eyes begin to react openly to the love and want he's feeling for the younger man. "Not gonna let it bother us."

Tim nods, his eyes having already moved off his love in that moment. "Right." "Can we table this decision you have to make for after the wedding? If you're stuck thinking about what Vance offered, that's different. But can we at least agree to not let _this_ topic to derail any more of this weekend?" Having expressed the negative stuff boiling under the surface, Tim's able to look at Leroy once more, with only love and anticipation.

"Done." Leroy says quietly as he kisses Tim on the lips, as tenderly and invitingly as Tim had just given him. Easing back, he runs his fingers through Tim's hair. "Love you."

Tim smiles widely, his eyes lighting up as they meet the older man's without hesitation. "Love you too, Leroy. Nothing will _ever_ change that!"

"I hear a 'but' comin'." Leroy teases, his cobalt blue eyes actually twinkling with laughter.

Tim shakes his head in denial, all joking aside. "Never." He takes a breath and slowly lets it out before he answers the question more directly. "No 'buts'. I _knew_ Vance would jump at the chance to keep you and if that's the way you want to go, I'll support you. I'm still onboard with whatever you decide, Luv."

"That's not telling me what you think of the _idea._ " Leroy quietly reminds him.

"Thought we were gonna wait til we get back to talk about it?" Tim says just as quietly.

"Rather clear the air about it now." Leroy admits.

Tim sighs as he maintains eye contact with his love. "I just know you hate ridin' a desk."

"Wouldn't exactly be doin' that." The older man shrugs slightly.

"I know. But then again, you'll be goin' crazy with boredom at home if you're not working on a project." Tim pushes his concerns out into the open now that Leroy has point blank asked for them.

"Not worried about that." Leroy quickly vows.

Tim sighs, knowing Leroy is just trying to make him feel better. "Maybe not right now. But when it starts happening you will. And _that's_ what makes this the ideal solution – if Vance will wait."

"Tim…" Leroy shakes his head in disagreement, even as he allows his end of the conversation to fall away. He's not gonna be able to convince Tim that he wouldn't be bored at home. At least, not right now.

"Leroy, I'm only suggesting you think about it. Maybe when we're done taking care of the house changes? Neither one of us wants you to _ever_ have a reason to regret retiring. And if you take him up on the part time – only doing it on the yard… "

.

 _***NCIS****_

Out in his car, sitting at such an angle that he can actually see the side profile of both of them, Tony can't take his eyes off the two on the porch. He's never witnessed them holding a private discussion like this before: the one occasion in the basement back when Tim gave Gibbs his ring, notwithstanding. This is enlightening and thought provoking, not to mention an eye opener.

Those two really do know how to open up to each other, judging by their body language and their hands as well as how long this discussion seems to be taking. Seeing Gibbs do that intimate thing with Tim's hair opens Tony's eyes even more.

"Wow." Jimmy says from the backseat. "I never realized just how much McGee's changed Gibbs. You can really see it when they're like this, can't you?"

"I thought _everyone_ noticed it at the dinner the other night." Tony remarks with all seriousness.

"I wasn't this focused on them then, Tony." Jimmy reasons out. "The house was jam packed with people."

"Huh. Makes sense, I guess." Tony answers. "Definitely can't miss it now."

"I know. I think it's great." Jimmy replies. "For both of them."

"No argument there, Palmer." Tony answers with complete seriousness. In silence, they watch as Tim and Gibbs continue talking and staying connected physically with their hands and closeness while they converse amidst their kissing and petting of each other.

Barely two minutes later, has Jimmy's phone pinged with an incoming text message that has the Assistant M.E. sighing in frustration a mere five seconds later. "Oh, man! I have to…that is. I can't stay after all."

"What's goin' on, Palmer?" Tony asks seriously, his eyes still on the duo on the porch.

"Breena's not feeling well and she's at her parents'. I have to go get her, bring her home and take care of her." Jimmy admits as he unbuckles himself and puts his hand on the door handle in preparation for getting out.

"I'm sure McGee'll understand." Tony reassures him. "Go take care of your woman."

 _***NCIS****_

Tired of trying to convince the younger man with his words, Leroy leans in and kisses him.

Feeling his breath slipping away under the onslaught of his love's intense kiss, Tim's the first to ease away from their entangled dance, only moving his head to touch Leroy's forehead with his own while he works to regain his breath.

"Never be bored at home with you, Tim." Leroy says tenderly. "And you're right. Need to table this til we get back – in two weeks."

 _***NCIS****_

As he steps out of the car Jimmy replies "Thanks, Tony." He immediately taps on Dornie's car door. For some reason he hasn't even started his car yet. His attention is as obviously fixated on the two people on the porch as Tony's and Jimmy's had just been. At the sound of Jimmy's knock on his car door, Dornie finally breaks his focus and reaches over to unlock his passenger door to let Jimmy climb in.

Without any more wasted time, Dornie starts his car and backs out of the driveway, completely unaware that the sound of his car starting breaks Tim and Gibbs' private conversation up, with Tim breathing out a sigh, one last exchange of kisses and Tim finally heading down the steps to Tony's car.

 _***NCIS****_

Tim nods. "You're right. I'm sorry. Kinda got carried away there."

"Just a little." Leroy grins. "Now, go on, have fun with Tony."

"Enjoy your night with Ducky." Tim offers just as sincerely as he kisses his love. "I love you." He reminds him as he cards his hair one last time before turning to head down the steps. Three steps off the stairs, he stops and retraces his steps until he's back at Leroy's side, his love watching him every step of the way.

"Forget somethin'?" Leroy teases him.

"Wanted to ask you – bring whatever you want to …play with?" Tim says nervously, his hands unusually stuffed in his pants pockets.

"Tim?" The older man is surprised, to say the least as he takes in his love's nervousness and never before opened discussion. Then again, Tim's nervousness only comes out when he attempts to talk about doing something within their very intimate moments and no matter how much Leroy tries to encourage him, the younger man can't seem to shed the nerves in these moments.

"Leroy, you _never_ ask for anything for yourself, always saying yes to what I ask for, no matter what it is and I love you for that. But, I know that doesn't mean there isn't at least one or two things you'd like for us to do. I'm just asking that you break free like you've helped me to do and include them in our 2 weeks." Tim's carding the older man's hair now with one hand, the other clasped lovingly on his shoulder, infusing the moment with all the tenderness he's comfortable showing with this delicate subject.

Leroy is floored. He's never even worried about bringing his own fantasies or favorite things to do in the bedroom, he's long ago given up without a single look back. He hasn't missed them in this relationship with Tim. In fact, he's never given them any thought at all with Tim because the younger man always goes out of his way to satisfy Leroy completely. In fact, Leroy's never had a single complaint about their intimate relationship.

His love's silence is unnerving amidst Tim's own self-recriminations flooding his thoughts now. "I don't know why I've never even asked you this before. I can't believe it's never occurred to me before now!" Shaking his head at himself now, the apology can't get out quick enough to for Tim's liking. "I'm so so…."

Leroy kisses Tim into silence, his arms securely wrapping Tim snug against him while he puts his all into this moment, not caring one iota about their audience. Wringing a moan of bliss from his younger man, Leroy finally pulls back, but just enough to lean his forehead against Tim's. "Don't even finish that." He softly says. "Love everything, we have – just the way it is." He steps back just enough to look Tim in the eye and let him see how very much he means that.

"Leroy." Tim whispers in awe. His hands come up to brush down the older man's face. "How'd I ever get so lucky?"

"Oh, I'm the lucky one, here." Leroy answers back in his soothing serious tone. "Thank you, Tim. For thinking of me in this. Maybe I'll bring something new. But, I don't want you spending one more minute thinking what you were just thinking. Ok?"

Tim nods with that shy smile of his. "Ok."

"Good. Now go on before DiNozzo comes and drags you to his car, himself." The older man grins at him.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Tim asks tenderly as he cards Leroy's hair yet again.

"Only in everything you do and say, Tim. Every single day." Leroy smiles the soft one he reserves for the younger man. "I love you, too."

"I know, Leroy. I feel it every day, too." Tim smiles. "See you tomorrow. Can't wait to hear the song you choose for our first dance as husbands."

"Same here." Leroy offers now that he's been reminded of the one last thing he has to do for the wedding.

"Night, Luv." Tim offers with one last kiss before he turns back towards the driveway and descends the stairs, this time, continuing on out to Tony's car.

Inwardly blown away, Tony doesn't say anything about what he's just witnessed as Tim silently climbs in, but, rather, simply offers up Jimmy's apologies and reason for having to cancel. He watches as Tim settles comfortably into the seat, accepting what he's hearing without breaking his silence. After all, he's got a lot to think about himself.

 _***NCIS****_

 _2430 Hours_

Three and a half hours and part way into the second chapter of the "Back to the Future" Trilogy, Tim's out like a light. Smothering a laugh at the younger man's inability to stay up late like the big boys, Tony lowers the volume on the television so that it's merely background noise for the sleeping man now.

He thinks back to earlier in the evening, when they'd first gotten to Tony's place and Tim had finally sighed tiredly and spoken for the first time, once settled on Tony's couch and barely 5 minutes past the beginning of the movie, _pizza and what had been an ice cold iced green tea untouched in front of him._

 _****FLASHBACK*****_

 _"Thank you for not pushing me to drink tonight, Tony. I really appreciate it" The younger man glances at his friend._

 _"No problem, Probie." Tony replies as he hits pause on the movie and turns to look at his guest with a grin. "There are other ways to celebrate your last night of singlehood."_

 _Tim shakes his head. "Not interested. I'm_ ** _so_** _ready to be married to him, Tony. You have_ ** _no_** _idea."_

 _Tony sighs with both resignation and tiredness. "You're right. I have no idea what that feels like. But I think I'm headed in that direction."_

 _"Yeah?" Tim asks in surprise and happiness for his friend. "You finally talk to Ziva?"_

 _"Yup." Tony cackles. "6 months."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"Her to find a new job – me to find her replacement on the team. Us to be ready to become an 'us." Tony shares with confidence and a happiness that's practically pouring off him._

 _"Wow. Tony. That…. that's great!" Tim shares with him as he reaches out one hand and pats the older man's shoulder once ad lets his hand drop back to his own lap. "I'm really excited for the both of you!"_

 _"Thanks, man. Wouldn't of done it without you."_

 _"What?" Tim's shocked Tony would give him credit in any of this. "What'd_ ** _any_** _of that have to do with_ ** _me_** _?"_

 _"Uhm, it was you who opened my eyes to the what and why's of my hopeless deadlock with Ziva, Probie. Back in June, remember?" Tony reminds him._

 _"What did…oh,_ ** _now_** _I remember! Wait- you're saying that what I said to you back in_ ** _June_** _set this in motion for you?" Tim asks in surprise._

 _Tony nods. "I'm just kickin myself for taking this long to do something about it."_

 _"Gibbs seriously considering retirement the push you needed to set things in motion, Tony. Not what I told you back then." Tim tries to keep things real. "But seriously, thank you for trying to give me credit for this momentous and awesome change for the two of you!"_

 _"Gibbs gave me the push to ask Ziva what_ ** _she_** _wanted." Tony corrects quietly._

 _"Even better." Tim remarks with pride in his friend. "Congratulations, Tony."_

 _"What you said, kept coming back to me once he'd told me of his plans, Tim." His friend tells him quietly._

 _"Yeah. About that. You honestly thought I'd push Gibbs to retire?"_

 _Tony sighs. "Yeah. I know. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even thought that for a minute. I know you better than that."_

 _"You're as concerned about him being truly happy with it as I am. I get it, Tony." Tim lets him off the hook. "But, you_ ** _have_** _to stop assuming the worst when it comes to me and where he fits into my life! He's number_ ** _one_** _for me, Tony. His needs, his wants, his comfort level, his happiness and his safety. Always will be. Why do you think I told you that you weren't allowed to hurt him again? Told Abby the same thing! Just like I'll tell anyone else that even tries to hurt him! It's not happening! The man's had enough pain and loss and hurt for one lifetime. That's the only guarantee I can give you that I'll never force him to do something he doesn't want to do – unless it's what's best for his health – and that decision won't be coming from me because I'm not his doctor." Tim seriously vows, his eyes boring into Tony's._

 _"And I should know by now, that's how it's been for you since day of your relationship with him. I know. I'm sorry, McGee." Tony admits. "I promise, I'll work harder at trusting you with his happiness."_

 _Tim smiles softly as he just as quietly adds, "He means a lot to you. I know, Tony. I get it. But you keep forgetting, it's not your trust I need. It's his. And I have that in spades. And THAT should be all you need!_

 _"You're right."_

 _"Good. I'm glad you can see that. And I'm glad I could help you and Ziva, however it happened. Now, where's the popcorn?"_

 _"Comin' right up, Timmy boy." Tony grins as he gently shoves him at the shoulder and turns the movie on, instantly filling the air around them with the sounds of the Einstein barking picking them up where they'd left off._

****End Flashback****

While truly happy for his friend as well as for his boss, long-time mentor, confidante and stand-in father, Tony can't help but feel a sense of loss at this close of what feels like an entire era of his life. Things will never be the same at taught him almost everything. Granted his time on Baltimore PD taught him a lot to begin with. The combination of all of it has made him who he is today; his skill set what it is and his gut as sharp as it is. But none of that would have been fine-tuned anywhere near what it is today, without the help of Gibbs. The team is breaking off in pieces. While that's immensely better than breaking off in slower falling away, singular chunks, these pieces are so close together in date and in nature, it's beginning to sting already.

Sighing heavily, Tony clamors to his feet. Enough of this pity party. He's still got Ziva on the team for the next five months. After that, he's got her for forever, if everything goes right. And Gibbs will never again be so close to death that he has to cheat it to be there for Tim's forever. It's a win-win situation. He needs to just come to grips with that and be happy; even if that very scary first step is happening the next time he wakes up. Smiling at his friend one last time as he dims the lights, Tony heads to bed.

After all, tomorrow's a big day!

 _***NCIS****_

 _2:30 AM_

With only two hours of sleep under his belt, Tim's wide awake and all thoughts of any more sleep have wandered off into the dead of night. Between the need to choose the song to dedicate to Leroy for their dance and what his love said to him earlier that's been plaguing him at the corners of his mind all night, he's finding himself becoming more and more restless with each passing minute. It's as if he's forgotten to do something but he can't quite put his finger on what that is, only that it's urgent he get it done before he asks Leroy to commit to him for the rest of his life. His love's words replay themselves yet again in his head now:

 _"Not hiding things from you, Tim."_

That resonated a chord within Tim earlier tonight and hearing it again in his mind now hits even harder, deeper even. It brings back to mind, the soul deep, heart to heart he and Leroy'd had about that very thing, back in the first week of Leroy's recuperation less than three months ago. Christmas Day, as a matter of fact, when Leroy had been begging for Tim to open up to him.

 _"Tim. Will you talk to me, please?"_

And Tim himself, had asked the same of Leroy - in the same week, even remembers them trying to talk to each other on several occasions that week.

 _"Please don't shut me out like that without at least explaining it to me!"_

 _"Something wrong?"_  
 _"Asked you that earlier. Still waitin' for the answer."_  
 _"Please don't make me talk about it. I'll be fine. I promise."_

 _"Just this morning you reminded me that you're not fragile."_ _  
_ _"Uhm. Yeah. I did."_ _  
_ _"I seem fragile to you?"_ _  
_ _"What? No!"_ _  
_ _"So the reason you're not being upfront with me about what's on your mind is what, exactly?"_ _  
_ _"Doctors' Orders included no stress."_ _  
_ _"Understandable."_ _  
_ _"I agree. This isn't about me. Or at least, it shouldn't be. Don't ask me to dump anything on you that isn't gonna help you heal or recover, Leroy. I won't do it. And I won't let anyone else do it, either!"_

 _"I don't like you holdin' stuff in, Tim... Just hate it when you won't open up and let me in..."_ _  
_ _"I do when I can put it into words, Leroy. You know that. I don't intentionally keep secrets from you that aren't about surprises. You know that too."_ _  
_ _"Coupla times I recall – meant to talk to ya about 'em when I realized it then – got distracted."_

Tim blinks, his mind freezing right there on that memory. _That's it! The thing that feels unfinished! I have to talk to Leroy!_ Without any further thought, Tim scribbles a note to Tony, sticks it on the refrigerator, grabs Tony's keys, stuffs his feet into his shoes and shrugs himself into his jacket on his way out the front door, remembering to lock up behind himself as he heads out.

************NCIS***********

It's 0245 and Leroy can't sleep. He's chosen the song he's dedicating to Tim for their dance and still his mind won't settle enough for him to sleep. He's not sure what the issue is, but he takes whatever it is out to the front porch along with a fresh cup of hot coffee as he settles onto Ducky's swing, his heavy coat zipped up tight around him and a blanket wrapped around him on top of that

He's not sure how long he's been sitting here, contemplating his life and the changes he's been through, willingly made and will continue to willingly make, when he sees headlights coming up the road that somehow look familiar. Outside of his agents' vehicles, the only headlight configuration he knows this well is a jeep, so this must be one of his agents. Tim's car is at the house so that leaves Tony's car. Surely, the Senior Field Agent wouldn't leave Tim alone in his apartment on what was supposed to have been his bachelor party?

A mere two minutes later, the lights on the car are doused as the car is parked on the street and Tim is climbing out of the driver's seat, careful to quietly shut the door and lock it before heading up the walkway from the street, rather than make noise on the driveway.

Leroy is not quite alarmed because Tim doesn't look upset, merely determined. Not wanting to wake Ducky or his neighbors up, he holds his tongue but is lightening quick in pulling Tim into an embrace as he silently walks him inside Ducky's house and on into the older man's library, away from the stairs or Ducky's bedroom.

Waiting until his love closes the study door and crosses the room once more to sit next to him and pull him close, Tim sighs tiredly

Leroy voices his concern now. Couldn't sleep?"

Tim shakes his head. "It's more than that."

"Kinda figured that if it brought you to me at Ducky's at this hour. What's goin' on, Tim?"

"I can't get it out of my head, Leroy."

"Go on"

"What you said earlier tonight - the really hard discussion we had about it back that first week you were home from the hospital? I've been a pain in the ass about holding stuff in and I wasn't even trying to be."

"That really how you see yourself?"

"I don't know, really. I just know I need to do better because you deserve better."

"We both deserve better than we've been able to give each other on that front, Tim. Not somethin' either of us was very good at before we became the 'we' that we are now." Leroy reminds him.

Tim smiles softly. "Yeah."

"What's botherin' you the most about this, Luv?"

 _"Just hate it when you won't open up and let me in..."_ _  
_ _"I do when I can put it into words, Leroy. You know that. I don't intentionally keep secrets from you that aren't about surprises._

 _"Coupla times I recall – meant to talk to ya about 'em when I realized it then – got distracted."_

"Remember that?" Tim asks quietly.

"The night we put the swing up." Leroy answers without hesitation.

Tim's eyes drop to his lap for a minute as he sighs deeply, the memory of the embarrassment and humiliation he'd felt at having acted that way coming back to him in full recollection now. In equal measure of awe, he's reminded how Leroy had simply picked him up figuratively and carried him through those moments without a shred of negative feedback or response. Picking his eyes back up, he finds his love steadily watching him with concern. His tone is nearly whisper quiet as he says. "I figured that was part of what you'd meant by that."

Leroy knows they're on the same page now and it isn't the mind-blowing sex they had that night, but rather Tim's strange desperate mood that had morphed into that mind-blowing sex. He's always wondered about that, himself. Maybe they'll both find some answers about that night now. "You were pretty stressed out. Not somethin' I was used to seeing from you, Tim."

"And yet, you carried me through it without hesitation or criticism, Leroy." Tim marvels quietly, his eyes gluing themselves to his love. "I was keeping stuff from you, falling apart under the pressure and you just handled it with patience and love, made sure I felt safe and loved and treasured and I've never thanked you for that or apologized for shutting you out that week to where it got to that point for me - or anything."

Leroy crooks his finger under Tim's chin and leans down to gently kiss his lips. Easing back, he smiles tenderly at him, his hand gently cupping Tim's face. "I was more than happy to carry you that night. It's part of loving you, Sweetheart. Just like waiting for you to let me in when you get to where you can talk about whatever it is."

"But it shouldn't have come to that. I shouldn't have let it." Tim admonishes himself.

"Didn't you tell me when we finally talked about it, that it was because you weren't used to having anyone to share your troubles with? " Leroy reminds him now, his tone soothing.

Tim nods. "Yeah."

"Ok. So, what's bothering you so much about it now that you're losing sleep over it, Sweetheart?" Leroy pushes quietly, his concern unmistakable.

I guess, what I'm asking you is are you feeling like I still do that? Am I shortchanging you in anyway?" Tim asks with his heart on his sleeve.

"I remember the talk we had about that, too. Tim. And you've come a long way from that night and the days when we talked about it. We both have." Leroy reminds him even as he has his own flashback to it.

***Flashback***

 _"I've never intentionally held anything important back from you, except talking about kids, Leroy. If it seems like I have, I guess it was just part of my old habits, where I never dumped my crap on anyone else. Not really something I planned on withholding."_

 _"I figured. Doesn't mean I don't want in, Tim. We're a team, remember? Not alone anymore, either one of us."_

 _"There's always gonna be stuff that shouldn't be opened up until it's the right time, though. Not to mention a ton of small stuff that we manage on our own without dragging each other into it"_

 _"I agree."_

 _"Okay. And I'm asking you to understand that right now, is one of those times that your questions …. I can't answer them right now."_

 _"Can I ask why?"_

 _"Because, Leroy, it's not fair to you – for me to open that door right now."_

 _"Later then."_

 _"I promise, when the time is right, I will open up and let you in."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _***END Flashback_

"I know we haven't talked about any of this in the last two weeks, since hashin' it out the night after we both talked to Penny, Tim but that doesn't mean I'm worried about it or that I feel like you're still holding things back from me." Leroy tells him as he cards his hair. "That what you were worryin' about?"

Tim nods again. "Yeah."

"How 'bout now?"

Now the younger man shakes his head. "I guess I just needed to look you in the eye and make sure there isn't anything you wish was different or wish we did or didn't do before we take that final step of life-long commitment."

Leroy sighs. "Oh, Tim." Snuggling with the younger man now, he sits up straighter so he can rest his head on top of Tim's gently. "Sweetheart, do you remember what I said to earlier when you were worried about never asking if I had anything I missed doing in the bedroom?"

Tim answers without hesitation. "You said: "Love everything we have – just the way it is."

"That includes everything, Tim"

Tim sits up and looks his love square on. "You mean that. There's nothing you want to change or wish was different in our relationship?"

"Nothing." Leroy repeats. He cards Tim's hair again. "What about you, Tim? Anything frustrating for you that you want different?"

"God, no, Leroy! You've shown me what it is to be loved! Opened yourself up to love in return - I can't ask for better than that.! Tim softly exclaims as he nestles back next to his love. A couple of heartbeats later he admits, "Well, maybe not having to go back to Tony's; staying right here with you just like this instead?"

Leroy chuckles. "Me too, luv. But you need some sleep 'cause I don't plan on lettin' you sleep at all tomorrow night."

Tim smiles at that promising invitation to look forward to. "Okay. With that kind of raincheck waiting for me, I think I can handle going back to Tony's until the wedding."

Leroy gets to his feet, bringing Tim to his feet at the same time. "Thought that might help."

"You know, we haven't exactly talked about how you're feeling physically, at least not that I remember, in the last week. You would tell me if you're not feeling ok, right?"

"Scouts Honor, Tim." Leroy vows. "I'm fine. Must be all that great exercise we've been gettin'."

Tim laughs quietly at that and kisses Leroy one more time before silently walking back through the house to the front door where Leroy walks him down to his car, kissing him goodnight and waving him off.

 _***NCIS****_

As he walks back up the lawn to the house Leroy marvels on how Tim's mind and heart work. It's so blatantly obvious that Tim loves him more than life itself that the older man feels humbled by it. He hopes he managed to soothe Tim's concerns enough that the younger man can sleep now. As he steps back inside the house, Leroy nearly loses the ability to breathe when he sees Ducky waiting for him.

"Jethro? Is everything all right with Timothy?"

"Jeez, Duck!"

"I do apologize, my friend. I was not trying to startle you so."

Leroy nods. "Yeah. He's ok." He heads to the kitchen, intent on getting another cup of coffee.

"OK? But not fine?" Ducky probes deeper as he accompanies him to the kitchen table and takes a seat.

"Was havin' trouble sleepin.'" The younger man shares as he fixes Ducky's water for his tea before coming to the table and sitting down across from his friend with his fresh cup of already perked coffee. "Couldn't get some things off his mind we'd talked about before but hadn't really resolved."

"But you have resolved them to the satisfaction of the both of you now, I presume."

The younger man nods as he sighs tiredly. "Yeah."

"Something else wrong?"

"I dunno, Duck." Leroy looks at his friend with complete seriousness. "There such a thing as lovin' someone too much?"

"According to whom?" The M.E. wants to know.

"Not sure. But, there's nuthin' Tim won't do for me..."

"Or you for him."

Leroy smiles softly at that. "No argument there."

"Then what seems to be the problem, Jethro?"

"Penny."

"Oh?" Ducky says in shock. "Is she upset about something with the two of you?"

Leroy shakes his head. "I'm just not a sappy guy, Duck."

"No. You most definitely are not that."

"She wants us to pick a song - dedicate it to each other - actually dance to it."

"I see." The M.E. says quietly.

"Do you?" Leroy asks seriously. "Because I..."

"Cannot possibly picture yourself dancing with your new husband in front of those you've worked alongside for all these years now?" The older man surmises with a tone that speaks of practicality within his summation.

"Exactly."

"Is that it, Jethro or is it the song itself, the public utterance of your love for Timothy that has you shying away from the idea of it?

"Already got the song, Duck."

"Oh. I must say, I am quite surprised you have..."

"We've been talkin' in songs for months." Leroy admits unexpectedly.

"Ah. I see." The older man attempts to hide his surprise.

"First time I heard one that fit what I couldn't find the words to tell him myself, back in June - I was blown away." Leroy shares quietly.

"How did Timothy react?"

"Oh, he was as blown away as I was when he'd played one for me the night before. It's where I got the idea in the first place." The younger man says with a smile as he shares that very fond memory.

"Well if the two of you are so well versed in communicating this way, where is the problem, might I ask? Is it the audience?"

"Guess that is it." The younger man admits quietly. "Didn't exactly hit me til now, how much a part of it that'll be."

"And his late-night visit just now? Is Timothy equally as uncomfortable with it?"

"Hell no, Duck. He'd scream it from the mountain top if he could." Leroy grins. "No Tim's making sure there wasn't anything I felt needed changing in our relationship before we take our vows later today."

"That's what was keeping him awake?" Ducky asks in surprise.

"Among other things." Leroy admits without explaining further.

"And your ability to see this dance through for Timothy?"

"Think maybe if Penny hadn't zeroed in on how much of 'us' it will show everyone, I'd a been okay with it."

"Jethro. In the bigger picture the two of you are about to embark on, this, my friend is but a drop in the bucket of things you will do for one another and one, I'll wager, Timothy will cherish for the rest of his life." Ducky reminds him. "You are not doing this for Penny or for any of us that will be there to fully support the both of you. You are doing it for Timothy, whom, as you have already reminded us both, will do anything for you because he loves you that much."

Leroy thinks on that for less than a minute before he offers his response. "Thanks, Duck."

"You are quite welcome, my friend. Now, if all is well with the two of you, then I shall take myself back to bed. As should you, Jethro. After all, it is not every day one gets married."

"Or goes on a honeymoon." Leroy quips with a grin. "Night, Duck."

"Goodnight, dear fellow."

 _***NCIS****_

0900 Hours finds Tim struggling to wake up as the blazing sun pouring its' rays into the room through the slats of Tony's window blinds. He'd made it back to Tony's without a problem and had even been able to think and come up with his song for the dance, although technically he's down to a choice that he can't really decide either way. He'll have to think on that just a bit more this morning before he calls Penny. On second thought, she'd be a great one to help him work through the decision. It's a big one for him because he wants it to be the perfect song.

Recalling his discussion with Leroy in the middle of the night, Tim's face breaks out into a happy smile. He glances over at his phone and that smile changes over into a chuckle of excited joy Oh, yeah! Getting married today and NOTHING is getting in the way! _Especially when I pick the perfect song_.

The smile remains as he sends Leroy a morning greeting filled with love and appreciation for their late-night talk and the boundless love he'd felt there in it.

"Hey, Probie. You're not up yet? Gonna be late." Tony jibes as he hands him a cup of coffee that's hot enough the steam is still coming off the top.

Tim accepts the drink with a smile of thanks and a denial after he drinks some of it down. "No way, Tony NOTHING is going to make me late for my own wedding!"

"Well, it _is_ after nine, you know."

"I know and I only have to take a shower, change and get myself over to Penny's. I could leave here at 12 and I'd still be on time."

"To a 1300 Hour Wedding?" Tony challenges.

"My checklist is tiny – compared to yours, DiNozzo." Tim teases.

"Well, you do have a point there." The older man smirks.

"Speaking of checklist, Tony…."

"Don't sweat it, Probie." The older man takes a deep breath and slowly lets it back out. "I got everything under control. I'll prove it. DiNozzo Checklist is as follows:  
 _1\. Shower._ _  
_ _2\. Get Dressed for the wedding._ _  
_ _3\. Drive Groom #2 over to Penny's._ _  
_ _4\. Stand with Groom # 1 and Produce rings upon request._ _  
_ _5\. Propose 2nd Toast of the day after ceremony._

"And numero Uno is already done – I'm off to take care of 2 so I can get 3, 4 and 5 done on time." Tony gloats with a mini bow in Tim's direction for dramatic flair.

"I'm impressed." Tim offers as he drinks down his coffee and gets to his feet. "Speaking of showers, I'll go grab mine now."

"Good idea, McGroom." Tony answers a bit distractedly as heads to his own room to change, one question on his mind. _Now where'd I put that suit?_

 _***NCIS****_

Now reinvigorated with the rising energy of the day's planned events, Tim sets his coffee mug down on the sink and heads off to the bathroom. The most important moment of his life is just a few hours away and his heart and mind are already there, relishing it, basking in it because he knows without a shadow of a doubt that Ducky will not let anything prevent Leroy from making it to the ceremony on time.

 _***NCIS****_

Once in his room, Tony's thoughts run rampant, his voice lending some support to the biggest question he's got in front of him. "Where's that suit? Oh, Right! Already picked it up from the Dry Cleaner's!" He practically runs to the front hall closet, nearly ripping the door handle off the door as he yanks it open anxiously and searches for the telltale bag he recognizes on sight. "Please let it be there! Yes! Ok. Good!" Pulling the Drycleaner bagged suit out he closes the door and strides back to his room, hanging the suit on the little hook on the back of his bedroom door finally lets go of the breath he's been holding. That done, he turns to his dresser for the rest of what he needs.

A few minutes later, dressed only in his clean boxers, t-shirt and socks, Tony's confident in his progress once more. "Scratch number 2 off my list! Now, to make sure the rings go with me. He glances around the room. "Damn it, where'd I put the ring?

 _***NCIS****_

Done in the shower and having already shaved, Tim heads to the living room, a bath sheet wrapped around his waist, needing to grab his clothes. Hearing a lot of commotion coming from Tony's room, he calls out "Tony? Everything ok?"

"YEAH, PROBIE! EVERYTHING'S FINE!"

Hearing no hesitation in Tony's voice, Tim continues on with grabbing up his clothes and hightailing it back to the bathroom to finish getting dressed, at least in as much of his suit as he's willing to put on before the actual ceremony. It's a quick few minutes because he'll polish up everything at Penny's when he actually suits up. Now, as he waits for Tony, he sits at Tony's breakfast bar and pulls out his notes, wanting to spend a few minutes polishing up his vows and making sure he's already texted the song information to Penny.

 _***NCIS****_

Now that he's successfully forestalled worrying the groom, Tony's panic begins to set in. Tossing his room like a thief looking for that one irreplaceable object, he's growing more panicked by the moment, the litany of places to look rolling through his mind on hyper-drive: _under the pillows, not under the bedspread. Under the bed itself. Not under that shirt either…. That not in that drawer or that one…. Ring not in the bathroom either? SHIT! What the hell did I do with it?_

Irritated to his limits now, Tony stares angrily at the shoe he's absently picked up off the floor and hurls it into his closet, feeling better when it hits the wall with a loud _**thump**._ Feeling better, that is until Tim, breathing hard, shows up in his doorway less than three seconds later _._

 _"What's going on, Tony?"_


	23. We're Gathered Together

_Sat 2/19 - 1230 Hours_

Standing at rest just inside Penny's study, the door open into the large living room which has been cleared of furniture and is now set up for the ceremony, Tim finally feels able to breathe freely. With his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black dress slacks, the unbuttoned, loosely hanging sleeves of his light blue button up dress shirt, giving him the aura of actually being relaxed while leaning back against the door.

Thinking about the color of his shirt for a moment, he has to grin. After all, it's not every day, Ziva asks you to let her choose what both you and your fiancé will wear to your own wedding, well the colors anyway. Still, the comfortable black dress pants he picked up at the regular Big and Tall store so the length would be right, does the blue shirt proud and when he pairs them up with the black sports coat, according to Ziva, it will bring out his eyes more. He doesn't mind because he knows Leroy's matching colors will definitely bring out his eye color and more importantly, the thought of wearing them didn't bother him. Tim can't wait to see him dressed up. What few time's he has seen him decked out, the man was even more drop dead gorgeous than usual.

Refocusing now while he has the chance to be alone for a minute since he's not allowed to see Leroy yet, Tim looks around the large area and smiles. It warms his heart to see how beautiful Penny and Sarah with Ziva's help, have made this ceremony for him and Leroy. At the front of the room, the Rosewood colored Archway they've borrowed, is now adorned with two toned red/white blooming feather roses, offsetting nicely, the matching carpet runner they have going from the archway back through the entryway of the room and curving even further back to the stairs.

Back at the front of the room, just through the archway where he and Leroy will be standing is what appears to be the Unity Candle set securely sitting in what looks to be a rose covered birdbath. He can't help but think of his sister's input with that choice of what to place them in. Tim's grateful for her support and still completely bowled over by her wedding gift to him and Leroy.

Focusing once more on the candles, Tim recalls Penny asking him during that lunch hour at the house last week, if he wanted one for the ceremony. Tim's glad he'd said yes. He's even happier that he and Leroy had actually discussed the possibility of having one for their ceremony and that Leroy had been all for it. Looking at the set Penny chose, he's in awe. It's perfect.

The all-white, large square 5' wide candle, embossed with a pair of diamond studded wedding bands top center over the poem he'd hoped for is everything he'd imagined it would be. He's glad she chose this one – rather than the one Sarah had mentioned with the first names overlaid atop the last name. He recalls last week when she'd asked him about changing his name to Gibbs, inquiring what his plans were in that regard. His response had been simple and without hesitation.

 _"I'd be honored to have his name. But, Gibbs doesn't want me to change mine because I've built my career with it, staked my reputation on it."_

He's got a surprise in store for Leroy regarding that, but not until later today. He hopes Leroy enjoyed the 11 Orange Roses, signifying his burning desire along with 11 Pink ones to signify that Leroy is a pleasure to behold and deep joy, that he'd had delivered for him this morning. He'd wanted the older man to know without a doubt that Tim was thinking of him even when he's not with him. Thanks to the card that was sent with them explained what the colors meant, Tim's confident that his message was well received. Sighing nervously, he refocuses on the here and now. Not much longer, Tim glances at his watch to be sure. Yup, 15 min til the long- awaited ceremony begins. Looking again at the candle set they'd chosen in the end feels _really_ good. It feels right. Centered across and down the front of it, in beautifully legible script is the short yet poignant vow he really liked when he'd first seen it:

 _In each other's hands  
we have found trust and comfort._  
 _In each other's arms  
we have found happiness and joy._  
 _In each other's hearts  
we have found a love that will last forever._

Under that first half of the poem, two strands of ribbon are wrapped around the candle, one blue for the color of Leroy's eyes and one green, for the color of his own. Together, they're pinned in the middle with a perfect very small forever knot made out of gold. Underneath them is the rest of the beautiful vow

 _Just as 2 flames unite_  
 _into 1_  
 _So shall our lives unite_  
 _in_  
 _Trust & Love_

 ** _2/19/11_**

Tim knows without looking, what's centered across and down the middle of the backside of the candle because he requested it and he knows Penny took care of making sure the fitting scripture, defining love in its' truest form would be there. He knows it practically by heart.

 _Love is patient,_  
 _love is kind._  
 _It does not envy,_  
 _it does not boast,_  
 _it is not proud._  
 _It does not dishonor others,_  
 _it is not self-seeking,_  
 _it is not easily angered,_  
 _it keeps no record of wrongs._  
 _Love does not delight in evil_  
 _but rejoices with the truth._  
 _It always protects,_  
 _always trusts,_  
 _always hopes,_  
 _always perseveres._

 _1 Corinthians 13:4-8_

The matching much smaller tapered candlesticks are also white and wrapped in ribbons that match the ones on the center candle. Each has an initial on it in the same script as the poem and scripture on the larger candle. One is Tim's and one is Leroy's. Together, they're such a beautiful symbol of what he and Leroy are about to embark on that Tim hates the idea of ruining it by lighting it. Mentally head slapping himself at that thought, he reminds himself that the real beauty and meaning of it will come only when they _do_ light it together, symbolically merging their inner lights into one.

Seeing that the candleholder is made of glass and really offsets the candle beautifully, Tim's mind hits on the question, _How would I ever have done this without Penny?_ Knowing that the candles are sitting in a special candle holder designed for the larger candle in the middle and the two much smaller ones on each side of it, Tim relaxes in the knowledge that the ladies he and his beloved care about and cherish the most have really outdone thelmselves on this for them.

All in all, he's more than happy with that part of what's to come. What's to come _\- what almost had to be postponed again, thanks to DiNozzo and his idea of a joke!_ Sighing deeply, Tim frowns as his thoughts return to earlier this morning and the heart stopping drama Tony had dragged him through for kicks and giggles:

 _****Flashback****._

 _"Can't find the ring, Tim. I'm sorry."_

 _Tony's words are on vicious replay in Tim's head now, along with his rising frustration. Just as he feared, the worst has happened and there's not a damn thing he can do about it!. How the hell could Tony lose the ring? Seriously? Agitated now and becoming angrier by the minute, Tim paces the living room while Tony continues to tear his room apart. Four steps into his second lap of the living room and hallway stretch, Tim stops short, looks twice, lets go of the anger and frustration in one fell swoosh of air and immediately begins to laugh out loud with relief mixed with humor._

 _The realization that the older man is currently ransacking his own bedroom to find what he wont find in there, has Tim laughing harder. Next, he's all-out belly laughing, almost doubled over from the efforts. The contagiousness of it as well as the curiosity such a reaction brings out in people soon has Tony checking on him._

 _"Probie? What…?" Noticing where Tim's eyes are focused when he finally uprights himself again, Tony makes a beeline for his entertainment center and the shelf above the television – and the little box sitting there. "Oh, Thank God!"_

 _Still laughing, Tim struggles to pull himself together as he watches Tony snatch up the ring box as if he can't get to it fast enough. At least there's a smile on the older man's face now. Wiping his eyes, Tim doesn't see what the older man does before the sound of the box closing fills the air between them like a sonic boom._

 _The older man sighs deeply as he uses one hand to open the box back up, his other hand coming up to join the first as with both, he turns the box around._

 _Tim freezes, all his humor instantly vanishing into thin air. "Do NOT tell me it's not in there, Tony!" Tim demands heatedly. "Why the HELL wouldn't it be in there?"_

 _Tony clears his throat "I'm sorry, Probie. It's not here. I don't know why or where I put it."_

 _As the blood rushes to his ears, Tim begins to see red. This can't be happening! He's panicked and upset to the point that logic and reason has dissipated into thin air, leaving anger his only outlet. - one without a filter. The explosive question is out of his mouth before he can stop it. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MARRY LEROY WITHOUT HIS RING?"_

 _Tony's face loses all color and he quickly sticks his hand in his pocket, pulling out the ring, setting it back in the box with a look of abject remorse on his face. "Tim. I'm sorry. It was just a joke man."_

 _Needing some air, Tim snatches the ring out of Tony's hand and practically rips the front door off Tony's apartment as he rushes for the hallway, his breathing harsh and unsteady as the panic begins to subside in a trickle that does little to calm the fury it had ridden in with._

 _Definately not funny!_

 _****End flashback****_

Slowly letting out his breath now, Tim focuses on the reality that it's been some 90 minutes since he'd stormed out on Tony and spent a solid 15 minutes cooling off outside in the cold before spending another 15 sitting outside Tony's door. Once he'd cooled down enough to let it go because, after all, today his wedding day and no one and nothing is more important than meeting Leroy at that alter, he'd managed to silently go back inside, gather up his stuff and sit impatiently waiting for Tony to get ready. Though the car ride had been full of tension so thick it could have been cut with a knife, he's here now and things are moving forward. No one is stopping this from happening after all and everything is good!

He loves the faux Greek columns, two on each side of the two-toned red and white blooming feather rose colored carpet runner – each wrapped intertwined across the top and down the sides, in matching pair offs of both red and white roses to symbolize love and unity. And the flat surface of each one is as nicely done up as he'd hoped it would be, home to a beautiful arrangement of 11 roses, to signify great love. - in different color pairings, each one with the small folded card standing at attention to explain why they were chosen and why the number 11.

Loving what Penny's done with his request, Tim glances at each set of in turn. First, there's the set of yellow with red tips - signifying friendship and falling in love - paired with red to depict happiness and excitement. Then there's the lavender, showing his state of being enraptured - paired with blue to express how wonderful and extraordinary he feels Leroy is. On the third column, the roses are Peach for harmony and peace, along with dark red for long-term commitment and intensity. And on the final column, he finds the Cream for thoughtfulness and Coral for Desire. All in all, they are gorgeous and he's proud to have thought of it.

 **********NCIS**********

 _He's so beautiful!_ Gibbs smiles as his eyes find Tim standing across the room – lost in his thoughts – about the same time he notices the photographer Penny and Sarah hired, already set up and taking pictures of the beautifully decorated wedding setup. Catching the photographer's eye, he makes a request with a sideways movement of his head in Tim's direction, gesturing for the busy guy to also get a shot of Tim in the moment

Nodding without hesitation, the man does just that, immediately turning his camera on Tim, capturing the younger man in a moment Leroy will not only treasure but also ask him about later. As it is, his thoughts take him back to his conversation with Ducky last night, long before Tim's visit at 2:30 in the morning.

***Flashback****

 _How are your vows coming along, Jethro?_

 _"Not sure 'bout 'em just yet."_

 _"Perhaps it would help if you were to think back to the very beginning of your relationship with Timothy - things that stuck out in your mind - things that were said?"_

 _"Don't think it's...***sigh***."_

 _"Something the matter?"_

 _"Too much good stuff to sift through."_

 _"All right. Perhaps you could simplify it by writing down what it is about Timothy that convinced you that this was what you truly wanted for your future, the rest of your life - to be spending it with him by your side? What about him it is that you love."_

 _""Feels like whatever I do say...won't be enough." Leroy admits quietly._

 _"For whom, Jethro?" Ducky pushes. "Surely, you don't believe Timothy would feel that way!"_

 _"Don't wanna let him down, Duck. I'm not good at this sort of thing."_

 _"Do you honestly believe that whatever you come up with, will disappoint Timothy in any way, Jethro?" Ducky asks in shock._

 _"No. He's not a complainer and he never finds fault with me, unless it's for a royal screw up."_

 _"Precisely! So why don't you stop being so hard on yourself - and focus on what it is you've found with him along your journey that told you this was what you wanted- to be with him - for the rest of your life, hmm?"_

 _"Thanks, Duck." Leroy offers as his mind does begin to wander back through the history he has with Tim in their relationship, barely registering the older man bidding him goodnight and leaving the room._

 _**End Flashback***_

Seeing all the rose bouquets set up, each with its own little card with the explanation of what the color means, Leroy smiles. His special delivery of two sets of 11 roses sent by Tim bowled him over, left him speechless enough he'd had to hand Ducky the cards to read instead of trying to explain. Ducky's response had summed it up beautifully.

" _Oh, my. Jethro, that young man certainly does love you!."_

Just when he's about to move away, head back to the room he's borrowing to get ready in, Tony appears at Tim's side, carefully not crossing into Tim's personal space. Concerned, Leroy stays put.

While he watches, Tim seems to shift thoughts and his demeanor becomes less content, upset about something. And since his love just spent the night at Tony's and was driven here by Tony, that adds up to trouble with Tony. The guilt on the Senior Field Agent's face confirms Leroy's assessment of Tim's distracted unhappy demeanor and it's all the Team Leader can do to hold himself in check, not do anything at all but let this play out.

 **********NCIS**********

Tim feels his stress level rise up three notches as Tony steps up next to him, just looking at him for a minute. About the time, Tim's getting ready to ask him to leave him in peace, the older man finally speaks.

"I'm sorry."

Looking at him expectantly. Tim waits. He needs more than two little words that don't mean nearly half of what they should mean anymore. It's not even about the apology as much as it is about Tony's lack of boundaries. _What kind of a best man does that to a stressed out groom just a few hours before the wedding?_

"I never meant to stress you out, not even for a minute. It was supposed to be a quick, two minute joke, you know, to get you to appreciate just how short your to do list really was." Tony explains quietly, his eyes glancing at the room around him, that is until they notice the boss standing across the room watching him. Remembering that the man is an avid lip reader, he sighs nervously _Great, just great. Now the bossman knows what an ass I was to McGee without even trying to be._

Tim glances at Tony. "Thanks." Before the older man can speak, Tim is gone, having slipped away now that the guests begin to show up and the room is becoming filled with noise.

 **********NCIS**********

Frowning as he realizes what his lip reading told him, Gibbs sighs. Yeah, he's not willing to get into anything with his Team Leader. Not here, not now and not at all, today. He hates seeing Tim upset on his wedding day, of all days, but, if it were really bad, Tim would have told him about it already. So, unless his love gets more upset, Leroy'll leave it alone. This is Tim's day and he won't ruin it for him. God help anyone that does!

 **********NCIS**********

"Timothy?" Penny places her hand on her grandson's arm in concern at his apparent blanked out state since he seems to be far away in his thoughts while hiding away in her guest bedroom.

Brought back to the here and now at the sound and feel of his Grandmother's presence, Tim swallows hard and blinks until his vision is clear and he can see she dressed beautifully for the occasion in a business suit fit for the royals of London. "Hey, Penny. You look beautiful. And I LOVE what you've done with the place."

"Thank you, sweetheart. You look dashing yourself!"

"It's really here." Tim says with obvious relief mixed with nerves.

"It really is, Sweetheart."

"Any last minute advice?" He asks her nervously

"Oh, Honey. Just relax. Be yourself, enjoy this. And walk in slow, You know the song you're walking in with – nice choice by the way. At 'bended knee' get ready and when it gets to 'witness', head in. Slowly.'

Tim nods. "Thanks. Got it."

Penny pats his arm one last time and heads out, letting him actually find a moment alone in which to think.

 ********NCIS********

"Don't you clean up nice?" Penny jokes as she walks up beside Leroy, still standing in the shadows watching everyone come in and find a seat in her living room., talking amongst themselves as they look around and marvel at the setup they've walked into.

"Not so bad yourself." He teases in return with a kiss to her cheek. "Place looks beautiful. Thank you!."

"It was fun." Penny shrugs it off. They've already thanked her and it was so worth it to see this end result and to be able to actually enjoy her grandson's wedding inside instead of having to freeze her tail off while watching it

After a moment of silence in which they both simply watch Vance settle in his seat, easily talking with Ziva and Dornie, he asks a question. "Tim okay?"

"Nervous but more than ready."

"Still upset?" Leroy asks, unable to help himself for once.

"He was upset?" Penny asks him with concern.

"When he was down here a few minutes ago. Nevermind. DiNozzo probably just shot his mouth off again before using that brain of his to think."

"I just talked to Timothy just a minute ago. He's fine." Penny tells him. "He's been looking forward to this for months now."

"I know. Me too."

She tells him what part of the song he needs to start walking in on, nods, pats him on the shoulder and leaves him be while she goes to find her seat next to Sarah..

 *******NCIS********

 _13:00 Hours_

As a taller version of Tony steps up to the portable podium, the group of witnesses grows quiet The good looking man that could literally pass for Tony's twin smiles engagingly and speaks to them as a whole, his voice loud enough that they know he's talking to them.

"Good afternoon everyone. Welcome to the wedding of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee. He pauses briefly before speaking again.

My name is Tyler Johnson and I am a Washington D.C. Wedding Officiant, and a Life-Cycle Celebrant. It is my honor to be officiating this wedding. Let me begin by sharing that Leroy and Timothy would like to acknowledge that all of you who have time out of your own busy lives and gathered here together to help them celebrate this momentous occasion mean a great deal to them. They treasure each and every one of you and thank you from the bottom of their hearts for sharing this with them."

Again, he pauses briefly and speaks once more. "Please join me in standing to welcome our happy couple."

A slow piano tune begins to fill the air and five seconds later it's joined by a harp and 14 seconds after that, the words begin:

 _I think I've waited long enough  
Let enough time go by  
To know just what I need in my life  
When I look at you right now  
My heart is telling me why  
You're the only one for me  
An' tonight, if you let me ask you this  
With Heaven as my witness:_

 _Will you marry me?  
I wanna be with you for all eternity  
I swear my love for you will always be  
Here, on bended knee  
Baby, I'm asking, please  
Will you marry me?_

 _All that I see in your eyes  
Let me save deep inside  
'Cause I don't wanna lose one moment of you  
Lookin' like the picture in my dreams  
One that I see comin' true  
'Cause you're dreamin' the same dream I do_

 _Please let me ask you this  
All of Heaven as my witness:_

 _Will you marry me?_

At that point, it's 2 min, 10 sec. into the song and Tim and Leroy begin their slow walk from opposite sides of the room at the far corners and take their time as the music plays on, just like Penny had coached them to do a short bit ago.

 _I wanna be with you for all eternity  
I swear my love for you will always be  
Here, on bended knee  
Baby, I'm asking, please  
Will you marry me?_

 _You're the only thing I've ever been this sure of  
More than anything I've ever wanted before_

 _Will you marry me?  
Will you marry me?  
Ooh  
(Will you marry me?)  
Will you marry me?  
(I wanna be with you for all eternity.)  
Be with you  
(I swear my,) love for you will always be  
Right here, on bended knee  
Oh, baby, I'm asking, please…_

By the time they've reached the portable podium and reach for each other's hands, the music is playing its' final notes and fading away.

A moment filled with the rustled sound of people moving to sit down before the room goes silent has Tim's nervousness climbing but thankfully, Tyler speaks once more, moving things along as the ceremony begins as he turns to look at the grooms.

"Leroy and Timothy, we are gathered here together in the presence of our most treasured friends and loved ones  
to witness the love and respect that you have for each other and the commitment you are willingly making to each other today.

The point of marriage vows is that they are public. That it's not enough to build a life together, but that you do it in public, that you stand before everyone who has ever mattered to you and proclaim that you will devote your life to that person, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments,  
to give recognition to the worth and beauty  
of the deep abiding love for each other you have  
and to add our best wishes and blessings  
to the vows you wish to exchange with each other  
as you take this step together  
in united, eternal matrimony,  
an honorable estate,  
that is not to be entered into lightly,  
but reverently and with utmost  
commitment, trust and above all else, love"

Tyler pauses for a moment to let those words sink in. Then he continues on

"Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens.  
A good marriage must be created.  
The little things are the big things.  
It is never being too old to hold hands.  
It is remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day.

It is never going to sleep angry.  
It is not taking the other for granted;  
It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives.  
It is standing together facing the world.  
It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family.  
It is doing things for each other,  
not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice,  
but in the spirit of joy.  
It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating  
gratitude in thoughtful ways.  
It is not expecting one person to wear a halo  
or the other to have the wings of an angel.  
It is not looking for perfection in each other.  
It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor.  
It is having the capacity to forgive and forget.  
It is giving each other an atmosphere in  
which each can grow.

It is finding room for the things of the spirit.  
It is a common search for the good and  
the beautiful.  
It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and  
the obligation is reciprocal.  
It is not only marrying the right partner,  
it is being the right partner.

The courtship should not end with the honeymoon,  
it should continue through all the years.

Marriage is at once a deeply personal commitment to another human being  
and a highly public celebration of the ideals of mutuality, companionship, intimacy, fidelity, and family…..  
Because it fulfills yearnings for security, safe haven, and connection  
that express our common humanity,  
marriage is an esteemed institution,  
and the decision whether and whom to marry is among life's momentous acts of self-definition."

This time when he pauses, Tyler looks directly at each of them in turn before he speaks again. "Leroy and Timothy are you entering into this commitment of marriage freely, voluntarily and without any conditions, reservations or doubts?"

"Yes!" Tim says without hesitation, his voice strong and firm, his eyes locked on his love.

"Yes!" Leroy says firmly, no hesitation anywhere in his tone, his eyes locked onto Tim's.

Tyler nods and continues on.

"Into this union these two persons present  
come now to be joined.  
If _any_ one can show just cause  
why they may not be lawfully joined together,  
let them speak now  
or forever hold their peace."

A half minute of silence follows while the witnesses catch their breath and Tyler places his hand on Tim's shoulder. With his hand just barely applying any pressure on the younger groom's shoulder, He addresses the witnesses.

"Who gives this man, Timothy McGee unto this marriage?"

"We do." Penny speaks as she and Sarah stand to their feet and support Tim. Sarah's face is lit up with a wide smile as she nods her agreement.

Tyler changes hands, taking the one from Tim's shoulder and letting it drop while his other hand, he now places a hand on Leroy's as he asks to the room at large. "Who gives this man, Leroy Jethro Gibbs unto this marriage?"

From the guest seats, everyone in the room stands up except Penny and Sarah, speaking in unison. "We Do!"

Once the group has returned to their seats, Tyler speaks again.

"Marriage is a most honorable estate,  
so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love

In celebration of the uniqueness of their relationship, Timothy and Leroy have written their own vows _."_

With a nod from Tyler, Tim and Leroy turn just enough to face each other and join hands.

Tyler nods at Tim and steps back prompting the youngest groom to go first.

Tim turns just enough so that he's a half step closer to Leroy and in a better profile to the group while he's still focused and looking straight at the older man. Lifting Leroy's hands and holding them with his own. He finds and holds his love's gaze, reveling in the blue of those eyes and the epitome of all he holds precious smiling softly back at him. He takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"Leroy, We've known each other for seven years now, working together every day through tough cases and easy ones, losing for the good guy, and winning. endings painful and happy. Together, with the help of the others here today, we made it our job to make the world a better place finding and putting away the bad guys while bringing answers, justice and closure to the families. We've learned an awful lot along the way, about the job, about people and especially, about each other.

And although when we began this relationship, our jobs diverted onto different paths; together we continued to learn from each other and carry each other through the good and the bad. "You took the job as my wingman when I was off kilter, lost and confused – willingly and on your own time, before I even realized I needed one. And when I screwed up and forgot you had asked for the job, you stepped up anyway - when I needed you most. And if that wasn't enough, you stayed until I was ready to ..." Tim's voice breaks. He swallows hard and keeps going

"You stayed until I stopped running away and allowed myself to trust one more time. This time in you. There are no words for how much that meant to me, how far down inside that touched me. You always want the best for me, always encourage me to seek it, even before I realize it's there for the taking. Your strength and honesty, your beauty inside and out, the openness that means so much to me, are all part of what makes you, you.

I love you, not just because you see me on the inside when we're together and accept all that is me, but because you let me see _you –_ the _real_ you – the layers peeled back, able to feel and react, real you. The hardened exterior is put away when you're with me and there's so much love and kindness, sweetness and thoughtfulness there, it literally takes my breath away."

Leroy smiles, eyes brilliant with unshed happiness, his soul overjoyed as Tim's words wash over him.

And I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you never forget that I know I may have been the one that needed help that night, but you were the one who chose to stay; to make sure I knew I had someone I could trust and that that would never change. You opened your heart to me when I needed it most - and gave me the chance to trust you with mine, to love you and to find love with you."

Today I commit in front of our friends and family, to keep my promise from this moment on, and until I take my last breath, to hold you dear to my heart, I pledge my life to putting you and the life we share first.

"Above and beyond anything else, I am the man who loves you with every beat of his heart, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. We're surrounded by everyone in this world who we love and who loves you, and with all of them as witnesses _,_ I offer you my solemn vow that from this breath unto my last, I will live that love in everything I do, valuing it above and beyond all other commitments, knowing that it's my _honor_ and my _privilege_ to do so."

Tim smiles softly at him. Seeing the tears in his love's eyes makes it hard to stay on task, he wants to reach up and wipe them away, but he won't. He does acknowledge them with a tender smile though while leaving his love's dignity intact since the man has yet to speak. He's not quite done either.

"I promise to be your faithful husband above all others, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to love you through the best and the worst through the difficult and the easy. I promise to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love and trust you unconditionally, to support you in your hopes and dreams, to honor and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life til death do us part."

A moment of silence follows before Tyler quietly speaks into it " Leroy?"

Leroy smiles at Tim, already holding his hands, "Tim, you know words are not easy for me but …you carry me in your heart and you do it so proudly the whole world sees it. That means so much to me. It's no secret that I've been here before, several times. But what I have with you is worlds apart from anything in my history. It's as soul deep for me as it is treasured.

It took a lot for me to take that first step with you, to risk letting you in, partly because I never thought you could be interested in me. But you were willing to risk it once you knew you could trust that I was too. _Y_ ou allowed yourself to need me and to trust me with that part of your heart and for that I love you all the more, even if it does scare the hell out of me sometimes. I don't ever wanna be the man who breaks your heart."

Leroy continues holding Tim's hands, thumb stroking over the younger man's fingers, smiling softly at him in that way that melts Tim's heart. The tear in Tim's eyes that escapes garner an even softer smile as the older man reaches up and tenderly wipes it away. With a tender smile, he goes on.

"Letting you in was the best decision I've made in a very long time - one I will never regret and always be grateful for. I love you, Tim and I promise to be worthy of your commitment, your endless expressions of love for me and your devotion to us. This is me promising, in front everyone here, to become worthy of your life, your heart and your love.

You are beautiful, smart, kind, stubborn, gifted, the eternal optimist, and you light up the world around you When I screw up, you love me enough to get angry even if you don't let it loose. You've allowed yourself to trust that I meant it with all that I am when I promised you, that I will never walk away from you, no matter what we have to face together.

In the blink of an eye, you accepted the change in your career – showing me – and the others you've worked alongside these past seven years, that you were choosing me without hesitation, over the job you'd busted your tail to earn and keep"

Leroy's voice is thick with emotion, he takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, the tender smile still on his face.

"You willingly gave up part of your dreams to make sure my heart stayed safe from even a single thought of the pain from my past being relived. And when I discovered unexpectedly, that I was ready for a new chapter in that part of my life with you, you were there waiting for me with open arms and a willing heart."

Leroy pauses as he fights to hold his emotions in check. He's not finished but he wanted Tim to know how very much it meant to him that he was so willing to give up his dream of being a father and without even mentioning that sacrifice, ever. After a minute of tenderly watching Tim try to keep his cool, Leroy continues on.

"Today is - it's the unspoken feelings laid out for others to see and hear here and now, It's a celebrating our promise to each other, Today is both of us turning to the next page of the rest of our lives together, binded by our commitment, to love and cherish one another and pledging to live up to it for the rest of our days, to make every one of those days mean something to each other and to ourselves. It's catching each other when we need it and supporting each other's victories when we can fly.

Leroy continues holding Tim's hands, thumb stroking over the younger man's fingers, smiling softly at him in that way that melts Tim's heart. The tear in Tim's eyes that escapes garner an even softer smile as the older man reaches up and tenderly wipes it away. With a tender smile, he goes on.

"You're good for me, Tim. in so many ways. And I can't begin to imagine not having you here beside me for the rest of my life. You are as essential to me now as breathing, And as hard as it was to come back from being shot, for the rest of my life, I'll be right here beside you, – working even harder to be your partner in all that we do and anything that comes up in life."

I'm not going anywhere because we're not complete without each other anymore. Seems like we haven't been since the very first day we began this odessey of sorts."

His takes another breath and slowly let it out, the tender smile still on his face.

"I promise you, I will treat you with compassion and respect, with the genuine love you deserve, and the joy having you by my side and in my life continuously brings me. From now until my last breath, I will be at your side, loving you, honoring you and respecting you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, through joy and through sorrow, forsaking all others. Anywhere with you will be my home. And I promise, never to compromise my own safety again – or yours."

A long poignant moment of silence falls, where everyone in the group there with them today is wiping the tears from their eyes while silently vowing to get a copy of this wedding video. Tyler smiles as he notices there's not a dry eye in the house

None of them even notice the exchange of nods between Leroy and Tyler, who now reaches one hand out towards Ducky and the other towards Tony in an obvious request for the rings. Once the rings have been placed in his outstretched hands, Tyler speaks once more.

Leroy and Timothy, your gift to each other in celebration of your wedding  
is your wedding rings  
a symbol of the never-ending love, trust and faithfulness  
you are pledging to each other today.  
The unending circle of a ring is a sign of fidelity,  
a symbol of the vows taken  
the pledged faithfulness of a couple exclusively to each other.  
They represent what is now and what will always be  
an unending journey embarked upon together  
filled with wonder and surprises, joy and sadness, laughter and tears  
The wedding ring is a celebration and joy  
a symbol of their love and commitment for and to each other."

"May these rings always remain unbroken as the symbol of this loving unity

Leroy takes the first ring from Tyler and holds it up for Tim to see. Staring up into those green eyes, so much love on his face, he solemnly speaks. "Timothy McGee, will _you_ be my husband?"

Tim smiles as he manages to swallow around the lump in his throat enough to answer in a voice thickened with emotion. "Yes"

Leroy's smile hasn't changed a bit and isn't moving from his face while he slips the ring onto Tim's finger, and tenderly runs his finger over Tim's where he's now wearing the ring. Looking him in the eye once more, he quietly tells him something unexpected. "This ring is a reminder of my promise to love, trust and cherish you _always_."

He retracts the second ring from Tyler's hand and hands it to Tim, gently closing his fingers around it and retracting his own hand so that the choice is clearly Tim's to make. "May _I_ be _your_ husband?"

"Yes!" Tim replies firmly as he maintains with ease, the smile on his face. He unfurls his fingers and picks the ring up. He slides the ring onto Leroy's ring finger as he speaks to his love as if he were the only person in the room with him. "This ring, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, is a reminder of my promise to love, trust and cherish you _always_."

Tyler speaks again.

These two lives now joined in one unbroken circle.  
Wherever they go – may they always return to one another.  
May these two find in each other the love for which all mankind yearns.  
May they grow in understanding and in compassion.  
May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend.  
May these rings, once placed on their fingers each by the other, symbolize the commitment of that love in their hearts.  
May these rings forever glow in the warmth and happiness of you both."

Stepping back up beside the two grooms, he silently waits while they move to join him at the candles. When they do, Tyler again speaks.

"Tim and Leroy these two lighted candies symbolize your separate lives,  
your separate families and your separate sets of friends.  
You've chosen to each take one candle- representing your individual lives, families and friends before today  
and together  
light the center candle - representing that your two lives are now joined to one light, and the joining together of your two families and friends to one as well.

Offering yourselves, and all that has come to pass unto each other  
towards the creation of your future, and to all that is yet to come.  
Above you below you, forever surrounding you shall be the pledge you make unto each other today.  
of the truth and purity of your every breath.  
The constant friendship of your hearts.  
The passion and fire of your spirits  
and the deepest love your souls have to give.  
It is the pledge of all that is within you. The only true pledge that one heart can offer to another."

Leroy and Tim each take the candle representing their past in hand and together, their hands now joined, they light the center candle, as one uniting their individual fires into one flame. Having done that, they place the tapers back in their holders, snuff their flames and turn to face their family and friends as the announcement is spoken.

"As you travel through life together,  
I caution you to remember  
the true avenue to joy and peace,  
is found within the love you hold in your hearts.  
I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly.

Leroy and Timothy  
"Remember love has given you wings;  
your journey begins today;  
And as life churns you through its' waves in the test of time;  
if there is anything you carry with you from this day, this marriage ceremony  
remember the love that brought you to this day  
the commitment you made to each other today.  
It is only that love which can make your marriage a glorious union  
and it is by that love that your marriage will endure.

Leroy and Timothy,  
as you have consented together  
in lawful wedlock and  
have pledged your love and commitment to each other,  
in front of these witnesses  
and have declared the same by joining hands, uniting your individual flames into one  
and the giving and receiving of your rings  
by the powers vested in me  
as a Wedding Officient for the District of Columbia,  
I now pronounce you husband and husband!"

As Tim and Leroy kiss, the room remains tactfully silent, keeping the celebration at bay because every single person there knows just how long these two have waited for this very moment, the harrowing ordeal of Leroy getting shot and the grueling recovery he's gone through to get here. And while very few of them know of their emotional struggles, the hurt, the tears and the work that it took them to get through all of that to be able to be in this moment, enough of them know that it certainly adds to the poignancy of the moment, the emotional feel of the silence.

Easing away from the kiss to catch his breath and to make sure Leroy does too, Tim rests his forehead against the older man's "Love you so much, Leroy."

Leroy smiles tenderly at him, "Love you too, Tim"

Tim smiles softly. "Let's do this."

Leroy chuckles as they turn as one, their hands firmly held together and face their friends and family.

Tyler smiles and announces to the room: "Ladies and gentlemen, Leroy and Timothy McGibbs!"

As Leroy's eyebrow marches up to his hairline, the room is suddenly filled with laughter. Through the ruckus, Tim grins at Leroy, walking hand in hand with him down the center of the half circle of chairs, the procession song playing once again. With their eyes only on each other, they finally find themselves alone in Penny's library, the doors securely close, locking them away from the world for the moment.

"McGibbs?" Leroy asks with a grin as he holds Tim in his arms and looks at him with amusement.

Tim shrugs as he calmly says. "Knew it would loosen them up and it's only between you and I really. So. If you don't like it…."

Pulling Tim in for a kiss, Leroy murmurs, "Love it" He proceeds to kiss Tim again, this time, his hands finally getting to play too, Easing Tim out of his jacket, his hands then move to the buttons on Tim's shirt and before too long, his hands are divesting his husband out of that too.

Concern for Leroy breaks through the carnal hunger beginning to take him away and Tim pulls back to put his hands on Leroy's shoulders and tenderly ask him to stop.

"Tim?"

"Leroy, I need for you to take it easy for a little bit. Please?"

Seeing the abject concern in Tim's expression and hearing it in his voice, Leroy doesn't argue or complain. Instead, he takes Tim's hand and leads him to the couch and settles with him on it, cuddling with him to give them both a few minutes to take it easy.

"Thank you." Tim says quietly as he cards the older man's hair and settles into his side, the older man's arm holding him snug.

"Anything for you, Tim." Leroy answers just as quietly as he pulls Tim in tighter. "Anything for you."

* * *

feather-rose/blooming-c-127_134

Unity Candle: . /search/images;_ylt=A0LEV1VqCYdahdIAKD1XNyoA;_ylu=X3oDMTB0N2Noc21lBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNwaXZz?p=wedding+ceremony+with+unity+candle&fr2=piv-web&fr=yfp-t-201-s#id=70&iurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2F736x%2Fa3%2F28%2Fdd% &action=click


	24. A Celebration

_**A/N:**_ _A special shout out to my most supportive reviewers – all of whom keep me going, along with the rest of you -_ _marissa3362_ _(NFA Community)_ _DS2010, delia cerrano &_ _Momcat_

– _Thank you so much!_

 _A/N: Music borrowed figuratively - **no copy write infringement intended** \- credits after the chapter. _

* * *

_2/19  
1430 Hours_

Thirty minutes later and there's a soft, quick knock on the door as Penny's voice calls out to newly married couple, both of whom have slipped into a much-needed cat nap.

"Reception time."

Roused from their rest, together Leroy and Tim get to their feet with grins on their faces. Reaching for the changes of clothes they'd stashed in here before the ceremony, they quickly change. Although both would rather be traveling in sweats and an old t-shirt, the need to be more presentable for the reception had ruled that out. Both had opted to bring comfortable jeans and shirts instead, Tim in a green button up and Leroy in a dark blue polo. Quickly they change to their comfortable loafers as well before neatly piling their wedding garb into one pile, close to the door so they can grab said pile and stow it away in the truck when they leave. They don't want Penny to have to worry about their stuff.

Hand in hand, with broad smiles on their faces, they finally emerge from the library and stroll back towards the living room, the room erupting into applause as they enter it, both men smiling their appreciation Genuinely appreciative of every one of their guests, Leroy and Tim graciously accept the handshakes, slaps on the back or shoulder and the kisses on the cheek from both Ziva and Sarah. Through all of it, Penny stands to the side, smiling proudly at her grandson and newly acquired in-law.

Every moment she spends in their company drives home with that much more certainty, how very much they do love each other. No one could have asked for better for her Timothy, their age difference and Jethro's pain filled past, aside. Any remaining doubts that had been lingering since both the day they both came to her for help and the party at her house last week, have dissipated into thin air today, in the wake of everything she's seen and heard today. She's looking forward to seeing the reaction of the others when her boys, as she thinks of them now, allow them to see and hear more of what they feel for each other with the songs that are coming up. It still warms her heart to realize they not only agreed to it, but also stepped up with genuine commitment to her goals for them with it.

Leroy and Tim turn their attention to the room itself, both of their jaws dropping at the changes that have been made in here within the last 30 minutes. Gone are the chairs, the carpet runner and the portable podium. The faux columns have been moved to the corners of the room, leaving the largest part of the floor space wide open for dancing. Up against the wall closest to the doorway, a long buffet style table has been set up. In the middle of that table is a most gorgeous cake _not_ made specifically for a bride, that either man has ever seen.

The couple turns their attention to the cake, in tandem without a second thought, incidentally drawing everyone else's attention to it as well.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tim asks almost reverently as he stands beside his new husband admiring the 3-tiered white icing covered beauty. Each tier, while smaller than the one below, is has a brown ribbon made in baker's piping, tied around the bottom in perfect bow tie and around each tier in large, scripted letters is one word, a different one on each layer. The top tier's word is Faith, the middle's word is Trust and the bottom tier's word is Love

Unable to take his eyes off the replicas of himself and Tim on the top tier, wearing the very same matching suits they wore to the ceremony, complete with the roses in their pockets and their joined hands, Leroy quietly agrees. "Very. This _your_ doing?"

"Oh, no. This has to be Penny's doing." Tim replies as he points to the feet on the replicas of them. "Look. Our wedding bands."

"I take it you like it?" Penny says as she steps up next to them, an affectionate arm going about Tim's waist for a moment.

"Penny, it's…. it's perfect." Tim says as he kisses her cheek. "Thank you so much!"

"I agree." Leroy says with genuine appreciation. "Beautiful!"

"Sarah picked it out." Penny says with a smile. "She'll be happy to know you like it."

"Where is she?" Tim wants to know.

"Sitting down over there." His grandmother points to the far end of the table, next to the porch doors.

"There's something going on with her that you two don't want me to know, isn't there? Tim asks in genuine concern. "She spent most of the party at your house not moving around either. And we all know, that is _not_ Sarah."

Placing a hand placatingly on his arm, Penny does her best to reassure him. "Timothy. I promise you, she's fine. It's just been a hectic month for her and she's exhausted. When you two get back in two weeks, you'll see. She'll be back to her old Energizer Bunny self."

Searching her eyes for the truth, Tim finally sighs in resignation. His grandmother's never lied to him before, so he can't exactly believe she is now. "Ok. Well, she'd better be up to at least two dances because number 4 is for her and Leroy's got one in mind for her, too."

Penny's eyes light up. "I know! She'll love it!"

"Oh, that's right. Guess there's no surprise there, huh?" Tim grins at her.

"Oh, I didn't say anything to her or Ziva. There's plenty of surprise there, from both of you, I'll wager." Penny gives back with a grin. "Honestly, I think it's beautiful that you want to make sure each of you dances with the three of us ladies here before you go. Certainly, more than I expected from you."

"We figured we can manage that much since the three of you did go through all this work and trouble to set this up for us." Leroy says with a genuine smile of appreciation as he watches her.

"Thank you again, for doing all of this, Penny. You're the best." Tim hugs her to his side, returning her affections.

"I…. _we_ couldn't resist doing it, Timothy. All of it was fun. And those _songs_! " She gushes with genuine enthusiasm. "I couldn't _wait_ to hear what you had picked out! I _so_ enjoyed looking them up and listening to them"

"Laying bets as to which one is for whom, I'll bet." Tim teases with a roll of his eyes.

"Nonsense, Timothy. But I do have my guesses." She grins at him saucily.

"Which is why you think Sarah will love hers." Tim surmises with a grin. "Both of them."

"Regardless of which two they are, she _will._ Very much so, Sweetheart." She reassures him with conviction. "Now, shall we get this party started?"

"Surprise or not, third dance belongs to you and I, Penny. Leroy can pick his own partner for that one." Tim grins at his husband teasingly. Looking back at his grandmother, he gives her a reminder of sorts. "You _do_ realize there's nothing fast on that list, _right_?"

"Smartass." She quips with a smile. "Like the two of you don't already have it all planned out. Ready for the first grooms' dance?"

"Yes." Leroy admits. He's curious to know what Tim will think of the song he's chosen for him.

"Definitely!" Tim tells her, anticipation clearly his emotion at the moment. "By the way? You'll figure it out when you realize we gave you the list in the order we need it played."

Penny grins as she nods and walks closer to the out of the way spot she's kept her phone in, hooked up to a bigger speaker for the day and taps the ring on her finger on one of the half-filled champagne glasses on the nearby table. Once everyone is looking her way, she makes her announcement.

"It's time for the first dance – our happy couple has each chosen a song, one for the other. The first one is dedicated to Timothy, from Jethro." Going to her phone, she hits play on the phone, she, like everyone else in the room, turns her attention towards the open floor as Tim and Leroy step out into the space

As the first song begins to fill the air the couple falls into with the music, a slow dance, letting the rhythm and speed of the song guide their feet in the first 25 seconds of the song's wordless melody, soft and slow.

 _I've seen the seven wonders  
of the world  
I've seen the beauty  
of diamonds and pearls  
But they mean nothing, baby  
Your love amazes me  
I've seen a sunset that would  
make you cry  
And colors of the rainbow,reachin'  
cross the sky  
The moon in all its' phases  
Your love amazes me_

 _Don't you ever doubt this love  
of mine  
You're the only one  
for me  
You give me hope  
You give me reason  
You give me something  
to believe in  
Forever faithfully  
Your love amazes me_

By this time, Tim's heart's melted and he lifts his head to look into his love's eyes. "Leroy." He murmurs in awe.

With that private smile on his face, Leroy quietly speaks in return. "There's more."

Tim nods speechlessly as the rest of the song washes over him, his feet somehow still moving with Leroy's as the older man gently tugs him back into the dance.

 _I prayed for miracles that  
never came  
I got down on my knees  
out in the  
pouring rain  
But only you  
could save me  
Your love amazes me_

 _Don't you ever doubt this love  
of mine  
You're the only one for me  
You give me hope  
You give me reason_

 _You give me some thing  
to believe in  
Forever faith-fully  
Your love amazes me_

 _Your love  
Your love AMAZES me  
I GOT down on my knees_  
 _Your love  
Your love amazes me.  
Only you_….

Still speechless as the music fades 3 min and 43 seconds after it began, Tim looks into Leroy's eyes once more, his own suspiciously glassy. Leroy just smiles at him, that soft, sultry smile he only has for Tim.

"One more dance for our grooms. _Thi_ s one is dedicated to Jethro, from _Timothy._ " Penny's voice penetrates their moment enough they stop moving and wait.

Hiss attention focused totally on Leroy, Tim smiles now as he anticipates his husband's reaction to what he's about to hear. Stepping up to him once more, he puts one hand on his love's shoulder, the other on his waist as the music begins with a soft harp and no hint of the country style the previous song had been, Slowly, he sweeps his love into the moves to the song that's even slower than the first one had been. Sixteen seconds of wordless, building melody guides their steps almost effortlessly before the words begin to come, softly as if in a whisper before becoming only slightly louder.

 _(yeah) (ooh ooh, ooh)_

 _How do I begin to say  
Words are not enough to show you how  
I really feel  
how the night is now just knowing you are here  
I can show you night and day  
I'll hold you til the end of all tomorrows  
disappear_

 _Now it's all so clear  
What a fool I would have been  
If I never let you in  
Inside of me  
So faithfully  
stood by me_

 _started with a leap of faith,  
took me to a higher place  
Though I wasn't ready to believe  
you were there to reach inside of me.  
I thank you for the love you gave  
For every step along the way  
You taught me to believe again  
Baby, that's the hardest part.  
It's all because you took the journey  
The journey  
to the center of my heart  
yeah_

 _Looking back  
I have to laugh  
Thinking how I  
walked the earth  
so proudly  
on my own  
While deep down I was scared  
to be alone  
Somewhere down that lonely path  
You appeared with love to follow  
anywhere I go  
How did you know  
that you could turn my world around  
This place I never would have found  
With out you  
I would spend my life  
afraid to fly_

 _started with a leap of faith,  
took me to a higher place  
Though I wasn't ready to believe  
you were there to reach inside of me.  
I thank you for the love you gave  
For every step  
along the way  
You taught me to believe again  
(taught me to believe)  
Baby, that's the hardest part.  
all because you took the journey  
The journey to the center of my heart_

 _What a fool I would have been  
If I never let you in  
Inside of me  
So faithfully  
stood by me  
(stood by me)_

 _started with a leap of faith  
a leap of faith  
took me to a higher place  
higher place  
wasn't ready to believe_

 _you were there to reach inside of me.  
thank you for the love you gave  
(thank you for the love you gave)  
For every step along the way  
taught me to believe again  
Baby, that's the hardest part.  
all because you took the journey  
(all because you took the journey)  
Every step that brought you to me_

 _and you knew it from the start  
On your journey  
to the center of my heart  
I thank God you took the journey_

 _to the center of my heart…."_

Not wanting to miss a single word, Leroy has stayed quiet throughout the song. But as the music fades away, his eyes meet Tim's and his vision has gone blurry and his throat has constricted around the sudden lump in there. Without words, Leroy reaches up and gently places his hands on either side of his love's head, holding him steady and close while kissing him more sweetly than he's ever done before, well, with the exception of their very first kiss, that is.

The cacophony of applause a full five seconds later, begins to infuse itself into their moment, causing both of them to ease away from the kiss with breathless soft smiles reserved for each other.

Raising a hand up to catch everyone's attention, Penny speaks again. "Pretty sure nothing can top those two dedications." She looks around at the faces of her the grooms' friends and notices almost all of them are nodding in agreement, their attention still completely on her and the newly married pair. Grateful they're still listening, she carries on. "Have to say, I'm loving this glimpse into how they really feel about each other, their vows aside, that is."

"You and me both." Tony says half under his breath.

Several pairs of eyebrows go up at that declaration, but Penny moves them right along, knowing their happy couple doesn't want a long delay if it can be avoided. "However, our grooms- even though they are both admittedly not fond of dancing themselves, have chosen to treat each of us ladies to one dance with them – to the song of their choosing."

Ziva and Sarah's eyes light up with surprise and happiness at that news, both young ladies already verbally thanking Leroy and Tim while moving closer to the music and the open area of the floor.

Penny laughs. "Looks like a few someone's are anxious to have that dance. Sorry, ladies, but I've been told, the next dance is mine with Timothy while Gibbs takes a break."

"Give us a minute, Penny." Tim quietly requests of her before heading to the refreshment table and securing a drink. Heading back over to his husband, he pointedly glances at the nearby row of chairs as he holds the drink out to him

Smiling with appreciation and agreement, Leroy kisses him briefly on the lips and nips him as a show of what's to come later before he cooperatively heads to the chairs to indeed, take a break.

Waiting another minute, Penny finally hits play on her phone for the next song and heads directly back to her grandson. Tim seamlessly steps up, that welcoming soft smile on his face as the music starts and the words almost immediately begin to come.

 _For all those times  
you stood by me  
For all the truth  
that you made me see  
For all the joy  
you brought to my life  
For all the wrong  
that you made right  
For every dream  
you made come true  
For all the love  
I found in you  
I'll be forever  
thankful baby  
You're the one  
who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one  
who saw me through  
through it all_

 _You were my strength  
when I was weak  
You were my voice  
when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes  
when I couldn't see  
You saw the best  
there was in me  
Lifted me up  
when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith  
'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

 _Ooh, baby_

 _You gave me wings  
and made me fly  
You touched my hand,  
I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith,  
you gave it back to me  
You said no star  
was out of reach  
You stood by me  
and I stood tall  
I had your love,  
I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day  
you gave me  
Maybe I don't know  
that much  
But I know  
this much is true  
I was blessed because I was  
loved by you_

 _You were my strength  
when I was weak  
You were my voice  
when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes  
when I couldn't see  
You saw the best  
there was in me  
Lifted me up  
when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith  
'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

 _You were always  
there for me  
The tender wind  
that carried me  
A light in the dark  
shining your love  
into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies  
you were the truth  
My world is a better place  
because of you_

 _You were my strength_

 _when I was weak  
You were my voice  
when I couldn't speak  
(My voice.)  
You were my eyes  
when I couldn't see  
You saw the best  
there was in me  
Lifted me up  
when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith  
cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

 _I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me - _

Throughout the song, Tim and Penny had simply enjoyed the sentiment and the movements required for the dance, neither of them speaking, both allowing the words to work their magic. As the music fades away, Penny finally breaks the golden silence she's just shared with her grandson enough to let him know she enjoyed his dedication to her. "Thank you, Timothy. And thank you for my song."

With a kiss on the check, he murmurs quietly. "Meant every word. Can't ever thank you enough."

Seeing Leroy join them in his peripheral vision, he gently spins her away from him, into his love's waiting hands. He's not surprised to find his sister stepping up for her dance, obviously more than ready. He greets her quietly as he takes her hands and waits for the music to begin. Wanting her to hear the words, he refrains from starting a conversation with her or even asking her any questions.

Leroy adjusts his hands to Penny's as the music begins. Glancing over at Tim, he sees his love take Sarah's hands and begin to dance with her to the same song, several beats faster than any they'd chosen before now, both of them ready for the challenge, since they'd both watched a video or two on dancing to this song.

 _I hope the days come easy  
and the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you  
where you want to go  
And if you're faced with the choice  
and you have to choose  
I hope you choose  
the one that means the most to you  
And if one door opens  
to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walkin'  
'til you find the window  
If it's cold outside,  
show the world the warmth of your smile  
But more than anything,  
more than anything_

 _My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes  
all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big,  
your worries stay small  
You never need to carry  
more than you can hold  
And while you're out there  
gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish_

 _I hope you never look back  
but you never forget  
All the ones who love you  
And the place you left  
I hope you always forgive  
and you never regret  
And you help somebody  
every chance you get  
Oh, you find God's grace  
in every mistake  
And always give more  
than you take  
But more than anything,  
yeah more than anything_

 _My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes  
all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big,  
your worries stay small  
You never need to carry  
more than you can hold  
And while you're out there  
gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish_

 _This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big… _

As the music fades away, both grooms, snag the other's hand and together, they head to the chairs, intent on taking a break and the chance to catch their breaths. Sarah brings both of them a drink and together the three of them enjoy a few silent golden moments where nothing and no one intrudes.

When they polish off the last of their drinks some five minutes later, Leroy nods at Penny's silent inquisition and gets to his feet, holding his hand out to Sarah. "This one's mine." He says with a smile.

Getting to his feet at the same time, Tim beckons to Ziva, drawing her out to the dance floor as the music begins.

 _I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed_

 _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

 _I hope you dance, I hope you dance_

Gibbs steers Sarah further away from Tim than absolutely necessary, keeping his back to his love as he lets Sarah know. "He's worried about you. So am I."

"I'm fine." Sarah says quietly, her expression calm.

"Something going on?" He prods just a touch more, wanting to make sure she's not keeping secrets on their behalf about something being wrong with her.

She doesn't want to give anything away, but she doesn't want him to think she didn't follow through on their plan from that afternoon lunch at his place either. She settles for the bland truth because she doesn't need them worrying about her on their honeymoon. Heck, she doesn't want them worrying about her at all. "Nothing to tell. No news until there **is** news."

Looking at her with scrutiny for a minute, he gets what she isn't saying. "Ok." Nodding, he takes their steps a little closer towards her brother, leaving not so much distance as he lets her refocus on the words and the music, their feet still moving to it.

 _I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin'  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin'_

 _Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

 _I hope you dance, I hope you dance  
I hope you dance, I hope you dance_

 _(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)_

 _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

 _Dance, I hope you dance  
I hope you dance, I hope you dance  
I hope you dance, I hope you dance_

 _(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone) …._

When the words stop and the music fades, the guys around the room applaud while the dance partners find the chairs to take a much-needed breather. With a couple of steady breaths back under his belt, Leroy escapes the room in need of the head, confident that no one will miss him for a few minutes.

Seeing Jethro leave the room, Penny, wanting to keep everyone's attention focused on the upcoming cake and speeches, stands to her feet and let's it be known where they are in the progression of getting to that.

"Okay, everyone. One more dance to go so, Best Man – get your speeches ready! Last dance in ten minutes. Speeches in twenty. Cake in 30."

Tony breathes hard. He's been so focused on keeping a tight rein on his reaction to that epiphany earlier that he's completely forgotten about his speech in Tim's honor. _Oh, Crap!_

Instead of standing still to watch any more dancing or waiting idly while the others rest up from having already hit the dance floor, Tony sidles out of the room in the direction of Penny's study.

Seeing the young man leave the room, Ducky follows out of concern for him. Catching Penny's eye, he holds up his index finger to reassure her he'll only be a moment and won't be derailing her timetable.

Knowing the grooms need the break, Penny follows Ducky, catching up to him in the hallway. Hearing where he's going and why, she nods, completely understanding. This, after all, had been one of the things she'd hoped to see happen here today.

************NCIS*************

 _What had he been going to say?_ For the life of him, Tony can't remember! Even more important, in light of what he's heard and seen today, what _should_ he say?

Tony feels like he took a punch to the gut. What he's seen and heard here today has literally bowled him over. And those two songs the couple dedicated to each other? That just further goes to show him he doesn't know those onions nearly as well as he thought he did at all. He can't think of anything else to call them right now, what with all those completely unexpected peeled back layers he's been a live witness to today.

After all, he'd thought he completely understood the relationship between his Probie and the Boss man. Today has shown him just how wrong he has been. How cruel his words must have felt to the both of them that night Tony had, in all his self-righteous indignation, stormed Tim's place to rake Tim over the coals and then pick him up and throw him into the fire over 'hoodwinking' the boss. And Gibbs! Oh, crap, the attitude he'd given that man! The accusations he'd hurled at both of them! _Shit!_ _SHIT!_

"You too, huh?" Penny asks quietly as she steps up to his side, startling the hell out of him.

"Me too, what?" Tony stalls as best he can while he tries to regain his breath.

"Finally lost the last of my doubts today myself." She admits without censure or blame. "Though, I'm sure mine were more deeply rooted than yours, they're gone, so that's all that matters."

"No, it's not."Tony shakes his head. "Not for me."

"Tony, we're family now." She reminds him compassionately. "Whatever it is, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"I appreciate that." He looks at her for a long silent minute before he speaks again, his voice quiet as he warns her. "It's not pretty."

"I' was married to the military for a very long time and raised at least one son who is also became a military man, Tony. I don't do 'pretty. Won't scare me off."

"I was so god-awful to them when I first found out about them." He admits with a boatload of self loathing in his tone.

"Anthony, neither of them want you to continue to treat yourself to this self-flagellation because of how you reacted then. That is most certainly NOT what their choice to share today with you is about"

"Treated _you_ like crap that night, too. Ducky." Tony reminds the older man as he glances his way for a moment.

"For which you _long_ ago _sincerely_ apologized, Anthony. And as I recall, were forgiven in equal measure."

"Ducky's right. Neither of them ever said a word." Penny tells him.

"They wouldn't have." The Senior Field Agent says knowingly.

"So now you're in here eating that enormous plate of crow." Penny surmises with her intuition fully engaged.

"Sounds about what this would be." Tony says with guilt obvious in his tone.

"Perhaps, Anthony, while you feast on it, you should remember to season it liberally with that which you yourself has just provided." Ducky offers quietly.

"Season?" Tony's more than confused. "With _what?_ "

"The guilt with which you just admitted the direction your thoughts have taken you. Be sure, won't you, to also add in the forgiveness of Gibbs and Timothy, both of whom have also already offered it to you, won't you?"

Tony swallows hard. It's impossible not to follow that analogy or to not accept it. In fact, right now, words escape him. Luckily the older people trying to help seem to understand and they give him the chance to breathe.

Waiting only a minute since they do have the reception to get back to, Penny breaks the silence. "Whatever you do, Tony." She wraps an arm around his waist and hugs him to her side. "Don't lay this on them. Take my advice. If you _do_ include an apology, keep it short and move on, focusing on the future for them."

"It _is_ what's best for you as _well_ as for them, Anthony. You already have our forgiveness. And now that you reached this epiphany about their relationship, you must forgive _yourself_ for dumping your confusion on them in the manner in which you did. It is water under the bridge of long ago and life has moved on. Especially for them. We would not be here if it hadn't."

Tony sighs. "Thank you. Both of you. I know you're right." Sighing again, he squares his shoulders. "I've gotta go think. Can't even remember what I was gonna say before all this so…" With that dropped off thought, Tony turns and heads back to the rest of the reception.

Watching the younger man walk away, Ducky speaks his mind. "You knew what he was thinking before we even approached him."

"There was a reason, I asked our grooms to choose their songs to each other carefully." Penny explains, knowing the intelligent older man would easily put the pieces together.

"Ah." Ducky says in quiet understanding. "Very effective, my dear lady."

"Better than I'd hoped. Especially for our troubled Tony." Penny muses.

"You knew he was still not completely settled about Jethro and Timothy's being well and firmly established within their relationship?" Ducky's surprised to hear this.

"Ziva told me. She's been concerned about him." Penny admitted. "Although, she never talked about anything specific, only that he still had concerns."

"Well, I for one, am glad that she was able to confide in you. I certainly see that you were able to figure out how to break Anthony free of his reservations on the matter. And _that_ is a very good thing indeed."

Penny smiles softly at him. "Believe me, I was happy the solution was so easy – even it _did_ mean pushing our grooms out of their comfort zones."

"Oh, I believe the writing of their wedding vows did that before we even got to the Reception, my dear." Ducky chuckles. "Shall we?" He holds out his arm, bent at the perfect angle for her to wrap her own hand around it so he could escort her back to the party.

 _ ***************NCIS***************_

Rejoining the others in the living room turned dance hall, Penny is quick to look around and see how everyone's doing with being patient. Leroy has rejoined Timothy in the chairs next to the dance floor and the rest of the group is standing around quietly talking, seemingly doing fine. Walking by the grooms on her way to the music list, she lets her question just whisper over to them like the breeze. "Ready?"

Feeling ready of the last dance, Leroy gets to his feet, his hand reaching out in Ziva's direction.

As the team ninja approaches the dance floor with Gibbs leading the way, her face is a picture of nerves mixed with determination. She hopes she doesn't mess this up.

"Relax, Ziver." Gibbs murmurs as he sets up their hands for the music. "It's not a firing squad. It's a dance. Let the music do the work."

"Interesting." Ziva remarks.

"What, that I know how to dance?" Gibbs jokes.

"Well, yes."

"Later, Da'vid. For now. Just listen" Gibbs requests with just a hint of command.

Ziva nods silently as the unexpected sounds of a classic rock ballad emerges from the phone's speaker.

 _Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

 _I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you..._

 _ ***************NCIS***************_

Glancing over at the dancing pair, Tony nervously swallows hard. He can do this. It's just a speech. _It's not dismantling a terrorist cell, for crying out loud!_ _ **Think**_ _, DiNozzo!_

The problem is, he rationalizes internally, that he doesn't want funny, crude, movie trivia stuff or anything that has been decades who he is. None of that feels right here. Today. Now. After hearing the real deal, feeling it shred every bit of his trumped imagination's version of things past. Left surrounded by the shattered pieces of his sense of being a good person for the way he's looked out for them, there's little left to work with for a Best Man's speech. Maybe if he felt like he deserved to be in this role, it wouldn't be so hard, seem so impossible.

But he hasn't. so, it is impossible. _Keep it short, stick to the future._ Penny's words come back to him now, literally throwing him a mental life raft. Scrambling to find some paper and a pen, Tony focuses on what comes to him at long last. He _can_ do this!

 _ ***************NCIS***************_

Although neither of them is completely comfortable dancing, Leroy and Ziva manage very well to make the dance look not only graceful, but enjoyable as well. With no words to break up the music, it's easy to see why Leroy, with Tim's help, chose this song for her.

 _So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong_

 _I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

 _And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own_

 _I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you…._

As the music fades away, Leroy retakes his seat next to Tim while Ziva goes to stand beside Tony, both of them immediately focusing on their partner, checking in as it were. All of them approach the cake, Leroy and Tim standing next to it although their eyes remain on Ducky in expectation.

A tapping on a Champaign glass grabs all their attention and everyone turns to find the source. It's no surprise to find Ducky waiting patiently for their attention. When he finally has it, he simply says. "A toast!"

"Two!" Tony chimes in almost absently.

"Quite right, Anthony. However, yours shall have to wait." The Medical Examiner quips with a straight face.

Tony nods silently, his demeanor still too serious, although at least now, he's able to enjoy the moments as they come. Raising his glass in mock salute, Ducky smiles at Tony before turning his attention to his long-time friend, lifting his glass in the air in celebration as he speaks.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, we've been friends for too many years to count and I have never seen you happier than you are with Timothy beside you right now. "

Ducky takes a breath and looks over at Tim. With a smile, he continues on.

"Timothy McGee. For the past seven years, I have watched you grow and struggle, work hard at becoming who you wanted to be. I have never seen you happier than you have been in the last nine months, either; more importantly, in the last month. To the both of you – may you always make each other this happy. May you always remember the importance of doing so. I wish you long happy years together, filled with the love and trust you have in each other now. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" rings out within the room along with the sound of many a glass clanking against each other in the shared toast.

A moment is given before Penny calls the room to order once more with her spoon to her glass. As the room falls silent, Tony steps forward, his own glass held just high enough, it's clear he's getting ready to conduct his Best Man's duty. Clearing his throat, he swallows hard and opens his mouth.

"Timothy, No middle name, McGee." Gotta agree with Ducky. Never've seen you happier. Never seen you stronger either, by the way. I'm proud of the man you've become. Gibbs was right. You showed all of us where you stood when you took the job reassignment, swiveling on a dime like that. I can honestly say, you did the right thing. Gave you both flak for it then because I was, well, clueless, apparently. But, I _get_ it now. What you two have here is way more important than the job. So. My hat's off to both of you. I wish you this – what you have together right here and now – forever. And I reserve the right to kick asses if one of you ever hurts the other. Cheers!"

Everyone joins in the cheer amidst the attempts to contain their laughter.

Tim looks around at their guests, every one of them a co-worker, friend or family member. All of them there to support his and Leroy's marriage, to celebrate it with them. His feeling of contentment is so overfilled he doesn't quite know what to do with it all.

He glances at Tony. The man's speech was not quite typical, yet very touching and enlightening. He heard the apology it was meant to be and he mentally thanks Penny for achieving her mission with the carefully chosen music choices.

"Cake time." Leroy whispers as he watches Tim try to process it all.

Tim's thoughts are still on Tony as he takes in Leroy's words and he has to smirk.

"Did I miss somethin'?" The older man wants to know.

"Just tryin' to figure if it's too late for us to get in on the pool for this one." Tim quips as he glances at Leroy.

"Heh, Heh." Leroy laughs outright. "Could always find out."

"You want to?" Tim dares him.

"Go for it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'd love to hear his answer." Leroy is still chuckling.

"Ok. After." Tim bargains. "I don't want anything to interfere with the cake. " Everyone's been waiting for it."

"That'll work, too." Leroy shares a chuckle with Tim on that idea. "Ready?"

"Let's do this." Tim agrees as together they approach the cake and pick up the knife, Tim's hand wrapping around the handle first, followed by Leroy's hand strongly supporting his, both of them patiently waiting for the photographer to get his shots of that before they actually cut into the cake.

Cutting the first slice rather slim, they work together to get it on one of the dessert plates and as Leroy lifts the plate up, Tim grabs two forks, handing him one. With matching grins on their faces, they each delve into the cake for a bite on their fork, lifting them towards each other's mouths. Like perfect gentlemen, they feed each other their bite of cake without incident amidst their guests' applause.

Knowing how much work went into choosing said cake for them, they actually take the moment to enjoy it. Looking for Sarah and locating her expectantly watching them from the other side of the table, Leroy crooks his finger at her, beckoning her to them.

She smiles as she approaches, knowing they like what she chose for them. "Good?" She asks just to be sure.

Being drawn into an appreciative hug instead of verbally responded to is not what she expects, but she accepts it nonetheless. As she moves to pull away, so she can hug her brother, she gets her answer from the older man as he quietly speaks in her ear. "Best ever. Thank you."

With a grin on her face, she accepts the expected hug from her brother before she has a chance to respond to the older man's praise. "Awesome cake, Sarah. Thank you so much. For everything." Tim offers as he hugs her close.

"You're welcome." She says to him before withdrawing from the hug. Looking at Gibbs, she includes him as well. "Both of you. I enjoyed picking it out. Somehow it just seemed perfect for the two of you."

"Definitely." Tim agrees with her as he serves up another slice and hands it to her. "Wanna watch us have a little fun with Tony?"

"The prankster? Sure!" She grins as she digs into her cake.

Leroy chuckles as he begins slicing and serving up more cake, waiting for the fireworks to begin.

With a grin, Tim looks around for his target, spotting him just a few people away on the other end of the table. "Hey, Tony!"

"Probie?" Tony responds as he moves closer to the groom.

"Who won the pool?"

"What?" Tony is caught off guard but also impressed, even if the room does go quiet around him at this unexpected topic of conversation. "I would never…."

"Who?" Tim asks again, amidst the room filling with laughter. "And how much was at stake?"

"For which one?" Tony jokes back.

"Oh. Well that makes sense, I guess. Both."

"Dornie?" Tony asks as he turns to the man apparently holding onto said information.

The newest member of Team Gibbs flushes with embarrassment as he slips his hands into his pocket and shakes his head, noticing the room has gone quiet again, as everyone waits for his answer. " No takers, Tony."

"What? Seriously?" The older man is genuinely shocked that no one had bet on the only thing up for debate in the entire reception.

"Disappointed, Tony?" Tim laughs.

"Well, yeah." Tony admits. "Woulda been fun, ya know?"

"CAKE!" Leroy shouts out when he's gotten enough served on plates for everyone. "Ladies first!"

Waiting until Tony is stepping up to get his cake, Gibbs smiles at his Senior Field Agent as he gives his two cents on the subject. "Guess they had more sense than to go there, huh, DiNozzo?"

"C'mon, Boss, it was just for fun."

"So, I can run it at your wedding." Gibbs deadpans.

"Oh, well, uhm…." Tony stammers. "You'll have to run it by Ziva."

"Nice save, Tony." Tim says with a laugh.

"Run what by me?" Ziva asks from just behind him, her plated slice of cake in hand.

"Betting pool as to who smashes the cake into who's face at the reception." Tim responds as he watches her face for her reaction.

"Is _that_ what that was about, Tony?" She asks in surprise. "And no, there will be _no_ such pool at our wedding because, like you two gentlemen, there will be no cake smashing for the bride or the groom!"

"There you have it, gents." Tony gloats as he graciously picks up Ziva's fork and gets a bite of cake on it for her, feeding it to her.

"But the guests are wide open?" Tim asks with raised eyebrows. Laughing at the shocked looks on their faces, he links hands with Leroy as the two of them step away from that open-ended question enough to go find Penny.

"Do you wanna say goodbye to them as a group or just slip away?" Tim asks Leroy as they approach her when they locate her not very far away as she and Ducky stand together watching them approach them.

"Rather just slip out." Leroy admits."

"And everyone will be fine with that, Jethro." Ducky says. "In fact, it is one of your well-known traits in the squad room, is it not?"

"That's for sure." Tim says with a grin because he knows he can get away with saying it now.

Without further words, both of them offer her both a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Shaking hands with Ducky, they slip away, not expecting her to cheekily clink her spoon on her glass before they've even made it to her front door.

Grabbing their stuff from where they'd left it, they head outside, their guests hot on their heels. Stepping outside, the grooms pull up short at the sight that meets them.

Parked on the street, decked out in the traditional shaving cream writing is the limo Leroy hired to take them to the airport., luggage already stowed away. In the truest of the wedding traditions, not only is JUST MARRIED written across the back window, but the rear bumper is riddled with tied soda cans to complete the picture.

Knowing the rice is coming, the pair grin and make a run for the car, hoping to get away from that unscathed. They make it to the car, only to have the driver's side door and Ziva step out with her supply of said rice, reigning it down on them with the biggest smile they've seen on her face in a long time.

"Congratulations!" She says loudly. "Now, shall we get going?"

Tim looks at Leroy in mock horror. " _Tell_ me she's not driving us!"

Leroy laughs out loud as he shakes his head. "She _wishes_ she was driving us." Holding out his hand, he tugs Ziva to him and hugs her. "Thanks for everything, Ziva."

"You are most welcome, Gibbs." She says in return as she moves to hug Tim next.

"Thank you, Ziva. For everything." He says with genuine gratitude.

"You are very welcome, McGee. I am very pleased that you have found true love. You deserve it. Both of you do." She pats his shoulder and steps back, watching as he goes around the passenger side of the car.

The actual hired driver steps up from the other side of the car where he's been waiting, a smile on his face at the prank he's fully enjoyed being a part of. He hadn't believed her when she told him they would freak out at the thought of her driving them, until that is, he saw Tim's reaction for himself. It was priceless.

"Better not have taken advice from her." Gibbs warns the driver half seriously before he ducks into the car and closes his door, while Tim waves to everyone from the other side of the care and gets in, closing his door, effectively shutting out the world for now.

As the car pulls away from the curb, the driver still chuckling behind the raised partition, Leroy and Tim both lean in to kiss the other, both of them more than ready to begin their life together, starting with their long- awaited honeymoon.

 _to be continued..._

* * *

 _Music Provided by Youtubedotcom:_

" _ **Your Love Amazes Me",**_ _By John Berry._

" _ **Center of My Heart"**_ _by Michael Bolton_

 _ **"Because You Loved Me"**_ _by Celine Dion_

 **"My Wish"** _by Rascal Flatts_ _"_

" **I Hope You Dance"** _By Leanne Womack_

" _ **I'll Stand By You"**_ _– The Pretenders_


End file.
